It's A Challenge
by iBloodbenderSeddie
Summary: Freddie and Sam found themselves in trouble when the two little lines popped up on the white stick. Will they be able to survive this new, difficult challenge; let alone at the age of sixteen?
1. That Little Pee Stick

**Chapter 1. **

**That Little Pee Stick**

**(Sam's POV) **

It's going to be a challege. A definite challenge. That's what I told myself when I re-read the instructions on the box over and over again. I wasn't prepared for this. I'm only sixteen. But what's done is done and I can't do anything about it now. The only thing I can do is embrace it with strength, and I know strength.

I threw the white stick away, along with the box, in my bathroom garbage can. I didn't want to look at it anymore. Two lines, meaning positive. Finding out I'm pregnant at sixteen isn't really a 'positive' answer for me at this moment. I can feel the tears running down my cheek. I wiped them away. I didn't want to deal with this. It's too much effort.

I pulled out my cell phone and called one of the only two people I can trust, Carly Shay. My best friend.

**Carly**: "So what did it say?"

**Me**: "Two lines."

**Carly**: "...Meaning?"

**Me**: "Pregnant. I'm pregnant. At sixteen. I always knew I would screw up my life. But I didn't think it would be by getting pregnant as a teenager with my boyfriend of nine months."

**Carly**: "Does he know?"

**Me**: "He doesn't even know I suspected I was pregnant. He's so blind."

**Carly**: "Are you going to tell him?"

**Me**: "Man, what's with you and all these questions? But anyways, yes I'm going to tell him. I have to tell him. He's the father."

**Carly**: "Man, Freddie's going to flip out."

**Me**: "I know. I'm so scared. And I normally don't get get scared..."

**Carly**: "I know. I'll let you go so you can go talk to him. Stay blonde."

**Me**: "Stay brun."

I hung up my phone. Man, I really didn't want to do this. I looked on my contacts and went to Freddie's name. I took a deep breath and pressed 'Call'.

**Freddie**: "Hey Sam. What's up?"

**Me**: "I uh... I have to talk to you about something."

**Freddie**: "Okay... what?"

**Me**: "Can we talk... in person? Alone?"

**Freddie**: "It's that serious?"

**Me**: "Yeah... where can we go?"

**Freddie**: "Well, my mom's at work. You wanna come over?"

**Me**: "Okay, that sounds good."

**Freddie**: "See ya in a few. I love you."

**Me**: "I love you too..."

I hung up my phone again. I _really_ did not want to do this but he had the right to know that he was going to be a father. That I was going to be a mother. That _we_ were going to be parents... at sixteen.

* * *

><p>I headed on over to Freddie's house like I told him I was. When I got to his apartment, I knocked on his door pretty hard. Freddie opened the door about 30 seconds later.<p>

"Hey beautiful. What did you need to tell me?" Freddie asked. I pushed him out of the way and made my way into his apartment. Freddie closed the door behind me.

"This is some serious chiz, Fredlumps." I said. I sat down on his couch and rested my feet on his coffee table.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Freddie asked as he sat down next to me. I stood up and started pacing around his living room.

"Nothing!... Everything! Everything's wrong!" I shouted.

"Well that's not vague." Freddie replied with a little chuckle.

"This isn't funny, Fredbag! We are in some serious chiz right now!" I shouted again.

"Oh man, are you on the run from the police again?" Freddie asked. I rolled my eyes and thumped him in the head.

"Ow!" Freddie yelled. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm pregnant." I blurted before even thinking about it.

I lifted my head to look at Freddie. He was laughing, as if I were telling him a joke. "You're not pregnant. You're just messing with me." Freddie assumed. I looked into his eyes. I didn't say a word. That's when he knew that I was telling the truth.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Freddie shouted.

"Because that wasn't my ear you shouted in to." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm just shocked. I thought we used protection." Freddie whispered the last part, as if someone was around to hear. I shrugged.

"I must of forgot to take my pill the day you decided you didn't wanna use a condom. I don't know... I'm just as confused and worried as you are!" I stated. Freddie stood up and starting pacing back and forth like I was doing moments before.

"Okay, okay. We could always do the alternative..." Freddie suggested. I got up and thumped his forehead again.

"I'm not getting an abortion!" I shouted. Freddie slapped himself across his forehead.

"Of course not. I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm thinking. Well, we got two options: keep the baby or adoption." Freddie said. I shook my head on the second option.

"No way I'm giving up my baby, you can forget that!" I said.

"And I wouldn't want to, either." Freddie said.

"So, we're going through with this?" I asked. Freddie grabbed my hand.

"Of course. I love you, Sam. And I'm going to be with you and the baby through everything, no matter how hard it gets to be." Freddie said. I smiled and pulled the nub into a tight embrace. Just then, I heard the apartment door open.

I let go of Freddie, turned to see who was there, and saw Crazy. Great. "Samantha? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Benson asked. I started to stutter. I hope she didn't hear our conversation about the pregnancy.

"I uh, I just came over to give Freddie..." I started to say.

"A hug!" Freddie answered for me. I _really_ wish he didn't answer for me, especially a lame answer like that.

"Freddie, you know I don't like you being alone with females in the house. Sorry, Samantha, but you guys broke the rules. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mrs. Benson said. "And Freddie, go run a tick bath."

I rolled my eyes, but I did as I was told and left. "It's Sam." I mumbled as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Alright, guys and gals. This is the first chapter of my much longer story "It's A Challenge". I've been working on this story for a while and I felt it was time to post it. So, Enjoy! _

_Read and review, please (: _


	2. Everyone Knows

**Chapter 2. **

**Everyone Knows**

**(Sam's POV) **

Since I found out about my pregnancy a week ago, I'm starting to see the normal symptoms. Fatigue, large appetite... okay, well those are normal for me. But I was starting to get morning sickness and it gets tougher to always have to ask for a pass in first period to go vomit.

I've been sent home twice this week for vomiting, though I didn't mind that. But sooner or later, the school, as well as everyone else, is going to get suspicious. Right now, I'll just let everyone think I'm sick or I got food poisoning from eating raw meat again.

"Hey." Freddie said as he came up to me at my locker. Everyone else was in class. I texted him during fourth period to get out of class so we can talk about what we're going to do. Ever since Crazy caught me being at their apartment alone with him, she grounded him and I haven't been able to get him alone. And he hasn't been allowed to talk on his phone. His mom is only letting him have it when he goes to school so she can keep in contact with him.

"How are we going to take care of a baby? We're not even allowed alone in the same room together!" I blurted. Freddie shushed me.

"Shhh, we don't want everyone to know yet." Freddie stated.

"Well they're gonna! Sooner or later, I'm going to get huge and I can't blame it on my excessive eating." I said.

"Does Carly know?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I told her before I took the test. Then I called her when those two evil lines came up as my answer." I said. I opened my bookbag, which was on my shoulder, and pulled out a family-sized bag of potato chips.

"Why do you have potato chips in your bag?" Freddie asked.

"Ever since I got knocked up, I've been craving anything made out of potatoes." I said, shoving a handful of chips in my mouth.

"Oh. Well, how has school been so far today?" Freddie asked. I shrugged.

"I had the urge to vomit in Briggs class today..." I said.

"You held it in?" Freddie asked. I shook my head while shoving another handful of chips in my mouth.

"Nope, I went up to her desk and puked everywhere." I said, while crunching down on the salty and greasing delight that was in my mouth. Freddie chuckled and leaned against Carly's locker.

"Did she get mad?" Freddie asked.

"What do you think?" I asked and then laughed, memorizing Miss. Briggs' face after my morning breakfast splattered all over her desk and chair.

"Are you feeling better now?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be just as bad tomorrow morning." I said with a fake smile on my face. Freddie came up to me and wrapped arms around my waist. Just then, the bell rang for class to be over.

"Guess I don't need to go back to Howard's." Freddie said with a smile on his face. l smiled back and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey guys." Carly said as she came up to Freddie and I. We continued to kiss and pretended she wasn't there. "Fine, I guess you're too busy to be kissing. Guess someone's not getting a bag of bacon." Carly said, pulling a baggie filled with bacon out of her bag and waving it around. I pushed Freddie away and snatched the bag of bacon out of Carly's hand.

"Best friend, _ever!_" I said, staring at the bacon in my hand.

"You're ditching me for bacon?" Freddie asked. I shrugged, opened the baggie and starting shoving pieces of bacon in my mouth, one at a time.

"Sorry, but Mama and baby's gotta eat." I mumbled through the chews. Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Lunch?" Carly asked.

"Shoosh yeah! They're serving tator tots today! And I've been craving for tator tots all week." I said, leading the gang to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I sat at the table with Freddie, while Carly and Gibby were still in line.<p>

"So I was thinking that I could get a part time job at the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo's been looking for some help part time." Freddie said, picking up a tator tot and putting it into his mouth. I shrugged.

"My mom's gonna kick me out when she finds out." I said, looking up at him. "How's a part time job at the Groovy Smoothie going to pay rent and bills and food and things for a baby?" I asked.

"We won't have to worry about that. I'm sure once my mom finds out, she'll let us live with her." Freddie said but I groaned at his suggestion. The thought of living with Crazy is going to drive _me_ crazy.

"No way am I living with your psychotic mother!" I said.

Just then, Gibby and Carly came to the table and sat down. "Why would you have to live with Freddie's mom?" Gibby asked.

"Uh... no reason. Now, give me your tator tots or I'll break your thumb again!" I demanded. Gibby, obviously scared, handed me all his tator tots almost immediately with no questions asked.

"Sam..." Carly said. I ignored her, grabbing the tator tots out of Gibby's hands and put them on my lunch tray. Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

"So who wants to go to the Groovy Smoothie after school?" Carly asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. I got nothing better to do." I answered.

"What about that history project you were assigned 3 weeks ago and is due tomorrow?" Freddie asked.

"I said I got nothing better to do." I answered.

* * *

><p>After school, which was pretty tough during my last few classes because I keep wanting to throw up, we headed to the Groovy Smoothie. I sat next to Freddie, who rubbed my back to soothe my stomach, which was still queezy.<p>

"Why are you so sick, Sam?" Gibby asked. Freddie looked at me and I looked back. We weren't sure if we should tell him. But then again, if he tells anyone, I _could_ always kill him. I shrugged at Freddie and he sighed.

"Gibby, we have to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone. And I mean _anyone._" Freddie said.

"And what if I do?" Gibby asked.

"Then I'll bury you 6 feet deep in the ground, alive." I threatened. Gibby gulped.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. Just tell me." Gibby agreed, nervously.

"Sam's pregnant." Freddie said. Gibby's eyes widened.

"You're telling me t-that there's going to be another Sam Puckett in the world?" Gibby shouted. Before we could answer, or shush him up, he ran out of the Groovy Smoothie, screaming in pure horror.

"I think he took it well." I said with a smirk on my face. Just then, we heard screaming behind us. I turned around to see Freddie's psychotic mother. _Oh chiz!_

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, nervously.

"I came here because you're grounded and you're supposed to be home. I've been looking for you everywhere! But now I find out that your girlfriend is _pregnant!_" Mrs. Benson was making a scene, and before we knew it, everyone was staring at us. Not only does Freddie's mom now know that I'm pregnant, but now a lot of kids in my school know too.

"Sam, is that true?" Wendy said as she came up to our table. I stuttered. I didn't know if I should deny it or just run away. I felt so humiliated. I didn't want people to find out _this_ way. Pfft, I didn't want to find out at _all_!

"Mom, you need to leave." Freddie answered, grabbing my hand.

"No, you're coming home with me right now! And you are never allowed to Samantha ever again!" Mrs. Benson shouted and grabbed Freddie's arm, pulling him out of the Groovy Smoothie.

"Freddie!" I shouted after him.

"Sam!" He shouted back.

The entire place was silent. Not one whisper. Everyone just stared at our table with shocked and worried faces. I felt my eyes sting. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the building. Carly yelled something after me, but I ignored her and kept running. _Stupid Mrs. Benson! She's always got to ruin everyone's life!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Well, here's Chapter 2. This was actually two separate chapters, but once I realized that they were both extremely short, I put them into one chapter. _

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far! I really appreciate it a lot (: _

_Read and Review, please (: _


	3. Facing Crazy

**Chapter 3. **

**Facing Crazy **

**(Sam's POV) **

I ran all the way back to Bushwell Plaza, took the elevator to the eighth floor and walked to Freddie's apartment door. I don't care if his mom knows our secret or has prevented Freddie from ever seeing me again. I'm going to lay that woman straight!

I picked the lock to Freddie's door and barged inside. "Samantha! This is breaking and entering! If you don't leave I'm going to call the police." Mrs. Benson said.

"Call them! I don't care! How dare you take Freddie away from me!" I shouted.

"He's my son!" Mrs. Benson yelled back.

"He's my boyfriend! And my baby's father!" I was getting angrier by the second. Just then, Freddie ran out of his room. He must of heard us yelling and knew at any minute, I was going to punch a crazy lady in the mouth.

"Sam! Calm down!" Freddie said, pulling me away from his mom.

"Freddie, go back in your room!" Mrs. Benson said.

"Stop treating him like a baby! If you haven't noticed, he's going to _have_ a baby!" I shouted.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled and I pulled away.

"You treated him like chiz! You always have to be so overprotective and annoying and always making him take stupid tick baths! He's not an animal! He's a human being!" I shouted. I didn't know where I was going with this fight. I just kept yelling.

Mrs. Benson just stayed silent during the whole time I was yelling. I guess she knew that she wasn't going to win.

"Sam, stop." Freddie said calmly, interrupting my continuous yelling. He pulled me into a big hug and I lost it. I guess everything about this whole situation finally hit me and I began to cry in his chest. Freddie rubbed my back softly.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I mumbled in to his chest, inbetween sobs.

"Sam don't be sorry about voicing your opinion." Freddie whispered in my ear.

"No! I'm sorry about getting pregnant! I'm so sorry! I ruined your life!" I said.

"Sam, this isn't your fault." Freddie said. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes it is! If I remembered to take that stupid pill and wasn't so forgetful and careless, none of this would be happening!" I said.

Mrs. Benson pulled me away from Freddie and hugged me tightly. I was so shocked, I didn't hug back. I just let her hold me. "No, Samantha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have took Freddie away from you, you're right. I had no right to prevent Freddie to see the mother of his own child. It's just... you have no idea how it feels to think that you failed with your child." Mrs. Benson let me go and we both sat down on her couch.

"You didn't fail..." I said. Mrs. Benson shook her head.

"Yes I did. I sheltered him too much to where he ran off and got someone pregnant. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Mrs. Benson said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't _run off_ and get someone pregnant. It happened here, in my bed." Freddie said. I glared at Freddie and felt my face get warm. Mrs. Benson looked at him with complete horror on her face.

"Too much information?" He asked.

"_Nooo._" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Mrs. Benson.

"I'm sorry for ruining your son's life. For ruining your life. For ruining my life. _Everyone's_ lives." I said and then buried my face in my hands. I felt someone sit next to me. I lifted my head a little to see Freddie next to me. I buried my face back in my hands. I felt Freddie's hand rub my back softly.

"Sam, you didn't do anything wrong. We are _both_ at fault in this situation." Freddie said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Freddie looked over at his mom. She got up and left to the kitchen, to give us some alone time.

"Sam, I love you. More than anything in this world. And I already love our child. I'm going to be with you and the baby through _everything_. You didn't ruin anyone's life. Our life might be a little challenging, you know, being parents at sixteen and not having jobs and being in high school. But you didn't ruin anyone's life." Freddie said. "So you forgot to take the pill once, big deal."

"It's a big deal to me! I'm pregnant, at sixteen! I wanted to prove to everyone in my family that I wasn't going to be a screw up in life at a young age." I said. I felt a tear run down my face. Freddie immediately wiped the tear away.

"Sam, you're not a screw up. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself." Freddie was right. I needed to stop feeling so sorry for myself. Now I have something new to prove: I'm going to be the best mother I can possibly be at the age of sixteen. Well, at least better than my own mother.

"You know, that crazy woman ain't ever coming near my child." I said and pointed back towards the kitchen. Freddie began to laugh.

"Now, that's the Sam Puckett I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry it's been a while. A lot of stuff has been happening this week. And sorry the chapter is so short. I'll try making the next one longer to make up for this (: _

_Read and Review, please (:_


	4. Moving In

**Chapter 4. **

**Moving In**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I was trying to fall asleep, warm in my bed, when I heard a loud pound on the apartment door. I jumped out of my bed. I looked over at my clock: 2am. I ran to the apartment door and looked through the peep-hole. Sam? I unlocked the door and she barged right inside, with a garbage bag over her shoulder.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My mom kicked me out." Sam said as she threw the garbage bag down on the floor next to us.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked stupidly. Of course I knew what she was doing here.

"You're such a nub. I'm moving in, what do you think I'm doing here?" Sam said as she slowly walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "Let me stay?" She asked sweetly.

I sighed. I knew if my mom woke up and found Sam here, she'd freak. But I couldn't throw out my pregnant girlfriend. "Alright, but be quiet. If my mom wakes up, we'll all be in trouble." I whispered. I picked up her garbage bag of clothes and led her into my room.

"You _still_ have these bed sheets?" Sam asked as she entered my room. I shrugged and put the garbage bag down in front of my dresser. I _really_ just wanted to go to bed.

"So do you want the guest room or what?" I asked.

"I want _your_ bed." Sam replied.

"Ok, that's cool. I'll just take the couch then." Right when I was getting ready to leave, Sam grabbed my hand.

"Freddie, you can sleep in the same bed as me, you know. It's not like we haven't before." She said. I looked into her blue eyes. I half smiled at her remark. I sat down on my bed and waited for her to come over. It squeaked as I sat down. "Still has that squeak, I see." Sam said and I laughed.

"Let's just get some sleep." I suggested. She came over to the bed and we both lied down. I turned to face Sam, but she had her back towards me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. "I love you." I whispered into her ear. I heard her giggle a little. I smiled, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

Next thing I knew, the alarm clock was going off. 6:30am. I groaned and turned off the alarm clock. "Sam, wake up. It's time for school." I said through a yawn. I tried to shake her awake. Sam groaned but didn't budge. I shook her harder. "Sam, we have school. Wake up." I demanded.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. By the way, where's Crazy?" Sam asked through a yawn. I sat up, stretched and made my way to my dresser to pick out my clothes for school.

"She must of went to work by now. Ever since she found out you were pregnant and that conversation we've had, she's been a little bit more loose with me. That's probably why she didn't come in here before she went to work." I explained.

"It's been less than 24 hours, how can she already be looser on you?" Sam lifted her head.

"She just is." I replied.

I pulled out a blue polo shirt with green stripes, gray boxers, and dark pair jeans and headed towards my bathroom. "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To take a shower for school." I replied.

"Ughh... I don't wanna go to school now that everyone knows I'm pregnant. Everyone's going to be talking about it." Sam said. I chuckled.

"No one's going to be talking about it. They probably forgot about it." I said as I turned on the shower water.

"Teenage pregnancy is extremely rare in our school, Freddork. I _doubt_ people are going to just forget about it." I heard her say from my bedroom.

"Just go downstairs and take a shower." I demanded as I walked into the shower. Even with the water running and my door closed, I heard her groan loudly.

After showering, I turned off the water, grabbed a towel that was hanging next to my shower, and wrapped it around my waist. I made my way out of the shower and walked into my bedroom. Empty.

"Hmm, she must of listened to me." I said to myself. All of a sudden, Sam jumped from behind my bedroom door and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SAM! YOU SCARED THE CHIZ OUT OF ME!" I shouted as I grabbed my chest. I felt my heart pound like crazy. Sam laughed and sat down on my bed. I noticed her hair and skin was wet and she was naked in my bathrobe.

"Wow, you actually listened to me and took a shower." I said, still a little out of breath from her scaring me.

"Eh, don't get used to it. I'm my own person." Sam said and dug her finger into her ear. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Just get dressed." I said.

"Not in front of you!" Sam shrieked.

"I've seen you naked before. You _are_ pregnant." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we were under the blanket and it was dark." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"_Fine._ I'll go in the bathroom and get dressed while you get dressed in here." I said. I pointed to her garbage bag in front of my dresser. "Your clothes are right there."

I stepped into the bathroom and got dressed. When I was done, I walked into my room. Sam was in the middle of getting dressed. She had her 'I Heart Vegas' panties on and she was strapping her bra on. She looked like she was having a tough time with it. She couldn't see that I was in the room, since her back was turned to me. I felt this was my chance to get her back for scaring me a few minutes ago.

I tiptoed behind her and grabbed her waist. She screamed very loudly, swung around, and knocked me down on the bed. "Ow, Sam! It's just me!" I yelled. "You know better not to scare me!" Sam yelled back. I sat up, pulled Sam on the bed and leaned over her. I started to kiss down her neck.

I lifted my head up. From the expression on Sam's face, it looked like she was enjoying it.

"Wanna skip first period?" Sam asked.

"Let's!" I answered eagerly. Sam pulled me on top of her and we started to make out. Things started to heat up pretty quickly. If Sam moving in means that I get to have a 'little fun' with her before school, then I could get used to this.

* * *

><p>We arrived to school just before second period was getting ready to start. We didn't even pay attention to how messed up our hair looked or if our clothes went back on the right way, or even on neatly.<p>

"I would enjoy school so much more if we get to do _that_ every morning." Sam said as she walked over to her locker. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist. She started to dial in her combination when Carly come over to us.

"Where were you guys during first period?" Carly asked as she approached us. We turned and looked at her. She had the look of disgust on her face when she saw our hair and flushed faces.

"Oh my god, you guys blew off first period for _sex_? And didn't even bother to make yourselves look halfway decent afterwards?" Carly asked. I looked over at Sam, who was smiling and blushing.

"How'd you even get away with it?" Carly asked.

"Oh, Sam moved in with me." I answered.

"What? When?" Carly asked.

"Last night." Sam answered.

"And your mom's ok with it?" Carly asked.

"Oh, she still doesn't know." I replied. Carly rolled her eyes.

"You are in so much trouble when she finds out." Carly said.

"Eh, who cares." Sam said as she grabbed her notebook out of her locker. Just then, Wendy came up to Sam out of nowhere.

"Hey Sam. I got you something." Wendy said as she handed Sam a small giftbag. Sam was hesitant at first but she snatched the bag out of Wendy's hand and started to look inside it.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. It was really random that Wendy would give a present to Sam, unless it was her birthday. Oh chiz! "Wait, Sam. Is it your birthday?" I asked, totally scared that she might be angry at the fact that I forgot her birthday!

"No, moron. It's not my birthday for a few more months." Sam ripped through the tissue paper and pulled out a piece of yellow cloth; a baby shirt?

"W-what's this?" Sam asked. I can see the discomfort in Sam's eyes as she stared at the little shirt in her hand.

"Well, after I found out yesterday that you're pregnant, I wanted to get something for the baby. I didn't know whether it's a boy or girl, so I got something is yellow. Isn't it cute?" Wendy started.

I smiled at Wendy's kindness. She didn't _have_ to get anything for the baby. I looked at Sam, she looked completely insulted. She shoved the shirt back into the bag and threw it into her locker.

"Thanks, Wendy. It's uh... well, you didn't have to get anything." Sam said, trying to find the words to say. Wendy smiled and walked off. I could feel the tension in Sam and I think Carly did too.

"I'm going to get to class. You guys... go fix your hair and clothes or something. It's disgusting." Carly said and walked off. I laughed at Carly's last sentence and looked at Sam who was staring blankly at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't look up at me and stayed silent. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I feel so embarrassed." Sam slid down on the floor, her back against the locker below her's.

"Why?" I asked and sat down next to her. I normally don't like sitting on the filthy school floor, but for Sam, I would lick it if I had to.

"Who randomly goes up to someone and gives them baby clothes?" Sam asked.

"A friend?" I wasn't sure where she was going with this or why she was upset. She should be thankful she had a friend who cares enough to get them something for their baby.

"No, it was insulting. It was like she was rubbing in my face about me being pregnant. It was probably a joke to her and the whole school." Sam threw her head back against the locker. "I hate this."

I wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulder. Just as I did that, the bell rang for next class. Sam and I both had Mr. Howard for math next but I could tell Sam didn't want to go because she didn't budge.

"Let's get to class." I suggested and stood up, waiting for her to follow. She sighed, and got up.

"Just let me go to the bathroom and fix my hair and then I'll meet you in class." Sam said.

"Yeah, I should probably do the same." I watched Sam go into the girl's bathroom and I went into the boy's.

When Sam and I walked into the class, everyone grew quiet. You could literally feel the awkward.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Mr. Howard asked with a giant smirk on his face. "How's the _baby_?" He asked sarcastically. I wanted to punch him and I think Sam wanted to do the same, since her fists started to clench.

"Leave us alone, baldy." Sam demanded and sat down in her seat. I sat down next to her.

"With that attitude, do you wanna get kicked out of this class?" Mr. Howard asked angrily.

"I already told you it was my dream!" Sam shouted back. I grabbed her arm in an attempt to calm her down. It worked because she took a deep breath and didn't say another word. I saw Carly, who was sitting infront of Sam, pull out her cell phone and text something. A minute later, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I knew automatically it was her. I looked over at Sam. She had already fallen asleep, her head on her desk.

_Before you guys came in, all this class could do was talk about was Sam's pregnancy. ~Carly_

_Do they all know that I'm the father? ~Freddie_

_I'm pretty sure since you guys have been dating for a little over 9 months. ~Carly_

_What were they saying about it? ~Freddie_

_Just that it's ridiculous that a webshow star would go off and get herself pregnant. ~Carly_

_Anything else? ~Freddie_

_Yeah, that they all knew she would be the one to get pregnant at 16. ~Carly_

_Ugh, why does this school get so obsessed with gossip? ~Freddie_

_Uh, maybe the fact that it's high school? ~Carly_

_Whatever. It still isn't right. Sam doesn't deserve the humiliation. ~Freddie_

_Well, that's what you guys get for getting pregnant :P ~Carly_

_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! ~Freddie_

_Lol I know it was, Freddie. Calm down. ~Carly_

At this rate, even though I knew Carly was kidding, I was too upset to answer back. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and listened to Mr. Howard ramble on how teenagers are the worst human beings alive. Because of what Carly just told me, I totally agree with him. I looked over at Sam, who was still sound asleep. I looked around at the rest of the class. I saw many of them staring at Sam and I with that awkward glare that could cut right through your skull. I sighed and went back to listening Mr. Howard and his rants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Big Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story so far (: It means a lot to me! I know half of this doesn't really have anything to do with Sam moving in, but it's the day of school after she moves in. Anyways: Happy Fourth of July, everyone!

Read and Review, please (:


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 5. **

**Home Sweet Home **

**(Freddie's POV) **

"I felt like punching Howard so badly today." Sam complained as she sipped on her smoothie. After school, Sam, Carly, Gibby and I all decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie to hang out.

"I know. How dare he announce the pregnancy to the entire class!" I said.

"Yeah, but it's not like the whole school doesn't know." Carly commented. I saw Sam's glare towards her.

"It doesn't matter. Who does Howard think he is to embarrass us infront of the entire class. It was insulting." I said and started to rub Sam's back.

"Whatever. I hate that school." Sam sipped on her smoothie again.

"Man, those pregnancy hormones must be kicking in you badly today, huh?" Gibby asked. Sam laughed at his remark. Just then, we heard whispers and giggling come from behind Sam and I. We turned around to see about four girls. who go to our school, pointing at and whispering about Sam. _Oh no, this won't end up good._

"Let me handle this." Sam said as she got out of her chair and went over to the girls. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not even thirty seconds later, the four girls ran out of the Groovy Smoothie with pure horror on their faces. Sam walked back over to our table with the look of victory on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked. Sam had a big smirk on her face.

"I told them to get out and never put my name in their mouths again or their pretty little faces won't be looking so pretty tomorrow." Sam said and continued to sip on her smoothie as if nothing happened.

I clapped my hands at her confidence of sticking up for herself, even though it was expected. "Bravo, baby!" I cheered and put my arm around her shoulder. Carly and Gibby laughed.

"Hey, you guys wanna head on over to my place and do some more things for iCarly?" Carly asked.

"Sure do." I answered but then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Oh, wait..." I said as I read the text. It was from my mom. _Oh no, this can't be good._

"Uh, actually, my mom needs to talk to me. I'll meet you guys back at Carly's." I said. I stood up, gave Sam a kiss on her forehead, grabbed my bookbag and headed on out of the small building.

I opened the door to my apartment, walked in, and closed it behind me.

"Mom?" I called out. No one answered. I heard noises in my room so my first instinct told me to go find out what it was. When I got to my room, I found my mom standing there with Sam's garbage bag in her hand. I knew this was going to happen before I could explain it to her.

"Mom... let me explain." I began.

"Why is Samantha's stuff in my son's bedroom?" My mom asked as calmly as she could.

"Her mom kicked her out last night and she had no place to go. I couldn't let her out on the streets! She's my girlfriend and she's pregnant and-" My mom cut me off before I could continue by putting her hand up in the air to get my attention.

"Honey, I'm not mad, but why didn't you inform me of this sooner?" She asked. My jaw dropped. My mom isn't mad about Sam being here? OK, I've got to be in a Twilight Zone segment right now, there is _no_ way this is my actual life right now!

"Y-you're not?" I stuttered. My mom dropped the bag of clothes and sat down on the edge of my bed, her hand patting on a spot on my bed next to her. I sat down, but still afraid that she'll have a random freak out.

"No, I'm not. I guess I just have to face the fact that you're growing up and you're going to be having a family in less than a year. It's killing me that I'm feeling like I pushed you into doing this. That my overprotectiveness of you made you want to grow up faster than you actually should of." My mom said. I started to feel a little guilty that my mom is still feeling like this.

"Mom, this is _not_ your fault. I mean, I had health class. I learned all about sex and condoms and birth control and-"

"OK, I get it!" She shouted before I could continue. I chuckled.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm the one who was stupid. Well, both Sam and I were. We should of been more careful of our decisions. This has nothing to do with you, mom, I swear." I ended my little speech to my mom. She looked like she was about to cry. I handed her a tissue from the box on my nightstand.

"I just don't want you to go through the struggles of being a teenage parent. I thought I could protect you from the world, but I guess I can't anymore. You're going to be a father." My mom said as she wiped her eyes with the tissue.

"Yeah... I guess I am, aren't I?" I asked. Then silence filled the air. We didn't know what to say or do. Then, I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I grabbed another tissue and blew my nose.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"I-I'm so scared." I admitted. I couldn't tell Sam how terrified I was about being a father so young. That would just make her feel worse or uncomfortable about everything. My mom wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me close.

"I know, sweetie. But nothing is as frightening and wonderful as becoming a parent." She said. I didn't know if that should of made me feel better or worse than I already felt. I sniffled and leaned closer to my mom. Then, I heard someone walked into my room.

"Hey have you seen my-" I heard and then stopped. I looked up and saw Sam, my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend. "Um... did I come in at the wrong time?" She asked.

My mom shook her head and answered before I did. "No, Sam, you didn't. Mi casa es su casa." I didn't know my mom could speak Spanish.

"Thank you...?" I could tell Sam was unsure of what she said, which made me chuckle a bit to myself. My mom got up, patted Sam's shoulder and then walked out of the room, leaving Sam and I alone.

"Is everything alright? Are you crying?" Sam asked. I wiped my eyes quickly. I was afraid she was going to ridicule me for 'not being manly' by crying.

"I was, but everything is alright." I answered as truthfully as I could. Honestly, I didn't know if everything _was_ going to be alright.

"By the way, what did she say to me when she left?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"She said 'My home is your home'." Answering another one of her questions.

Sam smiled a little and sat down next to me. "Your stomach is starting to show. It looks a little bit more obvious." I said. Sam gave me a dirty look.

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Sam blurted. Oh, those pregnancy hormones. Sam punched my arm, not bad enough to bruise but good enough to make a point that she was mad.

"Ow! No, not at all!" I defended. Sam started to laugh. Man, she was so bi-polar these days!

"Home sweet home." Sam said. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Yep, home sweet home."

**A/N:** _I actually like this chapter, even though it had really no point other than Freddie's mom finding out about Sam moving in and Freddie admitting about being scared about being a father-to-be. I thought I'd brush up a bit on my Spanish skills here, since I'm never taking another Spanish class again. Don't get me wrong, I like Spanish, but I hated my Spanish teacher from this year. She was a B****. She ruined Spanish for me. Wow, I ramble on a lot lol. Anyways,_

_Read and Review, please (: _


	6. Is It A Boy or Girl?

**Chapter 6. **

**Is It A Boy or Girl? **

**(Sam's POV) **

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"I still can't believe you are already four months along!" Carly said to me as we were at our lockers.

"I still can't believe she didn't know she was pregnant the first 3 months!" Freddie added to her statement.

"Yep, easiest three months of the pregnancy so far." I said, shoving a handful of bacon bits into my mouth. I was getting a craving for anything bacon flavored now, which wasn't much different than _before_ I was pregnant.

"The first three months are supposed to be the worst!" Carly commented.

"Yeeep." is all that I could say to Carly's statement.

"Well, whatever. I'm just excited because today we get to find out if we are having a son or daughter." Freddie said as he put her arm around my waist.

I smiled the most convincing smile as I could to both him and Carly. I was actually nervous about this. I didn't know why. I guess probably because this is a big reality check that we are _indeed_ having a child, other than the pregnancy test results, weight gain, constant cravings, fatigue, morning sickness and the bulge forming under my shirt.

"Oooh! What fun! Can I come?" Carly asked.

"Of course." Freddie answered before I could. I smiled and nodded. Of course we wanted her to come.

"Yay! I'm so excited! This is going to be the first time I get to see a baby ultrasound!" Carly said excitedly, jumping up and down. I sighed and put my container of bacon bits in my bookbag.

"Let's go to class." I suggested. I was trying to walk away but Freddie gripped my hand and pulled me back.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked me. I looked at him, then at Carly, then back to him. I wanted to tell him the truth. That I didn't want to go through with this appointment. But they seemed pretty excited. I didn't want to ruin it for them so I lied.

"Nothing. I'm just getting tired. You know, pregnancy. I just wanna get to class so we could sit down." I said.

Carly looked like she bought it, but from the way Freddie looked at me, I don't think he did. But he shrugged and we all walked to our last class of the day.

The last class of the day always seemed like the slowest class to me because I wanted it to end so much. But today, it felt like the quickest because I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to go to my appointment and see my baby on the monitors and have someone tell me if I'm having a boy or a girl. I just didn't want any of this anymore. I don't know what I've been feeling like this lately. But I can't back down now, not this far into it. It's here, and like I told everyone before, I'm going to make the best of it. I'm strong, but how come lately I've felt so hopeless and weak?

We walked out of the classroom, headed to Carly's locker so she could get a textbook, and waited for Mrs. Benson to pick us up to take us to the appointment.

As much as Freddie wanted for his mom to be there, I refused for that to happen. Yeah, I'm thankful she's giving me and my child a place to stay, but let's face it, she's a psycho. She waited out in the car for the appointment to get done.

We waited in the waiting area for about ten minutes, heard my name being called, and we all went into the small, white room.

"Just lay down here and I'm going to put this unltrasound goo on your stomach so we can get a clear picture of your baby." The ultrasound technician said. She sounded very sweet and kind. I did as she asked with no problems and she put the goop stuff on my belly bump. It seemed to get a little bigger everyday.

She spread it around with the white machine thingy that was hooked up to the monitor.

"And there is your baby." She said after a couple of minutes.

"Awww Sam!" Carly said. I smiled at her and then looked back to the monitor to see the little life that was forming in my stomach. It was so weird seeing my baby for the time, but yet, she wasn't here with me. I couldn't help but feel like a sap when I saw my baby. I almost broke out in tears and I couldn't tell if it was because of this precious moment or if it was my monsterous hormones taking over me.

"And there's a hand." The technician said.

"It's waving at us, Sam!" Freddie said excitedly and waved back at the monitor. I laughed at him. He could be such a nub sometimes.

"And there are the little feet... And here's the whole baby." She said as she shifted the white machine thing around my stomach. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"YES!" Carly and Freddie answered at the same time. The technician looked at me. I nodded.

"Sure, what it be?" I asked in the most unformal way. The technician looked back at the baby on the monitor and smiled.

"Looks like you two are having a baby girl." She said.

"Sam! You're having a baby girl! You must be so happy!" Carly squealed. She then patted my shoulder.

"A baby girl." Freddie said softly and smiled at me.

"Yep, I'm just so stoked." I answered to them, although in a rather depressing tone. Don't get me wrong, I wanted a girl. But I'm just not as excited about this baby thing like they are. It's got to be the hormones. One minute I'm feeling like a sap over this baby and the next I'm feeling depressed.

"I'm going to print you guys some pictures of the baby." The technician said, got up and left the room for a minute.

I felt awkward. Carly was squealing with joy that she was going to have a neice and Freddie seemed pretty happy of having a daughter. So why was I the only one not happy about this? I should be. I just found out I was having a daughter! Something's not right. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow morning and jump in excitement of having a baby girl.

We left with a few different pictures of the baby. We showed them to Mrs. Benson and told her the news of having a baby girl. She even seemed more happier than I was, maybe even more happier than Freddie. Not happier than Carly, though. She was the most psyched about it.

Carly and Mrs. Benson kept rambling on about baby names and baby clothes and anything baby related. Ugh, if I hear the word 'baby' one more time, I'm going to shove scissors in my ears!

Just then, Freddie got a phone call while on our way home.

"Who is it?" I asked, curiously. He shushed me and continued talking to whoever was on the phone. After the phone call was over, he looked pretty happy.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a job. Well, it's part time and minimum wage but it's still a job!" Freddie answered.

"Awesome, where at?" Carly asked before I could.

"The Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo still needed some extra help down there, so I put in an application a couple weeks ago, had an interview, and got the job." Freddie explained.

"Way to go, Fredward." I said.

"We should go celebrate!" Carly suggested. I groaned. I didn't want to go anywhere else today.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Carly asked.

"You guys go, I just wanna go home." I said. Freddie and Carly shrugged and picked out a place to hang out at and celebrate. Mrs. Benson dropped them off at the movies, where they decided to celebrate, and her and I went back to the apartment.

"Sam, is something bothering you?" She asked me. Was I really that obvious?

"Nope. I'm just peachy." I answered with the fakest smile you could ever see. She must be an idiot if she thought my sarcasm in that statement was true. I went into Freddie's room to make a phone call in peace.

"Hello? Uh, I was wondering if I could check the status of my application?... Samantha Puckett... Now? Uh, yeah I can do an interview now... Thank you." I hung up my phone. I hope this interview goes well. I don't want Freddie to be the only one who ends up supporting this child with a part time job. Maybe the hopeless feeling that I keep getting is the feeling of not being able to provide for my baby. I _am_ only sixteen.

* * *

><p>A couple hours went by, and even though I went to a last-minute interview for a job, I still made it back before Freddie and Carly did. But when they did come back, the both came over here. It was weird. Carly never comes over here.<p>

I was laying on Freddie's bed, listening happily to my music when Freddie and Carly came in. Once I saw them, I took my earphones out off my ears and turned off my PearPod.

"Hey guys. Good movie?" I asked them. Carly and Freddie looked pretty happy and were laughing about something. Must of been the movie.

"Yeah... it was awesome." Freddie said inbetween chuckles. Carly nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Well I got awesome news, guys!" I said. I wanted to tell them both the good news.

"What is it, babe?" Freddie asked.

"I got a job!" I said. Freddie and Carly laughed. They think I'm kidding?

"Hahaha, that's a good one Sam. Now tell me the real good news." Freddie said, holding his gut from laughing.

"I'm being serious." I said with the most serious face I could give them. They immediately stopped laughing. Freddie looked upset and bothered.

"What?" He asked.

"Yep, I got a part time, minimum wage job at Omar's Pizza." I said. Carly seemed happy.

"Well, congradulations Sam! Hope this goes better than your last job at Chili My Bowl." She said, giggling about the memories of my horrible experience there.

"Yeah, well this time I'm not going to quit. This is for my baby." I said proudly. After being told that I got the job, and swore to myself up and down that I would stick through with this job for my daughter, I've felt much better about myself.

"Well, good for you both. I'm proud of both of you for getting jobs and taking this responsibilty seriously. Well, I'm going to head home. Spencer's making spaghetti tacos tonight. You guys wanna join?" Carly offered.

Before I could even say yes, Freddie denied the request for both of us. What a nub! Carly shrugged, then walked off, leaving a very upset Freddie and I alone.

"How could you go get a job without my permission?" Freddie asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm the man. I'm the one who's supposed to provide for both of you." Freddie said. I chuckled.

"Haha, _man_." I mocked.

"I'm being serious, Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"What's your problem? There is no way you can take care of us on a part time job at the Groovy Smoothie. I'm just trying to help out. It is _my_ baby too." I reminded him.

"I just don't like the idea of you working while being pregnant." Freddie said. I shook my head.

"Well, get used to it. I have too much pride and way too much to worry about to quit this job. I'm not quitting and you can't make me. You can't control me, honey. I don't see a ring on my finger!" I said while flashing the back of my bare left hand in his face.

"Well, maybe we can change that." Freddie said. I was shocked he even said that.

"Please tell me that wasn't you proposing to me." I said. He shook his head.

"Ugh! Just forget it! Fine, work. I don't care. But don't come crying to me after your first day that you can't handle working... again!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't cry to you last time! Incase you forgot, I cried to _Carly_ and made you leave because I didn't want you to see me cry."

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm not quitting."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" I don't understand what Freddie's deal was. I thought he'd be happy I'm off my lazy butt and doing something for our baby. At this point, I didn't care what he thought anymore.

"Whatever, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I said as I crawled into his bed.

"It's only 8:30." Freddie replied.

"And I don't care." I said with my normal Puckett attitude.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. I turned off the light on his nightstand. It wasn't completely dark, but it was dark enough to fall asleep in. And that's just what I did.

To be honest, the only reason I wanted to fall asleep so early is the hope that in the morning, everything will be perfectly fine between Freddie and I when we wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _For those of you who are wondering what is going to happen in this fight, it will be answered in the next chapter. And, sorry I didn't know the proper name for the ultrasound stuff so I named them "Ultrasound goo" and "White machine thing." (: Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys! I love you all! :D_

_I have a request for ya'll. Any suggestions on **baby names**? As much as I wanna name her Jennette, because I am absolutely **INLOVE** with that name (No lie, I'm naming my future daughter Jennette because it's such a pretty name and Jennette McCurdy is my idol. I've already discussed this with my mom lol), it seems too obvious. I'm looking for something that _Sam and Freddie_ would name their daughter. If I do pick your suggestion, I promise to give 100% credit to you (: Anyways, if you guys have anything, just post it on a review or PM it to me. Thank you (: _

_Read and Review, please (: _


	7. Author Note, Sorta?

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow.

I didn't post it the other day because I've had _**a lot**_ of ex-boyfriend and the-biggest-bitch-in-the-world drama. I found out that my ex-boyfriend, who was still one of my friends and is a big part of my family, is talking to and hanging out with the bitch who got some girl to attack me at school and sent to me to the hospital.

You see, this girl used to date him and she dumped him so he moved on and date me, and even though she dumped him, she was insanely jealous because I'm like extremely beautiful and she's just an ugly bitch (I'm not being cocky, I was totally just kidding XD But she still looks like a piece of shit.) So anyways, after we broke up, she got her best friend to attack me at school in the cafeteria, knowing that he wouldn't protect me because we broke up.

After that, he hated her sooooo badly because then she started all this drama with him and I and he just wanted nothing to do with her. He admitted on cheating on her when he dated her, egged her house SOOO many times, called her the worst names I could ever hear someone call someone else and used to say she was ugly as hell, which she is. Just saying.

And now, I found out from one of my friends, they're texting and hanging out and shit. Now he admitted he kind of likes her now and they're friends now and stuck up for her about her getting a girl to attack and said it was all my fault. And said the only reason he dated me was to get back at her for dumping him. And that he hates me, now... when I did nothing bad and actually saved him from getting caught from the police a couple weeks ago. He can seriously go fuck himself. He's now dead to me.

* * *

><p>I didn't post it today because I hung out with my best friend Angela, her mom and my mom. We played the Ouija Board and Angela's mom is actually psychic. She can see and speak to the spirits in my house. There is a girl in my house, Trina, and she always talks to me on the board. But it was different today because her mom was able to talk to her one-on-one and I guess Trina was pretty excited and happy about this.<p>

According to Trina; my next boyfriend is 18, has brown hair, nice teeth (Random? lol), kinda tall, has a job, has a car, and goes to the Vocational School for Welding :D I'm already in love. lmao

* * *

><p>Anyways, sorry to fill you in on my dramatic life. Any advice about my ex-boyfriend and that dumb bitch would be greatly appreciated because I'm seriously pissed and need to chill. I'll post another chapter either tomorrow and the next day.<p>

Love you guys, and again, sorry about the waste of time. I just needed to vent out.


	8. Neglected

**Chapter 7. **

**Neglected**

**(Carly's POV) **

**-Two Weeks Later-**

I woke up on another sunny Friday morning. Due to a bunch of teachers' meetings, school got cancelled for today, which meant a three day weekend. Normally when this happens, Sam sleeps over. But ever since she got pregnant, it seems like she's always up Freddie's butt 24/7. Yeah, I understand she lives with him, but she gets to see him every morning and every night. She doesn't have to neglect me.

I took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast and texted Sam, in hopes she would want to hang out with me.

_Sam, you wanna come over and watch some movies? ~Carly_

_Maybe. I can ask Freddie what time he gets off work so we can both come over. ~Sam_

_Actually, I was hoping just you and me. Like before. ~Carly _

_Oh. I see. How about instead of watching movies, we can go to the store or something. I think it's about time to start buying some baby things. ~Sam_

_You haven't bought anything for the baby yet? ~Carly_

_I didn't have a job until 2 weeks ago. And I just haven't been in the mood to go. You wanna go with me? ~Sam_

_Of course! She's practically my neice! I would love to go shopping with you! ~Carly_

_K. I'm off today. Just give me 20 minutes to take a shower and get dressed. ~Sam_

_Awesome. I'll get Spencer to take us to Mal-Mart and we can start there. Things are probably alot cheaper there, anyways. ~Carly_

_Sounds like a plan. ~Sam _

I was so excited to go baby shopping with Sam. She hasn't even gone baby shopping either so this is the first time for both of us. I'm glad she wants to spend it with me, her best friend.

After about twenty minutes had past, Sam came over. Spencer took us to Mal-Mart and the three of us headed directly to the baby section. I'm not sure why Spencer wanted to go shopping with us. Probably had nothing better to do or people his own age to hang with.

"Oh, Sam! How about this shirt? It's so cute!" I squealed, holding up a light pink baby shirt with flowers and butterflies on it.

"Yeaaah, no. My daughter isn't going to be some daffodil." Sam answered back with an uninterested look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be shopping with Freddie for these kind of things?" Spencer asked, while playing with some baby toys.

"Eh, ever since I've gotten a job, he's had an attitude with me." Sam answered, still looking through the baby clothes. Spencer and I looked at each other and then back at Sam.

"Why?" I asked.

"He doesn't want me having a job. He says he's the _man_ so he needs to provide for the baby and I. I don't know what he expects to support with only a hundred and fifty bucks a week. At least with my contribution, we have about three hundred bucks a week for the baby." Sam said. She seemed a little uneasy by the way she told us this.

"Uh, Spencer? Can you give Sam and I a moment to talk alone?" I asked Spencer. He nodded, grabbed a few of the baby toys he was playing with, and walked off.

"Sam, is everything alright between you and Freddie?" I asked her once Spencer was gone.

"Honestly, no. He says I shouldn't be working while I'm pregnant and he finds the littlest things to fight about with me now. Like, the other day, I came home ten minutes late because I decided to walk home and not take a bus or call his mom for a ride, and he jumped down my throat. He's not even himself, anymore. I don't know. Maybe it's best if I quit my job, for our relationship's sake." Sam said. I didn't want her to quit her job. They desperately needed the money at this moment.

"Don't do that Sam. You need the money. You want me to talk to Freddie?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I think I should give the baby up." Sam continued, as if she didn't hear a word I said.

"Give her up where?" I asked stupidly. I knew what she was talking about, I just didn't want to hear it.

"Adoption." She answered. I felt my heart hit the pit of my stomach when she said that eight letter word.

"Sam, don't do that." I said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? This baby has brought me nothing but trouble. I get kicked out of my home, people make fun of me daily at school, and it's tearing Freddie and I apart. Plus, we're sixteen. What can we provide for her? Face it, adoption would be the best thing to do for the world." Sam said.

"No, it's not. Listen Sam, I know it's going to be hard but you have to be strong." I said.

"And what if I'm sick and tired of being the strong one?" Sam asked.

"Look, Sam. Once this baby comes, you will _not_ be able to give that baby away to some strangers. Think of the emotional stress of adoption. You can't handle that, no matter how strong you think you are. And what about Freddie? You said this baby is tearing you guys apart. How do you think Freddie will feel when you put his baby up for adoption? If you think the baby is tearing you guys apart now, if you give up that baby for adoption, he will never be able to forgive you. He has grown attached and if you take that away from him, he'll resent you. Sam, do everyone a favor and keep the baby. You know you love her. You know you would never be able to give her up."

At this point, I had Sam in tears. I think what I said to her had really gotten to her because she pulled me into a big hug and cried on my shoulder. Yet, I couldn't tell if she was really crying or if it was just the hormones.

"I'm so scared." Sam mumbled.

"And you think Freddie isn't?" I asked. Sam looked up at me.

"Carly, I'm not ready to be a mother." Sam said.

"And Freddie isn't ready to be a father. And Mrs. Benson isn't ready to be a grandmother. And I'm not ready to be an aunt. Well, maybe if Spencer miraculously had a kid. But this is life and we have to deal with it. We learn from our mistakes and make better choices for the future. Sam, keep your job and keep your baby."

Sam nodded and smiled a little. "I'm so sorry if I've neglected you since I've found out about my pregnancy. You are my best friend and I need _both_ you and Freddie by my side and in my life." Sam said.

I smiled at her words. It's the first time in the past month and a half that I felt somewhat important in Sam's new chaotic life. "And I need both you and Freddie in mine." I answered.

We decided to go back to picking out baby things. We picked out about 15 different outfits, 5 designed baby bottles, 4 different receiving blankets, and some cute baby toys. We also picked out the baby's crib and decided to buy it once Sam and Freddie get paid next week.

"Yep, I'm going to be broke." Sam said with a small laugh.

"It's sad that you actually have to come back next week and get even _more_ things." I said.

"And the week after that. And the week after. And... well you get what I mean." Sam said. "Please Carly, don't ever have children." Sam pleaded while shaking my shoulders. I laughed at her remark.

"Yes, Carly. DON'T have children." Spencer said, with a more serious look on his face. Sam and I laughed at the expression across his face, which Spencer didn't find as funny as we did.

When we got back to Bushwell Plaza, Spencer and I helped Sam with her stuff up to the eighth floor.

"You sure you don't want us to help you bring it inside?" I asked Sam. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good. But thank you guys so much for taking me to the store and getting a start on the baby shopping. Next week?" Sam asked. I nodded my head.

"It's a deal." I answered. I watched Sam bring all the stuff into her apartment and then I went into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

I got the last bag of baby things inside the apartment. My feet were surrounded with plastic bags. I looked up and saw a very confused-looking Freddie on the couch, watching amuzingly at the accumulation of bags around my ankles.

"Had a little shopping trip?" Freddie asked with a small chuckle.

"Carly and Spencer took me to the store to get some baby things." I answered. Freddie got up and started looking through the bags.

"Well, that was nice of them." Freddie answered.

"Freddie, we need to talk. And it's serious." I said. Freddie nodded and I walked towards the couch. He followed me and we both sat down.

"I don't care what you say, I have to keep this job. All these things broke the bank today, and it's only a small dent of things we need to get for the baby. I didn't even get diapers or formula or the crib and carseat. And I have to get _way_ more baby clothes than that." I explained. Freddie grabbed my hands.

"Yeah, about that. I've thought about it and I'm sorry about the way I've acted towards you about the job. If you feel that you need to keep this job, then you keep it. Honestly, I think you should keep it too. We do need the money and I've been acting like such a jerk about you helping out. Forgive me?" Freddie asked.

I smiled, leaned in, and kissed his cheek. "Nub." I answered. Freddie laughed and kissed my forehead. He got up and headed towards the bags.

"How about I take these into the new nursery." Freddie said.

"Nursery?" I asked. Last time I knew, the baby was staying in Freddie's room with us.

"I convinced my mom to turn the guest room into the baby's nursery." Freddie said. I smiled at him, got up and picked up a couple bags.

"Let me help you. It's a lot of stuff." I said.

"No, you go lay down and rest. I'll put this stuff away. Then I'll order a pizza. You hungry?" Freddie asked.

"When am I not?" I asked. Freddie laughed at my question.

"Of course." Freddie said.

So I did as I was told. I laid down on the couch as Freddie took care of the baby's things and ordered a pizza. I could get used to this kind of treatment anyday. I've decided not tell Freddie about the talk with Carly about the adoption. As far as Freddie knew, I never considered it. And I didn't until I felt it was straining our relationship.

Carly was right. If I gave up the baby, Freddie and I probably wouldn't even _have_ a relationship anymore. He _would_ resent me. And I have to admit, I've grown very attached to my new daughter already. I wouldn't be able to handle handing her to strangers. I guess Carly _does_ really know me. Well, of course she does. Other than Freddicini, she's the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I like this chapter because I felt Carly should have a little perspective about Sam's pregnancy in the story, as well. _

_I received A LOT of great baby names that I liked and it was a tough decision but_ _I have_ _decided what her First name and Middle name will be. Each name was suggested by a different person. Her full name will not be revealed until the birth so ya'll will have to wait and see :P (Colon P. Hahahaha.)_

_There are also some names that were suggested that I didn't use for the baby, but I will use them in the story and give full credit to those who suggested them. So, __Big Thanks to **EVERYONE'S SUGGESTIONS**! :D_

_Read and Review, please (:_


	9. Nevel Ruins Everything

**Chapter 8.**

**Nevel Ruins Everything**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

I woke up on a nice Saturday morning. I looked at the clock, 9:06am. My favorite part about waking up in this morning was waking up next Freddie. Even though we bicker and argue sometimes, he means the world to me and I wouldn't want to go through this pregnancy with anyone in the world but him. My least favorite part about waking up this morning is the baby moving around in my stomach. It feels like there's a monster in there and it's getting ready to burst out of my bellybutton at any moment!

I turned around on my side to look at Fredloaf, who was still sound asleep. I took my index finger and brushed his bangs away from his face. He started to wake up and when he saw me messing with his hair, he rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" I asked him while still playing with his hair. Freddie lifted his head to look at the clock on the nightstand.

"Must you wake me up so early on a Saturday morning?" Freddie groaned while laying his head back on his pillow.

"Must you be such a total dork all the time?" I teased.

"Whatever. And why are you up so early? It's saturday. You normally don't wake up until one." Freddie sat up a little and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"The baby kept moving and woke me up." I said. Freddie looked at my swollen, five month pregnant belly. He placed his right hand on it to feel her move around.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" He said excitedly and sat up completely, this time placing both hands on my stomach. "Is this the first time she started moving?" He asked.

"Pretty much. I was kind of freaked out by it at first. But I guess I'll get used to it for another four months." Freddie smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I should probably get up and make you and the baby some breakfast." Freddie said as he started getting out of bed. He was wearing his Galaxy Wars boxers and a penny tee that said 'Fried Clown'.

"I still can't believe you wear those boxers." I pointed and laughed.

"I still can't believe you wear 'I heart Vegas' underwear."

"...Touche..."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was awesome. Freddie made bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast for me and the baby, and pancakes for himself.<p>

"When I get done with this pregnancy, this baby is going to be a meat-lover." I said before sipping the last of the orange juice in my cup and rubbing my full belly.

"Because she's in your stomach for nine months, she probably will." Freddie laughed. He was finishing the last of his pancakes on his plate.

"Well, what's on our agenda for today?" I asked as I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"I don't know. Maybe we can head on over to Carly's and hang out. Maybe update a new blog on iCarly?" Freddie suggested.

Ever since we found out that I was pregnant, we decided to put iCarly on hold until after I had the baby. We decided it wasn't best for the audience to see a pregnant sixteen year old doing stuff like Random Dancing or Messing With Lewbert infront of a camera to go on the internet. Plus, we figured parents wouldn't want their kids to be exposed to anything like that. As far as we know, the audience had no idea about the pregnancy, except for everyone at school.

I've felt pretty bad about the whole situation. iCarly meant the world to all three of us and, of course, our audience loved it. We told our audience in our last segment that iCarly is going on an 'extended vacation' and be back sometime this summer. We promised to continue updating weekly on blogs, post hilarious pictures, and upload any fan videos we get. But it still wasn't the same.

"Yeah, I know." I said sadly as I walked back over to the breakfast table. "It's really suckish."

"Yeah, it does." At this point, Freddie was just tossing the last bites of his food around on his plate with his fork. It got uncomfortably quiet between the two of us.

"So... how about I text Carly and tell her we're coming over?" I asked Freddie to break the silence. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure. Let's get dressed first, though." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't wanna go over their in your Galaxy Wars boxers." I teased.

"Ugh, must you always make fun of my boxers?" Freddie asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was kind of annoyed.

"Pretty much."

We got dressed and headed over to Carly's and Spencer's apartment. Carly was watching TV while Spencer was at the store getting stuff for their dinner tonight.

"So how you been?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch next to Carly.

"Don't plop down like that. You might hurt the baby." Freddie said, before Carly could answer my question. He was standing near the computer between the kitchen and living room. I rolled my eyes at Freddie's acts of being overprotective. He's almost like his mother.

"I've been alright. I'm still kinda sad about not doing iCarly anymore. It was my life." Carly said depressingly as she turned and looked at me.

"I know. We're just as sad about it as well. Without iCarly, I don't know what is going to keep my out of Juvy." I said.

"Uh, the baby?" Freddie asked. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I guess."

Carly laughed at us and went into the kitchen. "Anyone want any special lemonade?" Carly asked as she went to the refridgerator.

"Ew, gross!" I yelled. "No way!" Freddie said after me.

Carly continued to get lemonade for herself. Freddie sat down next to me where Carly was sitting. Carly came back over and sat down next to Freddie with the cup of lemonade in her hand.

"So, do you guys wanna update some stuff for the site?" Carly asked as we just sat in silence. I nodded my head and Freddie already got up and headed upstairs to the studio.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think the audience knows!" Freddie shouted as he was searching through some things on the iCarly website.<p>

"What, that you still suck your thumb while sleeping?" I joked. Freddie glared up at me and Carly laughed.

"Dude!" He yelled at me. I shrugged and walked over to see what Freddie was talking about. "They know about the pregnancy!" He said.

"What?" I started to freak. I knew that the students and teachers of Ridgeway knew about it but now the entire audience of iCarly?

"Someone on here posted a bunch of comments and recent pictures of you on the site!" I pushed Freddie out of the way and looked at what he was talking about.

"This is a disaster! I didn't want the whole world to know!" I felt like I was going to hyperventilate at any minute. "How did anyone get any of these pictures?"

"I wonder if it's anyone from school." Carly said. "Whoever it is, it needs to stop."

"Yeah, before I squish someone's head until it pops!" I stomped around the studio.

"Sam, calm down. We can just tell them it's a fake picture and it's not true." Freddie suggested.

"Whoever it is wants the audience to know the real reason why we stopped iCarly for a while. They want iCarly to be destroyed by the truth. But who could it be?" Carly asked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was.

"Nevel!" All three of us said at once.

"Hurry, go on Nevelocity dot com and see if he posted anything about it." Carly suggested. Freddie typed in the URL and Nevel's website popped up. There was a video recently posted two days ago so we figured if it _was_ him posting the pictures and comments on our site, it would be mentioned in this video. Freddie pressed the play button.

_"Hello, my audience. I'm Nevel Papperman. I've got some interesting news for you guys. It seems that one of the co-hosts of the popular webshow, iCarly, has got herself into a little pickle." _

"Who says 'little pickle'?" Carly asked.

"Shhh!" Freddie and I said to Carly.

_"That's right. As you may see in this picture right here..."_ A picture of me popped up in the top right corner of the screen. _"...it looks like Sam Puckett is pregnant! At sixteen years old. Hmm, what a wonderful example for the younger viewers, don't you think so parents?"_ I quickly pressed the pause button. I didn't want to see or hear it anymore.

"I'm going to kill him!" I yelled as I was stomping out of the studio. I heard Freddie and Carly calling after me but I didn't stop. I was going to that nub's house and lay him straight this time. Although, I might end up in prison after this.

* * *

><p>I pounded loudly on Nevel's front door. His mom answered the door with a bright smile on her face. How did such a nice lady raise such an evil nub?<p>

"Can I speak with your son?" I asked hastily. I pushed passed her before she could answer and walked inside her neatly-kept living room. Just then, Nevel walked into the living room with a bottle in his hand. He was paying more attention to the bottle than the fact that I was standing in his living room.

"Mother! What happened to all of my lavender scented bath-salts?" Nevel asked in his annoying, high-pitched screech. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"S-Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Listen, _Nevel_. I dont care what you have against me, or Carly, or even Freddie. I don't care if all you want to do is ruin iCarly. But if you think you can expose _my_ business on the internet, then you've got another thing coming." I said as I slowly walked closer to him. He started backing away until he was against a wall and couldn't go anywhere else. I stood inches away from him.

"You better take that video off your site and any mentions of my pregnancy, or _else!_" I threatened. I could see the fear in his eyes, but he tried to play it off like nothing was wrong.

"Or _else_ what?"

"You're going to have a hard time breathing with your foot in your mouth!"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Papperman asked.

"Your son exposed to the whole world by a video he put on his website that I'm pregnant to ruin my webshow!" I felt like a little kid tattling to his mother.

"Nevel..." His mom crossed her arms and gave him that 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

"But, but..." Nevel stammered.

"Nevel, you go to your room and whatever video you put on your website, you go take it off right _now_." His mom said firmly.

"But, mother!"

"Go, _now_." I moved away from Nevel and watched him slump out of the room. Whether he took the video off the internet or not, it wouldn't matter anymore. The fans and the entire world now knows that I'm pregnant, thanks to that nub.

"Thanks." I said to Nevel's mom.

"Tapenade?" She asked me. I shook my head and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>I entered Freddie's quiet apartment around 3:30pm. His mom was folding laundry and I heard something going on in Freddie's room.<p>

When I opened the door, I saw Freddie looking out his window, with his earphones in his ears, singing. I almost started laughing at him but I didn't want to disrupt his moment, even though that would totally make my day. I heard him sing along the lines of:

_"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly.  
><em>_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly.  
><em>_You can the captain and I can be your first mate.  
><em>_You can be the chills that I feel on our first._

_You can be the hero and I can be the sidekick.  
><em>_You can be the tear that I'd cry if we ever split.  
><em>_You can be the rain from the clouds when it's stormin'.  
><em>_You can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'. _

_I don't know if I could ever be without you 'cuz girl you complete me.  
><em>_And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need._

_'Cuz you're the apple to my pie.  
><em>_You're the straw to my berry.  
><em>_You're the smoke to my high.  
><em>_You're the one I wanna marry._

_'Cuz you're the one for me, for me.  
><em>_And I'm the one for you, for you.  
><em>_You take the both of us, of us.  
><em>_And we're the perfect two..."_

I couldn't let him continue singing that girly song anymore. At any minute, I could feel my pregnancy hormones making me wanna cry and get all lovey-dovey with him and that's not who I am. So, I did the only reasonable thing that I could do at a moment like this; Random Humiliation.

I quietly walked all the way into his room, grabbed one of his cameras that was on his dresser and pretended that I was recording this. Just to get him a little angry.

"Say hi to the camera, Fredalupe!" I said loud enough for him to hear me. He turned around, took his earphones out of his ears, and his face started to turn red.

"Dude! Give me that camera! I don't want that on the internet!" He yelled as he chased me around the room. I didn't get far, though, being five months pregnant and the big belly in the way. He grabbed me from behind my waist and took the camera out of my hands.

"No need to be so assertive!" I shouted in a playful way.

"Where's the memory card?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Dude, calm down. It was a joke. I didn't actually record you. I just wanted to get you a little heated up, is all." I laughed and he let me go.

"Must you always find new ways to irritate me?"

"Uh, yeah. It's hilarious!"

"Whatever. So what went on with Nevel? I see you're not arrested so that's a good sign." Freddie joked as he put his camera back on his dresser.

"His mom made him take the video off his website but it's not going to help. Everyone saw it, and saw the pictures he put on iCarly, and everyone knows now that I'm pregnant. This is such a disaster!" I threw myself back on Freddie's bed and just laid there. Freddie did the same and laid next to me.

"I know. We canceled iCarly for a while so people _wouldn't_ find out you're pregnant. Then stupid Nevel had to ruin everything."

"Of course, because he would find _anything_ to use to ruin iCarly. He's such a nub."

"The nubbiest."

"And you're a nub for saying that."

"I love you too, Sam." He turned over and kissed my cheek. God, I love this nub.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I felt it was best to put in the story what happened to iCarly. Because, the show's __called iCarly, obviously. So, there ya have it. Sorry it took forever. The first version of this chapter didn't give much detail and I edited this literally about 10 times before I felt completely satisfied. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And thanks for the reviews, guys (: _

_Oh, the song that Freddie was singing is called: _Perfect Two by Aurburn.  
><em>I don't own the song. <em>

_Read and Review, please? (: _


	10. Well, That's A Shocker

**Chapter 9.**

**Well, That's A Shocker.**

**(Melanie's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

It was a nice Saturday afternoon. I was very excited to be back in Seattle for a week to visit my family and friends. I haven't heard from Sam in months. She hasn't returned my calls or answered my text messages, so I've been wanting to catch up and see how things were going.

My taxi pulled up in front of my house. I got out of the taxi and saw my mom waiting on the porch for me.

"Melanie, my favorite kid! Come give me a hug!" I heard my mom yell from the porch. The taxi driver helped me with my bags in the trunk and I carried them up to the porch. I let go of my bags and hugged my mom.

"Hi mom. It's good to be back home! Where's Sam?" I asked. My mom's warm smile turned into a disgusted frown. I knew my mom and Sam fought a lot but what could be so bad that would make her face turn like that?

"Oh, _her_. She don't live here no more. I haven't heard from her in about two and a half months. Do you want some tea?" Sam moved out? What did she do this time?

"Uh, no. So where is she?" I asked, wanting to know where my twin sister was. If she was even safe or was even living under a roof. And what possessed her to leave?

"I don't know. Probably living with her boyfriend or Carly. Come on, let's go inside." My mom said. She grabbed my bags and we went inside the house. I sat down on the couch and my mom sat down next to me.

"So, why would Sam move out?" I asked. I was so curious. Maybe this is why I haven't heard from her in practically forever. "And who's her boyfriend? She never tells me anything."

"That Benson kid. The one that likes cameras and junk." My mom said.

"Freddie? She's dating _Freddie_? I thought she hated him." Things never made any sense when I come to visit.

"Yeah, she _really_ hates him, that's why she's having a baby with him."

"What? Sam's pregnant?" It felt like the room was spinning from all of this life-changing news. It was too much to handle in 5 minutes.

"Yep, she told me one night 'Hey mom, I'm pregnant' and I said 'Hey kid, get out'. So she packed up her things in a garbage bag and left and I haven't heard from her since. I don't even know where she's staying at." My mom looked a little sad while telling me this.

"Why haven't you gotten ahold of her?"

"I've tried but she won't answered her phone. I love her, don't get me wrong. But that girl just ruined her entire life and I couldn't stand to see it." I know my mom loves her, but to hear that she actually hasn't heard from Sam makes me just as worried since I haven't heard from her either.

"I'm going to go to Carly's. Maybe she knows where she's at." I said as I got up to leave the house.

"Be careful. There are a bunch of freaks out there." My mom said and then she left for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When I got to Carly's apartment, I was even more shocked to see that Sam wasn't there. She's <em>always<em> at Carly's, ever since she found out she can eat all their food and _not_ have to pay them back.

"Sam's really pregnant?" I asked Carly. We were both sitting on Carly's couch, watching Girly Cow and enjoying some of her special lemonade.

"Yep, five and a half months."

"A-and she's really dating Freddie?"

"Yeah, she's even living with him. Shocking, right?" Carly asked before sipping on her lemonade.

"Well, yeah! She's my sister, and she never told me! Why wouldn't she tell me?" I asked.

"Well, Sam doesn't really know how to tell people and she doesn't want people knowing other than us and people at school. We even stopped iCarly for a while so our audience around the world wouldn't find out but Nevel ruined it by posting a video about her being pregnant on his site a couple weeks ago. She almost killed him." Carly explained.

"That's definitely Sam. So, is she keeping the baby?" I asked.

"Yep, and they're having a baby girl. I don't know what they're naming her yet. They said they picked it out but don't wanna tell anyone until the birth. And they don't wanna tell me because I'll blab it to Spencer who will blab it to Mrs. Benson and then it ruins the whole surprise."

"So, are they taking the responsibility seriously? I know how Sam can be." I asked.

"Yep. And they _both_ have jobs too. Freddie works at the Groovy Smoothie and Sam works at Omar's Pizza."

"Sam's _working_?" This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Yep, she's working right now, actually. But I think Freddie's off work. Do you wanna go say hi to him?" Carly asked.

"Sure, this way he'll know I'm _actually_ real." Carly laughed and we headed over to the apartment across from Carly's. Carly knocked on his door really loud.

"Freddie! Open up! I have a surprise for you!" Carly shouted as she pounded on his door. Freddie opened the door about twenty seconds later.

"What is it Car-" Freddie froze when he saw me and he looked extremely pale.

"Hey, Freddie. It's me, Melanie." I said, laughing silently to myself as Freddie looks like he's about to pass out.

"H-hi. Uh... so y-you're Sam's t-twin sister?" Freddie stuttered. I started laughing and so did Carly. Freddie moved aside and led us into his apartment.

"Yep, I'm Sam's sister. I've tried telling you before but you didn't listen. I'm sure you believe me now that I'm not Sam because I don't look five and a half months pregnant." I said. Freddie's eyes widened.

"You know about the pregnancy? Is that why you're here?"

"Yes I know about the pregnancy and yes that is why I'm here. I wanted to see my pregnant twin sister." I explained. "Well, it isn't the reason why I came back to Seattle. I'm just here for a visit. But my mom told me Sam was pregnant and I just _had_ to see her."

"Oh, well she should be home from work in about twenty minutes. I'm sure she'll be surprised when she sees you." Freddie said. We all sat down on Freddie's living room couch and we started talking about school, the baby, their jobs, and Freddie apologized for acting the way he did in our date. I accepted his apology, of course, because of the forgiving person that I am.

Just then, we heard the apartment door open and then close.

"Freddie, I brought home some leftover pizza from today!" I heard Sam shout. I sat up at the same moment she walked into the living room. She immediately stopped and almost dropped the box of pizza in her hands.

"M-Melanie? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. She tried to position the pizza in front of her belly, which looked pretty round, in attempts of hiding it.

"I'm here to visit. Mom told me that you moved out. And that you're pregnant." Silence was laid very thick in the air after I told her that. She slowly moved the pizza away from her stomach and placed it on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"I didn't _move_ out. She kicked me out because she doesn't want a low-life pregnant teenager living in her house. She'd rather have little Miss. Perfect live with her again." Her words hurt a little, but I knew this was Sam and half of the words she ever said were never true. And the fact that she's pregnant has probably made her attitude get worse.

"Sam, you're not a low-life. And I'm not perfect, you know that."

"Mom sure plays it off like you are. Face it, you're her favorite." When she said that, I remembered our mom's words from earlier; _'Melanie, my favorite kid!'_ I gulped.

"Sam, you know that's not true."

"Whatever. I've got more chiz to worry about than her. So what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to see you. I just heard that you're pregnant, I _had_ to see you."

"Yeah, well, you saw me now. I'm fat."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." Freddie said.

"Nub." Sam said.

I went over and hugged Sam. It was pretty random but ever since I saw her, I've had the urge to hug her. I can't imagine the struggles she's going through; being kicked out of her home, school, working, a baby on the way. She's much stronger than she played off before. To my surprise, she hugged me back and didn't let go. This is the first time I've ever felt like she was my _true_ twin.

"Awww, how precious." Freddie teased.

"Shut up, Benson." Sam said but still didn't let go. It felt nice to be somewhat connected with my sister. I mean, she probably hates me because I left her there with just our mom to go to a better school to have a better life. But at least she left to have a better life too, even if she is pregnant at sixteen.

* * *

><p>After visiting her for about two hours, I realized it was getting pretty close to dinner. I had such a good time with my sister. She opened up to me a little bit about how her and Freddie started dating, how she still hates school, how she hates work even more, and stuff about the baby. I even got to feel the baby kick in Sam's stomach.<p>

"Well, I guess I better head on home. It's about dinner time. I'll be back the week of our seventeenth birthday to visit. I know that's a few months away but will you be having the baby by then?" I asked as I was getting ready to leave.

"Probably not. The doctor said the baby's due date is May first."

"Oh, well make sure you call or text me when you go into labor, if it happens before or after I come to visit again." I explained. Sam smiled at my request.

"Sure thing, sis. Stop by before you leave this week." Sam said.

"I will. Bye guys." I said as I was leaving the door. All three of them said their goodbyes and I left, still with the shock of learning that my twin sister is pregnant, at sixteen.

**(Sam's POV)**

I shut the door after Melanie had left. I was still pretty shocked that she came to visit me after finding out that I'm pregnant. That's more than what my own mother would do for me. I walked back into the living room to see Freddie and Carly smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. To be honest, their smiles were freaking me out.

"You love your sister." Carly teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Of course I loved my sister, her perfectness just makes me sick. Carly got up and started heading for the apartment door.

"Well, I better head on back home. I still gotta work on my project for English class that's due Monday." Carly said.

"Oh yeah! That project Ms. Briggs' gave us that we all know I haven't started on or even going to do." I added. Carly and Freddie laughed. They knew it didn't matter if they helped me or not, I wasn't going to put the effort into it. Freddie was probably just going to do his and tell Ms. Briggs that I did half of it with him, so I can get credit for it, like he usually does.

"Bye guys." Carly said and left Freddie's apartment. I walked over to Freddie, who was still sitting on his couch, and I sat down on his lap. I heard him grunt when I sat down on him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing... it's just, you're so pregnant." Freddie said. I slapped him across his face. "OW! What was that for?"

"For calling me fat!"

"I didn't call you fat! I said you're pregnant! We already established this earlier." Freddie rubbed the spot on his cheek where I slapped him.

"Same difference. Anyways, who do you like more?" I asked as I put my arms around his neck and smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Who do you like more? Me or Melanie?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. Melanie." Freddie answered. I couldn't believe what he just said! I started to get up when he grabbed my waist and pulled me back down on his lap.

"You wanna know why?" He asked.

"Not really." I answered. I tried getting up again but he did the same thing as he did before.

"Because I _love_ you." He whispered into my ear. "And no other girl could ever change that."

"Better not." I demanded and kissed his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I definitely had to put Melanie in this story! And Freddie finding out she's real XD But this isn't going to be the only appearance of Melanie in the story. Thanks for the reviews, guys! _

_Read and Review, please? (:_


	11. I Can't Believe She Forgot!

**Chapter 10.**

**I Can't Believe She Forgot!**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _I slowly opened my eyes to the annoying sound of my alarm clock; 6:30am. I was pretty excited for today, because not only was it Friday, but it was February 4, 2011, my seventeenth birthday! I slapped my hand on the snooze button on the alarm clock.

"Sam, time to wake up." I whispered softly in her ear. I heard her groan but she didn't budge. Ugh, not this again! I shook her until her eyes popped open. Once she had grasp on what was going on, she pushed me off my bed.

"Don't shake me awake, you know I hate that!" Sam yelled as she sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"OWWWW!" I yelled as I stood up, rubbing the back of my skull. Yep, that's going to leave a bruise.

"Well, I don't wanna get up!"

"I know, but it's Friday. We have school today so you better wake up." I demanded. Sam was still just sitting on my bed, her eyes started drifting away to sleep.

"Whatever..." She mumbled. She got out of bed and headed towards my bathroom, probably for her morning pee.

"Besides, it's a very _special_ day!" I shouted from my room to the bathroom where Sam was still at.

"Pizza day?" I heard Sam ask. I slapped my forehead. Of she doesn't remember, it's really early. I'm sure once she sees the date on her phone, she'll remember it's my birthday.

"Uhh, no. But how about you go take a shower to wake up and I'll go in the main bathroom." I suggested.

"Thanks." Sam said and almost immediately, she shut my bathroom door and I started to hear the water run in my shower.

I grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear for the day out of my dresser; a blue and red striped T-shirt, jeans and some boxers. I left my room to go use the main bathroom, just down the hall. I saw my mom, who looked like she was getting ready to go to work.

"Hey, mom. Ready for work?" I asked as I was walking passed her.

"Yes I am. Oh, and happy birthday, sweetie! Did Sam get you anything for your birthday?" My mom asked as she was fussing around with his giant purse. Seriously, why do girls have to carry such big purses these days?

"Thanks, mom. And no, she hasn't even wished me a happy birthday yet." I said, kind of sadly.

"Oooh, that's too bad." My mom said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's just because she just got up and needs some time to wake up. I'm sure she'll realize it soon." I hoped. Sam not remembering my birthday, even while living with me, is just kind of sad, yet almost expected.

"Alright, well you have a good day at school, honey. And remember not to make the tips of your pencils too sharp at school. We don't want you to poke a hole in your hand on your birthday." My mom said.

"Mom!" I groaned. She's _still_ a little overprotective of me, even when I'm going to be a dad in a few months.

"Bye, Freddie." My mom kissed the top of my head, put in her extremely long and unnecessary security code in the white panel next to the apartment door, and left the apartment. Then I went into the main bathroom and took a shower for school.

* * *

><p>Sam and I walked to school. She still never said anything to me about my birthday. All she kept talking about was how she hates waking up so early for school and how hungry she was. It would of been nice to hear her say something like 'Oh, by the way, happy birthday'. But why should I expect anything more?<p>

"I have to go use the bathroom. This baby makes me have to pee a lot!" Sam said and rushed into the restroom. Being six months pregnant, she practically waddled her way there. I sighed and walked over to Carly's locker where Carly was gathering books for first period.

"Hey." I said as I saw Carly.

"Hey Freddie. Happy birthday!" She greeted in her usual peppy way.

"Thanks..." I said rather sadly. I was glad she remembered my birthday, but it makes me more sad as other people remember and Sam didn't.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"Nothing it's just... Sam forgot my birthday."

"Ugh, Sam! Well, don't let it get to you. You know how Sam can be." Carly said.

"I know. I would just like for my girlfriend to do something nice for me and remember my birthday. I'd never forget her's. I bet she doesn't even remember our anniversary is coming up in a couple weeks, either. I just do so much for her and I feel like I don't get anything in return." At this point, hearing my own words, I was starting to get a little angry towards Sam.

"Come on, I'm sure that's not true."

"It's very true."

"You're just saying all this because she forgot your birthday. You know Sam loves you with all her heart. Just cut her some slack. I guarantee she'll remember your birthday before the day is over." Carly said. I hoped she was right. Before I could say anything more, Sam came out of the bathroom and walked over to us.

"What's up?" Sam asked as she dialed her locker combination into her locker and opened it. I saw Carly smirk and roll her eyes.

"Nothing. Don't you think you have something to say to Freddie today?" Carly asked. I looked at both girls and they looked like they were having a little conversation with their eyes. Sam sighed and looked to me.

"Okaaaay. Freddie, your hair looks stupid today." I can't believe this girl! First she forgets my birthday and now she insults me? I saw Carly roll her eyes and look at me. I was just too angry to be by Sam right now, so I stormed off to class.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what's worse about today; the fact that Sam forgot my birthday and insulted me, or the fact that Ms. Briggs' never shuts up in her class. I put my head down, I just wanted today to be over. Just then, I felt a piece of paper slide under my hand. I lifted my head just enough to see that my theory was right. I unfolded the piece of paper and read it.<p>

"_Happy 17th Birthday, Bro. -Gibby_" I smiled at the small note, much more than Sam gave me today. This made me feel a little better, but not all the way.

At the end of the day, I definitely felt much better than I did this morning, but still not completely. I got some cards and notes from other friends and acquaintances wishing me a happy birthday and other people coming up to me and saying it themselves. But after all day, Sam _still_ never said 'Happy Birthday'. At this rate, I gave up on that hope.

* * *

><p>T-Bo gave me the day off for my birthday. At least he remembered. Sam, though, had to work until eight. So it was just my mom and I today until Sam got home from work. Carly told me the other day that her and Spencer were heading to Yakima after school Friday and visiting their grandfather for the weekend, so I couldn't hang out with her for my birthday, either.<p>

"What's wrong, Freddiebear? You seem so glum today. It's your birthday." My mom said as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Sam completely forgot about my birthday and Carly is going to Yakima so I can't even hang out with her on my birthday." This was not the birthday I planned on having.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. If you want, I can remind her it's your birthday."

"No, then I wouldn't want her to wish me a happy birthday anymore because she was reminded it was my birthday. She should of remembered. She remembered last year, and we weren't even dating at that time."

I remembered my birthday gift from her last year. She made me a chocolate cupcake with purple frosting. She brought it to school and surprised me by smashing it on my face and saying 'Happy Birthday, nub!' Then gave me a birthday card that said 'Happy birthday. I hate you. -Hate, Sam." Even that was better than what I got this year, which was nothing!

I got up and left for my bedroom. I went on my computer to check my Splashface account to see if I got any messages. A few people wished me happy birthday on my profile. Sam updated her status at 1:36pm, which she would of been in school at that time so she obviously updated from her cell phone.

Her status said: "Today is goin' to rock!" Rock? What does that even mean! All she planned on doing today was going to work! Ugh, she frustrates me!

I turned off my computer and laid down on my bed. I needed some sleep.

I woke up at exactly eight o'clock, with my phone going off. I looked at my phone, which was on the nightstand next to me, and saw that I just received a text message from Sam.

_Hey, go to Carly's real quick and pick me up some ham. ~Sam_

_Sam, I have ham here. Don't worry about it. ~Freddie_

_No, I only like the kind at Carly's! ~Sam_

_Carly isn't even home. She's in Yakima right now with Spencer. ~Freddie_

_They leave a spare key in the plant by her apartment door. ~Sam_

_Why can't you just get it on your way back from work? ~Freddie_

_Just go to Carly's and get the ham, please! ~Sam_

_Ugh, fine. I'll do it in a minute. ~Freddie_

_Good. ~Sam_

Sam is so weird sometimes but I did as she asked. I walked out of my apartment, went to the plant, found the spare key and unlocked Carly's apartment door. When I opened the door, the apartment's lights were off, which was understandable because no one was home. I turned on the lights, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FREDDIE!" Everybody jumped out and yelled. All my friends from school were here and even some people who I barely knew. Even Carly, Spencer, and Sam were here. I was completely shocked and didn't know what to say. Sam waddled up to me and gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, babe." Sam said and smiled at me.

"W-what's going on? I thought you forgot my birthday." I said.

"I would never forget your birthday. I just made you think that I did so you wouldn't suspect anything like this from me."

"A-and Carly, I thought you and Spencer were going to Yakima to visit your grandfather."

"Nope. I tricked ya!" Carly said and laughed.

"Yep. And I set the whole thing up for you." Sam said proudly. I couldn't believe this. She was the reason that my birthday was so suckish and she actually did it to make my birthday the best at the end.

"Sooo, what are we waiting for? Let's crank up the music and get this party started!" Carly shouted and everyone cheered. The music started to play and everyone started dancing. I looked over at Sam, who couldn't help from smiling at me.

"I love you." I said to her and kissed her forehead. "This is such a great birthday present. Thank you."

"Of course it is. Because I planned it. And I guess I love you too, nub." She teased and gave me a hug. This has truly been the _best_ birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I really love what I did with this chapter. The birthday cupcake from Freddie's previous birthday was my idea but the birthday card saying "Happy birthday. I hate you. -Hate, Sam." was from iOMG. :D _

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	12. One Year, One Question Part 1

**Chapter 11.**

**One Year, One Question  
>Part 1<strong>

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

I still can't believe that the day has finally came. Tomorrow is Saturday, February 19, 2011, mine and Sam's one year anniversary. I can't believe that in one year, we went from tiny kisses on the lips, to casual dates, to full-blown make out sessions, to getting ourselves a little carried away, to becoming pregnant and having a baby. This has definitely been a year to remember.

As I come to realization of everything from a year ago until now, Sam is the one. The only one for me. I used to think that it was Carly, but now I love her like a brother would love his sister. And now the day has come for me to ask Carly for some help.

Tomorrow, Sam and I planned on going out to dinner for our one year anniversary. Sam really didn't want to make such a big fuss about it, but once I offered to take her to an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet, she changed her mind. I wanted to make this day extremely special for us. With a baby on the way, I'm not so sure when the next time we'll be able to have another special date.

I pounded loudly at Carly's apartment door around five p.m. Sam was working until eight and I needed to talk to Carly about our date. I wanted her to help me with something special for Sam. Carly opened the door and moved aside for me to come in.

"Hey Carly. I need your help with something. Will you help me?" I asked as I walked over and sat down on her couch. Carly closed the door and sat down next to me.

"Of course. What is it?" Carly asked. She's such a good friend, always helping me or Sam when we need it.

"I need you to help me pick out something for Sam to give to her on our date tomorrow."

"Alright. What were you thinking of?" She asked.

"I don't know... maybe something like... a ring?" I hesitated a bit. Carly looked at me suspiciously.

"And what kind of ring?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing really... just, an engagement ring..." I couldn't look at Carly. I knew what her reaction was going to be in five, four, three, two...

"WHAT? AN ENGAGEMENT RING? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Yep, that's it.

"I was _thinking_ that I love Sam with all my heart and she's the one." I answered.

"You guys have only been dating for a year! Don't you think that you guys are moving a little too fast for engagement?" Carly was now up from the couch, pacing nervously back and forth.

"Right, because finding out she's a little over three months pregnant nine months into our relationship isn't moving fast for us." I answered sarcastically.

"You know what I meant, Freddie! I mean, what if down the road she meets someone else or you meet someone else? Then the engagement would be for nothing!"

"Yeah, and so would our love-child."

"Stop bringing the baby into this! You and Sam aren't ready to get married!" Carly yelled.

"Yeah, and we aren't ready for a baby but we made ourselves ready. Besides, just because we get _engaged_ doesn't mean we _have_ to get married right away! We can wait until after high school or college or whenever we're ready."

"Well... okay. I still think you guys are too young for engagement but if you want to, then go ahead. I'll help you pick out a ring. Just don't be doing this because she's pregnant. Do this because you love her and want to be with her forever." Carly advised.

"That's the only reason why I'm doing it. I love Sam and she's the only one I wanna be with."

"Then, let's go to the jewerly store in the mall to pick you out an engagement ring." Carly suggested. I was glad she chilled out, but I can tell she is still unsure about this for us. I've thought about it for a while and Sam is definitely the one for me.

"Thanks, Carly."

"You know, anyone else would think you're a lunatic for wanting to marry Sam." Carly joked.

"Same way they think I'm a lunatic for sleeping with her?" I asked.

"AHHHH! LA LA LA LA!" Carly covered her ears. "I don't wanna hear about it!" I laughed.

"You're so prude, Carly."

* * *

><p>Spencer dropped off Carly and I at the mall. I told Carly I didn't want Spencer to know about the engagement ring just yet. I didn't want it getting back to my mom. If she found out that I was going to ask Sam to marry me, she would do whatever it takes to prevent it. But then again, she didn't do much to prevent Sam from getting pregnant.<p>

"Oooh! How about that ring?" Carly asked, pointing at simple silver ring with a tiny diamond on it. "Sam would love something simple."

"Hmmm, nah. I do want to get her something simple but also something bold and beautiful. Something she could flaunt around." I said as I looked at the shiny silver and gold rings.

"Then about about that one." Carly pointed at a silver ring with a very large diamond on it.

"Okay, how about simple, bold, beautiful, but not going to drive me bankrupt." I suggested. Just looking at it, I can tell that it was definitely WAY too expensive.

"You should get her this ring that says 'Purity'. I'm sure she'll get a kick outta that one." Carly joked.

"I'm sure she would." I answered, not even bothering to look at the ring. I continued to look at the rings. "I need to find one that I can picture Sam wearing. That's why I invited you to come with me to find the perfect one, you're her best friend."

"Well, you're her boyfriend. You should know what she'd like. Besides, how much money do you have to buy this ring?" Carly asked.

"Well, I didn't want to use Sam's money from her job so I got about three hundred bucks from the past two paychecks." I answered. Just then, a man with a suit and tie came up to Carly and I, behind the clear showcase of rings, and smiled at us.

"May I help you two with something?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for an engagement ring." I said as I looked up at him.

"Oh, you two look quite young to get married." The man commented. Carly and I looked at each other and then shook our heads.

"Oh, no, no. We're not getting married. I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend." I said.

"My best friend." Carly added.

"Oh, well still. You look pretty young to get married. Is she pregnant?" He asked. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my right hand. I heard Carly laugh.

"Yes, she is." Carly answered. "Six and a half months."

"Carly!" I yelled. I didn't want her giving out mine and Sam's personal business to some stranger who is already judging me enough. The man chuckled a bit and looked down at the showcase.

"Well, what are you looking for?" He asked.

"Something simple, bold, beautiful, and cheap." I said.

"Ah, then this would be your ring." The man said. He took a ring out of the clear showcase and lifted it out for me to see. It surely was beautiful.

"This is a fourteen karot white gold ring with a heart-shaped pink sapphire and two small diamonds, one on each side of the sapphire." The man explained.

"Oh, Freddie! It's so beautiful! You have to get this one!" Carly said as she admired the ring the man was showing us.

"Is it cheap?" I asked.

"It's one of my cheapest engagement rings, one hundred and fifty dollars."

"You think I should get it?" I turned and asked Carly.

"Sam would love it, Freddie. You'd be a jerk if you didn't get this ring." Carly said.

"Then I guess I'm getting it." I said and turned back to the man. He put it in one of those tiny, black ring boxes, I paid him the one hundred and fifty dollars, and I took the ring.

I kept opening and closing the box, looking at the ring I got for Sam.

"You sure Sam will like it?" I asked Carly as we walked around the mall. We were waiting for Spencer to come back and pick us up. I was nervous; it seemed more real now. In about twenty-four hours, Sam and I might possibly be engaged.

"There's nothing to worry about, Freddie. Sam will _love_ it." Carly assured. Man, I hope she's right. Just thinking about asking Sam the big question tomorrow make my heart pound out of my chest with a mixture excitement and anxiety.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry, I had to cut it there. I decided to make this a two-part chapter. And sorry it's been a while since I've updated. A LOT of drama has been going on in the neighborhood and I've been really pissed off to update but now I'm back :D _

_So, I've read on some sort of article about Jim Parsons being on iCarly that iLost My Mind is going to premiere Saturday, August 13, 2011. If so, I have to make sure I completely unplan anything I had for that day to get myself prepared for the new episode :D I'm soo excited because that's only 3 weeks and 5 days away. AHHHHHHHHH! It seems about right that it would be premiered that day since new episodes are always premiered on Saturdays. _

_Oh, and those of you who didn't get the 'Purity Ring' joke, it's **NOT** because Nathan Kress wears a purity ring, it's because they didn't wait until marriage to... you know. Just thought I made that clear. The engagement ring picture is posted on my profile for those who want to see what it looks like (: Okay, enough with this extremely long Author's Note._

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	13. One Year, One Question Part 2

**Chapter 12.**

**One Year, One Question  
>Part 2<strong>

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Next Day-**

Since Freddie had to work until five, and we planned on going out to dinner at seven, I decided to kill a couple of hours at Carly's apartment, since I didn't want to be around that freak of a woman back at Freddie's.

"Sam, you should really think about wearing something nice." Carly suggested as we were laying around in her bedroom. We were talking about my date tonight with Freddie.

"Why? We're only going to a buffet. We've been there plenty of times for dates. It's nothing _too_ special, it's just our anniversary."

"_Just_ your anniversary? Sam, one year ago today, you and Freddie started dating! You should be excited for this date." Carly said.

"I am, don't get me wrong. I mean, a year ago I would of never thought I'd be in the spot that I'm in today. Six and a half months pregnant, still dating Freddie-" I was cut off by Carly.

"You didn't think you'd be dating Freddie this long?" Carly asked curiously.

"Not really. It's not that I felt I wouldn't like him anymore or anything, it's just that I thought after a month of dating, we'd be fighting and calling the entire relationship off. Or he would just get sick of me and leave me. Now, I'm getting ready for our one-year anniversary dinner with a baby kicking at the side of my stomach." I rubbed the spot softly where my daughter was kicking me. She sure has the Puckett Rage in her kicks.

"Well, I always felt you two would be together for a long time when you guys started dating. I mean, yeah I was in complete shock when you told me that Freddie asked you out and I was even more shocked that you agreed. But I can see it in the way you two looked at each other from that moment on, you two were meant for each other." Carly's words made me smile.

"You think I should wear something nice?" I asked quietly, completely changing back to our previous subject. Carly nodded her head.

"But casual, of course." She suggested.

"Of course. You're crazier than Mrs. Benson if you think for one minute that _I'm_ wearing a dress." I pouted.

"I never said you had to wear a dress."

"Good."

* * *

><p>I decided to wear my black and white striped sweater, that's a little tight on my belly, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Freddie wore a blue buttoned-up, long-sleeved dress shirt and black pants.<p>

Mrs. Crazy drove us to the restaurant, insisting that she was coming inside with us to the date. She wanted to make sure 'Freddie eats properly and not any junk that she would refuse to let him eat'. We fought with her the entire way there about it until she gave up, but said she was going to frequently call Freddie during the date. Freddie groaned but I didn't care as long as she wasn't there.

"Your mom is a nutcase." I said as we entire the restaurant.

"No kidding." Freddie agreed. He told the man at the register it was only us two for a table and paid the man our total. Then a waitress showed us to our table and left.

"So, do you want to sit and talk first or go get food?" Freddie asked stupidly. Of course he knew what I was going to pick. I turned around and went directly towards the many different food bars. Freddie followed me up there about thirty seconds later.

* * *

><p>"I don't get how you can eat all that food." Freddie said as we sat down and started eating our food.<p>

He had two slices of pizza and a salad. I, on the other hand, got four slices of pizza, two tacos, spaghetti and meatballs, a steak, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a couple of biscuits. And I haven't even gotten to dessert, yet.

"I'm feeding for two." I muffled while eating a taco. Freddie looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean eat triple the amount of food that you would normally eat." Freddie joked.

"This isn't even _double_ of what I would eat." Then it got awkwardly silent between us. I was about to speak but he beat me to it.

"I love you." Freddie said randomly with a big grin on his face. What's his deal? I nodded my head and continued eating my taco.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Freddie started. Uh, oh. Freddie thinking equals no good.

"...What?" I asked, curiously. I put the last bites of my taco down on one of my many plates and looked up at him.

"Well, we've been together for a long time and we've been through so much together and-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I jumped to conclusion. Then I thought 'Why on Earth would he break up with me on our anniversary?'

"No, of course not. I love you with all my heart." Freddie said.

"And I love you too."

Freddie smiled at me and put his right hand into his pocket. A few seconds later, he pulled a tiny, black box out of his pocket. He then got out of his seat, walked over to mine and got down on one knee. My heart started to race, knowing what was coming next.

"Sam, will you marry me?" Freddie asked as he opened up the tiny box. I saw a pink heart with two diamonds on a silver-looking ring. I felt my pregnancy hormones swallow me up as a tear formed in the corner of my eye.

"Oh my god..." I said as I stared at him. I was in complete shock and couldn't move or say anything else. It felt like the wind was knocked right out of me, in a good way.

"Can you please answer quickly because this position is quite uncomfortable." Freddie said, hastily.

I wrapped my arms around Freddie's neck and hugged him tightly. I couldn't believe it, he actually wants to marry me. The blonde-headed demon that he used to hate for years, then asked out, and then got pregnant months later. But then, I had a bad feeling and stopped hugging him.

"Wait..."

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"You're not doing this because I'm pregnant, are you?" I asked. I felt somewhat hurt, as if I knew his answer was going to be yes.

"No, of course not! I love you, Sam. And I want to be with you forever. Pregnant or not. So... will you?"

"Okay, then yes. Yes, I'll marry you." I said, with a little ethusiasm escaping in the last sentence.

"Really? You will?" I could see the excitement written all over his face, which made me smile.

"Yes, of course."

Freddie picked me up from my seat and twirled me around a bit, until he couldn't hold me up any longer and had to put me down, which was like... five seconds.

"I love you." Freddie said. I kissed him and hugged him tightly again. I then took the ring out of the box and put it on my left hand ring finger. I had to admit, it _was_ really pretty. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"I don't want Crazy knowing, yet. I can't deal with her panic attacks." I said as I sat back down and started to eat my food again. Freddie sat back down in his seat.

"Yeah, me neither. We'll just keep this between you, me, and Carly." Freddie said.

"Carly knows?"

"Well, she helped pick out the ring, but she doesn't know that you said yes."

"Then, for now, she doesn't know a thing." I said.

"And what if she asks?" Freddie asked.

"Just tell her I said not right now, but I still wanted to wear the ring." I answered.

"As crazy as you are, she'd probably believe that you would do that." Freddie chuckled.

This was a lot for me to take in on one night. I thought about my decision for the rest of our date. I made the right decision when I said yes to him about being his girlfriend. And now I'm hoping that I made the right decision about being his future wife. I guess I'll find that out when we get married. Holy chiz on a chizzle... I'm _engaged_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Here's Chapter 12 (: I really love how this chapter ended. It ended A LOT better than I thought it would. BIG thanks to those who have reviewed so far! You guys rock! _

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	14. It's Harder Than It Looks

**Chapter 13. **

**It's Harder Than It Looks**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Sam and I were having a very nice, casual Friday evening. We were sitting together on the couch watching Girly Cow, one of Sam's favorite shows. Sam got off work at six and I normally don't work on Fridays, so we decided to spend the rest of our evening together. With a baby on the way in about two months, we're not sure how much time like this we're going to have anymore.

I love the way Sam's engagement ring sparkles on her hand. We definitely kept our word about not letting anyone we know about the engagement. My mom hasn't noticed anything different about Sam's hand, which has been a big shock. And we told Carly that we decided to wait a while before getting engaged. Sam only wears the ring when we're not around Carly, deciding it's best not to.

I like keeping the engagement a secret. That way my mom wouldn't want to kick Sam out or Carly freaking out and telling everyone before we can. I'd rather make an official announcement about the engagement after the baby's born.

I snuggled closer to Sam, putting my arm around her. As much as Sam hates to admit it, she loves when we snuggle together. She's a little bit more romantic than I _ever_ expected her to be. She likes snuggling, spending time alone with each other, and kissing; she _really_ likes kissing.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear and giving her a little kiss on the forehead. She likes that.

"I love you too, Freddifer."

"It's crazy to think that in less than two months, we're going to be parents." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yep, already seven months pregnant. The time goes by so fast." Sam said as she patted her large, pregnant belly. I placed my hand on her stomach and felt the baby punch. Man, she's going to be _just _like her mother. Oh God, no.

"Whoa, she's got quite a punch." I said.

"Yep, she get's it from her Mama."

Before I could comment anything else, my mom walks into the living room.

"Hey mom." I said as I saw her walking towards the couch.

Sam sat up a bit, knowing my mom doesn't like 'public displays of affection' going on in her home. Sam finds it fun to bug her about this rule sometimes. That's why she purposely moans loader than she normally should when we...'have our fun'. My mom always has a horrified look on her face the morning after or leaves for work early enough so she doesn't have to face us.

"Freddie and Sam, can I ask you guys for a favor?" My mom asked.

"Need someone hurt?" Sam asked.

"How did you fall in love with her, again?" My mom asked me. I laughed at my mom's question.

"Ignore Sam. What do you need, mom?"

"Your Aunt Kendra and I are going to an Aggressive Parenting meeting in Fresno tomorrow for the rest of this weekend and she has no one to watch the baby. I figured since you two are having a baby soon, would you guys like the practice?" My mom asked.

"You mean watch cousin Natalie for the weekend?" I asked, just to make things a little clearer.

"Yes."

"Do we get paid?" Sam asked.

"Sam..." I groaned.

"Uh, no." My mom answered.

"I'm out." Sam got off the couch and went into our bedroom. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my mom.

"We'll watch her. Don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

"Great, another Saturday wasted in this stinkin' apartment!" Sam complained as she was slowly pacing back and forth in the living room. I was sitting on the couch with Natalie sleeping in my arms.

My Aunt Kendra dropped the baby off here a couple of hours ago. Her and my mom have been gone since then. It's nice to get a weekend without my mom and with Sam, even if Natalie is here, too.

Natalie's seven months old, and for some odd reason, she seems to like sleeping. She hasn't woken up since my aunt dropped her off. I even had to put a tiny mirror up to her face to make sure she was still breathing.

"Get used to it, Sam. If you think we're going to have carefree Saturdays anymore after the baby is here, then you're dead wrong."

"Whatever. I'm going to Inside Out Burger to get something to eat." Sam said. Oh, no. I know what she's trying to pull. I got up and stood infront of the door before she could leave. "Move! I'm hungry!"

"Oh, no! You're _not_ going to leave me alone with Natalie so you can go off and hang out with Carly or something. If you're hungry, go make yourself something to eat."

"Ugh! I can't believe you would suggest for _me_ to make _myself_ something to eat!" Sam yelled. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic act.

"Then you're obviously not that hungry."

"I don't see what the big deal is if I go get something to eat. _You_ were the one who accepted to watch Natalie, not me. And besides, she's sleeping."

"And what if she wakes up?" I asked.

"Then put her back to sleep!" She argued back.

"You know, I'm really starting to question your parenting skills." I joked.

"Ding-dong! I have none! Now please, let me go get something to eat!" Sam begged. I rolled my eyes.

"No!"

"Pweeease, Fweddie?" Sam widened her eyes and stuck out her lower lip. Man, I hate when she does the 'puppy dog eyes' bit.

"Fine. But be back in twenty minutes or you're watching Natalie yourself for the rest of the night." Sam smiled, got on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, babe!" She left immediately afterwards.

"Yep, I won't be seeing her for the rest of the night." I said to myself. I looked down at Natalie in my arms, still sound asleep. Man, I hope our baby is like this.

* * *

><p>"You know, when I said earlier that I wouldn't be seeing Sam for the rest of the night, I was being sarcastic!" I yelled at my ceiling.<p>

I was laying alone on our bed and Natalie sound asleep in her playpen across my bedroom. She woke a few times, but all I had to do was give her a bottle or a diaper change and she went right back to sleep. I just got done giving Natalie a diaper change about ten minutes ago so that's why I'm awake.

I looked over at my clock; 2:36am and still no sign of Sam. She still hasn't replied to any of my texts or phone calls. I've tried texting and calling Carly but she didn't answer either, meaning they were together. Geez, why can't Sam ever listen to me?

Just then, I heard the apartment door open and close. I knew automatically it was Sam. I jumped out of my bed and ran into the living room to go see her. There she was, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled as soon as I entered the living room. I could tell I startled Sam by the way she jumped. "Why on Earth did it take you about twelve hours to go to Inside Out Burger when it's only a five minute walk?" I was furious.

"Oh... you see, there was this bear and-"

"No excuses, Puckett! I told you I didn't want to get stuck with Natalie by myself today but you went off and hung out with Carly all day, didn't you?" I asked in a much louder voice than I normally do.

"Maybe..."

"Is this how it's going to be when the baby gets here? Me taking care of our daughter and you hanging out with Carly all day?" I could the guilt in Sam's face after I asked those questions. She got up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I just needed to get out and have some fun. Hug?" She slightly opened her arms.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm worried that the responsibility of our daughter is going to be put onto my shoulders."

"No, it's not. I promise. To make it up to you, I'll take care of Natalie for the rest of the day."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." As if irony couldn't of struck at a better time, Natalie started crying.

"Looks like it's time to keep up to your word, Princess Puckett." I smirked. Sam rolled her eyes and rushed upstairs. Well, not 'rushed', but as fast as a seven month pregnant woman could run up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"She won't stop crying!" Sam yelled. Natalie's been crying for the past forty minutes and I feel like my ears are going to bleed.<p>

"Here, hand her to me." I suggested. Sam handed Natalie over to me, which made her cry even louder.

"Oh, man! You broke it!" Sam yelled.

"She's not an 'it'! And I didn't do anything! And stop yelling, you're upsetting me!" I yelled back. I was on the verge of tears at this point.

"You're such a pansy! Man up!" Sam yelled. I could tell by her face and the crack in her voice that she was on the verge of tears as well.

"Oh, chiz! What did we get ourselves into? There's no way we can handle this when our baby gets here!" I said.

"Well, we can always put our baby in one of the picnic baskets, like they do in the movies, and put her infront of someone's apartment door and hope that-"

"Sam! I'm being serious! Now, let's focus. What are we going to do about Natalie?" I asked.

"Well, we can always put Natalie in one of the picnic baskets, like they do in the movies, and-"

"Sam!" There's no point in trying to reason with this girl. "Okay, she isn't hungry, she doesn't need a diaper change, and I've tried rocking her for about twenty-five minutes. Now what?" I asked.

"Picnic basket?" Sam asked innocently. I slapped my forehead with my free hand. Oh, boy. I'm in for an adventure with Sam in a couple months.

"No, no picnic basket! Here, you try rocking her to sleep or something." I tried handing Natalie back to Sam.

"What? No! You take her!" Sam said.

"You promised to take care of her for the rest of the day!" I reminded her.

"Yeah? Well, it's 3:21 at night! Not day. So, I found my loophole!" Sam argued back.

"She's been crying for forty-five minutes, now! Just take her!" I yelled. I was getting frustrated and I think Sam could tell, since she took her out of my hands without anymore questions.

"Man, I wonder what's wrong with her?" Sam asked.

"Maybe she's sick." I suggested. Sam shrugged her shoulders and patted Natalie's back. After a few pats, Natalie burped. She immediately stopped crying.

"_Really_? All that fuss for a little burp? I'm going to bed." Sam said. She put the baby back in her playpen and laid down on our bed. I was completely dumbfounded. If I known that all she needed was a pat on her back, I would of done that forty-four minutes ago!

I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Sam.

"We are in _deep_ chiz." I said, breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah, I already knew that about four months ago."

"I mean, I never get that frustrated. Well, other than when I'm with you sometimes." I said.

"Watch it, Fredfrog. I'm _not_ in the mood."

"Fredfrog, that's a new one. But still, there's no way I can let you take care of Natalie by yourself for the rest of the day." I said. Sam sat up a bit, looking somewhat offended.

"What, you think I can't handle Natalie myself? I was the one who got her to stop crying. All you did was yell." Sam was starting to get loud and I didn't want her to wake the baby again.

"Shhhh. Sam, be quiet. Don't wake up Natalie. And I'm not saying that I think you can't handle her by yourself. I'm saying neither one of us should _have_ to take care of her by ourselves. And our baby, too. We're a team, now, no matter how much we protest. We're stuck together forever."

I looked back over at Sam, who was now sound asleep. I didn't know it was humanly possible for someone to fall asleep _that_ fast. But then again, when it comes to Sam, anything's possible.

"Why bother saying anything?" I asked myself, annoyed.

I got up and went around to Sam's side of the bed. I shifted her body a bit just to put her in a more comfortable position for her to sleep. Then I went back to my side of the bed and almost immediately fell asleep, with the thought of how tough it's going to be to raise our own baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _The mirror to the baby's face to see if she was alive was an idea I got from my mom. When she had my brother, the first day she brought him home, he slept for 12 hours straight without waking up. She had to put a mirror to his face several times to make sure he was still breathing. He was._

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter._

_The name **Natalie** was suggested by **seddieSUPERFAN101**  
>The name <strong>Kendra <strong>was suggested by **it's called a brain. get one**_

_**Thanks** to you two for the name suggestions (:  
><strong>Thanks<strong> to all of you for the Reviews, Favorites, Story Alerts and Author Alerts! You guys are the **BEST** (:_

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	15. The Perfect Nursery

**Chapter 14.**

**The Perfect Nursery**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"No!"

"Sam, just take it!"

"No! Leave me alone, Freddie!"

"Sam, why do you constantly have to fight with me about this everyday? Just take your stupid prenatal vitamin so we both can get on with our lives!"

"You can't make me!"

Sam's such a little brat sometimes. Every morning we go through the same routine. We wake up, take our showers, eat our breakfast, go to school and fight for about ten minutes in the hallway about her taking her prenatal vitamin. I know she hates it, but she just doesn't understand the importance of taking it.

"Sam, just take it! Come on! I'm sick of fighting with you about this!"

"Then don't fight with me and just leave me alone!"

"Stop being so hormonal all the time and take the stupid vitamin!"

"Stop yelling at me all the time!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Fine, you want me to take the stupid vitamin?" Sam grabbed the vitamin out of my hand, took her water bottle and swallowed her vitamin down with her water.

"You know, sometimes I think you just fight with me about this every morning because you get a sick, twisted kick out of it."

"It brightens up my morning." Sam definitely was sick and twisted sometimes. But that's why I love her. Just then, Carly walked up to us. Sam started dialing in her locker combination. From a side view, Sam's pregnant belly looks really big. She looks bigger than seven and a half months pregnant. Though, I'd never tell her that. I like living.

"I can hear you guys yelling from all the way outside." Carly commented.

"She refused to take her prenatal vitamin, _again._" I said, before glaring back at Sam.

"But I took it this time without hurting anyone." Sam said, putting a bowl of something into her mini locker microwave. Honestly, I don't know where she gets these things.

"And without Freddie having to hide it in your fatcakes." Carly said. I automatically turned to Carly and tried shushing her, but it was too late.

"You hide my prenatal vitamins inside my fatcakes?" Sam asked angrily. If there's anything scarier than an angry Sam Puckett, it's a very pregnant angry Sam Puckett.

"Thanks a lot, Carly." I muttered sarcastically. Now I'll never get her to take her vitamins!

"Whatever." Sam said casually. Man, I hate these mood swings. One minute she's angry, the next she doesn't care! I can't wait until she's done with this pregnancy!

"Hey, have you guys started working on your nursery yet?" Carly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet. I keep telling Sam we need to get working on it soon. The baby could come sooner than planned." I said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"And I know my own body and I'm not going into labor anytime soon. All we have to do is put up the crib. That's it." Sam said. Her microwave then made a 'ding' sound. She opened it up and pulled out the bowl. I got a better look at the contents in the bowl; chicken noodle soup.

"No, we also need to paint it, put curtains up, fix up her closet, set out her toys and other stuff." I added.

"Whatever. If you wanna do it that badly, you can do it tonight while I'm at work." Sam said, then took a bite of her soup.

"Oh, no! You're helping me with this nursery!" I demanded. Of course Sam would try giving _me_ all the work.

"I'm seven and a half months pregnant. There's nothing I can do." Sam said, trying to give any excuse not to help.

"There's plenty you can do."

"Ugh, thanks a lot Carly." Sam groaned.

"What did I do?" Carly asked.

"I was hoping he'd forget about the nursery. Then, once the doctor says I need to stay on bed rest until the baby comes, I'd remind Freddie and he'd have no choice but to do it himself. Now I have to help!" She complained. She truly was a piece of work.

* * *

><p>"Pink would be <em>perfect<em>. We're having a girl, you know." I said, trying to find the perfect palet for our daughter's new room. A little over a month to go until the baby comes and I wanted to make sure she has the most perfect nursery ever.

"No! Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean her room has to be _pink_." Sam complained.

"But it's traditional."

"And I don't want traditional, I just want to get this room done and over with!"

"What, you don't want our daughter to have a nice room?" I asked.

"I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth. I just really don't want to do this right now. There's a million other things I'd rather be doing than this."

"Name three." I demanded.

"Sleeping, eating, and watching TV."

"I should of known." I said. "But still, just help me pick out a color. It's not like you have to paint the room. I'm taking care of that."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're pregnant. You can't be around the paint fumes." I said. Sam had a big grin on her face, now, knowing she didn't have to help paint the room at all.

"Good, now I'm okay with helping pick out a color." She snatched the many different color palet cards out of my hand and examined them carefully. It took her a few minutes before she smiled and showed me the color she wanted.

I had to admit, the color she chose would go with this room perfectly. It wasn't girly, but yet, you can tell it was a color for a girl's room. And it also matched the crib Sam picked out, which still happens to be in the large box leaning against the wall in the room.

"Nice job. I really like that color." I said. We gave each other a high five and went on to our next task, planning where to put everything.

"I think the crib should be right by the door. That way when she's crying, she'll be right where we walk in." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but if we come into the room while she's sleeping to check up on her, she'll hear the door open and close and possibly wake up."

"Oh, yeah. How about right there?" Sam pointed at what seemed to be the perfect spot for the crib. I was amazed at how good she was at this.

"Wow, Sam. You should be a professional designer for nurseries." I teased. She punched my shoulder, which hurt a lot, and walked over to the small closet.

"In your dreams." She retorted.

"You should _really_ be more gentle with your punches. One day, you're going to shatter my shoulder and you're going to feel _really_ bad about it." I complained as I rubbed my now-bruising shoulder.

"Eh, not really." She opened the closet door and walked half-way inside it. "I should probably get some hangers and hang her clothes up, I guess."

"Gasp, Sam Puckett _offering_ to do something? It's the sign of the Apocalypse!" I over-exaggerated. It was fun to mess with her sometimes.

"Just for that attitude, you can do it yourself." Sam said and closed the closet door. I hung my head low.

"I blame myself." I muttered.

"You should. Now, what else needs to be done in here?" Sam asked.

"Painting, putting up the crib, hanging up the clothes, decorating the room-" I was interrupted when Sam clutched the front of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked, almost immediately.

"I-I don't know. I got a really sharp pain on the front of my stomach. It wasn't the baby kicking, either." She answered. "I've never felt anything like this."

"Do you think we should tell my mom?" I asked.

"Nah, it's probably just a cramp or something." I wasn't sure if I should believe her, but I took her word for it.

"Alright. Let's have my mom drop us off at the hardware store to get some paint in that color." I suggested. Sam seemed to be perfectly fine after a few minutes, so she decided she wanted to come too.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I measured the room so I'll have to get the right amount of paint." I explained as Sam, my mom, and I were walking down the aisle with all the paint. We were looking for the color match that Sam picked out for the room.<p>

"I don't see why you couldn't choose pink." My mom complained. Sam just rolled her eyes and kept looking for the color she picked.

"Because my daughter isn't going to be some sorta daffodil." Sam explained, not taking her eyes off the shelves. Just then, she bent over and clutched the front of her stomach again, wincing in pain. I grabbed her arm with my left hand and rubbed her back with my right. Something was definitely not right.

"This has been going on all day!" Sam screeched.

"All day? I thought it was only in the nursery." I asked.

"No, it started in school today but I didn't think anything of it. But now it feels like it's getting worse."

"Sam, are you having labor pains?" My mom asked.

"Labor?" I asked in disbelief. My heart started pounding and my palms started to sweat. No, she can't be in labor!

"I can't be! I'm only seven and a half months pregnant!" Sam's face with filled with shock and fear. I felt frozen and couldn't move. Was there really a possibility that Sam could be in labor?

* * *

><p>"All that fuss over Braxton Hicks Contractions." Sam complained as we entered our apartment later that night.<p>

We were at the hospital running tests and going through examinations only to find out it was false labor pains. But I'm extremely relieved over it. We were _definitely_ not ready for this baby yet.

Sam was pacing back and forth in the living room, Heaven knows why. She was probably still jittery over everything that's happened today.

"Sam, you need to lay down. The doctor said you need to take it easy for the next couple of days." I explained.

"Yeah, if only he put me on bed rest, I'd be much happier." Sam sneered.

Sam asked the doctor over and over if she could be on bed rest, hoping she wouldn't need to go to school for the rest of the pregnancy. Or do anything, really. But he told her there was no reason why after a couple of days of taking it easy and resting that she couldn't do the things she'd normally do. Sam wasn't happy to hear that.

"Just go to sleep or eat or something. You're making me nervous pacing back and forth." I said. She stopped and sat down on the couch.

"I'm hungry." She said. I rolled my eyes. Of course she is.

"Then go make something to eat."

"I can't, I have to take it easy for the next couple of days." I hate her sarcasm so badly. But I didn't argue with her and made her some food.

* * *

><p>While Sam has been 'taking it easy', code term for 'boss your fiance around and make him do everything for you', I've been getting some work done on the nursery. Sam doesn't know it yet, since I've worked on it while she's been sleeping the past few days, which was a lot.<p>

As far as Sam thinks, I'm saving the work for when she's better to help me. But, after I put the last few 'finishing touches' on the nursery, I get extremely excited to show her our daughter's new room.

"Sam, I've got a surprise for you." I said as I walked into our bedroom. Sam has been laying on my bed all day, eating all sorts of food on it, and watching Girly Cow on my TV.

"What is it?" She groaned.

"Come on, I'll show you."

"I can't. I can't get out of bed."

"Sam, for the last time, you're not on bed rest. Now get off your lazy butt and come see my surprise for you." I demanded. She rolled her eyes and got up. It's actually kind of funny watching her trying to get up out of bed, now.

"Okay, what's the surprise?" She asked, almost out of breath with her attempt to 'roll' out of bed.

"Cover your eyes." I said. She did as I asked with no fights. I got behind her and guided her though the hallway and into the nursery.

"Open your eyes, now." I said. And again, she did as I asked. When she saw the nursery, she was completely blown away. Everything was done and she didn't have to help with a single thing.

"Oh... my... God." Sam said as she tried taking in every bit of the newly refurbished room. A smile crept up to her face. I knew she was happy. "W-when did you do all this?"

"Well, I did it all myself everytime you were sleeping the past few days. You like?"

"No, I hate it!" It felt like someone just swung a baseball bat to my stomach when she said that. _What?_

"What?"

"I'm kidding! I love it! It's absolutely perfect!" She gave me a large hug and walked around the nursery. She admired the room, I could tell.

The room was painted light gray that seemed to glow in the room. The crib was black and metal, with light pink and animal printed bedding that matched the walls perfectly. I placed the crib inbetween the two windows, right where Sam wanted it. I also hung up curtains that matched the crib's bedding.

I hung up a couple of pictures of zoo animals on the wall, since Sam and I agreed that would be our 'theme' for our daughter's room; zoo animals, since we know she's going to be our 'little animal'.

I also hung up all her clothes in the closet, set up the changing table, put a rocking chair and white reclining chair in the room, and put all of her toys in a toy box.

"Babe, this is the most perfect nursery I've ever seen." Sam complimented. A good day, in my definition, is a day when I make Sam happy. And this definitely was a good day.

"This is probably the only nursery you've ever seen." I said with a chuckle. She shrugged her arms and smiled at me.

"It doesn't matter, it's perfect." I hugged Sam tightly and looked around the room myself. She was right, it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry I didn't update this yesterday. It was literally about 100 Degrees and the last thing I wanted to do was go on the laptop. Instead, I went to my brother's best friend's pool party and swam until 11pm. And I have a HORRIBLE sunburn and it hurts really bad ): I guess next time I'll remember to put on sunscreen lol_

_A picture of the nursery is up on my profile for those who want a better look at it (: I didn't add the chandelier to the description, that's in the photo, because I didn't want it in the nursery. I don't like chandeliers dangling over babies' heads. Just saying. So, ignore that part of the picture. I found it while searching Nurseries on Google, and I thought this was the PERFECT nursery because it's not girly but also you can tell it's a nursery for a girl (: _

_**Big thanks** to all you guys out there who've read, reviewed, favorited and alerted the story! I'm completely flattered (: _

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	16. The Shower

**Chapter 15.**

**The Shower**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

When I thought my pregnancy couldn't get any worse, I was dead wrong. Being eight months pregnant- I can't see my feet, I have these disgusting stretch marks all across my stomach, and I have to waddle everywhere I go. When I sit down, it's literally impossible to get back up. Freddie or Carly or whoever's near me has to help me up. It's totally embarassing, especially at school.

And as if things couldn't get worse from there, Carly is throwing me a baby shower! Ugh, I hate girly things like that! I begged her over and over to _not_ throw me a shower, but it was either her or Mrs. Benson throwing me one. I picked the non-psychotic one.

My baby shower is today. I really don't want to waste a Saturday being in a room filled with people and baby things and pink, but I can't get away from it now. Carly already invited almost every girl in our grade, some guys I'm friends with, and Gibby. She says more people means more gifts. I guess she did learn a thing or two from me.

"Ready for your baby shower?" Freddie asked me as we were getting ready for the shower.

I was in the middle of fixing my eyeliner in the bathroom. "Pretty much."

* * *

><p>When Freddie and I walked into Carly's apartment, it was totally sickening. Baby shower decorations everywhere, I didn't see any food, and there were people here. A lot of people.<p>

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted from across the kitchen. I walk passed all the girls in her living room and went over to Carly.

"Carly, how many people did you invite?" I asked.

"I told you almost every girl in our grade."

"I thought you were kidding!"

"Well, I can't make them leave now." Carly said.

"Yes you can!" Carly rolled her eyes at me and looked over at Freddie.

"Okay, you girls have fun now." Freddie teased as he was getting ready to leave. He wanted to be here as much as I do. Three girls I didn't know walked over to him, flirtatiously. Oh, hell no.

"Hey Freddie." One of the girls said to him, twirling a piece of her hair with her finger. Carly looked at me, knowing this was going to get real fighty, real fast. "How's it going?"

"Oh, uh, it's good." He answered nervously. He still can't resist a pretty face. I walked over behind the girls.

"Hey, ladies." I said casually. I then walked over to Freddie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know, he's the father."

The girls gave Freddie a disgusted look and then walked away. Freddie then smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Even when you're pregnant, you're still jealous of other girls around me."

"What? Am not! And I've never been jealous of other girls around you! Not once in my life." Girls hitting on my fiance at my own baby shower? Man, people really have no shame these days.

"Mhmm." Freddie replied sarcastically. "How about I stay here with you guys so you don't try killing anyone."

"I don't care." I walked back into the kitchen, looking for some food somewhere. Of course Carly would hide all the food from me until it's time to eat.

"So what are we supposed to do at these baby shower things?" I asked as I walked back into the living room.

"Well, everyone brought gifts. Wanna open them?" Carly asked.

"Shoosh yeah! I love free things from people I barely know." I sat down in the middle of two girls on the couch. One girl got up and let Freddie sit next to me. Carly handed me the first gift, which was from her. It was box wrapped in pale yellow wrapping paper with a card taped on it. I opened the card first.

"It says: _Congratulations to both of you on your new bundle of joy. It's not going to be easy, but I know you two can conquer anything together. Oh, and Sam? Try not to kill Freddie in the delivery room. You're going to need him after the baby's born. -Carly._" I read. We all laughed but Freddie looked like he was getting pale. He must have the image of us in the delivery room stuck in his head now.

I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box to see a black baby shirt that says '_If you think I'm a delinquent, you should meet my mom_'. Where she found this shirt, I have absolutely no idea. But it was perfect the baby.

"Aww, Carls. It's perfect. Thanks, kid." I said. She bent down and gave me a quick hug. Next gift she handed to me was from Gibby. It was a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a card on it. Oh god, I can't even imagine what that shirtless potato got me. I opened the card first to see if he was stupid enough to put money in it. Sadly, he wasn't.

"This card says: _Just thought you two should prepare for AFTER the baby comes. -Gibby._" I gave him a weird look but opened the small box anyways. When Freddie and I saw what he gave us as a baby shower gift, I felt my face heat up and Freddie uncomfortably looked away from me.

"Condoms? _Really_?" I asked.

"You can never be too careful." Gibby answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Gib. But I think after I see Sam push out a baby, I'm sure I'm going to be turned off for the next six months." Freddie joked. He was the only one laughing.

"Oh-kay... next gift's from Wendy." Carly said and handed me Wendy's gift and card.

"Oh look, another empty card with words." I said, unhappily.

"Just read it." Carly demanded.

"Fiiine. It says: _Sam, I'm sure you've already seen Gibby's gift by now so I should start off by apologizing for his... Gibbiness. Other than that, Congratulations on the new baby and I hope Freddie is prepared for anything that might fly at his face in the delivery room. I'm sure you're going to be swinging your fists at him plenty of times. -Wendy._"

I smiled over at Freddie, who just kept getting more and more uncomfortable as the gifts and cards kept coming.

"I kind of like baby showers now. It's pretty fun to watch Freddie worry." I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Just open the gift." He said. I opened the box to find some baby socks, a receiving blanket, and a pink shirt with a daffodil on it. It was Freddie's turn to smirk.

"Guess our daughter can now embrace her 'inner daffofility'." He mocked. Do you know how badly I want to punch him in the mouth sometimes? It doesn't help with these pregnancy hormones making me more angrier than usual.

"Next!" I demanded. I put Wendy's gift on the floor, which Freddie picked up and placed it on the table. Carly handed me a bright blue box with a bow on it and a card. This one was from Spencer, which was no where to be seen. He must of gave Carly the present and had stuff to do. I immediately went for the card, hoping it was more stuff about Freddie and the delivery room.

"Okay, this one says: _I just want to say how proud I am of you two for taking on such a huge responsibilty with lots of strength. And also how scared I am for Freddie when the big day arrives. Freddie, wear a helmet. -Love, Spence._"

"Aww, Spencer." I said and looked over at Freddie. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack at any minute. I opened the box to find a cute little teddy bear. I smiled and handed the gift to Freddie.

Carly handed me my next gift and card. This one was from Pete. Even though we dated before, and it never lasted, we still remained good friends. I opened up the card.

"_Congratulations on the baby, dude. And Freddie, it's probably best if you skip out on the delivery. -Pete_."

"Man, how people honestly think I'm going to get hurt during the delivery?" Freddie asked. I looked around to see everyone slowly starting to raise their hands. I rose mine too.

"Sam!" He shouted

"Hey, the Braxton Hicks contractions hurt like chiz. I don't even want to know what the real labor feels like." I answered. "And I have to right to beat you up in the delivery room. It's all your fault we're in this situations, anyways."

"How is this my fault?" He asked.

"You just _had_ to turn me on that night."

"Right, because you just _happened_ to wear your super, sexy lingerie under your clothes for nothing."

"OKAY! Open the present!" Carly said, immediately ending the conversation that was making everyone in the room feel uncomfortable. I did as I was asked and opened Pete's gift. It was some more baby clothes and socks.

"Thanks Pete. Next."

Carly handed me the rest of the presents and cards, most of them saying stuff like: "_Freddie, hang in there_" and "_Someone please take a picture of the horror on Freddie's face when he sees the baby coming out_" and my favorite: "_Hey Freddie, at least if Sam hurts/kills you, you'd already be at the hospital_".

And the gifts were all the same; clothes, socks, shoes, blankets, toys, diapers. Boring stuff, might I say.

After all the gift opening, Carly let us have cake. The cake had two baby pictures on it, one of me and one of Freddie. How she got these pictures, I have no clue. I immediately claimed Freddie's face. He wasn't so pleased about me 'stabbing his face' several times with my fork before finally eating it.

For the rest of the baby shower, we did iCarly. We figured since the audience already knows I'm pregnant, we might as well make a clip to put on the site. We improvised the whole thing, which actually went pretty great.

The best segment we did was 'Messing with Lewbert' by having most of the guests run down to the lobby, screaming and yelling, just to watch Lewbert's reaction. Hilarious stuff.

* * *

><p>After the baby shower was over, and everyone left, it was just Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and me in Carly's apartment. Everyone was cleaning up the place. Well, everyone but me, of course.<p>

"Hey, Carly?" I called for her. I was laying on the couch and she was cleaning in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Thanks for throwing me the baby shower." Everyone went silent and suspiciously looked at me.

"You actually enjoyed having the shower?" Freddie asked, and then put his hand on my forehead. "Nope, she's not running a fever."

I ignored his last comment. "Yeah, it was actually pretty great. I got free baby stuff, free condoms, and more than half of the cards we made you practically faint. I can't wait to have another one!"

"Uh, Sam, you know you only get one baby shower, right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, until we have the next baby." I smirked at Freddie. His face had went extremely pale and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Uh, Sam? Let's just focus on this baby for now." Freddie managed to say. I looked at him and chuckled. He went through so much awkwardness today, it probably didn't help by talking about the next kid. Not that I wanted another kid right now, it's fun just to push his buttons.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going home." I said. I rolled off Carly's couch and headed towards her front door.

"Why are you going home?" Freddie asked.

"Bacon time." I replied.

"Aren't you going to help me bring all the gifts back to the apartment?" Freddie asked.

"Nope. See ya." And I left, leaving a very peeved off Freddie staring in disbelief. Eh, he'll get over it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Not my best chapter. It's mainly some sort of filler but yet still was important because of the baby shower._

_Incase some of you haven't seen, which I'm sure most of you have, a new iLost My Mind promo has been shown. I just watched it today when I was watching iCarly on TV. iLost My Mind is lookin' pretty good :D _

_**Sam**: "I hate you."  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: "Then why'd you kiss me?"  
><strong>Sam<strong>: "...I like you..."  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: "So, you hate me AND you like me."  
><strong>Sam<strong>: "Now you see why I need to be in here?"_

_Ahhh, good ol' Seddie (;  
><em>_If you haven't seen the new promo yet, I advise you do.  
>Two Weeks and Six Days until iLOST MY MIND! <em>

_Anyways,  
>Read and Review, Pleeease (: <em>


	17. I Hate School Dances

**Chapter 16.**

**I Hate School Dances**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeease, Sam?"

"No, I will not go to the school dance with you!"

What a nub. Freddie actually thinks that since I'm his fiance and I'm having his baby that I'll actually go to a stupid dance with him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I don't do dances."

"You went to that one dance before."

"Yeah, because Carly forced me to ask Gibby and I got mad he rejected me."

We were laying in his bed, before falling asleep. In two days, our school is throwing some random dance for absolutely no reason at all. And the next day after that is mine and Melanie's birthday and Melanie has been in town since the other day.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Are you going to keep doing that until I say yes?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Ugh, fine, I'll go to the stupid dance with you!" I gave up. I wasn't in the mood to listen to him whine all night about me going to the stupid dance on Saturday.

"Yay!"

"But you're buying my dress." I demanded.

"Fine. Anything to get you to go to the dance."

"Whatever." I pouted.

* * *

><p>Freddie gave me money to buy the dress and anything I need to go with it. I bought a white, strapless maternity dress with black spots of different sizes all over it and a black sash right above my baby bump. The dress hung down to my knees and I had a pair of black heels with them, too. Being eight and a half months pregnant, my stomach looks like it's going to EXPLODE in this dress.<p>

Saturday was already here and Melanie stopped by to get me ready for the dance. I insisted many, _many_ times for her not to help, but _she_ insisted that she will. So I gave up and let her over.

"I think it's _so_ sweet you and Freddie are going to the dance together." Melanie said as she was putting my eyeshadow on.

"Uh-huh."

"You guys should take pictures together." Melanie suggested.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." I said.

"Why not? You guys would look so cute!"

"I would look so fat!" I mocked.

"Sam, stop. Soon, you'll be having the baby and you won't be 'fat' anymore."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

"No. But eventually you'll go back to normal." I rolled my eyes at her. She was now putting some more make-up on my cheeks and lips. It was really not needed.

"You look great!" She said as she went behind me and fluffed my hair a bit. Again, not needed.

"Whatever. Let's just get this dance done and over with." I groaned. I walked out of Freddie's bedroom and into the living room, Melanie followed me. Freddie was in the living room waiting for me.

"Wow, babe. You look fantastic!" Freddie said as soon as he saw me. He gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead. I like when he does that.

"Well, I better get going. I got to go make sure our mom doesn't fall out of the living room window again. See ya guys later." Melanie said and left.

* * *

><p>Spencer took Carly, Freddie, and I to the dance. Once I got there, I needed to desperately sit down and drink something. I was getting out of breath real easily. Man, this is going to be a tough dance.<p>

So many times during the dance, I had to stop and go to the bathroom. Carly got fed up with going with me after the first hour so I had to go by myself, which I didn't care.

"Man, what's with you having to pee so much?" Freddie asked as we were slow-dancing. It was quite uncomfortable because I couldn't lean so much against him, thanks to my giant pregnant stomach.

"I don't know. But when I pee, very little comes on. And I'm feeling this sharp pain going through my back about every ten minutes or so." I explained.

"That's not good. Do you think you're over-doing it?" He asked.

"Probably. Maybe I should go sit down after this dance." I suggested.

"That would probably be best."

After the song ended, Freddie walked me over to a chair by the snack area.

"Just sit here and relax. This pregnancy is probably wearing you out even more now that you're coming to the end so just take your time. If you need me, I'm going to be dancing over there by Carly and Gibby." Freddie explained and pointed over to Carly and Gibby across the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I wasn't mad at him or anything. I was just getting really irritated for some reason. This pain was started to get intense but I didn't think anything of it. I was really tired lately and my back is probably hurting over carrying this baby for so long.

I was starting to get really bored so I decided to call Melanie and see what she suggests I should do about my back.

**Me**: "Hey Mel. Can I ask you something?"

**Melanie**: "Of course, what is it?"

**Me**: "Well, I've had to pee so much but very little is coming out and my back has been killing me. I keep getting pains almost every ten minutes. Any suggestions?"

**Melanie**: "It sounds like you're probably over-doing it. And peeing very little is a sign of dehydration."

**Me**: "Freddie said I'm probably over-doing it, too. Thanks."

**Melanie**: "Keep me posted on anything different happening or if it gets worse. 'Kay?"

**Me**: "Will do. See ya."

**Melanie**: "Later."

I hung up the phone. After I did that, another pain shot through my back. This time, it was much quicker and much more intense than the last one. And it started to feel like it was going to the front of my stomach. I had the sudden urge to throw up but I held it in. Something's not right. I shouldn't be feeling like this.

"FREDDIE!" I shouted from across the room. Of course with my loud mouth, he heard me. He and Carly rushed over to me.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to throw up." I said.

"Are you getting sick?" Freddie asked.

"I think so. That's probably why my back is hurting." I said.

"Do you want me to call Spencer and have him pick us up?" Carly asked, pulling her phone out of her purse.

"Nah, I think I can tough it out. But can you get me some water? I feel like I can't get up." I asked Carly.

"Of course." Carly grabbed a cup from the table next to me and rushed over to the water fountain to get some water.

"Oh, baby. You don't look so good." Freddie said. He placed his hand on my forehead and immediately took it off. "You're sweating like crazy and you're really hot."

"I knew I was getting sick." I said. Carly came back with my water and handed it to me. I took a large gulp of it and set the cup on the table.

"We should probably take you home so you can rest." Freddie said.

"No. I'll be fine, I promise. You guys go have fun." I said. I really didn't want to ruin anyone's night by me getting sick.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone over here." Freddie said. He was such a good, nubby fiance.

"It'll be alright. If I get worse then I'll let you know." I reasoned. Freddie nodded his head, kissed my forehead and him and Carly walked off.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, I started to feel a little better so I decided that I wanted to dance with Freddie on the next slow song.<p>

"You know, if you're not feeling well, we can go home." Freddie said as we were swaying slowly around in a circle.

"I'm fine. I actually think I'm feeling a little better." I said. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt very peaceful with him. That is, until the next thirty seconds.

We were still dancing until we heard a loud splash on the floor. It sounded like it was right next to us. We looked down and I was standing in a large puddle of water. Oh no.

"S-Sam? I-is t-that what I think it is?" Freddie asked nervously. Then that intense back pain came back. I hunched over and grabbed my aching back.

"CARLY!" I shouted nervously. She was by the snack table, which was only about fifteen feet away.

"What?" She asked as she walked over to me.

"I think my water just broke!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Didn't expect that one, huh? XD Okay, maybe with the clues that were being hinted around about her being in pain, but still. Sorry I had to end it in a cliff-hanger. _

_You know what that means right? **NEXT CHAPTER** = **Sam's delivery of the BABY**! :D_

_For those who are curious, a picture of Sam's dress she wore to the dance is on my profile. _

_Two Weeks and Five Days until iLMM. _

_**Big thanks** to those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story, so far! :D_

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	18. It's Baby Time!

**Chapter 17.**

**It's Baby Time!**

**(Sam's POV)**

An hour ago, my water broke at the stupid dance I didn't even want to go to. Now I'm laying in a hospital bed, in a smelly hospital gown, where a doctor is examining parts of me that no other person should be allowed to look at.

"Six and half centimeters dialated. Soon, you should be at ten." The doctor said, taking off his gloves and putting them in a trash can nearby.

"Ten _what_?" I asked.

"Ten centimeters. You see, you have to get to ten centimeters before you push out the baby." The doctor explained.

"Can't you just cut open my stomach and take out the baby that way?" I asked. He laughed at my question. I didn't find it funny, I was being serious.

"No, silly. You and the baby are both doing excellent." He then walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Melanie, and Mrs. Benson all walked into the room. Melanie rushed over to me first and hugged me. I don't even know how she knew I was here. I wouldn't say it's the 'twin instinct' thing. We never had that.

"Oh, Sam! I can't even _imagine_ the pain you're going through right now." Melanie said.

"No, but if you don't let go of me in the next five seconds, you're about to see." She immediately let go of me. Freddie walked up to my bed and rubbed my leg. I kicked him in the stomach.

"OW! What was that for?" He shouted, holding his stomach.

"For getting me pregnant!" I shouted back. Another contraction shot through my back and directly to my sides. "SOMEONE GET ME THE STUPID EPIDURAL!"

"I'll call the nurse." Carly said.

* * *

><p>After the doctor gave me the Epidural through my back, a lot of the pain went away. But I still felt it a little.<p>

"Feeling better?" Freddie asked. He was sitting in a chair next to the right side of my bed.

"NO! I still have to shove a baby out of me, stupid!"

"Sam, there's no need to yell." Freddie said, trying to calm me down. Bad mistake.

"YES THERE IS!" I took a box of tissues and threw it at him. With the force of the thrown, he fell out of his seat.

"I told you to wear a helmet." Spencer said.

"You're next if you don't shut up!" I snapped at Spencer. He immediately shut his mouth. Mrs. Crazy-Stupid-Lady helped Freddie off the ground and back into his chair. Freddie didn't say another word.

"Sam, everything will be okay. It's not like people haven't given birth before." Carly said. I threw a pillow at her face. Not as hard as the box of tissues that I threw at Freddie, though. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Unnecessary." Carly said after the pillow hit her face.

"So who's going to stay in the delivery room with you while you give birth?" Melanie asked.

"All of you."

"WHAT?" Freddie, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson yelled at the same time. They obviously didn't want to stay in the room, which is why I'm making them.

"Yep, you heard me. All of you."

"B-but I thought you can only have two people in the delivery room." Freddie said, obviously trying to get out of it. "Wouldn't you rather have your beloved best friend and sister with you?"

"I asked the doctor while he was 'examining' me." I said, using quote fingers around 'examining'. " He said I can have all of you in here. But only two can hold my hands, one can record the birth, and the others have to stand by the window."

"I CALL STANDING BY THE WINDOW!" They all shouted and raised their hands at the same time.

"Nope, I decide where all you monkeys are going to be. Carly and Melanie are holding my hands, Freddie is recording, and Spencer and Mrs. Benson can stand by the windows." I explained.

Mrs. Benson and Spencer sighed in relief, Melanie and Carly looked terrified, and Freddie looked horrified.

"What? Why do I have to record it?" Freddie asked.

"Because you're the tech-geek!" I spat back.

"B-but... I don't want to see _that_!" Freddie looked disgusted at the thought of watching the baby being born.

"Too bad! Maybe you should of worn the condom!" He didn't know what to say after that. He knew it was a lost-cause.

"Fine, I'll record it." He grumbled under his breath. "At least that saves my hand from being crushed."

Melanie and Carly looked at each other with worried expressions.

* * *

><p>It's already passed midnight, which means it's April 17. Which means it's mine and Melanie's seventeenth birthday. I must say, this is how I imagined spending their seventeenth birthday; in labor!<p>

A lot of the pain started coming back. Stupid Epidural barely worked! Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson fell asleep, Melanie was busy playing with her phone, and Freddie went to get some ice for his black eye.

"I still can't believe you punched me." Freddie said as he entered the room, an ice pack held to his left eye.

"Sorry, I had another contraction." I said innocently.

"That doesn't mean you can punch me!" He shouted. I shushed him.

"Be quiet. Carly, Spencer, and your mother are sleeping." I said. He cautiously sat next to my right side and held my hand.

"I'd ask you if you're feeling okay but I don't want to get hit again." Freddie said, staring at my hand that he was holding. "At least you punched me with your right hand instead of your left."

"I wonder if our daughter is going to be right-handed or left-handed." I said, changing the subject.

"Who knows. I wonder if she'll be a delinquent like you or a straight-A student like me." Freddie said.

"Maybe both." I said and Freddie chuckled.

"Please don't kick me in the face during labor." Freddie said. I laughed.

"I'll try not to." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. "I hope I don't die."

"Sam, it's just labor. You're not going to die."

"I know."

"Happy birthday." He said out of nowhere. I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning and everyone was asleep, except for me. Mrs. Benson fell sleep on the couch, Carly fell asleep in the rocking chair, Spencer fell asleep on a reclining chair, Melanie fell asleep on another reclining chair, and Freddie fell asleep in the chair next to my bed. His head was rested on my bed, so I decided to play with his hair a bit.<p>

The room was completing silent, except for the beeps of the fetal monitor. I had a hard time sleeping with these contractions, so I decided to go on Splashface with my cell phone. I updated my status.

_**Sam Puckett: **__At the hospital, in labor. Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Crazy, Melanie, and Freddie are all asleep. I can't sleep for chiz. Entertain me!_

A few minutes later, I received a comment from Gibby. Not entirely sure why he's up, though.

_**Gibby Gibson: **__Hey Sam. So, Freddie's still alive?  
><em>_**Sam Puckett:**__ Seems like it. I didn't kill him... yet.  
><em>_**Gibby Gibson:**__ I'm scared for his life.  
><em>_**Sam Puckett:**__ A lot of people are.  
><em>_**Gibby Gibson:**__ Happy Birthday.  
><em>_**Sam Puckett:**__ How'd you know it was my birthday?  
><em>_**Gibby Gibson:**__ It says it on your profile.  
><em>_**Sam Puckett:**__ Oh, well thanks. Gah! Contraction!  
><em>_**Gibby Gibson:**__ You okay?  
><em>_**Sam Puckett:**__ I've been better.  
><em>_**Gibby Gibson: **__Just hang in there.  
><em>_**Sam Puckett:**__ I'm trying. Well, I got to go. Doctor just came in to "examine" me.  
><em>_**Gibby Gibson:**__ Good luck._

* * *

><p>"Well, Sam. I'd say you're ready to push." The doctor said.<p>

"WHAT?" I shouted loud enough to wake Freddie.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked sleepily. His eye was still pretty purple.

"You're ten centimeters now. It's time to push. I'll go get the nurses." He then left the room.

"Sam, what's going on?" Freddie asked.

"It's time to push!" I repeated. He started to panic and woke everyone up.

"Guys, wake up! It's time for Sam to push! It's time for the baby!" Freddie shouted. Everyone was sleepy at first, but once they comprehended what was going on, they started to panic as well and run around the place. It was like watching a bunch of ants scurrying for a grain of sugar.

"Guys, calm down!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me shocked that I, Sam Puckett, the one in labor, told everyone else to calm down.

"Sam, are you feeling alright?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, I'm in hella pain and I want to punch someone in the face... again." Freddie put his hand on his eye. "But that doesn't mean _you_ guys can't act like this. I'm the one pushing out the baby."

"Good point." Spencer replied.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU, FREDDIE BENSON!" I shouted as I was pushing. I've been pushing for over an hour. I'm pretty peeved because the doctor said I was ready to push. I didn't know it was going to take <em>this<em> long!

Melanie and Carly were holding my hands, though I swore I heard Carly's hand crack. Freddie was recording the birth, looking away from the scene, though. Spencer and Mrs. Benson were patiently standing by the window.

"Okay, good push." The doctor said. "The baby's crowning."

"The baby's crowning!" Carly repeated excitedly, with a hint of pain in her voice from her almost-broken hand.

"Okay, now give me another big push... now!" The doctor ordered, and I did as I was asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" I couldn't help myself. This pain was so intense. I swore, I felt tears falling from my eyes.

"Great push! I think after one more big push, the baby will be here." The doctor said. I took a deep breath as I stopped pushing for a second. I could tell my face was all red. I felt sweat dripping from my forehead and in my hair. My hair was in a sloppy bun that Carly put in before I started pushing.

"One more big push." The doctor ordered. And I pushed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS HURTS WORSE THE LOSING MY VIRGINITY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden, I heard a faint cry and I stopped pushing. I threw my head back and my breath was at a heavy pace.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said.

He placed the baby on my stomach. Freddie cut the umbilical cord. The nurses quickly started cleaning up the baby, picked her up and brought her to another side of the room, where they checked her weight, length, and completely cleaned her up.

"Seven pounds, three ounces. Nineteen inches long." The nurse said.

* * *

><p>After announcing she was completely healthy, the nurse handed her to me. I was in complete awe by her. She was so tiny. She had Freddie's nose and my lips. And she was so beautiful. I almost forgot about all the pain I was in.<p>

She had a headful of brown, curly hair and her eyes were shut, so I couldn't see her eye color. But it didn't matter. The nurse said it would take a few days for the hair, eyes, and skin to get to the pigment she's meant to have.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. She's gorgeous!" Carly said. Everyone was gathered around me to see her. I smiled at Carly and the back at the baby.

"She's perfect." Melanie added. "And she was born on our birthday."

"Wow, you guys now all share the same birthday." Freddie said. He kissed the top of my head and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You want to hold her?" I asked Freddie. He smiled and gently picked her up for my arms. His face lit up when she was completely in his arms.

"I can't believe I'm a father..." Freddie said softly. He was playing with her tiny hands and she grabbed his finger. "Wow, she has such a strong grip. She definitely gets that from her mama."

I laughed at him, but not long because laughing actually hurts after giving birth. I was so exhausted and in a lot of pain.

"She's so beautiful, Sam." Melanie said. "Can I hold her?" I nodded and Freddie handed her to Melanie. After a couple minutes, the baby started to cry so she handed her back to Freddie.

"Hey, by the way, what's her name going to be?" Mrs. Benson asked. Freddie smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We decided to name her Morgan." I answered. "Morgan Lynne Benson."

"That's cute." Carly said. "Let me hold her." Freddie handed her to Carly.

"God, you guys make such adorable babies." Carly said as she sat down in the rocking chair with Morgan. Everyone laughed. I didn't attempt to because of the pain, but it was still funny.

"Let me hold her. She's my first grand-daughter." Mrs. Benson said. Carly got up and handed her to Mrs. Benson. "Oh, she's just precious."

"If you think for one minute you're going to give her a tick-bath, then you got another thing coming." I said.

"But baby's can get ticks!"

"No tick-baths! She's _my_ daughter." I said. Whoa, that sounded weird. My _daughter_. Eh, I can get used to it.

* * *

><p>At about six a.m., Carly and Spencer went home. Melanie went with them and spent the night at Carly's, or should I say 'morning'. Mrs. Benson went back to sleep on the couch. Freddie was in the rocking chair with Morgan, who was sound asleep.<p>

I decided to update my status on Splashface through my phone.

**_Sam Puckett:_** _Freddie and I are now officially parents. Morgan Lynne Benson was born at 4:46a.m. on April 17, 2011, weighing 7lbs. 3oz. and is 19 in. long. She's very healthy and very beautiful. _

I was absolutely exhausted. And starving.

"Freddie?" I called him. He looked at me.

"Oh, hey. I thought you were sleeping."

"Can't sleep. Can you get me something?" I asked.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Fatcakes. Lots of them." He chuckled at me. He got up, handed Morgan to me, and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you. I love you." He said.

"I'd love you if you got me some Fatcakes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _And the moment we've been waiting for is HERE :D It was a tough decision on the baby names and I appreciate EVERYONE'S suggestions (: But, of course, I could only pick two names (First and Middle). I will keep the names that everyone has suggested that wasn't used, because there are future chapters where they can be used (: _

**_Morgan_**_ was suggested by **pbjforever  
>Lynne<strong> was suggested by **ccQTccQT  
>Benson<strong> was suggested by **Freddie Benson** XD_

_I've been asked if I'm going to continue the story after the birth. The answer is **YES**. (: I really enjoy writing this story and it's not only about them going through the pregnancy, but becoming young parents._

_Two Weeks and Two Days until iLost My Mind :D_

_Read and Review, Pleeease (: _


	19. New Baby, New Bonds

**Chapter 18.**

**New Baby, New Bonds**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Two Days Later-**

Well, today's the day that Morgan gets to come home for the first time. And let me tell you, I've never been more nervous in my entire life than I am right now. I'm so used to the help from the nurses and now I'm not going to have that at all. At least I still have Fredward.

"Ready to go?" The nurse asked as she came in with a wheelchair. I liked the fact that I didn't have to walk, especially since I'm in a lot of pain right now. The nurse helped me into the wheelchair. Mrs. Benson was getting our things packed up. Freddie was getting Morgan ready to leave.

Carly had to go to school, since it was Tuesday, and Melanie had to go back to boarding school yesterday. Melanie told our mom about me having the baby, but she obviously didn't care because she didn't come and see me or tried getting ahold of me at all. Oh well.

Spencer had to get to work on a new sculpture, so he couldn't be with me today, either. At least Principal Franklin let Freddie take the entire week off of school and T-bo gave him a week off of work to help me with the baby.

"Okay, Morgan's all strapped up in her carseat." Freddie said. He place one of her blankets over the carseat to cover it.

"Uh, what are you doing? Isn't she going to suffocate?" I said.

"No she's not. It's to keep her warm. It's kind of chilly out there and we don't want her getting sick." Freddie said.

I shrugged and told the nurse it was time for us to go. Mrs. Benson left before we did to bring all the stuff to the car and to park in front of the hospital.

After the nurse wheeled me outside, Freddie strapped the carseat in the backseat and helped me into the car. Freddie sat in the front of the car and we were on our way home with our new daughter.

I looked at my phone, it was eight a.m. Knowing Carly, she's probably showing everyone at school pictures of the new baby. I hadn't posted any on Splashface, though. I didn't feel like it. But I know Freddie has. I've seen them on my phone but wanted a better look once I got home.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Morgan!" Freddie cheered as we entered the lobby of Bushwell Plaza. Lewbert became obnoxious, of course, once he heard us and started screaming.<p>

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBEH!" He screeched.

"She just had baby! Have some respect!" Mrs. Benson yelled at him.

"Oh, did she?" He asked, much lower than before, but still screechy. "Can I see?"

Mrs. Benson looked at me and I shrugged. "I guess." I said.

Lewbert walked over to us. Freddie, who was holding the carseat, removed the blanket enough for Morgan to be shown. She was sound asleep.

"Cute baby." He said. Then he turned to me. "NOW GET OUT OF MY LOBBEH, YOU TRAAAMP!" He screamed directly in my face. I felt the anger boil up in me. Before I got the chance to punch him, I saw a hand swing across his face. It was Mrs. Benson's.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Mrs. Benson yelled. I was in such shock, it took me a few seconds to slowly put my fist down to comprehend what just happened.

"AHHHHH! YOU POPPED MY WART... AGAAAIN!" He then ran off into the room behind his desk. Wow, I couldn't believe Mrs. Benson actually stuck up for me. What kind of sick, alternate universe have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>After we were all settled in, and I put Morgan in her crib, I decided to go talk to Freddie's mom about what happened in the lobby. Freddie was in our room playing some nerdy computer game, so I decided this was the perfect time to talk to her alone.<p>

"Hey, Mrs. B. Can I talk to you for sec?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. She was scrubbing down the sink and counters. She looked up at me, smiled, and took off her rubber cleaning gloves.

"Of course. Would you like some tea, hun?" She asked.

"Uh, no thanks." I said. We then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"So, uh, I just wanted to say thanks for slapping Lewbert in the face. Nice set of balls, you got." I said. She looked at be awkwardly for a second, but then changed her face back to before.

"Well, he deserved it." She said.

"Yeah, but why did you do it? I was going to punch him in the face, anyways."

"No one talks to my future daughter-in-law like that." I felt kind of nervous. I knew I should of ran out of the kitchen and get Freddie, but I couldn't move.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to play stupid.

"I know that's an engagement ring on your finger." She said softly. I looked at my hand. Chiz, I forgot to take it off.

"How long have you known?" I asked, not denying it any further.

"For a while now. You flaunt that thing around the apartment all day long." She chuckled.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked. She looked down for a second and looked back at me.

"No, I'm not mad. I mean, I do feel you two are quite young for this kind of committment, but let's face it, a baby is a committment all in itself. Both of you decided to _keep_ that committment. It would be double standard for me to let you guys keep the baby but not get engaged. You guys have my blessing."

"Wow, thanks Mrs. B." I said.

"Please, call me mom."

"Nah, I'm going to stick to Mrs. B."

"Marissa?"

"Eh, why not."

"So why did you keep it a secret about your engagement?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess Freddie wanted to make an official announcement once we're graduated, or something." I said.

"Well, for Freddie's sake, let's just pretend I don't know anything and keep this our little secret." She said. I was shocked she wanted to keep something from her son, but then again, she's so crazy, she probably has A LOT hidden from her son that we don't know about.

"Cool. I can do that." I answered.

She then pulled me into a hug. It was weird at first but since she didn't freak out about Freddie and I being engaged, I hugged her back. It was nice to have someone, other than Freddie, Carly, Spencer, and Melanie, to care about me. It was nice to have a 'motherly' figure actually care for me.

"I'm sorry for letting your son knock me up." I said as I let got of her grasp.

She took a big deep breath, as if she was going to have some sort of panic attack, but didn't. "Accidents happen."

"Nah, we wanted to get knocked up." I said sarcastically. She didn't get my sarcasm, though.

"WHAT?"

I laughed at her. "Kidding!" She sighed in relief.

Just then, as if on que, Morgan started crying. I figured since Freddie's closer to the baby's room, he'd get her. After a couple of minutes, Freddie started yelling for me.

"SAM! MORGAN NEEDS HER DIAPER CHANGE!" Freddie yelled from the nursery.

"SO CHANGE HER, STUPID!" I yelled back.

"IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"THERE ARE NO TURNS! AND IF THERE WAS, IT'D BE YOUR TURN!"

"WHY WOULD IT BE MY TURN?" Freddie asked.

"BECAUSE I GAVE BIRTH! THAT MEANS YOU CHANGE HER DIAPERS FOR A YEAR!" It actually hurts to yell. But I truly didn't want to change her diaper.

"BUT IT SMEEEEEELLS!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"YOU OWE ME!" I yelled at him. I turned back to 'Marissa'. "I guess I'll be back in a few minutes."

"A mother's work is never done." She said.

"No kidding."

As I walked out of the kitchen to go to the nursery, I secretly smiled to myself, knowing that at least if my mom isn't going to be there for me, Freddie's mom would be. If she'd just lay off the craziness and stop with the tick-baths, she'd be kind of cool. Kind of. Not completely.

I decided to keep my word to 'Marissa', man it's so weird saying her name, and not tell Freddie about her knowing about the engagement. She either will pretend to find out and be happy about it when it's announced, or that's when she'll turn her back on me and be all chizzy and psycho about it. Who knows? Hopefully it's the first one, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Okay, not what I initially planned for this chapter, but then again, I didn't plan anything for this chapter. This one was kinda hard. So I decided to let it be about Sam and Mrs. Benson 'bonding'. After all, she IS going to be Sam's new mother-in-law someday XD Oh God, I feel bad for both of them._

_Sorry this chapter sucks and is short, and barely had anything to do with Sam and Freddie taking care of Morgan. I promise that the next one will be all about Sam and Freddie taking care of her :D_

_Oh, and if you did catch the part about "hiding things from her son that no one knows about", I was referring to the chip in Freddie's head XD If you didn't know about his chip, I'm sorry for spoiling that for you, but he indeed has a chip in his head. Thanks to her crazy mother. _

_Since it's officially Saturday, that means:  
>Two Weeks until iLost My Mind! :D<em>

_Before I wrap up this Author's Note, I wanted to say a **BIG THANK YOU** to all of you guys for the AWESOME reviews on the last chapter and for favoriting/alerting the story :D I feel kind of bad for returning the favor by giving you this crappy chapter. _

_OH! I should probably tell you guys this! So you guys have heard about iStill Psycho, right? iPsycho's sequel? Well, anyways, I just watched an interview of Jerry Trainor talking about that episode, and he says that Nora gets released out of prison and her whole family gets together and kidnaps the iCarly gang and doesn't let them go XD They even got Spencer kidnapped and tied to some wheel thing, as well. Can't wait! :D _

_Read and Review, Pleeease? (: _


	20. I'm About To Lose My Mind

**Chapter 19.**

**I'm About To Lose My Mind**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

I heard the alarm clock go off for Freddie to wake up for school. But that's not what woke me up at 6:30am. Nope, what woke me up was the loud screaming of a newborn.

I've been up for the past forty-five minutes trying to get Morgan to calm down, but she obviously won't. I've given her a bottle, diaper change, tried burping her, rocking her... everything! She just likes being fussy, I guess.

Finally, after a few minutes, Freddie walks sleepily into the nursery.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Freddie asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Don't you think if I knew what was wrong with her, I would of gotten her to stop crying by now?" I snapped. I didn't mean to, it was the exhaustion of taking care of Morgan. I've literally ran on only three hours of sleep a day, which I didn't think was possible for me.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Sam." Freddie said.

"How can I possibly calm down? Your mother tried getting her to stop but couldn't, so she left for work. I've been trying to get her to stop crying for the past forty-five minutes, which I'm surprised you didn't hear her at all, but yet you heard your stupid alarm clock go off. I can't take this screaming anymore, it never ends!"

"Here, hand her to me. You're getting too frustrated right now, which is probably why she won't calm down. I'll take care of her, you go back to sleep." I quickly handed Morgan over to Freddie.

"She's your problem now." I said and walked out of the nursery. I walked into our room and tried going back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, I felt someone nudging my shoulder. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Freddie standing in front of me. I heard no screaming or crying in the background. Freddie had his finger on his lips as a sign to keep quiet.

"She's asleep now." Freddie whispered. "I'm going to get ready for school, you go back to sleep." He kissed my forehead and I watched him walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Instead of asking him questions on how he got Morgan to sleep, I decided that I could care less at this moment and just needed some sleep for myself. It was hard doing a lot of this on my own. Most of the time, Freddie's at school and work, instead of here helping me. The doctor excused me for five weeks out of work and school, so I'm stuck here for another three weeks.

I slowly drifted away to a peaceful, quiet sleep.

* * *

><p>I drifted away to a peaceful sleep. Too bad that's not how I got to wake up. I looked at the clock; 7:48am, well an hour of sleep is sleep and at this rate, it wasn't entirely bad.<p>

I walked into the nursery where Morgan is screaming her head off, again.

"Come on, Morgan. It's too early for this." I said. I picked her up and walked out of the nursery with her.

I walked into the kitchen to warm up her bottle. I've learned, the hard way, not to microwave the bottles. Over-exhaustion may lead to leaving the bottle in there for too long and causing it to explode. We had to buy Marissa a new microwave.

I got a bottle out of the refridgerator, which Marissa prepared this morning. She always prepares the bottles every morning, which is good because I don't have to do it. I placed the bottle on the counter. With a crying baby is one arm, I managed to find a pan and fill it up with water, with the other. I placed the pan on the stove, turned the stove on low, and place the bottle in there.

After a few minutes of getting the bottle warm, I starting feeding Morgan immediately. She stopped crying and accepted the bottle. I sighed in relieve, letting all the tension escape my body.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the TV to some early-morning kid shows. She's too young to comprehend anything right now, but the annoying noises of the shows kept her calm. So I sucked it up and let her watch them.

I looked down at her. The nurse was right; everything about her features were going to change after a couple of weeks. Her eyes were a nice shade of chocolate, identical to Freddie's eyes.

Her hair was no longer brown and was now a shade of golden-blonde. Her hair was also pretty curly, a feature that many doctors and nurses were surprised she had once she was born. Some of her hair has fallen out a bit, but Freddie researched it and said it was normal for newborn babies to lose some of their hair.

She had Freddie's nose, that wasn't hard to tell. And Freddie's cute ears. She looks more like Freddie than me. All she has from me is my hair, lips, and large appetite.

After she finished her bottle, she immediately fell asleep. Awww, she's just like her Mama. Eats, then falls right to sleep.

I took her to the nursery and put her in the crib. Since I don't do any cleaning or cooking or other things that normal mothers would do at this moment, I decided to take advantage of the peaceful environment, and go to sleep. I was too tired to go back in my room, so I grabbed a pillow off the recliner, and went to sleep on the floor, right next to the crib.

* * *

><p>It was a nice twenty minute sleep. The first thing I heard was my phone, which was in the pocket of my shorts, went off. I forgot to turn the sound off, so it woke up Morgan. Great.<p>

I got up, my back was already aching. I picked up Morgan and sat in the recliner chair with her. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to see which idiot texted me. Freddie, of course.

_How are you and Morgan? ~Freddie_

_We were both sleeping 'til you texted me. Now she's crying again. ~Sam_

_I'm sorry. ~Freddie_

_You better be. Now I have to figure out how to calm her down again, thank you very much. ~Sam_

_Well, then stop texting me and get her to stop crying. ~Freddie_

_First of all, don't tell me what to do, Benson. Second of all, this wouldn't be an issue if you didn't text me. ~Sam_

_I text you everyday to see how you guys are doing. Maybe you should of been smart and turned your sound off. Or stop sleeping all day. ~Freddie_

_Excuse me? I sleep only a couple hours a night because you're too lazy to get her when she's crying. Which is pretty ironic because I'm the lazy one! ~Sam_

_You sleep all the time. ~Freddie_

_And guess where you're sleeping tonight. I'll give you a hint. It's in the living room and it's quite uncomfortable. ~Sam_

Ugh, this is what happens when we get no sleep, we fight. Oh well. He'll realize not to mess with me when I'm exhausted. Morgan stopped crying. I'm not sure how, but she did.

I checked my phone, he didn't text me back. Good. I got up, threw my phone back on the recliner, and placed Morgan back into her crib. I walked out of the nursery and into the living room to watch some TV. Yep, this is an average day for me now. I'm so bored. I kind of wish I was in school.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Sam. Freddie, Gibby, and I are at the Groovy Smoothie. You should come join us. ~Carly<em>

That was probably the most idiotic text message I've ever received in my entire life. And it's from my best friend, too.

_One, I can't and you know that. I have a baby to take care of. Two, what the hell is Freddie doing there? He's supposed to be here until he goes into work later. ~Sam_

_Bring her here, then. We can all bond with the baby :) ~Carly_

I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall.

_Carly, she's a newborn. And by time I get everything ready to go, you guys would be ready to leave. Tell Freddie to come home. ~Sam_

_He said he will once he's done with his smoothie. ~Carly_

"UGGGGGGGGH!" I threw my phone at the wall with pure frustration, which broke. Chiz. I ran over to my phone, and grabbed the three pieces it broke into. Luckily, everything snapped together and started working.

I didn't mean to break my phone, I just can't take it anymore. I'm about to lose my mind if I have to stay inside this apartment one more day! And stupid Freddie. I don't get to hang out with my friends all day in school and then go to the Groovy Smoothie with them afterwards.

The weird thing is; I have a better time adjusting to becoming a mother than Freddie does as a father. I thought I'd be the one hanging out with Carly and Freddie would be the one at home and stuck with the baby. Instead, I can't imagine one minute away from Morgan but Freddie obviously finds smoothies more important than seeing his daughter. Ugh, I'm going to beat him when he gets home.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch, watching Barney, with Morgan in my arms. She was awake but she wasn't being fussy, which was good. I heard the door open and then a few seconds later, it closed. Freddie walked into the living room with a smoothie in his hand.<p>

"Hey." He said softly. I ignored him. "I brought you a smoothie."

I snatched the smoothie out of his hand, not looking at him.

"Okay, I know you're mad about me waking you and Morgan up earlier and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to check up on you guys." God, he was so stupid.

"I'm not mad or care about that." I muttered.

"Then why are you mad at me?" He asked. Ugh, he's so frustrating!

"Dude, I'm stuck here every day and every night taking care of Morgan." I said.

"And I have to take care of her too, Sam."

"No, it's different for you. You get to go to school and work and socialize. I might go insane if I stay inside this apartment everyday. And it's like, I'm stuck here, and yet, you can go to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly and Gibby as if you don't have a responsibility at home."

"What do you want from me, Sam? Do you want me to quit school and my job so I can be home all day long with you?" He snapped.

"Hold on." I got up, walked into the nursery, and put Morgan in her crib. Then I walked back into the living room. This was going to get ugly for him snapping at me, and I didn't want Morgan in the middle of that.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked.

"I don't want our daughter witnessing me strangling you." I said. His eyes widened. He knew I wasn't playing around anymore. Okay, I wasn't _really_ going to strangle him, but he doesn't know that.

"Okay, just calm down Sam." He said, putting his hands up.

"How on Earth can I calm down? She wakes up at two in the morning and I'm the one who always gets up, not you. After school today, you went to the Groovy Smoothie and hung out with our friends, knowing I couldn't leave. You get to see them at school every day, I don't. Get home and take care of your damn kid!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation, and with _Freddie_ of all people. He was the responsible one, not me.

"Alright. You're right. This isn't fair to you, none of it is. I know you want to get out, so how about for the next hour, before I go to work, you go and hang out with Carly and I'll take care of the baby." Freddie said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive. I'm sorry if I haven't been much help to you. I didn't know how badly this was affecting you." Freddie said.

"Dude, I'm watching Barney. That's how bored I am." I said. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"I love you, Sam. And I'm sorry for being a terrible father." Freddie mumbled.

"You're not a terrible father... all the time." I joked. "It could be worse. You could be like my dad and not come back. At least you always do."

"I'd never leave you guys." He kissed the top of my head and let go of the hug. "Now, you better hurry over to Carly's. The clock is ticking."

"But I'm still in my pajamas." I said.

"It's not like she hasn't seen them before." He made a good point. I shrugged and started walking away. Freddie turned around and slapped my butt. I looked at him and he gave me a flirtatious smirk. God, I love this boy. Even if he _is_ an idiot sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Okay, so I got some questions for you guys that I'd like for you guys to answer for me in a review (: Or, at least your thoughts about the issues in the questions._

_1) Who would of guessed it's SAM being the responsible one?  
>2) Do you think that Sam over-reacted about being mad at Freddie for having more freedom than her?<br>3) Do you feel that Sam had the right to be mad at Freddie?  
>4) Do you think that Freddie will continue this behavior or immediately stop?<br>5) Who likes Freddie at the end when he slaps her butt? XD Okay, you don't gotta answer that one lmao. _

_I'm bored, so I thought I'd ask you guys some questions. You don't have to answer them. Your choice._

_It's officially Sunday, so:  
>One Week and Six Days until iLost My Mind :D<em>

_Wow, didn't think we'd ever get down to one week and some extra days in the count-down to iLMM. _

_Also, when I was writing this chapter, I realized that I never mentioned in the last chapter what Morgan's features were. So I thought I should probably do that in this chapter :D_

_Oh, Thank you for all the reviews and such (: And thank you _**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**_ for giving me my 100th review :D _

_Read and Review, Pleeease (: _


	21. Spencer The Babysitter

**Chapter 20.**

**Spencer The Babysitter**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Carly asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm positive. I've missed it so much!" I replied.

We've decided to start iCarly again. Well, mainly I've decided, Freddie agrees, and Carly's unsure- for my sake.

"And what about Morgan?" Carly asked.

We were hanging out in Carly's room. Carly was sitting at her desk chair, I was laying on her couch, and Freddie was laying on Carly's bed with Morgan laying on his chest. She wasn't asleep but she wasn't crying either, which was good.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what's going to happen with Morgan when we're doing iCarly? Who's going to watch her?" Carly asked.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, trying to think of who could watch Morgan this Friday night.

As if an opportunity couldn't struck at a better time, Spencer walked into the bedroom.

"Hey! How's my little sister and her two friends who are too young to reproduce, eh?" Spencer gave us one of his big, goofy grins. Freddie and I rolled our eyes and Carly laughed.

"Hey, Spencer. We wanna ask you for a favor." I said.

"Do you need money?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, no."

"Then I shall listen to your favor." He's so weird sometimes.

"Okay? Anyways, we wanna start iCarly again." I said.

"But we need someone to watch Morgan during the show." Freddie added.

"Would you mind watching her while we do the show this Friday?" I asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. How old is she?" Spencer asked.

"A month old." Freddie replied.

"I don't know. I've never watched a baby younger than seven months old." Spencer said, unsure.

"Come on! She isn't that hard to take care of." I said, even though we all knew I was lying. "All she does is cry, sleep, and poop."

"It's like taking care of Sam." Freddie joked. I sat up and gave him a look. He smirked back.

"Whatever. Will you watch her or not?" I demanded to know.

"I guess."

"Wooooooo!" We all cheered loudly. Which, of course, scared Morgan and made her start crying.

"I'm out!" Spencer said and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"And here's her bottle. She just had one a couple hours ago but if she gets hungry, just take a pan filled with water, heat it up, and warm it up that way." I instructed. "Do <em>not<em> heat it up in the microwave. I can't stress that enough."

"Alright." Spencer said. I'm hoping he's listening to my instructions carefully.

"And there's some diapers, spare clothes, and blankets in the bag as well." I handed him the large diaper bag with Morgan's stuff.

"Why does she need spare clothes?" Spencer asked.

"In case she spits up and gets her clothes dirty." I said.

"Eww!"

"Stop being such a baby." I demanded.

"Ironic."

I rolled my eyes at his response and looked back over at Freddie. He was putting up Morgan's bassinet for her to sleep in while we do iCarly. After he was done, I put Morgan, who was already sleeping, into the bassinet.

"She's napping now so she might sleep through the show. But incase wakes up, try giving her the pacifier first. That calms her down most of the time." Freddie said.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it!" Spencer said, trying to shoo us out of his living room and upstairs.

"And if you need us for _anything_, just come get us." Freddie said. I nodded in agreement with him.

"Okay, go enjoy your webshow!" Spencer said. We ran upstairs and left Spencer alone with Morgan.

"Do you think he can handle this?" Freddie asked as we were entering the hall of the third floor.

"Not a chance." I replied and walked into the iCarly studio.

Carly and Gibby were setting up the studio for the show and Freddie went immediately to his nerd-cart. I picked up my blue remote from his cart and stood by Carly in the middle of the room. Gibby ran over by Freddie, staying out of our way so the show could start.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Freddie asked, picking up his camara and typing in a few things into his laptop. We nodded. "Alright, in five, four, three, two..." He pointed to us, which was our que to talk.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" We both said as I pressed the 'applause' button on my remote. Man, it felt great to do that again.

"We're back!" Carly said.

"Sorry for the long wait." I apologized.

"Sam had a baby!"

"Carly..." I muttered.

"What? They've seen the baby shower videos." Carly muttered back.

"Anyways..." I said, changing my attention back to the camara. "We're going to start off our show tonight with a new segment of..." I pressed another button on my remote, which played 'Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, What Am I Sitting On?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Spencer's POV)<strong>

"Alright. Baby's asleep, kids are doing the webshow, so now I'm going to watch the new season Girly Cow, uncensored." I said to myself as I pressed the play button with my DVD player remote.

I'm still not sure why Sam and Freddie relied on _me_ to watch their baby, but hey, I'm getting paid! Okay, I'm not getting paid. But I hope I get some sort of reward! But, since it's for Sam, I probably won't get anything so that makes me sad.

Just as the episode was getting to the best part, I heard a little whimper coming from the bassinet. Oh no. Not now! I tried to ignore it, hoping she would just stop and go back to sleep, but her whimpers turned into cries.

I got up and picked Morgan up from her bassinet. She was still crying.

"Come on, Morgan. This is my favorite episode!" I said. "Oh, who am I kidding. You're a baby. You can't understand me."

With Morgan in my right arm, I searched her diaper bag with my left hand for her pacifier. When I found it, I immediately put it in her mouth. She calmed down and stopped crying almost instantly. She looked at me with her big, brown eyes, which looked quite similar to Freddie's eyes.

"Heeey, you're kinda cute. You know, when you're not crying. You wanna watch Girly Cow with me?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Of course you do."

I sat down on the couch, with Morgan still in my right arm, and started to watch Girly Cow again.

"That's a cow." I said, as I pointed at the TV. "A cow says mooooo!" She just sat there quietly, staring at the TV.

"Do you like Girly Cow?" I asked. No response. She continued to stare at the TV. "Yeeeah, we're going to be best friends."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

"Ummm, is it a cinderblock?" A blind-folded Gibby asked.

"Nope!" Carly and I replied.

"Ummm... is it... a gamestation?"

"Nope!" Carly added.

"You wish." I added.

"Ummm..." The timer beeped and his sixty seconds to guess what he was sitting on was up.

"Sorry, Gibs!" Carly said, taking off his blind-fold.

"You were sitting on Freddie's hot pink textbook!" I said. We thought it'd be more challenging to pick something extremely simple for him to sit on.

"Why is my textbook hot pink?" Freddie asked, annoyed.

"I spray-painted it!" I said with a big grin on my face. Freddie rolled his eyes and turned the camara to face himself.

"That's my life on a day-to-day basis." Freddie muttered before I turned his camara back to me.

"And he loves it!" I exclaimed, happily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spencer's POV)<strong>

As much as I had hoped Morgan would stay good and quiet throughout the webshow, I remembered that she's Sam's daughter.

"Why won't you stop crying?" I asked, as I started pacing back and forth nervously with Morgan in my arms, screaming her head off.

"Come on! I've given you the pacifier, tried giving you a bottle." I said. "I tried doing funny faces. What's wrong?"

That's when I smelt it. The awful smell of a dirty diaper.

"Oh, no." I said. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm _not_ changing your poopy diaper." But her cries got worse. Then, I remembered something and rushed over to the elevator with Morgan still crying in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

"Alright! Next on iCarly, we're going to-" Carly said, but was interrupted by a ding coming from the elevator.

"Sam, did you order Chinese food again?" Freddie accused. I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at the elevator. It was Spencer and Morgan.

"Uh..." Carly started. "You guys remember my big brother, Spencer?"

"Who's supposed to be downstairs right now." I said and looked over at Spencer.

"I'm sorry, but she smells sooo bad!" Spencer handed Morgan over to me. Her face was red and she was crying.

"Uh, so you guys are probably wondering who this is." Carly said, pointing at the crying baby in my arms.

"This is Morgan." I introduced.

Morgan stopped crying and looked at the camara. After a few silent seconds, she started crying again.

"Awww, she hates technology." I cooed. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Puckett. But I guarantee you that when she's our age, she'll be very tech-savvy." Freddie said with a confident smile on his face, which made me laugh.

"Yeah, right! She comes from my side of the family, you know. When she's our age, she'll probably be in jail for stealing a car." I joked.

"Tech-savvy!"

"Stealing a car!"

"Tech-savvy!"

"Stealing a car!"

"Will you two stop arguing like an old married couple and change you smelly baby's diaper? She's starting to stink up the place!" Carly said, plugging her nose. She was right.

"I'll be back in five minutes." I said to the camara. "While I'm gone, Gibby will be taking my place."

* * *

><p>"Hey, sorry guys about the diaper dilemma." Spencer said. The show ended a half hour ago and we were all downstairs. I was sitting next to Spencer on the couch with Morgan laying in my right arm, Carly was in the kitchen, and Freddie was sitting at the computer.<p>

"It's cool." I replied. It really wasn't a big deal. I actually expected worse.

"Hey guys, check out the feedback from the show." Freddie said. I looked over at the computer and he was on our website. I got up and stood behind him with Morgan in my arms. Carly walked over to his right side and looked at the computer.

"What about the feedback?" Carly asked.

"Almost ninty-seven percent of the comments on here are about Morgan." Freddie said.

"Really?" I asked. I pulled out another red seat and sat down next to Freddie. I read the comments out loud.

"_Sam and Freddie, Morgan is such a cutie-pie! She should be on iCarly more!_"

"_Sam, even though you've recently had a baby, you still look pretty hawt ;)_"

"You do." Freddie added. I rolled my eyes and went on to the next comment.

"_Sam, you and Freddie made such a beautiful baby. SEDDIE FTW! :D_"

"_Freddie, Morgan looks just like you! Except for Sam's curly blonde hair. Let's hope she's not stealing cars and is tech-savvy, instead!_"

"Wow, I can't believe this." Carly said.

"I know. All these comments are about our baby." I said.

"Well, we _do_ have a cute kid." Freddie added. I nodded in agreement.

"We sure do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Had some major internet issues! They're not completely taken care of, though. My laptop refuses to connect to the internet still. So I had to completely type out this chapter AGAIN on my computer (Which runs very slow). I'm very aggrovated right now by this. _

_Anyways! If you guys haven't seen this yet, head on over to Youtube and search "iCarly iLost My Mind Promo 4 Behind The Scenes"! IT'S AMAZING! I think my little Seddie heart might explode! And I think your guys' Seddie hearts will explode, too! My favorite part, which is probaby a lot of peoples' favorite parts, is when Freddie's charging at Sam and it stops right when they're almost in each other's arms- leaving the question- HE IS GOING TO MAKE HIS MOVE AND KISS HER? Sadly, we must wait until August 13th to find out. _

_Since it's technically Saturday where I am,  
>ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL iLOST MY MIND! <em>

_This week went quite quickly without internet, I must say. _

_Oh, and thank you too ALL of the feedback on the questions I've asked on the last chapter. Greatly apprieciated and it's great to know what you guys think might happen in the story (:_

_I don't know if I'm going to get another chapter out before iLost My Mind, though. I've got an EXTREMELY busy week ahead of me. If anything, Monday might be the closest to getting something out before iLMM but I'm not completely sure. If I don't update before iLMM, I would LOVE for you guys to PM me or Review on this story your thoughts of iLMM when it airs next Saturday! I would LOVE to compare ideas, thoughts, and theories with you guys about the episode! :D _

_Read and Review, Please (:_


	22. I Failed?

**Chapter 21.**

**I Failed?**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

It's been five weeks since Morgan was born, which means it's time for me to go back to school. I didn't want to go back, but I didn't want to be stuck in this apartment all day by myself with the baby anymore, either.

"You ready for school?" Freddie asked. I walked out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, just getting out of the shower. We decided to tak turns so one of us was watching Morgan while other gets ready for school. Freddie took his shower earlier than me, so neither one of us were fighting over the bathroom.

"Eh, ready as I'll ever be." I said as I took the towel off of my body and used it to dry my hair.

"Oh, come on, Sam!" Freddie said, trying to cover his eyes from my naked body.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Yeah, but this is just teasing me!" He was right. I love teasing him.

"It sure is." I said with a smirk. I wrapped the towel back around my body and went to the dresser to get my clothes for school.

* * *

><p>"And everything you need is in this diaper bag." I said as I handed the bag to Spencer. He offered to watch Morgan on any school days he doesn't have plans. And since he's unemployed and doesn't have many friends, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem.<p>

"Alright. You guys should get going before you're late for school." Spencer said, trying to shoo us out of the door. I gave Morgan on a kiss on her forehead and handed her over to Spencer.

"And if you need anything, just call or text me." I said.

"But you'll be in school."

"Yeah, like that's ever stopped me from calling or texting anyone." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

><p>Going to school after not going for five weeks is a weird adjustment to make. When I walked in with Freddie and Carly, a lot of people kept giving me weird looks. As if they were surprised I came back at all. I ignored it, though, and went straight to my locker. Before I got the chance to open it, Wendy and a couple other girls came over to me.<p>

"Wow, Sam. We didn't know you were coming back." Wendy said. I gave her a confused look.

"Uh, yeah. I have to. School's still in session for a couple more weeks before summer break." I said.

"Yeah, but we heard from a few teachers that you failed so you weren't coming back, anyways." A girl behind Wendy said.

"Failed? I didn't fail." Okay, this is weird.

"That's not what I heard." Wendy said and walked away, with the other girls following her. I looked over at Freddie and Carly, who shrugged and were just as confused as I was.

"What the chiz was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know." Freddie said. "Maybe you should go talk to Principal Franklin about it and straighten things out."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Carly agreed.

"Alright. Tell Briggs I'm in Franklin's office when she does roll call in first period." I told Freddie and he nodded.

* * *

><p>I walked right into Principal Franklin's office without asking his secretary if he was even in there. I didn't care. I just wanted to know what this whole 'failing' thing was about, or if it was just a rumor started by a kid who's about to get their face smashed in.<p>

"Sam. I didn't expect to see you. Although, I do think we need to talk for a minute." Principal Franklin said. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah I do too. What's this stuff about me failing?" I asked. He sighed.

"Sam, you are failing this school year." I was completely shocked. How the chiz am I failing? Unless...

"_What?_ Wait, did Freddie and Carly forget to turn in my work while I was gone? Sure, I never to my work but Freddie forced me to do it while Morgan was-" I was completely rambling about nothing until Principal Franklin interrupted me.

"No, your teachers received your work during the last few weeks." He said.

"Oh, well good. Wait... then what's the problem? I've done more work the past few weeks than I have since the third grade." I said.

"You've missed way too many days of school this year, Sam."

"Well, yeah! But I just had a baby. The doctor told me to not go back to school or work for five weeks." I explained. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and showed it to him. It was a paper my doctor gave me, excusing me from school and work for five weeks.

"Yes, we already know this Sam. But before you gave birth, you missed a lot of school. Which ended up being unexcused absences."

"But I was pregnant and I had morning sickness. I was too sick to even get out of bed sometimes! This isn't fair!" I didn't mean to shout at him, but I was stressing out. I couldn't fail this year.

"I'm sorry Sam. Sometimes life isn't fair."

"But wait, there's still a few more weeks of school. What if I bring my grades up?" I was looking for anything I could use to make sure I pass. I wanted to graduate with Carly and Freddie. Not a year later.

"Even if you do, you used more than your share of absences. Although, there is another option to make up some of the days you've been unexcused for." My head perked up.

"Anything." I said hastily.

"You can always enroll in summer school. You can make up the days you're unexcused for and you'll be able to be a Senior next year."

"_Summer school?_ You're kidding me, right? No way I'm going to waste my summer at school!"

"That, or be a Junior again next year. Your choice." I thought about it for a few minutes. From the looks of it, summer school is the only other choice I've got.

"Is it free?" I asked. I felt defeated. If I don't take summer school, I'm going to be stuck as a Junior while my best friend and my baby daddy become Seniors next year.

"As much as I'd like to tell you that it's free; it's not free. There's a fee of one hundred dollars for a complete course of summer school, which is four weeks. That'll make up for your unexcused absences for the school year." Principal Franklin explained. "Would you like the paper to enroll for summer school?"

"A hundred bucks? My life just keeps getting better and better..." I said sarcastically. "I don't know how I'm going to get the money for it. I have a newborn to take care of. She swallows up all my money."

"Maybe you can borrow the money from someone."

"Who on Earth would loan me a hundred dollars, honestly?" I asked. It wasn't a direct question for him, it was mainly for myself. How on Earth am I going to find the money for summer school?

"I don't know, Sam. But I'll need your answer by next week. We need to know of everyone who's attending before the week of finals."

"Alright. I'll find a way. No way I'm getting held back."

* * *

><p>"Summer school? How on Earth are they going to put you in summer school? You actually do some of your work, now!" Freddie shouted. He was completely outraged at the fact that I have to take summer school and completely stressed that we have to come up with one hundred dollars for it by next week.<p>

"Because I missed too many days when I was pregnant." I explained as I was opening up my locker. We were getting ready to go to lunch.

"But you had morning sickness. That isn't fair."

"Yeah, I know this, Fredamame. But they don't care."

"The only reason they're doing this to you is because you were the first pregnant girl in this school in like, ten years. That's why they're being hard on you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows. All I know is that I have to find a hundred bucks by next week or I'm getting held back and there's nothing I can do about it." I threw my textbook into my locker and then slammed it shut.

"Man, that's so jank!" Freddie said.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Freddie and I decided to use some of our lunch period to call up Spencer and check to see how things are going with Morgan. On top of the stress about summer school, we were missing Morgan to death and couldn't wait to get home to see her.<p>

I haven't been away from her this long before and I feel like it's somewhat killing me on the inside.

I dialed Spencer's cell phone number and then went on speakerphone so we could both talk to him.

**Me:** Hey, Spence. How are things going with Morgan?

**Spencer:** Oh, good... Good.

**Freddie:** Spencer, you sound a little hesitant. What's going on?

**Spencer:** Nothing, nothing's going on!

**Me:** Well, how's Morgan doing? Is she awake?

**Spencer:** Uh, yeah she sure is. She actually spit up all over me right before you guys called and it's quite disgusting!

**Freddie:** Trust us, we know how disgusting it gets.

**Me:** Did you man up and change her diaper or did you let her stay in the same smelly one this entire time?

**Freddie:** Oh, man. Please tell us you changed her diaper!

**Spencer:** Yes, I have. And let me tell you guys something. This has taught me to always use protection and never have kids!

**Freddie:** Whoa! Too much information, buddy! We don't wanna know about your sex life.

**Spencer:** Why not? The result of your sex life is spitting up on me at this moment. Oh, God. This is so gross!

**Freddie:** Just hang in there, buddy.

**Me:** We'll be home in a couple of hours.

**Spencer:** I sure hope so. Oh man! She just peed on my lap! You guys got to learn how to get the super absorbant kind of diapers!

**Me:** Sorry, Spence.

**Spencer:** I'm starting to think this friendship between me and Morgan isn't going to work out.

**Freddie:** Hahahaha, talk to ya later, Spencer.

**Spencer:** See ya!

* * *

><p>When school was over, I practically ran all the way home to go see Morgan. I didn't even wait for Freddie or Carly. When I got up to the eighth floor of Bushwell Plaza, and got right to Spencer's apartment, I barged right in instead of knocking. Which wasn't abnormal at all when it comes to me.<p>

"Where's Morgan!" I demanded to know.

"She's sleeping in the bassinet." Spencer replied back. He was in the kitchen washing baby bottles and was wearing a pink apron. At least he has the house-wife personality down.

I walked over to the bassinet to find Morgan sound asleep. I gently picked her up and sat down on the couch with her in my arms. She stayed asleep.

"So how was school?" Spencer asked as he turned off the water and walked into the living room. I shrugged my shoulders and kept my eyes on my daughter.

"I'm failing. Well, my grades aren't failing me but my attendance is. I have to do summer school." I explained. Spencer sat down next to me on the couch.

"Oh, man. That stinks." Spencer said.

"I know. And what's worse is that I don't even have a hundred bucks to take it. So, I'm probably going to get held back and not get to graduate with my class."

"You need a hundred bucks?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. And I don't have a penny since I'm broke for taking care of a baby." I looked back at my sleeping daughter and lightly played with one of her blonde curls. There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Well... I could always loan you the money, if you really need it." Spencer said hesitantly. I looked up at him.

"Spencer, I couldn't ask you for that." I said. It was extremely generous and even though I wanted to immediately take his money, it just didn't seem right.

"It's no problem, really." He said.

"But... I'm so broke. How am I going to pay you back?" I asked.

"Just pay me a little here and a little there from every paycheck until it's fully paid off. You don't have to rush and pay it all off at once."

"Oh my gosh, Spencer! Thank you so much! I could hug you right now if there wasn't a baby in the way!" Just then, Carly and Freddie walked through the apartment door.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Freddie said sarcastically. He walked over to me and took Morgan out of my arms. After he did that, I shot up from the couch.

"Freddie! Spencer's going to pay for my summer school!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Wow, I've never seen you so excited for anything that associates with school." Carly joked.

"Well, I don't want to take summer school but I want to graduate with my class. And now I can." I turned and gave Spencer a big hug. "Thank you so much, Spence!"

"No problem, kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hey, Guys! Sorry for the wait on this one. I just got a new computer today :D _

_Plus, my best friend is visiting from New Jersey (And might be moving back, I hope) and I've been hanging out with him a lot lately. _

_I've decided that I'm going to reply to my reviews in my Author's Notes from now on because it's much easier for me. :D _

**Geekquality-** _Thank you (: And I love Spencer/Morgan moments, too. That's why there'll be more in the story :D_

**MissSeddie-** _Thank you very much (: I'm glad you like the story!_

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (: _

**pbjforever-** _I know, right? XD_

**iLovePurpleRomance- **_Yeah, I spazzed out, too! I was like "OMG OMG OMG!" :D And thank you (:_

**S. Benson-** _Hahaha, thank you :D_

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _I love that part soooo much! Jim Parsons made me sad when he said that ): Yes, I 100% support Spencer/Morgan friendship ALL THE WAY! :D I know, I've been on a Seddie High all WEEK. And it's the week I lost internet on my laptop and had to use a crappy computer. D: Luckily, I just got a new one!_

**g-**_ Thank you for your feedback (: _

**xX-NerdiiPrincess-Xx-** _There's only SO much they can show on Nickelodeon XD lol_

**3miig123-** _I know, Jennette is SUCH a beautiful name._

**rachelwashere1-** _Silly, silly Spencer (:_

**Danielle jordan-** _I'm so sorry to hear that you got stung by a wasp D: My mom got stung by one once on her wrist. She's allergic to wasps. It wasn't pretty. But I'm glad to hear that my story made your day better :D _

**Luvable101-** _Thank you (: I'm glad you're into it! _

_OMG, guys. It's only TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL iLMM! :D_

_This is probably the last chapter I'm posting until after iLost My Mind airs because I don't have the time in the next two days to write another chapter. IF, for some reason, I do post another one before iLMM, I'd be a miracle. _

_Read and Review, Pleeease (: _


	23. Operation No Sex

**Chapter 22. **

**Operation No Sex**

**(Mrs. Benson's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

I watched Sam as she got ready for her big date with Freddie. They never told me why they were going on a date, but I assumed it has something to do with the fact that her doctor told her she can have sex now.

"Thanks for watching Morgan for us, Marrisa." Sam said as she applied her eyeshadow on. "Freddie and I _really_ needed a break."

"No problem, Sam." I eyed suspiciously at her choice of clothing. She wore an extremely tight, strapless red dress that went only a little past her butt with silver heels. If this wasn't a date for sex, then I don't know what is. "It's so chilly tonight. Don't you want to wear something that... covers?"

She turned to face me and rose her eyebrow. "The weather's fine. Besides, this dress is totally hot. Freddie would love it! I'm definitely goin' to be gettin' some tonight, if you know what I mean."

Oh no. It's already bad enough she took my son's innocence, but now she has to continue at it? I think I'm about to have a panic attack!

"Oh, uh... of course he would love it." I said, ignoring her last statement. "You look... lovely." I choked out. Lovely? More like skanky. Okay, okay. I know we've made ammends, but let's face it. Any mother would be scared to death if they saw their once-innocent son going on a date with a girl dressed like _that_.

"Thanks, Marissa." She put her makeup in a little pouch and fully turned to me. For a girl who just gave birth seven weeks ago, she doesn't even look like she was ever pregnant. If that's even possible. Just then, my precious son walked into the room with their gorgeous daughter in his arms.

"Hey, mom. Morgan has a hard time falling asleep right now. Can you put her to sleep while we're gone?" Freddie asked.

"Of course, sweetie. Just hand her over." Freddie gently handed over the baby to me and looked over at Sam. I swore, his jaw literally hit the floor and his face was as red as Sam's dress.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! Y-you look hot!" Freddie said as he rushed over to his fiance, giving her a large hug and a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Fredpuss. You don't look so bad yourself, either." Sam complimented as she was still in Freddie's tight grasp. He couldn't keep his eyes from traveling and staring at her... well, a place that gentlemen shouldn't be staring at, for one thing! This was absolutely sickening and uncomfortable to look at.

"Uh, you two should get going. You don't wanna miss out on your date." I said, trying to get them out of my living room.

"Oh, right! Did you text Carly and tell her that we're on our way?" Sam asked Freddie. Freddie let go and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Yep, she said she'll meet us at the club." Ugh, a club! See what that delinquent did to my baby? Now he's clubbing! Even if it is at a club for teenagers and people under twenty-one that serves no alcohol! Wait, why is that bothering me?

"You're going to a club?" I asked.

"Yep, we're double dating with Carly and her new boyfriend, Ricky." Sam said as she grabbed her tiny, red hand-purse from the couch.

"Don't worry, mom. It's only across the street and they don't serve alcohol." Freddie told me. He came over and gave Morgan a little kiss on her forehead, followed by Sam.

"Alright, mom. If you need us for anything, just call us and we'll be home in five minutes." Freddie said as they were leaving. Just before they walked out of the door, I caught Freddie slapping Sam's behind. She gave him a flirtatious smirk and they walked out the door.

"Oh no! They're going to have sex again! I can sense it." I said to myself. I looked down at Morgan, who was already sound asleep. I quickly walked into her nursery and put her in her crib.

"Okay, I need to stop this from happening again!" Man, I really need to stop talking to myself. People might think I'm crazy.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." I was doing something that I know I <em>really<em> shouldn't be doing. I was going through Freddie's and Sam's things. I needed to get rid of anything sex-related so they won't do it again! You can call it being over-protective. I call it saving myself from being a grandmother again.

I opened up Sam's dresser and found red, lacy bra that still had a tag on it. Underneath it was a matching thong with a tag on it as well. I grabbed it and stuffed it into the bag I had with me. Okay, so I _really_ shouldn't be doing this, but I'm protecting everyone if I do!

Next I walked over to Freddie's nightstand next to his bed. Scared of what I might find, I slowly opened the drawer. Inside was a paper bag that was labled 'Mal-Mart Pharmacy'. I opened the bag to find just what I was looking for. Condoms. And from the receipt that was inside the bag, I learned that he just bought these last night around the time he was getting off from work. Ugh, my baby was planning this!

"I knew I should of searched his room before. Maybe if I had found condoms before he had sex with Sam, I could of given him the very detailed and uncomfortable talk that'll make him never want to take his clothes off around her!" I quickly stuffed the bag of condoms in my bag and closed his nightstand drawer.

"Just one more thing I need to find. Hmmm, they weren't in her dresser and not in the nightstand drawer. Where are they?" I muttered to myself, searching everywhere in their room.

"They're in my purse, Marissa." I heard a voice say by the bedroom door. Oh no. Busted. I looked over and saw Sam leaning against the doorframe.

"I-I can explain." I stuttered.

"Explain how you just took my lingerie, Freddie's condoms, and are now looking for my birth control pills? What? Are you _trying_ to get me pregnant again?" Sam asked as she walked over to me and snatched my bag of their personal items out of my hands.

"No! I'm trying to prevent you from getting pregnant again!" I said.

"How on Earth is taking the condoms and birth control pills going to prevent me from getting pregnant again?" Sam asked harshly. I can understand her frustration. If my parent was looking through my things, I would be angry too. Wait, they did.

"Because you wouldn't want to have sex anymore if you didn't have protection." I said.

"And _with_ protection, we can have sex and _not_ get pregnant. It's a win-win for us."

"Not for me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"He's still my baby! There's nothing I could of done the last time because you guys snook around but now you guys are living under my roof so it's easier to prevent. You guys are too young to be doing the things that you do. And you can easily get pregnant again!"

"Marissa, we're fine. Besides, it's harder to get pregnant right after birth." I almost wanted to laugh at her naive behavior.

"Oh, Sam. There is much for you and Freddie to know. By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Freddie tried calling you for the past half hour but you never answered. So we came here to make sure everything is alright. He's in the living room while I looked for you. Good thing we came back when we did."

"Well, good. It's time we all had a talk." I said. Sam groaned and slowly walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"It's time." I said as the couple were sitting on my living room couch.<p>

"Time for what?" Freddie asked.

"The talk."

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA! I'M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Freddie yelled as he was covering his ears. Sam slapped him acrossed his shoulders and he immediately stopped.

"Marissa, we don't need 'the talk' anymore. We know where babies come from." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"I know, but there's more for you guys to know." I said. I started pacing back and forth.

"Like what?" Freddie asked.

"No! Don't ask! If you ask, then she's obligated to tell us! I just wanna go back out to the club." Sam whined.

"Well," I started, ingoring Sam's complaints. "You should know how painful it is to have sex after a baby." This caught Sam's attention.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"After giving birth, it's extremely painful for sex."

"H-how painful?" Freddie asked.

"Like shoving a metal pipe inside her-"

"OKAY! OKAY! We get it!" Freddie said, waving his hands in the air for me to stop.

"It's seriously that painful?" Sam asked. I nodded. "That's it. No fun-time for you tonight, mister." Sam said, looking at Freddie. "What else?"

"Did you know it's extremely easy for you guys to get pregnant _again_ right after giving birth?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"For real?" Sam asked. I nodded. "That's it. No fun-time for a _long_ time, mister."

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine with the baby I got in the other room. I don't need another one. This conversation is over." Sam got up and walked into their bedroom.

"Ughhhhhh. Thanks mom." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Hey! I don't need anymore grandchildren being reproduced in my home! I'm still trying to get the stains out of your sheets from the last time you've conceived." Freddie shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, okay. Just... no more talking about this! This is such an uncomfortable moment! I'm starting to get scarred."

"Oh, you're not scarred until I show you the pictures."

"NO PICTURES! GAHHHHHHHH!" Freddie got up and ran out of the living room.

"Operation No Sex; complete." I said to myself. Okay, no more talking to myself!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Okay, not my BEST chapter. But I wanted to get a chapter of Mrs. Benson's inner insanity. Sorry for the shortness and the awkwardness of the word 'sex' being used quite a bit. I know it makes people feel awkward sometimes. Personally, it doesn't bother me at all to talk about it. But I care if it bothers you guys, so I apologize. _

_iLOST MY MIND WAS AWESOME! :D Though, I wish we could of found out how long Sam has liked Freddie for, but maybe we'll find out in iDate Sam and Freddie? _

**MissSeddie-** _Thank you (: _

**Soldout112-**_ Thank you (: _

**pbjforever- **_Yes, it does stink D:_

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (:_

**rachelwashere1- **_Thank you (: Yes, Spencer is such a good guy! I'm so sorry to hear you got rushed to the hospital but I'm glad my story made you happy and smiley :D_

**Geekquality- **_Thank you (: _

**Elle- **_I'm sorry I couldn't make a miracle happen with this. I've been SO busy! But it's a little after-iLMM treat :D Thank you (: _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby- **_I was feeling the same way! :D And yeah, I agree that it's messed up. I've heard things like this before happen just because the girl was pregnant or whatever. Luckily my school doesn't care. I mean, not that they don't "care" about people getting pregnant, because they do. But they don't make a HUGE issue and single you out because of it. Though, I'm starting a new school this school year so I don't know what they're like about teen-pregnancy._

**Kaitley-** _Well, Thank you (: That means a lot! _

**Luvable101-** _Yes, I agree. Spencer IS a great guy! :D And yes, there WILL be more Seddie moments VERY soon :D _

_No more countdown until we find out the air date for iDate Sam and Freddie!_

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	24. A Day At The Park

**Chapter 23.**

**A Day At The Park**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

"Just wash the damn dishes!"

"It's not my job! I washed them last night!"

"Then have your mother wash them because I have a baby to take care of!"

"I have to take care of her too, Sam!"

Yep, this is becoming a normal thing for us. We find _any_ little thing to fight about. I really hate fighting with her and I know she hates fighting with me, too.

"Then take care of her for a change!" Sam handed the crying baby over to me and stormed off to the kitchen. I sighed and looked at Morgan.

"Come on. I'll give you a diaper change." I said to Morgan and walked off to the nursery.

* * *

><p>After giving Morgan a diaper changed and put her to sleep, I walked into the kitchen where Sam had her head down on the kitchen table.<p>

"Hey." I said softly. Sam shook her head. "Come here." She lifted her head up. She wasn't crying but she looked like she was about to. I could tell she was holding the tears back.

I walked over to her, got her up from her seat, and hugged her tightly. She reluctantly hugged me back.

"I hate fighting with you, baby. You know that." I whispered in her ear.

"I hate it, too. Why do you think we fight so much now? Other than the fact that we like arguing with each other."

"Because it's hard." She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Everything. We have a two-month old baby, jobs, school, our relationship, keeping friends... it's overwhelming. It's probably why we fight so much. We're seventeen, we shouldn't have to deal with this. All because of our irresponisible decisions in the past. But, I'm sorry for fighting with you."

"And I'm sorry for saying you never take care of Morgan. You're a fantastic father."

"Thanks, babe."

"Even if you _are_ a nub."

"How about we do something really fun tomorrow with Morgan." I suggested. "It's Saturday, neither one of us are working tomorrow."

"Okay. What should we do?"

"Hmmm... well, it's really nice out. How about we go to the park tomorrow." I said. "We can bring a lunch and spend the whole day there."

"Should we ask Carly if she wants to go?" Sam asked.

"Nah. Let's just make this day for us three. Our family."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>"I CALL THE TIRE SWING!" Sam yelled as she ran through the playground like a little kid. I was carrying Morgan, along with her diaper bag and our bag of lunch we brought with us. I laughed as Sam jumped on the tire swing right before a little boy was getting on there.<p>

"Sam! Let the little kid go first!" I yelled across the playground as I was trying to catch up with her.

"No!" The little boy ran off crying. I finally caught up to Sam, who was now swinging like a maniac.

"You're such a little kid." I said. She rolled her eyes and jumped off the swing.

"Oh well." She said as she grabbed Morgan out of my arms. "Let's go on the slide." Sam cooed to Morgan.

"You can't put her on the slide." I said.

"I'm not gonna let her go on her own, stupid. She's gonna sit on my lap while I go down."

I walked over to a nearby picnic table and put our stuff down. Then I walked over to the slide where Sam was already sitting down on top with Morgan on her lap, ready to slide down.

"Sam, be careful!" I shouted at her.

"I'm fine!" She shouted back. After a few seconds, she was at the bottom of the slide with Morgan.

"Awww! Sam, look! She's smiling!" I said as I met them at the end of the slide. Sam bent over a bit and looked at Morgan's face.

"That's her first smile!" Sam said excitedly. "Hurry! Take a picture of it!"

I did as Sam said and took a picture of Morgan's first smile. I showed Sam the picture on my pearphone.

"Freddie, she has such a gorgeous smile." Sam said.

"She sure does."

* * *

><p>After playing on the playground, and Sam pushing some kids off the monkeybars, we decided it was time to eat. Well, Sam decided. I just agreed. I've learned a long time ago that it's never okay to disagree with Sam on when it's time to eat.<p>

"Mmmm, this sub is _so_ good!" Sam moaned. I smiled at her from across the picnic table. I was feeding Morgan as Sam was feeding herself. Another thing I've learned; never disagree to feed Morgan when Sam wants to eat. That'll get you a fork in the shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you like it, Sam." I said.

"Hey, how about after lunch, we go lay under that shady tree over there." Sam suggested, pointing to a tree not that far away from our table.

"Sure thing, babe."

* * *

><p>After Sam ate her food, more than half of my food, and I got done feeding the baby, we both took a blanket over to the tree and laid down.<p>

Morgan laid in the middle of us. She was staring up at the tree and making coo noises. Sam and I were laying on our sides, staring at each other. We were silent for about ten minutes before Sam began to talk.

"How did we get here?" Sam asked. I looked at her confusingly.

"Um, I drove us here?" I answered, although it ended more as a question.

"No. I mean, how did we get into this situation? More than a year after you asked me out and we're engaged, we have a family, we're living together. Did you ever think it was going to be like this?"

That was a really good question. I never really thought about it much on how we got to this situation other than the obvious answer.

"I honestly never thought we'd be here. Not like this, I mean." I said. "I never even thought we would ever get pregnant, let alone sleep together, at sixteen."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I liked it." I said as I smirked at her.

"Of course you did, you pervert!" She snapped as she slapped me across the side of my head.

"Owww! I didn't mean it like _that_! I mean, I like feel close to you. We haven't been that close in months." I said.

"Yeah." She said. She paused for a few seconds and then looked up at me. "Let's do it."

"_What_?" I asked in complete shock.

"Let's make love again. Tonight."

"B-but... I thought you didn't want to because it was going to hurt and because my mom made the situation awkward for us now." I said.

"I don't care. I want to be close with you again." She leaned over slightly, not to crush Morgan who was laying inbetween us, and kissed my lips.

"Well, I can't say no to such a pretty face."

* * *

><p>And as planned; we made sweet, passionate love together. Sam winced in pain quite a bit but tried her best to ignore it. That, and slap me across the head a few times, yelling "Slow down!" or "Be gentle, Benson!"<p>

This time, I decided to wear a condom. Mainly because I didn't want another baby and partially because Sam said 'no glove, no love'.

As much as I would of liked for this moment to be perfect for us, it didn't turn out that way. My mom walked in on us 'doing it'. I heard her scream something like "I SHOULD OF SHOWN YOU THE PICTURES!"

Yep, it's going to be an awkward breakfast for us tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Just as I suspected. Awkward breakfast. Nobody said anything to anyone but we kept exchanging glares at each other. Mainly my mom doing the glares.<p>

Sam thought it would be super hilarious to wear nothing but my bathrobe to breakfast and keep her hair all sloppy. You know, to make my mom freak out even more. I, for one, cleaned up before breakfast to save myself from the most awkward moment in my life.

"So..." My mom started. This wasn't going to be good. "Did you guys at least use... _protection _this time?"

"Nope." Sam answered. I quickly shot her a look before mouthing the word 'what?' to her. "We did it the old fashion way. You know, pull-out. You've got quick a mess to clean up in there when you clean his bedsheets, Marissa."

I looked back at my mom. She looked like she was about to pass out. Sam laughed evilly as she picked up her dishes and brought them to the sink. I slapped my forehead.

"Sam! Why do you always have to cause trouble?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Okay, so I wasn't going to add in the last part about them having the awkward breakfast in the morning. But then I thought: Eh, what the hell. I'll do it, anyways! XD Oh, and I'm sorry for making this one being so short. I'll try my best to make the next one longer._

_So, I have a question for all of you readers out there! _

**If you could describe this story in ONE WORD, what would it be? **

_Just a random question ;D_

**Cukeygirl-** _As proven by this chapter, it doesn't XD_

**xRubyBlue-** _Well, thank you (: The reason I am updating so quickly is because I would love to make your day (: Seriously._

**MissSeddie-** _And it's here :D _

**deborah. rocks. like. CUPCAKES. x-** _Well, thank you so much for your review (: That means a lot! Yes, I did want to create somewhat of a different Seddie-pregnancy story with many different perspectives on their journey, not just Sam and Freddie's POV. I mean, yeah, it's mainly about Sam and Freddie but the other people in their lives matter, too. In my opinion, if Sam and Freddie actually DID get pregnant in their teens, I can't see Carly ever ditching Sam. They're best friends and true best friends stick together through thick and thin. So, I wanted to keep it as real as possible between the trio._

**reallyJavannah-** _Well, first of all, thank you so much! That melts my heart (: Haha, I was like o.O with Gibby's voice change. And the kiss at the end was the SWEETEST thing I've ever seen before, ever. No, I don't have any pictures of Morgan. I've tried searching on Google of something that would look similar to what I can imagine her looking like, but failed to find anything satisfying. I'll try again later on as she gets older. _

**Kpfan72491-** _Haha, well thank you (: _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _The entire episode rocked my Seddie socks! XD And I wish I owned a pair, but sadly I don't, either. I made popcorn yesterday for the show and put it in a purple bowl JUST for the super-Seddieness of this episode! GAHHHHH! THEY FINALLY KISSED! And I loved how Sam was like "You really mean that?" He put all his feelings in that kiss and she felt it. That melted my Seddie-heart and almost made me cry (':_

**Lyric Medlie-** _Thank you so much (: _

**Moela Rose-** _Yes, I thought the same thing as I was searching for her ring online. My mom has a similar ring that I bought for her for her birthday, except it's a red ruby instead of a pink sapphire. _

**pbjforever-**_ Haha, yes. Yes she did. And then they mentally scarred her for life (; Like her therapist didn't have enough to deal with! XD (Reference from iKiss. ANOTHER GREAT SEDDIE EPISODE!)_

**LoveDoctor190-** _Thank you (:_

**omg-** _I can't say what will happen. All I can say is that you'll have to wait and find out :D _

**Luvable101-** _Haha, thank you (: _

**Moela Rose-** _I like the name Morgan (: Haha. Oh, and thank you for being my 150th Review :D_

_"They call me smoooothe and refreshin'."  
>~Sam Puckett. iLost My Mind.<em>

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	25. Last Day Of School

**Chapter 24.**

**Last Day Of School**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

Well, it's about damn time! It's finally my last day of school! Although, I have summer school in a week, so this isn't going to be the best summer.

Normally on the last day of school, I like to pull a few good pranks, or just not show up at all. But this year, I think I'm going to do something a little differently. Something that not many teachers are going to like, which is why I'm doing it.

I got up and left the apartment early. I didn't want Freddie to catch me. He'd probably have a panic attack whether I told him what I'm doing or if he discovered on his own. But don't worry, he'll find out once he gets here.

I walked inside the school. Some kids were already there and talking to other kids about their summer plans and vacations they're going to take. I walked straight to my locker, not surprised that Carly wasn't there yet.

The more I thought about it, I considered to text Freddie and let him know that everything is okay, so he doesn't call the police when he wakes up. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and texted him with my free hand.

_Freddie, everything's OK. Don't panic. I'm already at school. And don't worry about Morgan. I took care of her. ~Sam_

A few minutes later, Carly came around the corner and stared at me wide-eyed once she saw me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carly asked.

"It's my last day of school prank. Sort of." I answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but... don't you think you're taking it a little too far this time?" Carly asked.

"Nope. I think this'll be a blast!" I exclaimed. Just then, Freddie rushed around the corner.

"Sam! Sam! Where's Morg-" He stopped mid-sentence once he saw me. "Why on Earth is Morgan here?" Yep, that's right! I brought Morgan to school with me today.

"Oh, because I brought her here." I said.

"But... why?" He asked.

"Because, stupid. It'll make a lot of teachers mad and I think this'll be pretty fun!"

"But... you can't bring a baby to school, Sam!"

"Uh, I think I just did."

"Does Principal Franklin know?" Carly asked.

"Nope."

"Are you _trying_ to get in trouble?" Freddie asked.

"Does it matter? It's the last day of school. And besides, all the teachers and staff already judge me enough because I have a baby. Might as well flaunt her around. You know, make them angry that a crying baby is in their class."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Carly said.

"Nah, everything will be fine. I promise." I handed Morgan's diaper bag over to Freddie. "Here, take this. This stuff is getting heavy."

"I can't believe you took our daughter to school." Freddie muttered to himself as he took the diaper bag from my arm.

"Relax. It's the last day of school. They probably won't even notice." Okay, we all know _that's_ a lie.

* * *

><p>"Awww! She's so cute!" A girl who sits next to me in Ms. Briggs' class exlaimed. She kept staring at Morgan, who was sitting on my lap. I looked down at Morgan who was looking at every corner of the room. "What's her name?"<p>

"Morgan." I answered. "Morgan Lynne Benson."

"Benson? As in _Freddie_ Benson?" She asked. I've never talked to this girl a day before in my life. So, she probably didn't even know I dated him. "I didn't know he was the father." My point exactly.

"Yep, he is." I said.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, she does look _a lot_ like him."

"Pretty much everyone says that." I said, looking back down at her. She looks more and more like Freddie everyday. Poor kid.

"Hey, Sam!" Another random girl I've never talked to before came up to me. "Your baby is so beautiful! Can I hold her?"

"Uh, sure I guess." I said. The girl bent down a bit and picked up Morgan from my lap.

"Oh, wow. She _does_ look a lot like Freddie!" The girl said. Just then, Freddie walked into the classroom.

"Hey, where've you been?" I asked.

"Getting you a snack." Freddie replied. He handed me a package of fatcakes.

"Thanks. You're the best. Sometimes." I got up and gave Freddie a hug. A couple of kids 'awwed', though I'm not sure why. It's not like we haven't been together for over a year, or anything.

"Your baby is so cute, Freddie." The girl who was holding Morgan said. She handed Morgan back over to me.

"Thanks." Freddie said. The girl walked away and left Freddie and I alone.

"See? Told you there was nothing to worry about." I said. Just then, Ms. Briggs walked into the classroom. She had her usual grumpy face until she saw Morgan. Her face turned to shock.

"What is that?" She asked as she pointed at Morgan.

"This? This is called a _baby_." I said slowly, as if she were stupid. Everyone started laughing.

"I mean, what is the baby doing here?" Ms. Briggs crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Oh, I thought it'd be fun to bring the baby to school today." I said.

"You can't bring a baby to school!" Ms. Briggs shouted.

"That's what I told her!" Freddie added.

"Pipe down, baby daddy." I said with a smirk. Freddie rolled his eyes and sat down in the desk next to mine. "And why can't I bring a baby to school? It's not like I kidnapped her or anything."

"Because you can't! It's against the rules!"

"Really? I've never read anywhere in the student handbook that said 'Don't bring your baby to school'. Did you?"

"But-" She had no response to my question. If Gibby can be shirtless in school without getting in trouble, I can get away with bringing my baby to school on the last day. "Ugh, fine. Just keep her quiet!"

"What's the point? It's the last day of school. You ain't teaching us anything." I said.

"Keep her quiet or I'll report you to the principal for having a baby in school."

"I'm sure someone already has." I said. As if on que, an announcement was made over the loudspeaker.

"_Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, please report to the principal's office. And... bring the baby too_."

"Thanks a lot, Sam." Freddie grumbled.

* * *

><p>We cautiously walked into Principal Franklin's office.<p>

"Sit down, kids." Principal Franklin said. We did as we were told. We sat down in the two chairs infront of his desk with Morgan on my lap.

"Now, I'm only going to ask this once. What on Earth possessed you to bring an infant to school today?" He asked, ending with a large sigh.

"I thought it'd be fun." I answered.

"It was all her idea. I had nothing to do with this." Freddie said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, you should of asked before you brought her in unannounced. But, since it's the last day of school, I can't get _too_ mad at you. You've done worse things than this in the past."

"Wait, you're letting us off the hook?" I asked.

"Hmmm... only because you guys have _such_ an adorable baby." Principal Franklin said.

"Thanks." Freddie said.

"She looks so much like you, Freddie."

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard." I said, before Freddie could thank him again.

* * *

><p>"He let you guys off the hook?" Carly asked.<p>

"Yep." I answered, taking a bite of my tator tots. We were now in lunch, enjoying our last school lunch of the school year. Since Carly wasn't hungry, she offered to feed Morgan while Freddie and I ate.

"Wow. I thought he'd be pretty peeved off about it." Carly said.

"So did I." Freddie said.

"Eh, who cares. It's the last day of school. What could he do, give us detention?" I asked.

"Ha, Morgan's first detention." Gibby said. We all laughed at the thought of baby Morgan in detention with Freddie and I.

"Nah, when Morgan gets older, she's going to be a great student." Freddie said. "She won't be in detention."

"Pfft, you _really_ think that?" Gibby asked. "Have you _met_ her mother?"

"Yes, I have. I've slept with her, too." Freddie said with a cocky grin on his face. So, I slapped it off. "Oww! Sam!"

"Whoops, my hand slipped." I lied.

"Whatever. I think Morgan will be a mixture of both of you." Carly added as she put Morgan up to her shoulder and started patting her back to burp her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, I think she's going to be a really smart kid with a really smart mouth." Carly said. Freddie and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"That could work." Freddie said. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, I was pretty glad I took Morgan to school. I liked the time that I've got to spend with her. And a lot of kids here liked her, too. They say she's 'full of personality for her age'.<p>

I could tell Morgan enjoyed coming to school with me today, also. I've never seen her smile and laugh so much. She definitely liked the attention she received. A lot of kids took pictures with her, held her, talked with her, and some of the teachers took a liking to her as well.

"Well, never expected our last day of Junior year would turn out like this, huh?" Freddie asked as I was emptying out my locker.

"Nope. Then again, I never expected to have a baby before my Junior year was over, either." I said.

"That's for sure." Freddie replied.

"Hey, how about after you're done cleaning out your locker, we all head on out to the Groovy Smoothie as a small 'End of the School Year' celebration." Carly suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. I threw away all my papers, unfinished homework, notebooks, folders and old food that was left in my locker and slammed it shut.

"Let's go!" I ordered. Other than summer school, this is going to be a great summer. I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Total randomness. I know. So, THANK YOU for all of the awesome reviews from the last chapter :D I'm completely touched! (: It's because of YOU GUYS that I continue this story. That, and my love for writing and Seddie. :D You guys are the BEST._

_Shoutout to one of my readers, Alison. Happy Birthday! (: _

**omg-** _Haha, we'll see (:_

**xRubyBlue-** "_Beautiful". I like that (: _

**toffie311-** _Actually, you'll have to see and find out about that one (: _

**AnonymousSpeaker101-** _"Sensational". Awesomesauce (: _

**Cukeygirl-** _Well, I try my best to keep it real as possible. "Serendipity". I really like that one (: _

**MissSeddie-** _"Amazing". Well, thank you (: _

**Kpfan72491-** _"Amazingly-funny". Haha, Thanks (: _

**Alison-** _Of course I'll give you a shoutout! Oh wait, I just did :D Haha. _

**reallyJavannah-** _Oh, Gibby, Gibby. I'm hoping I can find a picture of what I view her as like, a toddler or something. And, I love Morgan too :D_

**pbjforever-** _Baby smiles are always cute :D_

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _Aww, I'm sorry that happened. That happens to me a lot. "Unique". I've never had a story been called 'unique' before, so that means a lot to me (: Oh, trust me. I know about the constant iLMM freak outs! I'm STILL going through it, too! _

**iHeArTLaDyGaGa-** _Aww, thank you (: That means so much to me! _

**Geekquality-** _Haha, thanks (: _

**Katie- **_"Life-Changing", "Inspiring", "Challenging". Thank you so much (: _

**Luvable101- **_Haha, thanks (:_

**kwash32-** _"Well-written". Awww, that's the sweetest thing (: Thank you so much! I'm so touched. _

**Geekquality-**_ "Entertaining", "Awesome". Haha, thanks (: _

**Kaitley-** _"Originallyunoriginal"? That's a new one :D I like it! _

_Read and Review, Pleeease (: _


	26. Appreciation

**Chapter 25.**

**Appreciation**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

Today is the day Sam has been dreading for. June 28; first day of summer school. She's been grumpy all morning so I've decided that it's best if I just stay out of her way and just let her do what she wants to do.

"Ugh, where are the car keys?" Sam yelled as she was pacing back and forth in the living room, obviously looking for the car keys.

"They're probably in the kitchen. Have you checked in there?" I asked.

"Yes, I have. Who was the last one to use the car?" Sam asked.

"Probably my mom last night when she was grocery shopping. Check her room." I suggested.

"'Kay."

I put Morgan in her baby swing and turned it on 'low'. I watched as she was slowly swinging back and forth. She loves being in that swing. I, then, turned on the TV and changed it to Dora for Morgan to watch. I must say, Sam is a trooper for watching these kind of shows with Morgan and NOT want to smash the TV.

"Found them!" Sam shouted as she walked into the living room.

"Good." I replied as I plopped down on the couch.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own kid." I said. "You trust Spencer watching Morgan, right?"

"No."

"Well... trust _me_."

"I do trust you it just-" Sam was interrupted by her phone beeping. "Damn, I'm going to be late. I'll be back by one."

She bent over the back of the couch and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked over to the baby swing, which was right next to the couch, and gave Morgan a kiss on top of her head.

"If you need anything, just call or text me." Sam said.

"Don't worry. I won't need anything." I said. She nodded and rushed out the front door.

* * *

><p>Okay, so remember when I told Sam that I wasn't going to need anything? Well, I was wrong. Dead wrong.<p>

First, no one prepared the bottles last night for today so I had to make her one by myself. I hope I got the measurements right. Then, it took almost a half hour to get her to burp. It's not fun to pace around the living room patting a crying, gassy baby on the back for a half hour.

Second, she had the most HORRIBLE smelling diaper that anyone could ever imagine. Honestly, I don't understand how can something so little and precious can produce something so awful and deadly! I almost puked! And, on top of that, she peed on me when I was changing her! I thought only boys did that!

Third, she refused to stop crying unless I put on Dora or Barney or any of those god-awful children shows. And when it was time for the older kid shows, like Spongebob, she cried some more until I changed it to PBS Kids. She's just like her mother; cries, or in Sam's case - complains, until she gets what she wants!

Man, I seriously don't know how Sam survived the first few weeks when I was at school or work and she was taking care of her on her own. I'm actually starting to feel extremely guilty about it.

"Hey, sweetie." My mom said as she walked through into the living room with a basket of unfolded laundry.

"Hey, mom." I was laying on the couch with Morgan sound asleep on my chest.

"How's it going with the baby?" She asked.

"Awful. But, I love her, so I'm not going to complain about doing it." I said. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, just been catching up on doing _your_ daughter's laundry." She said.

"Oh, sorry about that. I can finish it if you want me too."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I do it without complaining because I love you and you're my baby." I smiled at my mom and looked back at Morgan.

"Man, I never knew something this little can be so much trouble. I mean, it's always been hard but I always had Sam helping me. But doing it on my own is just..."

"Challenging?"

"Yeah, that's the word." I said.

"Bet it makes you appreciate Sam a whole lot more, doesn't it?" She asked.

You would think it'd be the other way around. Sam should appreciate _me_ for letting her live in my home and taking care of her and been with her through the entire pregnancy and after. But, the more I think about it, it should be _me_ appreciating _her_ for doing so much for the baby.

"Yeah, it does. A ton." I answered.

"You should tell her that. I bet it would make her very happy to know that you see what she went through the first few weeks." My mom said.

She had a really good point. I do need to tell Sam how much I appreciate her for everything she's done.

"I feel so bad that she went through so much. A lot of the times I couldn't see why she was mad at me for wanting to hang out with my friends after school and before work. But, now I do. I see how hard it is to do it on your own. Especially for hours, and there aren't any breaks inbetween."

"And that's why teenagers shouldn't be having babies, either." My mom said.

"Yeah, I see that now." I said. "I used to think, when Sam was pregnant, that as long as we had a job, everything would be fine. But, I learned that you really need time and patience when it comes to taking care of a baby. Something I knew Sam didn't have and something she had to learn how to get."

"And that's why she's a fantastic mother. She had to turn her whole life around in order to take care of that baby. And she did."

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Did you feel a bond with me when I was a baby?"

"Well, of course I did. You were my baby. And you still are."

"So, you think Sam feels a bond with Morgan?" I asked.

"Oh, I know she feels a bond with Morgan." My mom said.

"But, why is it sometimes that I don't feel it and Sam does?" I asked. My mom sighed.

"Honey, when you carry a baby inside you for nine months, you'll understand why." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but why don't _I_ have a bond with her?"

"You do, sweetie. You probably just don't realize it yet because you're a new father. You don't know what you're feeling. But I do know you love her and care about her. And I know that you want to protect her from the world." My mom said. "What Sam has with Morgan is something you'll never have because you're not a mother. But what you have with Morgan is something that Sam will never have because she's not a father."

"Thanks, mom. That makes me feel better." I said.

"No problem. And I can see you as one of those 'over-protective fathers of their daughter', I'll tell you that." My mom said. "I can see that when she's sixteen, and she's drop-dead gorgeous, you'll be fighting off all those guys with a bat to stay away from your baby."

"No, I can see Sam being the one with the bat." I said and laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be both of you guys."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

><p>When Sam got home, I was already in the nursery rocking Morgan to sleep.<p>

"Hey, there you are." Sam said as she walked into the room. "I was looking for you guys."

"Shhh. She's asleep." I whispered. I stood up from the rocking chair.

"Here, hand her over to me." Sam whispered as she walked over to us and tried to take Morgan from my arms. But I refused to let her.

"No, I got her. You go in the living room and relax. I'll be there in a minute." I whispered back. She nodded and walked out of the nursery.

After I put Morgan in her crib, I quietly walked into the living room.

"So, how was she?" Sam asked. She was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. I went over and sat down next to her. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. She didn't reject, which made me happy.

"A nightmare. But, she's all good now." I said. Sam chuckled and continued to flip through the channels. "I love you."

"I love you too?" She looked up at me with a confused-looking face.

"You know, taking care of Morgan on my own today made me realize how much I really appreciate everything you've done to take care of her. I know it was hard, especially the first few weeks without my help, and I just want to let you know that I'm sorry if I wasn't much help."

"I'm glad you finally realized what I went through. But... I accept your apology. As long as it doesn't happen again." She ordered.

"Oh, of course not." I said.

"Good. And I hope you had fun today because you'll be doing this on your own for the next four weeks. Karma's a bitch." I chuckled at her last sentence.

"I know, Sam. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _This chapter has mainly to do with the set of questions I asked in my Author's Notes in Chapter 19. "I'm About To Lose My Mind". I wanted Freddie to realize what Sam went through when he was at school and work and had no help with Morgan. Will Freddie step up his act? I think he will now. _

_I would like to take this moment and give a **BIG THANK YOU** to all of you guys who've read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It's such an honor to have wonderful readers like you guys who have been extremely supportive and insanely awesome throughout my story. I shall give each and every one of you guys a virtual cookie (: Eat up! _

**Reader17er-** _Thank you (:_

**xxprincessadelmasoquismoxx- **_The Psychology class in my school allows the students to bring in kids from ages 1-6 during the last few weeks of school. It's fun, though I've never been in that class and won't ever be because I'm going to a Tech School for my Senior instead. But still. (: _

**MissSeddie-** _Thank you (:_

**Rylee- **_Thank you (: And I totally agree. _

**Geekquality-** _Haha, Sam's mischevious. Of course she would XD _

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (:_

**omg-** _Trust me, if she gets pregnant again or not, I'm still not even close to ending the story. I have MANY more ideas coming up (: Don't you worry. _

**TurquoiseHeart15-** _Thank you (: And I'll read some when I get the time to get to them, promise. I've been sooo busy lately. _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _Haha, thanks (: I'm STILL on a Seddie High! And Victorious is pretty good, though, I'm more into iCarly. As you can tell XD _

**Cami-** _Thank you (: and I shall. _

**xRubyBlue- **_Haha, thanks (: _

**Kaitley-** _Ha, well, thank you (: _

**reallyJavannah-** _Sam's always mean. That's why we love her :D Sure, go ahead and send me the link. I wanna see it :D _

**Alison-** _Thank you and you're welcome (: _

_Oh, I don't know if I'll have another chapter up tomorrow because my mom's off work and I usually get my chapters done when she's at work so I'll try and sneak another chapter in. If not, there'll be one for Friday._

_Read and Review, Pleeease (: _


	27. Benson Family Reunion

**Chapter 26.**

**Benson Family Reunion**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

I can't tell what's been more worse about this summer break so far; having to take summer school or having to go to Freddie's stupid family reunion today! Ugh! Supposively, every year around the Fourth of July, they have a Benson reunion at Seattle Township Park just a few blocks from here.

Freddie tried inviting me last year, but I laughed in his face and walked away. This year, he's MAKING me go. Something about being engaged and being a part of the family and what not. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention when he was talking to me about it. Girly Cow was on.

"Ughhh! I don't wanna go!" I whined as Mrs. Benson was driving all of us to the reunion.

"Sam, please stop. It's only for a few hours." Freddie said.

"It better be!"

"Can you please improve your attitude?" Freddie asked.

"I've already discussed this with you and Carly when Nora captured us. My mom can't afford the medication! And since I'm not living with her, I can't afford it, either." I said. Freddie rolled his eyes and turned his head around.

* * *

><p>When we got to the park, I could not believe how many people are actually in Freddie's Family. And ninety-five percent of them looked too uncool to hang out with. The other five percent were children too young to list as 'cool' or not.<p>

"I can't believe our daughter is half Benson." I whispered to Freddie as we were walking over to his family. I was carrying Morgan over. This was going to be the first time that any of his family, other than his mother, were going to meet Morgan.

"Shush!" Freddie whispered-yelled back.

Once we walked over to all the picnic tables, everyone who was talking became very quiet. Okay, his family is WEIRD.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Sam. Freddie's fian-... girlfriend." Mrs. Benson said, _almost_ giving out the announcement that we were engaged. Even Freddie didn't know that his mother knew. Stupid kid.

Some people nodded, some said 'hello'. Most of them stayed silent and looked away.

"Who's baby is that?" An older man, who looked to be in his forties, asked. He pointed to Morgan. What? Most of his family didn't even know he had a baby? What is going on here!

"Oh, uh. This is Morgan." Freddie introduced. He grabbed her out of my arms and held her in his. "My daughter."

Most of the family gasped in surprise and some looked like they were going to faint. Yep, this _had_ to be a family that believed in 'save sex until marriage'. This reunion is going to get dramatic, I can tell. I'm _definitely_ going to like this!

"Your _daughter_? You're only seventeen!" A lady yelled a little too dramatically.

"Who's the mother?" Another lady asked. Okay, how stupid could this family get? Honestly.

"Uh, me!" I said. "I'm the mother. This is _our_ child."

"I can't believe this, Aunt Marissa! How could you let your son be with and _sleep_ with a _Puckett_?" A girl who looked to be around our age said. I wanted to punch her in her mouth, but I knew that wouldn't be good for any of us. And I can't get sent to Juvy again.

"Hey! Not all Pucketts are bad!" I defended. "Morgan's half Puckett and she's not in prison! And my sister Melanie is just a poor little Saint trapped in our family."

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not fight!" An elderly woman said. It must of been Freddie's grandmother. "This is a reunion! We're supposed to be having fun and rekindling with old family. Let's not talk about this anymore."

Freddie pulled me aside and Marissa walked over to talk to some of her family.

"Freddie, I want to leave now! There is no way in chiz that I'm going to stay here and let them insult my family like that." I demanded.

"I know, babe. But we have to stay. Maybe my mom will have us leave a little earlier because of everything that's happened." Freddie said.

"I don't like it here, Freddie. Next person who gives me a dirty look, I'm going to pop them in the face." I said.

"No you're not. You're going to be a good girl." Freddie ordered.

"And what if I don't?" I asked.

"No bacon for a week."

"WHAT? That's not fair!" I shouted.

"Then be good."

"Ugh, fine! And do I get a reward if I'm good?" I asked.

"Yes, a very _special_ reward. Tonight. If you know what I mean."

"Only you can bribe me with sex and get away with it." I said.

* * *

><p>Near the picnic tables was a a small little playground. That's where Freddie and I spent most of our time at.<p>

"I really hate your family." I said as I was swinging slightly on the the swings with Morgan on my lap. She was actually being surprisingly good.

"I know, Sam. You've only mentioned it like a hundred times since we've been here but I know." Freddie said, sitting in the swing next to me.

"I mean, what gives them the right to talk about me like that?" I asked.

"I don't know, honey."

Just then, a little girl, about five or six, came over to us.

"Hi! I'm Angie!" She said. I gave Freddie a confused look. He mouthed 'little cousin' to me and I nodded, indicating that I understood.

"Hi, Angie. I'm Sam." I said.

"What's the baby's name?" Angie asked.

"Her name's Morgan." I said.

"Can I hold her?"

"Uh, sure. Why not." I said. "How about you sit on Freddie's lap and I'll let you hold Morgan. Okay?"

"Okay!" She ran over to Freddie, who picked her up and set her on his lap. Then I got up and placed Morgan carefully in Angie's arms.

"She's tiny." Angie said.

"Yep, babies are very tiny. And very fragile, so be careful when you hold her." Freddie explained.

After a couple minutes, Angie got bored. So after we picked up Morgan from her arms, she ran off and played on another part of the playground.

"Eh, I guess not _all_ of your family is bad. Only the ones over the age of eleven." I said. Freddie chuckled and pulled me onto his lap.

"Remember last summer, before you got pregnant, we would go to that little swingset at our old elementary school late at night when our mom's were asleep?" Freddie asked. I nodded slightly and rested my head a bit on his shoulders. "And you would sit on my lap just like this and you said 'The only reason I'm sitting on your lap right now is because it's too dark for anyone to see me with a nub like you'."

I laughed a little at that memory. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, other people can see that you're with a nub like me right now." He said. I lightly kissed his cheek.

"Because you're the only nub I would want to be seen with." I said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Freddie said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm glad that I'm marrying you." I said.

"You are?"

"Yep. But half of these people are _not_ invited to our wedding." I said.

"I don't mind at all. As long as your happy." Freddie said.

"Shoosh yeah you don't mind! I'm taking over this wedding." I said. "Everything's going to be how _I_ want it to be."

"Oh God, no." Freddie said sarcastically. "That won't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry to cut this one a bit short. But in order to make a miracle happen with this one, I had to cut it short. D: If there are ANY grammar mistakes, I deeply apologize. I hate grammar mistakes!_

**_QUESTION TIME!:_**

_If there is ONE thing that you would LOVE to see happen in this story, what would it be? (I might even use your ideas!)_

**Alyssa-** _Awww, thank you so much (: That truly means so much to me!_

**toffie311-** _Thank you (: _

**Alison-** _That will actually be mentioned later on in the story. There will be some flashbacks from before the story started. Just to give you guys an idea of how the story progressed._

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (:_

**xRubyBlue-** _Thank you (:_

**deborah. rox. like. CUPCAKES. x-** _Haha, well thank you for your reviews (: _

**Geekquality-** _I've been peed on by my little cousin when she was 8 months old. NOT FUN. lol _

**Sam Puckett-Benson-** _I'm debating whether I want it to be in the story or not. It's definitely going to have to take some consideration in first before I decide if I want it to happen, though._

**MissSeddie-** _Awww, thank you! (: And plenty is wrong with me. :P_

**LizzieGirly223- **_Thank you (:_

**reallyJavannah-** _Haha that must of been hard! _

**Kaitley-** _Thank you (:_

**Shmarf-** _Thank you (: _

**LoveDoctor190-** _Haha, thanks (: _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _I'm glad you liked the cookie :D haha._

**Angie**_ was suggested by _**it's called a brain. get one** (:

Read and Review, pleeease (:


	28. Slumber Party at Carly's

**Chapter 27.**

**Slumber Party at Carly's**

**(Carly's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Since Sam and I have barely been hanging out since Morgan was born, we decided to have a sleepover over here tonight to catch up a bit. Freddie offered to take care of Morgan tonight so Sam and I can have the night to ourselves. Freddie's such a great guy.

"Just never have children, Carly. I've learned my lesson." Sam was ranting on about when she was trying to give Morgan a bath the other night and she peed all over her hands and in the bath-water.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you make it out to be." I said, trying to reason with her.

"No, it was worse! Has a baby ever peed on you?"

"Well... no..."

"Exactly my point." Sam took a bit gulp of her Peppy Cola.

"Whatever. You know you love Morgan to death."

"To death and beyond. Hey, remember when I first told you that I suspected that I was pregnant? You know, before I actually took the test?"

"How could I forget!"

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on my couch watching Girly Cow when Sam walked into the apartment unannounced, like always. She seemed a little spaced out, like she had no idea where she was at. She sat down next to me on the couch and didn't say a word. I knew something was wrong.<em>

_"Sam?" I asked. She just stared at the TV with a blank expression on her face. "Sam!" She jumped a bit, but it took her out of her thoughts._

_"Oh. Hey, Carls." She said softly, then turned her head back towards the TV._

_"Is everything alright?" I asked._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's... fine."_

_"A-are you sure? Did something happen between you and Freddie?" I asked. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking again._

_"No. Can I... can I have something to eat? I'm REALLY hungry." I rolled my eyes at her 'sudden hunger' and pointed to the kitchen._

_"Go ahead." I said. She got up cautiously and walked into the kitchen. Before she made it to the refridgerator, she grabbed ahold of the island and stopped. She bowed her head a bit._

_"Sam? Are you okay?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to help her. She looked like she was about to puke._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... a little nauseous." Sam replied hesitantly._

_"Sam, you don't look so good. How about you just go sit on the couch and I'll fix you up some bacon. Sound good?" I asked. She looked at me for a minute._

_"What did you just say?" She asked._

_"What? Bacon?" What's so weird about that? Just then, Sam covered her mouth with her hand and ran out of the kitchen and straight to the bathroom. D-did I do something wrong?_

_After a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom and went straight for the couch. I was still in the kitchen, looking for a snack for myself. Obviously Sam was too ill to eat anything. _

_"Hey, Sam. Are you getting sick?" I asked. Sam shook her head and patted the seat next to her on the couch._

_"Sit, Carls. I think we need to talk." She said. Oh no. This can't be good. I obeyed and rushed over to Sam, sitting right next to her._

_"I've been feeling like this for a while now." Sam started._

_"How long?" I asked, not giving her a chance to finish her story._

_"It started a few weeks ago." Sam said. A few weeks? That's not normal to be that sick for a few weeks. _

_"Sam! You should go see a doctor if you've been sick for a few weeks." I said. Sam shook her head. She looked like tears were forming in her eyes. "Sam... are you okay?"_

_"No. I'm not! I-I... I think..." Just then, Freddie walked inside the living room. _

_"Hola, chicas!" He greeted. Sam looked at me, practically begging me with her eyes to get him to leave. _

_"Uh, Freddie. Sam and I are kind of talking. Can you come back over in a little bit?" I asked politely. _

_"Is everything okay?" Freddie asked. _

_"Everything's fine! Just go, please." Sam begged. Freddie nodded his head and left out the same door he came in from. _

_"Now, what were you-" I was interrupted by Sam's sudden sobs. Oh no. Freddie did hurt her! Wait... then how would that explain her sudden illness that's been happening for weeks? Wait a minute... She isn't... she can't be...!_

_"S-Sam? Are you...-" I was interrupted again by a large, and very strong, hug. _

_"Carly, I think I'm pregnant." She blurted. Oh, God no. She's not pregnant. She CAN'T be pregnant!_

_"No. You can't be..." I said, getting ready to cry myself. She released her hug and wiped her eyes._

_"Would I be crying if I truly didn't believe that I was pregnant?" Sam asked. She made a really good point._

_"Well... no, but... I though you guys were, you know, using protection." I said. I'm so glad Spencer was out getting parts for a new sculpture and wasn't here to barge in on our conversation._

_"We were- we are." Sam corrected herself. "We've always used protection. I don't know how-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and had her thinking look. I know, Sam has a thinking look? Shocking, right?_

_"You don't know how what?" I asked, trying to get her to finish her sentence. _

_"The only time Freddie didn't use a condom was probably a couple months ago but... I don't see how I didn't release it any sooner. That's the only night that I can think of when we might of... conceived." Sam explained._

_"But, I thought you were on the pill also. Wouldn't that of worked too?" I asked._

_"Well, that was the same month that I had an extra pill left. I thought they made a mistake and added an extra one." _

_"So... so you think that the same night that you guys didn't use a condom is the same day you forgot to take your pill?" I asked, trying to be clear of what she was trying to say._

_"Pretty much. It's the only explanation. You know, if I AM pregnant." Sam said. "Man, Carls. I don't know what to do!"_

_"Look, the only think I can tell you is to go to the drug store, buy a test, and take it. That's the only way you'll know for sure." I said. _

_"Okay." Sam said as she stood up and started walking towards the front door._

_"Oh, and another thing." I said, just before she left. "Call me as SOON as you're done taking that test! Don't leave me here worried!" She nodded and left out the door. _

* * *

><p>"I was flipping out during that time." I said to Sam. "And after you called me telling me that you <em>were<em> actually pregnant."

"You think _I_ wasn't flipping out?" Sam asked.

"No, I knew you were but you're like my sister. What if I told you that I was pregnant at sixteen?" I asked.

"Then I'd kill the guy who touched you." Sam said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, that's not far to the guy because I would be in on it too." I said. "Besides, I didn't kill Freddie when I found out that you two 'did things'."

"No, but you were pretty chizzed off about it." Sam said.

"Well, yeah! I just found out that my two best friends had sex. What would you be like if you found out that your two best friends had sex with each other?" I asked.

"Well, since you and Freddie are my best friends..." She took a second to think about it. "I'd kill you for sleeping with my boyfriend and I'd kill him for cheating on me with my best friend. And when I say _kill,_ I actually mean _kill_."

"Oh. Well, still!"

* * *

><p><em>I was up in my room getting ready for the day. It was nice Sunday morning and Sam didn't stay the night, which was to my surprise. She always spent the night on Saturday nights but she told me that she had other things to do. She never explained what they were, but I just left at that.<em>

_Right after I got dressed, I went downstairs to see Sam laying on my couch. _

_"Uh, Sam? What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"I spent the night." She answered. She was still in her pajamas, her face looked very oily, like she was sweating a lot, and her hair looked a mess! _

_"No you didn't." I said._

_"Okay, I didn't. But I came over here to tell you something. Something important." She said. _

_"Okay, what is it?" I asked._

_"Hold on. I'm going to get something to drink and then I'll tell you." She said. She slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. Well, she was practically limping. She looked like she was in a lot of pain by her upper thighs. _

_"Sam, are you alright?" I asked. _

_"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine." She winced a little in pain as she was walking back from the refridgerator with a root beer in her hand._

_"You don't look fine. Why are you limping?" I asked. _

_"Well..." She started as she sat down next to me on the couch. "...something happened last night." _

_"What happened?" I asked. "Did you get hurt or something?"_

_"Well... you see. What happened was-" She was interrupted by Freddie walking into the living room. Okay, have you noticed that everytime Sam has to tell me something important, he always walks in? Right before she tells me! _

_He was still in his pajamas and his face was very oily, just like Sam's. And his hair was a mess as well. _

_"Carly, I have to tell you som-" He stopped right as he saw Sam sitting next to me. His eyes widened and he awkwardly looked away._

_"What is it, Freddie?" I asked, taking my attention away from Sam and onto him._

_"Uh... nothing. It's nothing. I'll just... talk to you later." He was starting to walk back out of the door until I rushed up and grabbed his arm. Something was going on. _

_"No, tell me now. What's going on?" I asked. _

_"Nothing. Nothing's going on. I have to go-"_

_"No. You're going to tell me what you had to tell me." I demanded. I looked over at Sam, who was staring at the ground with guilty eyes. _

_"Carly, can we talk about this later?" Freddie begged, but I dragged him over to the couch and sat him down next to Sam. They looked at each other slightly, and then proceeded to scoot as far away from each other as possible. They had the most awkward faces anyone could ever have._

_"What happened last night?" I asked. I knew something bad happened. I could feel it. Like, best friend's intuition or something._

_"Nothing!" Sam and Freddie said at the same time. They looked at each other again, then looked away. _

_"I know something happened last night." I pointed to Sam. "You're in pain between your legs and both of you have oily faces with messy hair." Then I thought about it for a second. And their faces looked as if they got busted doing something bad. Then, it finally clicked to me. Their oily faces, messed up hair, and the awkwardness between each other..._

_"OH MY GOD! EWWWWWW!" I shouted in disgust. _

_"Carly. Please, don't get mad." Sam said. _

_"MAD? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY NOT GET MAD TO FIND OUT THAT MY TWO BEST FRIENDS JUST HAD SEX WITH EACH OTHER LAST NIGHT?" _

_After I shouted, Sam's and Freddie's faces dropped. But they weren't staring at me. They were staring at something behind me. I turned around and felt sick to my stomach as soon as I saw who was behind me. Mrs. Benson._

_"WHAT?" Mrs. Benson yelled. I looked back over at Freddie, who had that look on his face that read 'I'm so dead'. _

_"M-mom! I-it's not what it sounds like!" Freddie stuttered. His mom pushed passed me and grabbed Freddie by his shirt, pulling him out of my apartment and yelling something about a tick bath and disinfecting soap. _

_"Sounds like he has to take another tick bath." Sam said with an awkward chuckle at the end. _

_"I should give you one!" I shouted at her. _

* * *

><p>"The most awkward five minutes of my life." Sam said.<p>

"I'm sure it was pretty awkward for Freddie, too. His mom just barging in right as I said that you guys had sex." I said. Sam started laughing.

"It wasn't funny at the moment, but looking back at it, I can't understand why it wasn't." Sam said.

"Uh, because your boyfriend's mom just found out that you two had sex with each other. How is that funny?" I asked.

"How is that _not_ funny?" I shrugged at her question. I wouldn't know if it would be funny for me or not because I don't have sex. Or a boyfriend.

"Whatever. Let's just get to bed." Sam said. "I've had a long day with Morgan and Freddie and I'm exhausted."

"I don't blame ya." I said. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Carls."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _So, I thought it'd be a little fun to see Carly's perspective on finding out when Sam suspected she was pregnant and when she found out that they had sex for the first time. There WILL be more chapters like this with the flashbacks on other subjects. When? Not sure yet. But it'll happen! _

_Thank you guys SO much for your answers to my last question! I was so excited to get your guys' input on what you guys wanted to see happen. A lot of them I was already thinking of doing so it's pretty cool to see that you guys were thinking the same thing. The most common one was the wedding. Don't worry, guys! The wedding is DEFINITELY going to be in the story! Guaranteed! When it's going to be in it? I have no idea. But DON'T think I forgot about it, because I haven't. I'm just still trying to figure out where and when to put it in the story. I want it to be PERFECT (Since I'm a perfectionist)._

_Now, I'm not entirely sure if you guys like long stories... but I'm estimating that if I use everything that I wanted to for this story, and your guys' ideas too, I'm probably going to have somewhere between 50-100 chapters to this story! Insane, right? I had no idea it was going to be THAT long! But I like it (: This is the only story I've ever wrote that I've felt 150% satisfied with! Oh, and something else might make you guys happy too. I've decided that if everything goes right with this story, there'll be a sequel to it when I'm done. I've thought about that for A LONG time. Would you guys like that?_

**MissSeddie-** _Well, I'm glad to hear that :D _

**omg-** _I had a feeling you were gonna put that XD But, I'm still debating and considering if I want it for my story or not. It's not a 'no'. But it's not a 'yes', either. I'm still thinking about it._

**toffie311-** _I was thinking just the other day about having them go on a vacation or something together (: _

**ZephyrKay-** _Aww, thank you (: I try my best. And since I have no life, it's not a problem until school starts XD And yes, the wedding is DEFINITELY going to be in the story. _

**Kpfan72491-** _Haha, that would be interesting. Wouldn't it?_

**Alison-** _Yes, flashbacks are DEFINITELY going to be happening in this story. Probably a lot. There will be more chapters like this where it's nothing but flashbacks and others where there might be just a small, unimportant one. And thank you for the suggestion (: _

**deborah. rocks. like. CUPCAKES. x-** _1. That'll DEFINITELY be happening. 2. That might be pretty interesting :D 3. They did have a small talk after the baby was born but I don't know if I'm going to have them have another one or not. It's definitely something to consider, maybe. Thanks for the suggestions :D_

**pbjforever-** _Oh, that'll be happening (: And it's pretty soon! _

**LoveDoctor190-** _That's gonna happen (: _

**xRubyBlue-** _It's definitely going to be a long story and it'll probably definitely have a sequel to it as well. _

**1n Rainb0ws-** _Well, thank you for your honest opinion. _

**icarlyfreak101-** _Thank you (:_

**Alison-** (_Wedding)- Will happen. (Carly)- Will happen. (Sam's Family)- Will happen. Not sure when, though. But I'm putting it in here. (Flashbacks)- Will happen (: Thank you for your suggestions!_

**1722-** _Thank you (:_

**Shmarf-** _I'm not sure what summer school is like but I'll ask my brother XD That is something pretty interesting. I never thought of that one. (: _

_Well, what are you waiting for?_  
><em>Read and Review, pleeease (:<em>


	29. Summer School

**Chapter 28.**

**Summer School**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

My last week of summer school! Yes! I was so excited to get this over with. It's bad enough I have to work and not get to see Morgan but summer school is just a big waste of time. I didn't fail because of my grades, and I doubt it had anything to do with my attendance. This school just hates me because I got pregnant.

I was sitting in my class with a few kids that I know pretty well from detentions I've received back before November of last year. November was the month I found out I was pregnant, so Freddie made me stop getting detentions.

"Hey, Sam." Rip-Off Rodney greeted as he was, once again, late for class. Though, Mr. Howard didn't mind. He's barely ever in here. He treats it as if it were detention.

"Hey, Rip-Off." I said back, staring blankly at the chalkboard infront of me that read 'Children Are The Devil'. I'm sure it was something Mr. Howard wrote to remind us of how much he hates us.

"So, I haven't ask yet, but how's the kid?" Rodney asked. I turned my head and looked at him, who was sitting in the desk next to mine.

"What?" I asked, almost thrown back by the sudden question.

"Wait, you were the one who had the baby, right? I haven't seen you in detention almost all throughout the school year so I didn't know. My apologies if I've mistakened."

"No, no. I had a baby. I'm just surprised you asked. It was pretty random." I said.

"Oh, I see. So, how's it all going?" He asked.

"It's going." I replied. "A little tough, but we try our best."

"Male or female?"

"Girl. Her name's Morgan Lynne Benson." I explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. Benson? As in _Freddie_ Benson?"

"You know, you're not the first person to as me that as soon as I say Benson. But yes, Freddie's the father."

"Wow," Rodney looked shocked. "I didn't know he had it in him."

"Neither did I." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Is he good?"

"_What?_" I absolutely could _not_ believe what he just asked me!

"Is he good? You know, in bed?" Making himself a little bit more clearer, as if I didn't know what he was asking before.

"I'm not answering that question. That's disgusting to even ask me that."

"So he's not good in bed?"

"I never said that!"

"So he is. Must be if he knocked you up."

"I'm done with this conversation." I turned around and stared at the chalkboard again.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I was just kidding. So how old's Morgan?" He asked. I sighed and turned back around to talk to him.

I truly didn't want to end the conversation with Rodney. Everyday, I just show up and talk to no one and do nothing. It's basically a waste of my precious time! And I don't have a lot of it, anymore!

"Three months." I said.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Rodney asked. I dug into my bag to find my wallet and pulled out a picture I took last week. It was a picture of Freddie asleep on our bed with Morgan fallen asleep on his chest. I got a good close up on it, too.

"Cute kid. She looks like you." I was completely shocked that he even said that. Not one person has ever said she looked like me. No one.

"No she doesn't. She looks like Freddie." I said.

"No, I definitely see more resemblance if you in her than Freddie. Let me see the picture again." I handed Rodney the picture.

"See? She looks just like Freddie." I said.

"I still don't see it. I mean, she has Freddie's nose, that's the truth. But I see a lot of you in her. And not just her curly, blonde hair, either. Does she have your eyes?" He asked. She was asleep in the picture, so you couldn't see her eyes in it.

"Nope, she has Freddie's brown eyes." I said.

"Blonde hair and brown eyes? One of the rarest eye and hair color combinations." Rodney said, handing the picture back to me.

"Yeah, I know. Freddie looked it up. The doctor was shocked when I took her to her one-month check up and he saw that she had blonde hair and brown eyes." I said as I put the picture back in my wallet and threw it back into my bag.

"I bet. So, I'm guessing Freddie is oodles of help, seeing as he is the 'responsible' one." Rodney said, using finger-quotes on 'responsible'.

"Eh, he wasn't at first. I mean, he helped but he didn't help in the way I needed him to. He didn't wake up in the middle of the night when she cried and unless I was extremely busy with something, he wouldn't change her diapers or feed her." I explained.

"Yikes. Did it change or is it still the same?"

"It periodically got better and as soon as I started summer school, it's been the best. I don't have to ask for his help and he gets up when she's crying at two in the morning. But I guarantee that if he still acted the way he did during her first weeks of life, I probably would of left him. I didn't want to be with someone who wasn't going to help me. But I'm glad he stepped up and everything is running pretty smoothly now with his help."

"Wow, I would of never guessed that. I was sure it'd be _you_ having a hard to time adjusting to everything. No offense."

"None taken. And I thought the same thing too, until the nurse handed her to me in the hospital. That's when I knew I had to change. For my baby, of course. She's the only one worth changing for. I also vowed that I would _never_ turn out like my mother."

"Oh, yeah. How's your mother doing? Still got that rash?" Rodney asked and I laughed a bit, remembering my mom's awful rash that spread to her- you guys don't need the details.

"I wouldn't know. I don't live with her anymore." I said.

"You don't?" Rodney asked.

"Nope. She kicked me out as soon as I told her I was pregnant. But I don't care. I'm doing perfectly fine without her. Besides, I don't need her input on how to be a mother. She doesn't know how to be one. I'm doing a damn better job the past three months than she ever did during my seventeen years of existence."

"Hmm, pretty harsh, don't ya think?" He asked.

"Pfft, serves her right for raising me the way she did." I said. "I'll never let my daughter experience half the chiz my mom had me experience. Unstable relationships, new guys every week, feeding me like twice a year."

Before Rodney could say comment, Mr. Howard barged into the classroom.

"I heard talking!" Mr. Howard yelled.

"Dude, this isn't detention. This is summer school. Either teach us something, or let us leave. You're wasting my time." I said.

"What, does mommy need to get home to her wittle baby and boyfwiend?" Mr. Howard mocked.

"Dude, if you don't shut your mouth about my business in the next ten seconds, I'm going to smack off the very few pieces of hair left on your head!" I threatened.

"She would." Rodney added and a few other kids in the class started nodding in agreement.

"She doesn't have to guts." Mr. Howard spat.

"That's it!" I started to climb over my desk, in an attempt to reach over to him quicker without anyone in my way. But before I could get my right foot over the desktop, Rodney and a few other kids started to grab me and pull me back.

"No, Sam! It's not worth going to jail over!" Rodney said, trying to get me to calm down.

"No, it's totally worth it!" I said, my eyes still set on Mr. Howard's big, bald head.

"No, it's not! Think about Morgan!" I immediately stopped trying to get out his and the other kids' arms and became still. "If you go to jail, what kind of example is that on Morgan?"

After a couple minutes of thinking about it, he was right. Morgan was worth staying out of jail. I grabbed my bag and started heading out the door. "I'm outta here."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sam. You're home early." Freddie said as I walked into the living room. He was giving Morgan a bottle and watching Rugrats.<p>

"Yep." I replied as I plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Why are you home early?" He asked.

"Almost beat up Mr. Howard." I said nonchalantly. "Got any meat?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm hungry." I replied.

"No, I mean why did you almost beat up Mr. Howard?"

"Oh, because he was being himself today." I said. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Freddie said. "So, you just got up and left?"

"Pretty much. You know, after some kids held me back from attacking Mr. Howard." I explained.

"So that's what stopped you from beating him up?" Freddie asked.

"No. Rodney, that kid who gets arrested all the time, pointed out that I could get arrested and said it wouldn't be a good example to Morgan if I get sent to jail. Again."

"Ah. Well, he's right." Freddie said.

"I know. That's why I just grabbed my bag and left. Summer school is such a waste. We don't do anything. I'm in a class with just kids who need to make up their attendance. The least they can do is make it worth going to." I said.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Freddie took the bottle out of Morgan's mouth and placed her on his shoulder, patting her back gently to get her to burp.

"It's okay. Just a couple more days left and then I'm done for good with summer school."

"I'm sure you'll survive just a couple more days." Freddie said.

"I hope so. I just don't want to be in jail for assault before I'm done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Just a random chapter, dedicated to **Shmarf**'s idea of seeing Sam in Summer School. I've never been in summer school so I have no idea what it's like XD I'm nothing like my brother. _

_Speaking of school, on August 30th, just a little over a week from now, I start my first day of school (It's my Senior Year :D) I'm going to a new Tech School instead of finishing at my high school because, well, I hate my high school. So, once school starts I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update but I'm going to try to make it at least 1-2 chapters per week. I won't know what it's going to be like this year because it's my first year at a new school. So, let's just hope I'm not all that busy and will be able to update a lot!_

_Sorry I didn't update last night. I was EXHAUSTED and could barely focus on the computer screen. _

**iHeArTLaDyGaGa-** _Thank you (: 1. That would be funny lol 2. That idea is actually a great idea that could lead to the plot of a chapter I'm trying to work on. I haven't be able to find anything that could lead to the plot. Thank you (: _

**_Alison-_**_ Thank you (: Yes, there will more likely be a sequel if everything goes good with this story. Though, from what I'm seeing, this story is going pretty good (: Yeah, I've noticed some Seddie stories that barely ever mention Carly. I know there are more chapters in this story that don't involve Carly, mainly cuz it's about Sam and Freddie raising Morgan, but I do like putting her in the story at times because she is their best friend. (:_

**_xRubyBlue-_**_Thank you (: Haha, I wanna lean more towards 100 chapters, too. (: _

**_Kpfan72491-_**_ Thank you (: I love long stories, too. _

**_ZephyrKay-_**_ Thank you(: and I'm glad to hear that! _

**_Luvable101-_**_ Thank you (: and Yes, that flashback will be in the story. I'm thinking about putting it in the wedding chapters but I don't know yet. I still have to 'etch out these ideas lol _

**_Geekquality-_**_ Haha, it's okay (: And yes, being peed on SUCKS. Especially when everyone around you is too drunk to take you home to get changed -_- Not a good night. Anyways, I'm thinking about making the wedding chapter into two or three parts, though I haven't worked on it yet. I'm not sure when I want to put it in the story yet. But it will be in there (: _

**_SeddieLuv4ever-_**_ From what I've seen in previous reviews, A LOT of people are excited for the wedding :D I always try my best, when it comes to a story that I enjoy writing, to update as much as I possibly can. Though, with school starting soon, I'm going to have to start writing extra chapters now while I can. _

**_Embrace Your Inner Gibby-_**_ So do I. I try my best to incorporate her at times in the story because she's their best friend and they need her, too.  
>Nurse: That boy JUMPED me!<br>Gibby: No I didn't! I fell. _

**_toffie311-_**_ Yes, they do lol (: _

**_omg-_**_ I know (: _

**_Hayden-_**_ We'll see (:_

_Shoutout to **toffie311** for being my 200th reviewer :D (I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, sorry!)_

_Shoutout to **PurpleJerk** just for being awesome (; We're going to party in a garbage can! :D_

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	30. Relationship Status: Engaged

**Chapter 29.**

**Relationship Status: Engaged**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

Ever since Freddie proposed to me, we've been wanting to keep our engagement a secret. Freddie still doesn't know his mother knows we're engaged but Carly is still oblivious to the engagement. But now, I'm starting to think that I want Carly to know.

Freddie always told me that when it comes to decision making, it's best to list out the pros and cons of each situation. Wow, I've been living with the nub for so long, I actually _sound_ like him.

While Morgan was taking her nap, and Freddie and Marissa were at work, I took out a notebook and decided to write out a list of pros and cons for telling Carly about my engagement.

_Pros:_

_1. It won't be a secret anymore.  
>2. She's my best friend. She deserves to know.<br>3. She's been with me through everything. Engagement should count.  
>4. She'll help me with the wedding.<br>5. She would be disappointed if I didn't tell her. _

_Cons:_

_1. It won't be a secret anymore. So, everyone's going to know about it.  
>2. I have to convince Freddie to let me tell her. Too much effort.<br>3. She might not agree to me getting married so young.  
>4. She'll help me with the wedding. Actually, she might ever <em>_take over__ my wedding.  
>5. She might be too happy for me and squeal. Not fun. <em>

"Seriously? Five on each?" I asked myself. "I just need one more pro or con to tell her or not!" Ugh, I knew this pro and con thing was a load of chiz. Just then, Freddie was calling my cell phone. He usually gets a fifteen minute break around this time, and when he does, he always calls and checks up on me and Morgan.

**Freddie:** Hey, Sam. How's it going?

**Me:** It's going. How's work?

**Freddie:** Boring. T-Bo keeps making me read the Juice Reports for no reason at all.

**Me:** Sounds like T-Bo.

**Freddie: **Yep.

**Me: **So, Freddie.

**Freddie: **So, Sam.

**Me: **Do you think it's time to, you know-

**Freddie:** We're not having another baby.

**Me: **I wasn't going to ask that. But thank you for answering my second question.

**Freddie:** Funny. Now, what were you going to ask?

**Me:** If it's time to tell Carly about the engagement.

**Freddie: **Do you want to tell her?

**Me:** I don't know. I do, but... I don't know. What do you think?

**Freddie:** I think you should do whatever makes you happy.

**Me:** And that's why you're going to make a great husband someday.

**Freddie:** I got to go. Spencer just came in here and caught his smoothie on fire.

**Me:** How did he-

**Freddie:** I don't know. I'll see you later.

**Me:** Later.

Okay, I made up my mind. I'm going to tell Carly about the engagement. But, how do I tell her without having to see or hear her reaction. It's either going to be a loud, happy squeal or a loud, unhappy scream. And I do _not_ want to witness that!

Hmm, I could text her. But that's sending a message _directly_ to her. Which means she'll either barge on over here, call me, or text me back. I could always send her a message through Splashface, but that leads me to the same problem. Hmm... I got it!

I went to go check on Morgan to see if she was still napping. When I knew she was still sound asleep, I was went into mine and Freddie's bedroom on turned his computer on.

Once I connected to the internet, I went onto Splashface. I didn't have any messages, though I did get a friend request from someone I didn't know who lives in El Savador. Delete.

I went to 'Edit Profile' and scrolled down to 'Relationship Status: In A Relationship with Freddie Benson'. I changed it to 'Relationship Status: Engaged with Freddie Benson'.

Carly knows I'm not one of those girls who puts that I'm married or engaged to someone I'm just dating. Pfft, it took five and a half months before I finally changed my relationship status from 'Single' to 'In A Relationship'.

I went to the homepage where on the top news says '_Sam Puckett is now engaged to Freddie Benson_'. It already had a comment.

_Sam Puckett is now engaged to Freddie Benson._

_**Gibby Gibson:**__ I didn't know you guys were engaged! How come nobody tells me anything?_

I rolled my eyes at Gibby's comment and turned off the computer.

* * *

><p>I was watching Girly Cow when I heard a loud banging on the apartment door. Freddie must of forgotten his key or something. Without looking through the peephole to see who it was, I opened the door to see my best friend standing in front of me with her arms crossed.<p>

"Oh, hey Carls." I said.

"Uh, you have some explaining to do!" Carly said as she walked right past me into the living room.

"Uh, come in?" I asked sarcastically as I closed the door.

"I was on Splashface a little bit ago." Carly said, showing me her Splashface account on her pearphone.

"That's cool." I said.

"I know about your recent relationship status change. Spill." Carly demanded.

"Okay, I changed it to engaged." I said.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Well, it says 'engaged' so I'm sure that means something." I said, trying to get her to take the hint.

"Wait, so you _are_ engaged?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Surprise."

"Oh my God! Sam! How come you didn't tell me?" Carly started hugging me, which turned into crushing my bones.

"Can't... breathe..."

"Oh, sorry!" Carly let go of her bone-crushing hug and I tried gaining my posture again.

"I didn't tell you because _that's_ what I was afraid of. But I felt you should know because you're my best friend." I explained.

"So you did it through Splashface?"

"Not one of my best ideas, but yes."

"Oh my God, Sam!" She squealed. "This is so exciting! You're getting married! Oh, God. There's so much to do! We have to pick out your wedding theme, wedding date, wedding dress, bridemaids dresses-"

"Carly-"

"The food at the reception, wedding cake, where you're going to have the wedding at-"

"Carly-"

"Music during your dance, your honeymoon location, who's going to give you away-"

"CARLY!" That got her to stop.

"What?" Carly asked innocently.

"Don't worry about all that. Freddie and I aren't even talking about that right now." I said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. We just... aren't. I'm sure he probably wants to wait until after high school."

"Why don't you guys just get married before summer's over?" Carly asked.

"You heard your list of things to do! We will not be able to get married before summer is over. Besides, I want my wedding to be in the fall."

"Fall! Okay, that's settled." I rolled my eyes at Carly and smirked.

"You're going to have fun with this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm the Maid of Honor... aren't I?"

"Definitely, you're my best friend." I said.

"We should go shopping for your dress right now!" Carly said. Oh goodness, this is never going to end.

"Ugh, I kinda can't. I'm broke." I said. "Next week?"

"Definitely! Hey, we should to that bridal shop down the street that sells dresses for ninty-nine bucks!" She definitely took the role of wedding planner, also.

"Okay. And you can get your bridesmaid dress there, too." I suggested.

"Wait, are you going to have anymore bridemaids?" Carly asked.

"Eh, I can always ask my sister, I guess. She's peppy like you so I'm sure she'll have no problem with being in the wedding."

"Great! Melanie can help me with the wedding!"

"Great, two overly-peppy girls are planning my wedding. Do I sense a disaster?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope, it's going to be ah-mazing! Trust me! This is going to be the happiest day of your life!"

"Okay, well thanks for being understanding and not flipping out that we're engaged." I said.

"Sam, you and Freddie are my best friends and I want you guys to be happy. If getting married makes you happy, then get married. I just want you to know what you're getting in to. Marriage is a committment."

"And so is taking care of a kid, but I think Freddie and I are doing a good job at it."

"Man, I bet Mrs. Benson is going to _flip_ if she found out you guys are engaged." Carly said.

"Actually, she does know. I didn't tell her, she just knew because of the ring." I said.

"Was she mad?" Carly asked.

"Not really. She was a little concerned but she gave me her blessing."

"Wow, that's awesome. So... fall time?" Carly asked.

"I would like that, you know, if Freddie wants to and if we can get parental consent. We can't get married until eighteen unless we have parental consent. I'm sure Marissa will be fine with it since she gave us our blessing but I still need consent from my mom. And I haven't talked to her since she kicked me out." I explained.

"Then maybe you should talk to her. You know, go see how she's doing. You know you care about her and you know you miss her."

I rolled my eyes at Carly, even though she was right. I do somewhat care about my mom, even if she wasn't the best mother. And I'm sure she would want to meet Morgan. Maybe.

"I don't know, Car-" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard Morgan crying from the nursery.

"I'll head on home and you go take care of your crying baby. Call me later." Carly said as she was heading out the door.

"'Kay. See ya."

* * *

><p>After Freddie came home and took a shower, I felt it was time for us to talk about the wedding. We haven't discussed it much since we've been engaged, since we've been more concerned about taking care of Morgan.<p>

"Hey." I said as Freddie came over and sat next to me on the couch. Morgan was in her baby swing.

"Hey, Sam. How was Morgan today?" Freddie asked.

"She was good. She's been real sleepy today." I said.

"Well, at least she was sleeping and not crying all day."

"Yeah, that's the good part about it. So, Freddie."

"So, Sam."

"We need to talk." I said.

"Oh, God. The last time you said that we needed to talk, you told me that you were pregnant." He started to tense up.

"I'm not pregnant, Freddie." I chuckled as he relaxed.

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?" Freddie asked.

"The wedding."

"Okay, what about it?" Freddie asked.

"I wanna get married in the fall." I said.

"And I told you that whatever you want with the wedding, you get it." Freddie said with a smile. "But you do realize that if we get married in fall, we need our parents to say it's okay."

"Actually, Freddie, your mom already knows we're engaged." I said. Freddie's eyes widened and looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"What? How did she-"

"She saw my ring. But, she said she gives us her blessing."

"When was this?" Freddie asked.

"The day we brought Morgan home from the hospital." I explained.

"A-and she's okay with it?" Freddie asked nervously.

"As far as I know. But she doesn't want you to know that she knows, yet. Probably incase you wanted to make a proper announcement or something."

"Oh, well that's good. So, how about your mom?" Freddie asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since she kicked me out. Do you think I should talk to her?" I asked.

"I think you should do what you feel is right." Freddie said. "If you wanna talk to her and see if she'll approve, then go ahead. And if she doesn't, then we can just wait until next year to get married."

"But I don't wanna wait until next year. I wanna marry you this year." Freddie smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure out something." Freddie put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "So, I forgot to ask, but how did things go with Carly?"

"She squealed, like I predicted she would. But other than that, she's taking over the wedding."

"Taking over the wedding?" Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Yep, and there's no stopping her because now she's getting my sister to help her." I said.

"Do I sense a disaster?" Freddie asked.

"That's what I said! But she said it'll be amazing and Carly knows what I like so I trust her." Freddie kissed the top of my head.

"Think about it. If everything goes well with your mom, we'll be married before our Senior year is over. What do you think about that?" Freddie asked.

"Hmm, we started dating before the end of Sophomore year, had a baby before the end of Junior year and getting married before the end of Senior year? We just top it off better and better every year, don't we?" I asked. Freddie chuckled.

"We sure do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_This chapter is dedicated to **pbjforever**'s idea of Carly finding out about about the engagement and Freddie finding out his mom knows :D__ Next chapter = Wedding Dress Shopping! XD Now that the engagement is out and in the open, it'll probably be mentioned A LOT more from now until the wedding. I'm actually excited about writing chapters about them getting ready for the wedding. What about you guys? :D _

**toffie311-** _Haha, thank you (:_

**Cukeygirl-** _Awe, I'm so sorry you had to go through summer school D: My brother had to go this year because he just got lazy. I've never been to summer school. My mom is too strict on my grades._

**Alison-** _Thank you (: Yes, this story's gotta end first, but I have no intensions on ending it anytime soon :D Gibby and Morgan? WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? ! Oh my, thank you for some ideas for future chapters :D _

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (: _

**S. Benson-** _Some people are just weird, don't you agree?_

**Kagome51-** _Thank you so much (: Yeah, I don't like it when it ends after the baby is born. But, that's why I'm making this one about her's and Freddie's challenges during AND after pregnancy. You know, get something new out there. _

**C. Matthews1722-** _Thank you (: _

**HugsandBugsSmileyface-** _Getting arrested is NEVER the answer! lol_

**Elle-** _Hahaha, thank you (: I even laughed myself when I wrote that. _

**xRubyBlue-** _Yes, it would be bad if she killed him. _

**SamanthaNicoleT-** _Haha, I like randomly putting some lyrics in my stories, though I've only done it one with this one. Hahaha, I hope you didn't wake them up! XD _

**Luvable101-** _Haha, well I'm glad my story gets you excited (: _

**SamanthaNicoleT-** _Oh, wow (: Thank you so much! I'm glad you really like my story! I wasn't much into iCarly at first and then my cable got shut off for over a year, so I never watched anything passed the first season. Then my cable gets turned back on right before they premiered iThink They Kissed and I remember watching the promo and was like "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute... Sam and Freddie kissed? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" And since then, I've been a dedicated Seddie fan! Well, after finding out their shipping name on the internet, of course XD _

**ZephyrKay-**_ Thank you (: Don't be nervous. That just brings on more paranoia. I was EXTREMELY nervous before posting the first chapter of this story and almost didn't. And I'm glad I did. Just make sure it makes YOU happy. That will make you feel much more satisfied (: Good luck! _

**Geekquality-** _Thank you (: and yes, it did! D: Haha, well, if people didn't know before about the engagement, they know now! XD _

**grandegomezfan-** _Thank you (: 1) I think that's a good idea. 2) She will definitely be making an appearance in the story very soon. 3) And I totally agree that Morgan's first milestones is a great addition to the story. Thank you for the suggestions (: _

**ElenaIsabella-** _Thank you (: I'm glad you like my story!_

**Shmarf-** _You're welcome (: I felt it would make a great chapter, especially during her last week of summer school (: _

_It's rumored that iDate Sam And Freddie airs September 10, which is on a Saturday and in a couple weeks. Not sure how accurate this date is; so if you guys know anything, Please let me know!_

_Read and Review, Pleeease (: _


	31. White Dresses Are For Virgins

**Chapter 30.**

**White Dresses Are For Virgins**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

Ever since I told Carly about the engagement, she's been calling and texting me non-stop about the wedding. Freddie says he's staying out of it when it comes to Carly. So, I have to deal with her myself.

"Oh, wow, Sam! This place is incredible!" Carly said as we walked into the bridal shop across the street. Freddie offered to watch Morgan while I go pick out my dress since she was being fussy today.

"It truly is." Marissa said. Yeah, Marissa came with us, too. She says she's going to pay for my wedding gown as long as it's under three-hundred dollars. So I'm here with my pyschotic future mother-in-law and best friend who's on the verge of becoming psychotic.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get a dress and leave." I said. Just then, a lady come over to us.

"Welcome!" She greeted with a very peppy voice. This is going to be a long day. "I'm Susanne. I'll be your consultant for today. Who's the lucky bride?"

"Me." I said.

"Oh, you're so young." Susanne said. "When's the big day?"

"Sometime this fall." I said.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys want to look around so I'll show you guys to the room with all the dress. Now, is there something specific you're looking for?" Susanne asked.

"Well, something not so white." Carly answered before me. "She's not a virgin."

"Carly!" I yelled. "I apologize. She's more into this wedding than I am sometimes."

"That's quite alright." Susanne said with a smile.

"I _am_ looking for a white dress, but maybe a little color in it." I said.

"Do you have a specific theme for your wedding?"

"Green and gold." Carly said.

"_No_! Not green and gold." I glared at Carly and then looked back at Susanne. "Don't listen to anything she says. But no, I _don't_ have a specific theme yet. I'm hoping to find a good dress first before picking out the theme."

"So, work the wedding around the dress instead of the dress around your wedding?" Susanne asked.

"I guess you can say that." I said. She smiled at me and showed us to the room with all the dresses. I've never seen so much white clothing in my life.

"Just pick whatever you would like to try on." Susanne said. "Those dress on that rack start at ninty-nine dollars and the price goes up as you go along."

Susanne pointed to the opposite of the room. Of course I'm going to get the cheapest dress here, duh! But then again, Marissa _is_ paying for it.

"Oh, Sam. This is beautiful!" Carly found a plain white dress with a lot of crystal-like stones on it. It had a light pink sash in the middle.

"Too shiny." I said.

"You're so picky." Carly said as she was going through the dresses.

"Well, last time I remembered, it _is_ my wedding so I have every right to be picky." I said as I was searching through the dresses as well.

* * *

><p>Carly and Marissa picked out two dresses each for me to try on. I decided to try on Carly's suggestions first, since she didn't stop bugging me until I did.<p>

Her first dress was a long, ruffly dress with a flowers at the end. I already wanted to throw it away.

"Oh, Sam! That's so pretty!" Carly said as I come out of the dressing room. I looked over at Marissa, who had the same disgusted face as I did.

"Carly, I'm _not_ wearing this dress for my wedding." I said as I stared at myself in the huge, full-length mirror.

"Yeah, Carly. I think she should wear something with less... ruffles on it." Marissa said.

"You just don't like my dress because you still hate me for the taco truck incident!" Carly accused Marissa. I wanted to laugh but I caught myself before it slipped. Marissa rolled her eyes at Carly.

"Next dress." Marissa said.

"Thank you!" I practically ran back into the dressing room before anyone saw me.

* * *

><p>The next dress Carly picked out wasn't half bad. It was a plain white dress that fit me quite well. It was strapless and had a green sash in the middle.<p>

"Oh, now that's pretty." Marissa said. "I like that one."

"Sam, you look gorgeous in that!" Carly said.

"Thanks but I'm not so sure about the green. I don't want green in my wedding." I said.

"What color are you looking for?" Carly asked.

"Hmm... maybe a light blue or purple." I said.

"Well, I think that dress is very beautiful on you." Marissa said.

"Totally." Carly agreed.

* * *

><p>The next dress was something Marissa picked out but I could already tell I didn't like it as soon as I put it on. It was too shiny with all the crystal-like stones on it. And it was WAY too hard to put on. It felt a little snug and it didn't have any color in it.<p>

"I don't know about this one." I said as I carefully walked outside of the dressing room.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's beautiful." Carly said.

"I had a hard time putting it on so I can imagine how hard it's gonna be to take it off. How am I supposed to strip down for Freddie on our honeymoon if I can barely take it off?" I asked. I smirked at Marissa, who just rolled her eyes and ignored me.

"I need to get out of this thing. I'm going to suffocate." I said. I couldn't stand being in this tight thing any longer. Carly actually had to help me out of it without ripping it.

* * *

><p>The last dress, which was picked by Marissa, was absolutely amazing. It was strapless and very big at the bottom. It wasn't white, it was a very light shade of pink. It had a purple sash that made a small bow on the side of my dress. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead in something like this, but looking in the mirror, I actually looked somewhat decent.<p>

"Oh... my... God! You _have_ to get that dress!" Carly said. "Forget about the dresses I picked out, get that one!"

"You think so?" I asked, staring at myself in the mirror. Not only did I _look_ like a princess, but I actually _felt_ like a princess. Man, that's weird.

"Definitely. You look SO amazing in that dress!" Carly said.

"How much is this dress?" I asked.

"Two-hundred and fifty dollars. It was preowned but still in new condition." Marissa said.

"So are those the colors you want in your wedding?" Carly asked. "Pink and purple?"

"Eh, minus the pink and add blue to the wedding colors. Make your dress blue, Carly." I said.

"So I get to pick out my dress right now, too?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Sure, if you want. I found my dress." I said.

* * *

><p>Carly chose a blue, strapless dress that went to her knees. It had black flower details on it. I'm not sure what her obsession with flowers on dresses is all about.<p>

"Carly, will you keep my dress at your house?" I asked. We were in the hallway between our apartments.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because they say if the groom sees the wedding dress before the wedding, it's bad luck." I explained. Carly laughed.

"Come on. I doubt that's even true." Carly said.

"Oh, it's true. It's _very_ true." Marissa said. I nodded in agreement.

"You guys have been hanging out with each other way too much." Carly muttered, grabbed my dress out of my hands and went into her apartment.

When we got inside our apartment, Freddie was on the couch with Morgan, reading her a story.

"Hey Freddie." I said.

"Shhh. She's sleeping." Freddie whispered. I walked over to him, gently picked her up from his arms and put her in her room.

"So, did you find a dress?" Freddie asked me when I walked back into the living room.

"Yep, it's over at Carly's. But you're not allowed to see it." I said. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah I know, Sam." Freddie chuckled.

"Good." I said.

"So, who are we all inviting to the wedding?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. We should have a small one. I mean, there aren't that many people I like." I said.

"You do know that I have to invite my family, right?" Freddie asked. I groaned at the thought of his psychotic family being there.

"Ugh, fine. But that means my family gets to be there, too." I said. Freddie groaned.

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yep." I said. "Though, I should probably talked to my mom first."

"Do you want to?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I think I should."

* * *

><p>Freddie drove Morgan and I to my old house. It still looked the same as it did when I left.<p>

"I'm going to bring Morgan with me." I said as I was getting Morgan out of the backseat.

"Need backup?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, like I need _you_ to back me up." I said sarcastically. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. If anything goes wrong, just call me and I'll be here to pick you up right away." I nodded and closed the back door. Freddie drove off.

I took a deep breath and started walking up to the house with Morgan in one arm and her diaper bag in the other.

"This is where your other grammy lives." I cooed to Morgan. I knocked on the door. After about a minute of waiting, the door swung open.

"We don't want any of your- Sam?" My mom was standing between the doorway.

"Hi, mom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _CLIFFHANGER! Do you think the conversation between Sam and her mom will be Good or Bad? **Wedding Dress and Carly's Dress are on the profile :D **_

_I'm going to be VERY busy the next couple days so I don't know if I'm going to be able to update the next couple of days. I'll try finding time to get something up, but I don't know if I'll get the chance. _

**_ZephyrKay-_**_ I was actually thinking about that a couple hours before you posted your review :D Okey Dokey (: _

**_Alison-_**_ Hahaha, puns (: Yes, the wedding dress and Carly's dress are on the profile. _

**_SamanthaNicoleT-_**_ Hahaha, well I'm glad you like my story (: _

**_MissSeddie-_**_ Thank you (:_

**_pbjforever-_**_ Haha, good (: _

**_Kpfan72491-_**_ We'll see in the next chapter (: _

**_SeddieLuv4ever-_**_ They didn't tell her because they wanted to hold off a while before telling people and because of her reaction. Yeah, she did help pick out the ring, but Sam told her that they decided to hold off on the engagement, even though she said yes. But now Sam wants Carly to know about the engagement because she wants Carly to help her with wedding planning. (: Or, in Carly's case, "take over the wedding". lol _

**_SeddieMagic-_**_ Yep, they are right on the profile (: _

**_Embrace Your Inner Gibby-_**_ I hope it does, too. The sooner, the better. Haha, thank you (: _

**_C. Matthews1722-_**_ I've made the final decision on whether they are going to have another baby or not. The answer? That's for you guys to find out. _

**_ElenaIsabella-_**_ Haha, Thank you (: _

**_BiggestSeddieFanForever-_**_ (:_

**_DraconicWrath-_**_ I'm not sure if I'm going to put Morgan in Kindergarden in this story or in the sequel. Haven't decided that. _

**_toffie311-_**_ Thank you (: Yes, a lot of people are excited for the wedding lol _

**_Shmarf- _**_Purple and blue, baby (: _

_Still don't know about the air date of iDate Sam and Freddie but hopefully it's soon! _

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	32. Mommy Dearest

**Chapter 31.**

**Mommy Dearest**

**(Sam's POV)**

"We don't want any of your- Sam?" My mom was standing inbetween the doorway.

"Hi, mom."

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You told me to be home by curfew, though I'm a _little_ late." I joked, trying to lighten the awkwardness. "Oh, and I brought home a baby."

I walked passed my mom and into my old home. Everything looked the same as it did when she kicked me out.

"So, why are you here?" My mom asked as she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room with me.

"Well, I need to ask you something." I said.

"I don't have any money."

"I don't want your money, _mother_. I need a favor." I said. She raised her eyebrows and sat down on the couch. I preferred to stay standing.

"What _kind_ of favor?" She asked.

"Freddie and I are engaged and we want to get married this fall. The only way we can get married before eighteen is to get parental consent on both sides. Freddie's mom is okay with it but I still need your permission." I explained.

"You want me permission for you to get married at seventeen?"

"Pretty much. So, will ya?" I asked.

"Not a chance." Okay, seriously. What the hell? She isn't going to give me permission?

"What? What do you mean 'not a chance'?" I asked.

"You're not getting married at seventeen. It's already bad enough that you had a baby at sixteen, you're not getting married. If you wanna get married that badly, you can wait until you're eighteen."

"Ugh! This isn't fair! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Yes, and now you're a mother."

"You're not stopping me from getting married!"

"I think I just did." She said. "Look, I'm only doing this because I lo-"

"What, because you love me?" I interrupted. "You don't love me. You've never done one thing to make me believe that you love me. If you did, you'd give me consent to get married and let me be happy."

"Sam-"

"No, I knew this was stupid. I should of never came here." I started heading towards the door, when my mom came up behind me and lightly grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Sam, stay." She said. I turned around to look at her. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Why should I? You don't want me here."

"I didn't kick you out because I didn't want you here, Sam."

"Well, you didn't kick me out because you _wanted_ me here, either." I shot back. I was getting the feeling that this was going to blow up into a huge fight any minute.

"What's her name?" She asked. Wait, what?

"Why do you care?" I asked rudely.

"Because I'd like to know the name of my granddaughter."

"Morgan."

"Can I hold her?" Okay, what on Earth is going on? This is _nothing_ like my mother!

"I-I guess." I said softly. I slowly handed Morgan over to my mom. My mom just stared at her, almost as if she were scared to break her or something.

"She's pretty." She said. She walked over to the couch and continued to stare at Morgan. She started to play with her hair a bit.

"Yeah, I know." I said. I didn't know whether I should go over there and sit next to them, or go over there, grab my kid, and leave.

"She looks kinda like when you were a baby."

"Pfft, you probably don't even remember what I looked like when I was a baby." I said. "Oh, wait. Of course you do. I look exactly like Melanie."

"Look, I know I'm not perfect-"

"Clearly." I interrupted. My mom just rolled her eyes and continued.

"And I know I should of never chose favorites between you and Melanie. I was wrong to do that."

"Are you like... apologizing?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that."

"Well, I don't need your apology. I'm doing just fine on my own." I said.

"I know you are. And... I'm wrong to stop you from marrying Freddie. If that's what makes you happy, then go ahead and get married. You have my blessing."

"What? Really?" I asked excitedly. Finally!

"You know, I may not show it most of the time, but I _do_ want _both_ you and Melanie to be happy. I made Melanie happy by allowing her to go to boarding school so I'm going to allow you to get married. _If_ that's what makes you happy."

"You know, I could almost hug you right now if I didn't suspect that you're filled with diseases." I joked.

"Funny."

"So what made you change your mind?" I asked.

"I don't know but when I looked at Morgan, she makes me wanna become somewhat of a better person."

"She has that same effect on me too. She's like a miracle worker." I said.

"Maybe she can help keep half of our family outta prison." My mom said. I laughed at her comment.

"Okay, let's not get carried away now, mother." I said. "No amount of miracles can make _that_ happen."

"You're probably right."

"So... do you wanna come?" I asked.

"Come where?"

"To the wedding. I-I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

"You _really_ want _me _at the wedding?"

"Well, no. But you're allowing me to get married so I guess that's reason enough for me." I said.

"When is it?"

"In the fall. We don't have a date yet." I explained.

"Well, I'll be there."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course. What makes you think that I would miss it?"

"You missed my first day of kindergarten. Why _wouldn't_ you miss my wedding?"

"Okay, I understand that you're skeptic about me showing up but I wanna make things right between us." Pfft, who is she trying to fool?

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. It's a little too late now, mom. I'm almost eighteen." I spat.

"Then... let me make things right for Morgan."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's my first and only grandchild. Let me be there for her." Before I could answer, my phone starting going off. It was Freddie calling.

**Me: **What?

**Freddie:** Everything okay?

**Me:** Peachy keen.

**Freddie:** I can sense your sarcasm. You want me to come and pick you up?

**Me:** Yeah, you probably should.

**Freddie:** 'Kay, see ya in a few.

**Me:** See ya.

I hung up my phone and looked at my mom. She was cooing something softly to Morgan, which was making her smile and laugh. Wow, seeing my mom all... nurturing? Okay, I must be at the wrong house or something. The sight of this made me wanna cave in and let her make things right between us.

"Ugh, fine!" I shouted.

"Fine what?" She asked.

"You can _try _to make things right between us. But this is my _last_ chance of letting you into my life. So, if you screw this up, there are no more chances left!" I said. "And for the record, I'm doing this for Morgan because she deserves to have her grandmother in her life. Even if it is _you_."

"I'll take it." She said.

"Well, I should probably get going. Freddie's on his way to come pick me up." I said. She got up and handed Morgan back over to me.

"It was nice meeting Morgan. And uh... sorry I wasn't there for the birth."

"Oh, it's cool. If you showed up, I probably would of done to you what I did to Freddie during the labor."

"What did you do to him?" She asked, giving me a skeptic look.

"I punched him and gave him a black eye." I said nonchalantly.

Just then, the door bell rang. I went over to answer the door, seeing Freddie standing there.

"Ready to go?" Freddie asked.

"Yep." I answered. I handed Morgan and her diaper bag over to him. "Go ahead and put her in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

"'Kay." He grabbed Morgan and her bag and walked off the porch.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"For now. See you at the wedding?" She asked.

"I'll be there." I said. "So it's up to you if we'll be seeing each other."

"I guess it is, isn't it?" I wasn't sure if I should just turn around and leave or hug her. But, she beat to it and pulled me into a tight hug. I reluctantly hugged her back.

"Bye, mom." I said as I pulled away. I walked out of the house and went to Freddie's car, where he just got Morgan strapped in the carseat and was walking over to the driver's side.

"Hi, Mrs. Puckett." Freddie greeted nervously before getting into the car.

I turned around and saw my mom wave at him, though she had an unpleasant look on her face. I got into the car. Before we drove off, I gave my mom a small wave, which she returned before walking back into her house and closing the door behind her.

"So, how'd it go?" Freddie asked after a few moments of silence.

"It was fine. I guess." I said.

"No one hurt each other physically?"

"Nope."

"That's a relief. So, did you, you know, get permission?" Freddie asked nervously. He's probably thinking that she said no.

"In just a few short months, I'm going to be Mrs. Sam Benson." I said happily. I saw him smile, though he kept his eyes on the road.

"That's great to hear, babe! So, is everything good between you and your mom?" He asked.

"I don't even know. She said she's gonna show up to the wedding but I'll believe it when I see it." I said.

"Well, the bright side is that we're allowed to get married this fall and not have to wait until next year." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I just... I just can't believe how much has changed over the past year and a half."

"Well, I know one thing that'll never change." Freddie said.

"What's that?"

"That I love you." He turned and smirked at me.

"You're so cheesy, Frednub."

"But that's why you love me."

"No, I love you because you're good in bed." He started to laugh and I joined him.

"Everything's going to be great. From now on and forever." He said, then grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it. And for the first time in the past year, I actually believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Ugh, this chapter was SO HARD to write because I'm honestly not sure how I want Sam's and Pam's relationship to be. Guess we'll have to see how things go in future chapters._

**MissSeddie**- __Thank you (:__

**Kpfan72491**- __Haha, Thank you (: __

_********_**toffie311- **__Thank you (: and I know, right?__

**ZephyrKay**- __Yes, I've already made that decision. It'll be mentioned soon. Especially when it gets closer to the wedding.__

**Geekquality**- __Haha, thank you (: Carly's dress link doesn't work because there is an extra underscore in the URL but FanFiction didn't allow the extra URL. If you go on my profile, the instructions and where the extra URL is right underneath the link. (:__

**omg**- __Guess we'll just have to see how things go between them (:__

**Alison**- __Gibby will definitely make his part in the wedding. Trust me (; Haha, that darn button.__

**SamanthaNicoleT**- __Don't be sorry, I love reviews (: __

**Decipher**- __Thank you (:__

**grandegomezfan**- __There will definitely be more surprises between Sam and Pam throughout the story. (:__

**xRubyBlue**- __It's okay (: And I've been trying to find one. Though, today at Wal-Mart, I saw a baby, maybe 18 months old, and she had blonde curly hair and brown eyes. Haha.__

**SeddieLuv4ever**-__You're welcome (: And thank you (: __

**ElenaIsabella**-__Haha, thank you (: __

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**- __Hahaha, thank you (: and Yes, Carly should NOT pick out Sam's clothing from now on. Especially for her wedding lol. __

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-**_ Haha, sorry 'bout that XD Thank you so much (: No, Omar's Pizza was an idea I got from one of Sam Puckett's blogs on the iCarly site lol. (:_

**steffiegee-**_ Thank you (: And Oh, God I freakin' hope so! :D _

**HugsandBugsSmileyface-**_ The decision if she's going to have another baby or not is one that only I know. I can't give out that info or it'll ruin the story for everyone. SORRY! DX _

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	33. Chambrulay Hotel

**Chapter 32.**

**Chambrulay Hotel**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

Sam, Morgan, Carly, and I were hanging out in Carly's bedroom, discussing new ideas for the next iCarly.

"No, we are _not_ putting Gibby in a bikini and record him running around the school in it." I said to Sam.

"Come on! It'd be so fun!" Sam was sitting on Carly's bedroom couch, feeding Morgan. Let me tell you something, Morgan's appetite is almost as bad as Sam's. But her metabolism works just as good.

"No it wouldn't." I argued back.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I honestly don't want to see him in a bikini. It'll give me nightmares for weeks!"

"Fine. We won't put Gibby in a bikini. But what else should we-" Sam was interrupted by Spencer, who barged into the room.

"I WON! I WON! I WON!" Spencer shouted, breathlessly.

"What did you win?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Is it food?" Sam asked even more excitely than Carly. Spencer shook his head. "Then I don't care."

"I won a weekend stay at the Chambrulay Hotel in Los Angelos!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Carly shouted.

"Congrats, Spence!" I said.

"Wait, it gets even better! I actually won three rooms, so all of us are going to the hotel!" We all started to cheer. A weekend away from Seattle at a fancy hotel in L.A.? That's just what we all need.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, stopping the cheering and excitement. "Who's going to watch Morgan when we go? My mom has to work."

"We'll just take her with us." Sam said.

"Morgan's first vacation!" Carly cooed. To be honest, even though I'd love for Morgan to come with us, I would of also liked a weekend alone with Sam.

"Okay." I agreed.

"So how are we going to separate in the rooms?" Carly asked.

"I get one room, Carly you get another, and Sam, Freddie and Morgan can share the last room." Spencer explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Sam agreed.

"Fabuloso!" I said.

* * *

><p>The plane ride wasn't the best. Morgan cried practically the whole time. There was even a point where Sam got out of her seat and sat in another one a few rows behind me. Then she kept yelling 'HEY! CAN YOU GET YOUR BABY TO STOP CRYING? IT'S INTERRUPTING MY NAP!', as if she didn't even know us. Only Sam would do something like that.<p>

"I can't believe you ditched me on the plane like that." I grumbled as we were exiting the plane and entering inside the airport.

"Oh, come on! You got to admit what I did was kinda funny!" Sam said while laughing a bit.

"No, it was irritating. You were causing so much attention towards me and Morgan." I said.

"Right, because Morgan's crying wasn't causing attention as it was." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on, you guys. Let's have a nice vacation with no bickering." Carly said.

"'Kay." Sam said.

Carly called for a limo ride from the airport to the Chambrulay Hotel.

"Wow, this place is nice!" Sam said as we entered the main lobby of the hotel. Spencer and Carly were still getting our luggage out of the limo.

"Yeah, I know. We should go here for our honeymoon." I suggested.

"Totally."

"Sam! How much stuff did you bring?" Carly shouted as she, Spencer, and a couple people who work at the hotel dragged our luggage inside.

"Most of it is Morgan's stuff." Sam said.

"What, is she moving in here or something?" Carly asked, obviously annoyed.

"Hey, a four-month old baby needs a lot more than you think." Sam said.

* * *

><p>After getting our room numbers and keycards, we made our way to our rooms. All three of our rooms were on the same floor. Carly's room was 107, Spencer's was 108 and our's was 109. The doors were spread far apart, indicating that our rooms must be huge. And they were.<p>

When we entered our room, Sam almost dropped Morgan in shock.

"This room is so big! It's bigger than where I used to live in." Sam said, awwing every corner of the room.

"Wow, I'm so glad Spencer won that contest. What contest was it, anyways?" I asked.

"I have no clue but I don't care. We got a room to ourselves for the weekend without your freakish mother here." Sam said. "Take out Morgan's playpen and set it up so I don't have to carry her all day."

I nodded and did as I was told. After trying to figure out how to set it up for over a half hour, I finally got it all figured out. By the time I was done, Morgan was asleep so Sam carefully placed her in the playpen.

"Well, now that Morgan's asleep, what do you wanna do now?" Sam asked. I walked over to her and placed my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"I think you know what I wanna do." I said flirtatiously.

"Oh, Mr. Benson is getting naughty thoughts in his head again, isn't he?" Sam teased. I pushed her softly against the king-sized bed. I climbed on top of her.

"Can't control myself sometimes, I guess." I brought my lips to her neck and lightly kissed it, making her moan slightly.

"Did you bring protection?" Sam asked.

"You didn't think that we'd spend an entire weekend at a hotel and _not _bring protection, do you?"

Sam chuckled and brought her lips to mine. Within minutes, we were heavily making out.

"I can't wait until our honeymoon." I said after I broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sam said as she pulled off my shirt. "Less talky, more kissy."

She rolled me over so she was on top. She yanked her shirt off herself. I have to admit, even though she gave birth a few months previously, she lost _a lot_ of her pregnancy weight. She practically looks the same as she did before she got pregnant. And her breasts are a little larger, which I enjoy.

She brought her lips back down to mine, kissing me roughly. I took my hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. She removed her bra completely without breaking the kiss.

Then, she started rubbing herself roughly against my groin area. I moaned in her mouth. After a few minutes, it was starting to hurt since my zipper of my jeans kept rubbing against my 'areas'. I pulled apart from the kiss to unbutton her pants.

"Jumping straight to the pants, Fredwardo?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"Shut up, Sam."

Just then, my cell phone started to ring.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled. She climbed off me and laid down next to my right side. I grabbed my phone to check the caller ID. "Who's calling you?"

"Carly." I said, still trying to catch my breath. I answered my phone.

**Me:** Yes?

**Carly:** Spencer and I are gonna hit the pool. You guys should come.

**Me:** We might as well since you interrupted us.

**Carly:** Interrupted doing what?

**Me:** Uh...

**Carly:** I don't wanna know! Just be out in the hall in 10 minutes.

**Me:** M'Kay.

I hung up the phone and turned to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Put on your bathing suit. We're going swimming." I said. "Did you pack Morgan's little bathing suit?"

Sam got up and went to our suitcases.

"Yeah, it's all packed in here." She said. "I even got her giant floaty for her to go in."

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>The pool here is pretty awesome. The water was at the perfect temperature and there wasn't many people in it.<p>

"Wow, Morgan really likes the pool." Carly said.

I looked over to the edge of the pool. Morgan was in a giant yellow floaty for babies with her little animal-print and pink swimsuit. She looked really happy and I could hear her laughing. Sam was at the edge of the pool with her, holding on to her floaty. Sam was wearing a black and purple bikini top and black boy shorts.

"Typical for you to be wearing boy shorts." I said to Sam as I swam over to her and Morgan. She smirked at me.

"Oh, so you want them off?"

"Only if I get to take them off for you." I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist and started nibbling on her neck. I heard Sam starting to giggle.

"Freddie, stop. We're in public." Sam said, but her continuous giggles told me otherwise. Just then, Carly and Spencer came over. Of course. I quickly stopped what I was doing and turned to face them.

"Hey, how you guys liking the hotel so far?" Carly asked.

"It's pretty awesome. I like being able to relax a bit." Sam said. "How about you?"

"I love it here. I don't know why, but I feel like I've been here before." Carly said. She turned to Spencer. "Have we been here before?"

"Nope. Not that I remember." Spencer said.

"Huh, that's weird." Carly shrugged. "Hey Sam. They have a really nice spa here. I bet that would be some great relaxation for you. You know, taking care of a baby and all."

"Yeah, that's sounds fun Carls." Sam said.

"Cool, then let's go." Carly said. Sam turned to me.

"You got Morgan?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll watch her."

"Thanks, you're the best." She kissed my cheek, got out of the pool and ran off with Carly. I sighed. So much for _any_ time with Sam. Spencer smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what you're thinking." Spencer said.

"So, you're an artist _and_ a mind reader now?" I asked. Spencer laughed.

"I know you're wanting some time with Sam." He said. "I told Carly not to go over and interrupt you guys, since I saw your hands all over her and nibbling on her neck." I blushed a little bit. "But she insisted on seeing how you guys were doing."

"It's okay. I guess with a baby, you don't get much alone time as it is anyways." I said.

"Hey, it's all part of parenting." Spencer said. "Though, I'm not a parent of a baby so I wouldn't know how it's like but I'm Carly's guardian. Thank God she's a teenager and doesn't need me all the time."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could have some more time with Sam, if you know what I mean."

"Hey, you guys are too young to be wanting 'alone time'. That's just an excuse for middle-aged married couples who want breaks from their kids." I laughed.

"I guess you make a good point, Spencer." I said. "Hey, Spencer. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"You know Sam and I are getting married, right?" I asked.

"You guys are getting married? Man, how come no one ever tells me anything? I mean, it was quite a while before anyone told me that the reason Sam was gaining weight was because she was pregnant. I honestly believed it was because of her excessive eating habits."

"Only you would believe that." I said. "But anyways, yeah we're getting married. But, I was wanting to know if you would like to be my best man?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I'd be honored to be your best man, Freddo."

"Thanks, Spence."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

"And it's like, I want alone time with him, but Spencer never allows it." Carly was rambling on and on about her and her new boyfriend, who's name I don't even know. I can't keep track with her sometimes.

"Carly, you're way too young to be wanting 'alone time'. That's just an excuse for middle-aged married couples who want breaks from their kids." I said.

We were lounging out in those big lounge chairs in bathrobes with green stuff all over our faces and cucumbers on our eyes. Yes, even Sam Puckett wants to be pampered like a princess sometimes. Carly had a glass of iced tea and I had a can of Peppy Cola.

"Yeah, but what about you and Freddie? Don't you guys like alone time?" Carly asked.

"Well, of course we do. But we've been dating for a year and a half, we have a kid, and we're getting married. We're basically adults. You and what's-his-face have only been dating for a couple weeks and have no worries or responsibilities."

"I guess your right." Carly said.

"Just don't sleep with him." I said.

"I don't think you're the right person to be preaching to me about not having sex in a relationship." Carly said with a chuckle at the end.

"Hey, give me some credit. Freddie was my first and only, and it was months after we started dating." I said. "He's a good kisser so I figured he was good in bed, too."

"Sam, I don't wanna know about your's and Freddie's bedroom business." Carly said.

"I mean, he wasn't at first. But it was his first time so I cut him some slack. Besides, I had nothing to compare it to. But now he's just _a-maz-ing_! I feel like I'm going to die from pleasure each time we do it." I loved teasing Carly about mine and Freddie's sex-life. She hates it when I talk about it, but hey, it's fun to mess with her sometimes.

"Sam! Stop!" Carly begged.

"Oh, there was this one time, he-"

"Sam, if you don't cut it out in the next ten seconds, I'm leaving and I'm never talking to you again." I started to laugh.

"Jeez, calm down, Carls. I was just messing with you."

"I know, but it's gross."

"You're such a priss." I joked.

"The prissiest."

* * *

><p>After we were done with the spa, and Spencer, Freddie, and Morgan were done swimming, we decided to have a nice dinner at the hotel's restaurant. Well, I decided. Everyone else just tagged along.<p>

"This food is so good!" Carly moaned, taking a bite from her food.

"I know! This is some of the best food I've ever had." I said. I glanced over at Freddie, who was feeding Morgan some of that nasty-looking jar baby food.

"I can't believe babies can eat this kinda chiz." Freddie said, obviously disgusted by the food as well.

"What kind is it?" Carly asked.

"Some kinda pea mush. And it smells just as bad as it sounds." Freddie said.

"Sam, why don't you ever give Freddie a break and feed her?" Carly asked.

"Because that stuff is disgusting and I'm eating." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sam never feeds her during dinner time." Freddie added. "I'm always stuck doing it."

"Yeah, and I'm always stuck changing the smelliest diapers so it's even." I said.

"No, I do that, too!"

"Oh, boo-hoo."

"Ugh, I can't believe you two had a baby together." Carly joked with an eye-roll.

"Me neither." Freddie and I said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I'm so sorry about this wait on this chapter. I've just not been in the mood to write and I've been quite nauseous lately. Senior Year starts in two more days (On Tuesday). I'm so pumped and yet, I'm getting nervous because it's my first year at a new school. But, all my old friends go to this school and they're excited for me to go there this year so I'm sure they'll help me around (: They're already fighting over who gets to sit by me on the transfer bus on the first day XD lol _

_This chapter is posted quite earlier in the day than usual, I know. Starting today, chapters will be updated anytime between 4-9:30pm Sunday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday updates will probably be during the night. Depending how busy I am during this school year will depend on how many chapters I put up a week. _

_Anyways, my little cousin starts Kindergarten tomorrow and since I've been there for her since the day she was born, I'm spending the night over my aunt's house tonight to get her ready for her first day and I get to take her to school (: And I rarely ever spend the night ANYWHERE, not even with family, so you gotta know how much this means to me!_

_This chapter is dedicated to **toffie311**'s idea to have them go on a vacation together. The first person who gets the joke about Carly saying "I feel like I've been here before." gets a shoutout in my next chapter :D **HERE'S A HINT: **Where have you heard "Chambrulay Hotel" before that WASN'T iCarly. Think about it. _

_Anyways, I'm super glad that everyone liked the last chapter with Sam and Pam! I was so worried about that chapter because I had such a hard time writing it!_

_Oh, and Thanks to **Seddie3** for being my 300th review! (:_

_Morgan's swimsuit is on the profile. _

_**Kpfan72491-** Thank you (:_

_**HugsandBugsSmileyface-** I try, I try (:_

_**reallyJavannah**- Thank you (: Pam kicked Sam out in the fourth chapter because she got pregnant and even though it wasn't clear, because it's Sam's POV, Pam had the unpleasant look on her face because the boy who knocked up her 17 year old daughter just greeted her. And yes, I did see the pic. It was very cute (:_

_**MissSeddie-** Thank you (:_

_**xRubyBlue**- 4 Months and I would of, you know, if I wanted to be a creeper lmao XD A cute, fluffy chapter about Morgan, Sam and Freddie would be perfect (:_

_**ZephyrKay**- Haha, I'm glad (:_

_**Alison**- I actually calculated all that time from now until the wedding yesterday, and at this rate, probably in 10-15 chapters until the wedding. I've been thinking about them doing their own vows. Haha, Yay! XD_

_**SamanthaNicoleT**- Thank you (: And I'm glad it cheered you up!_

_**Ayane-ppgz**- Thank you (: and Thank you for the advice!_

_**SeddieLuv4ever-** Thank you (: and Yes, she'll have a cute little dress for the wedding. Aww, that means so much to me!_

_**Lyric**- Thank you (: and Yes, I LOVE Avatar: The Last Airbender! It's my favoritest show before iCarly. My bedroom is STILL decorated in A:TLA lol (:_

_**Geekquality**- Haha, thank you (: Did it work?_

_**XxScorpioLeoxX-** Thank you (: Brad's probably not going to make an appearance in this story. I don't know why, I just never planned on him being in the story. Probably because iOMG never happened in this story._

_**Ayane-ppgz-** Haha, thank you (: And, I see why other people portray her in that way because of some of the things Sam says about her on the show. Though, I really can't see her killing or harrassing Sam. Embarrassing maybe, but the other things I don't see happening lol_

_**toffie311-** Thank you (:_

_**decipher**- Haha, Thank You (: and That sounds like it would be fun! I was actually going to make that into a two-chapter thing. One is Sam's Bachelorette Party and the other is Freddie's Bachelor Party. Haha (:_

_**Seddie3**- Thank you (:_

_**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**- Thank you (: and Yes, progress is always a good thing! Especially between two bickering family members. School's starting in a couple days for me and I'm so busy trying to get ready and all that chiz. And I'm so nervous because I'm going to a new school this year D: But I'm excited because it's my Senior Year! :D Yay! Thank you for the cookie (: It was delicious!_

**_chocolate fish-_**_ Thank you (: and Yes, I've already named her lol _

**_Alison-_**_ Thank you so much (: I couldn't of done it without support from everyone! _

**_Anonymous-_**_ It's right here! Sorry for the wait!_

**_MishG123-_**_ Aww, Thank you (: _

_Oh, and I just realized something. On June 26 is when I started writing this story. So that means two days ago was when I've been writing this story for two months! Woo! I've never written so much in so little time before. And I've gotten say, I've came a long way in the past two months (: _

_Hey, that's kinda weird. I started writing this story on Jennette McCurdy's birthday and my birthday is the same as Miranda Cosgrove. _

_Okay, enough with this super-long Author's Note!_

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	34. Teething

**Chapter 33.**

**Teething**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

Waking up during your summer break to a screaming baby at 5:45am is _never _a good time. Especially when you have absolutely no idea why she's screaming.

"Why is she screaming so loud?" Sam asked sleepily as she walked into the nursery.

"I have no idea. I've tried feeding her, burping her, changing her diaper, singing to her-"

"Ha, you tried singing? No wonder she's crying so badly."

"Not the point, Sam! She just won't stop."

"Okay, okay. Hand her over. You're getting too frustrated right now so that's probably why she's being fussy." I handed Morgan over to Sam and walked to the living room to calm down a bit.

I could still hear her screams from the living room. I'm hoping no one reports it to Lewbert for all the noise she's causing.

"Um, Freddie?" Sam asked as she walked into the living room with Morgan, who was still screaming.

"What?" I groaned.

"I have absolutely no idea why she's being like this." Sam said.

"Should we go get my mom?" I asked.

"Probably, before all of our eardrums start bleeding." Before I even got out, my mom came out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"Why is she screaming so much?" My mom asked while rubbing her eyes.

"We have no idea. We've done everything." I explained.

My mom held out her hands, signaling to hand Morgan over to her. Sam quickly handed her over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Whatever the reason is, just make it stop!" Sam shouted as she took the couch pillow and buried her face into it. Remember when I said that Sam has gained patience since Morgan was born? Well, not when she's tired and cranky.

I looked over to my mom, who was trying to, for some reason, look inside Morgan's mouth. Then she took her finger and rubbed it against her gums.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Mhmm, just what I suspected. She's teething." My mom said. She took her finger out of her mouth and wiped it dry on her clothes.

"What? Already? She's only four months old!" Sam said.

"Some babies start earlier than others. But just because she's teething, doesn't mean she'll have the tooth right away. It might be months before the tooth comes through." My mom explained.

"_Months_? You've got to be kidding me!" Sam shouted. "Freddie, I can't deal with this crying for months." She said as she turned to face me.

"Neither can I." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. As long as you get some teething toys for her and some baby Orajel, it should be alright." My mom said as she handed Morgan over to me. "I'll get a cold, wet washcloth for her to gnaw on."

"Freddie, this is going to drive me insane." Sam said as soon as my mom went into the kitchen.

"I know, but it's a natural process that we have to deal with when we both really don't want to. Like changing her dirty diapers." I said.

"I guess your right. I'm just hoping this ends soon."

"Me too, Sam."

My mom walked back into the living room and picked up Morgan from my arms. She then put the wet washcloth in her mouth. Morgan began to gnaw on it and became quite. I sighed in relief.

"Well, at least that's taken care of." Sam said, then got up and walked back in our bedroom, probably to go back to sleep. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You should probably go to Mal-Mart and buy some teething rings and baby Orajel like I suggested. This wash cloth is only going to work for so long." My mom said.

"Yeah, we'll go in a little bit. I need a shower and Sam is going to continue being lazy as hell. Watch Morgan for me so I can jump in?"

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

><p>If I thought the screaming this morning was bad, it was ten times worse in the store. Her crying started to echo thoughout the store. We've officially became those parents who can't get their kid to be quiet in public.<p>

"Gah! I can't think with all her crying!" Sam shouted, as she was trying to pick out which Orajel to get her.

"Just grab the baby one!"

"It's not here!"

"Then just get the regular one, Sam!"

"Fine!" She grabbed the Orajel and threw it in the cart. "What else do we need?"

"Teething rings. My mom says to put them in the freezer and then give them to Morgan to gnaw on. It's supposed to be soothing for her gums." I explained.

"Let's just get the stuff and go." Sam said as we were looking for the baby aisle. "I'm sick of people giving us dirty looks because Morgan won't stop crying."

"We finally became one of 'those' parents who can't keep their kid from crying in the store." I said.

"She's teething. If they don't like it, they can kiss my ass." Sam said and she turned down the aisle we were looking for.

"I don't like it. Can I kiss your ass now?" I joked.

"Watch it, Benson. Mama's not in the mood today." She looked at all the baby stuff on the shelves. "Hmm... teething toys... ah! Here they are."

She grabbed four different teething rings with different designs on them. We then went to the frozen pizza aisle to get some some Food Pockets for lunch. After she picked out three different flavors, we checked out and left.

* * *

><p>"I should of followed the instuctions and waited two minutes before eating!" Sam yelled as she was fanning her tongue with her hand, obviously burning herself.<p>

"You never instructions." I grumbled. I was rocking Morgan back and forth, who was still being fussy. She wasn't screaming her head off though, since I rubbed some Orajel on her swollen gums.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm just so tired, Sam. And I got to be at work in a little bit. The last thing I wanna deal with before work is a fussy, teething baby."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not going to work today! You're _not_ leaving me alone with Morgan when she's being like this." Sam demanded.

"You heard my mom earlier. This might go on for months. I can't call off work for the next few months because she's teething. Besides, when you go to work tomorrow, I have to be here by myself too until my mom gets home. So we both have to deal with it."

"Ugh! Why didn't they tell us at school not to have children at seventeen?" Sam groaned.

"They did! That's what sex-ed was for. But you kept skipping and making me skip with you so we can make out in the janitor's closet."

"Good times." Sam said.

"Yeah, good times when we both had our virginity and didn't have a kid."

"Hey, we both knew this was going to be rough when we found out I was pregnant. And we've made it this far without cracking, which many people thought would happen by now." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know."

"We just got a few more years, then she's going to be in school. Then thirteen years after that, she'll be graduated and eighteen."

"Why do parents say kids grow up so fast? It feels like it's going to be forever until she's eighteen." I said.

"The past four months feel like it's flown by so fast for me."

"That's true." I said. I looked down at Morgan. That's why I realized she fell asleep. "Hey, I'm gonna go put her in her crib and get ready for work." I whispered. Sam nodded.

As I walked back to the nursery, I looked at Morgan. She's grown a lot since I've first held her in the hospital. Maybe those parents are right, maybe they do grow up fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _I don't think I made myself clear with the question from the last chapter lol The question was: What was the joke about when Carly said "I feel like I've been here before". Not: Where have you heard "Chambrulay Hotel" before that wasn't iCarly. That was the hint. lol My apologies for the confusion! Because I didn't make it clear, I'll give a shoutout to everyone who mentioned Drake and Josh just to be fair XD _

_**Shoutout to**- Rubbyy, Soldout112, Princess of the BookWorms, LizzieGirly223, xRubyBlue, LyshaLuvsSeddie, Zephyr Kay, Hannahpie45, GLiTTER ON THE DANCE FLOOR, toffie311, Saphireseddie_

_Anyways, my first day yesterday was great! I love my new school! I feel like I'm in college :D My career-tech teacher is SO nice and there are so many nice people there. And I have lunch with my best friend, so that helped keep my nerves down. I would of updated yesterday, but walking from building to building to get to my classes is exhausting! Especially since I'm not used to it yet, but I will be. I even called my mom during lunch yesterday in the office to let her know what time to pick me up and tell about my day so far XD She's like "How are you calling me?" I told her I was in lunch and I was about to go outside for a little bit before class and she's like "You're allowed to outside during lunch? THAT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Hahaha I love my mom XD_

_Anyways, sorry for the crappy shortness in this chapter. I seriously had no idea where I was going with it. Plus school and all. Next one will be better! I promise! D:_

_**Kpfan72491**- Thank you (:_

_**grandegomezfan**- Miranda Cosgrove, who plays Carly, also played Megan in Drake and Josh. The Chambrulay Hotel is orginally from Drake and Josh Go Hollywood, where Megan stayed at when they put her on the wrong plane to L.A. (:_

_**pbjforever**- Thank you (: And yes she is._

_**Geekquality**- Thank you (: And yes, I'm very proud of myself now :D_

_**Rubbyy**- Yes it is. (:_

_**Soldout112-** Thank you (: Yes it is._

_**Princess of the BookWorms-** Thank you (:_

_**LizzieGirly223-** Thank you (: Yes it is._

_**xRubyBlue-** Yes it is (: Haha, Thank you. Eh, sometimes you have those people who interrupt "those" moments XD Sorry for the wait! Thank you, I need it. Yeah, I'm excited about graduating this year but I'm also kinda sad cuz I'm like "What am I supposed to do after school ends? GAH!" Plus I'm gonna miss my friends._

_**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** Yes it is (: And babies are just adorable, in general. Except when they're crying. Or teething XD lol_

_**MissSeddie**- Thank you (:_

_**Zephyr Kay**- Yes it is. Thank you (: Haha, everything's interesting when Spencer's planning things XD_

_**Hannahpie45-** Haha, yes it is (:_

_**Lyric**- Thank you (: A:TLA is freakin' awesome! This kid in my science class found out I love Avatar and he's like "I LOVE THAT SHOT!" lmao My favorite characters are Zuko and Toph and my favorite shipping is Kataang. (:_

_**XxScorpioLeoxX-** I like Brad, too. He seems like a cool guy. Haha, Thank you (:_

_**GLiTTER ON THE DANCE FLOOR**- Thank you so much (: Haha, yeah I love when they put other references on iCarly! It's always hilarious, especially when I actually get it XD_

_**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**- Awww! Haha, Thank you (:_

_**S. Benson**- Haha, even tech producers need their fun as well XD_

_**toffie311**- Thank you (: I'm glad you liked it! And yes, it is._

_**Saphireseddie**- Yes it is (:_

_**Alison**- Thank you (: and that's okay. It's totally understandable._

_M'kay. I'm going to get to bed for school tomorrow. Next update will probably be either tomorrow or this weekend._

_Read and Review, pleeease (:_


	35. The Senior Bet

**Chapter 34.**

**The Senior Bet**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

I've been waiting for this for a long time. Senior year, baby! Two years ago, I thought of Senior year as parties, freedom, and graduation. Now I see it as dirty diapers, work, and struggling to pass my classes. And the older Morgan gets, the harder it is for Freddie and I to separate from her.

"I don't wanna go to school!" I whined as I was eating my breakfast. Freddie woke up early to make us a 'special' breakfast for the first day.

"I know, Sam. But we have to. It's our last year of high school and this year is extremely important." Freddie had Morgan on his lap, feeding her some of that jar baby food.

"Who cares. All I want is to be here with Morgan. She's growing up too fast and it kills me to leave her for something so stupid as school." I took a sip of my orange juice. "Maybe I can get Principal Franklin to let us bring her to school everything."

"Sam, you can't do that. You got lucky on the last day of school but I doubt they're going to tolerate it on the first day."

"I know, but I hate this. I'm just going to drop out and get my GED."

"No you're not, Sam. You're going to graduate with all of us. That's why you took summer school."

"Whatever. Let's just get this day _and_ school year over with." I said.

"Fine by me." Freddie said.

* * *

><p>After giving Morgan to Spencer this morning, Freddie, Carly, Gibby and I all walked to school together.<p>

"And I told the guy not to put the shrimp up his nose, but he didn't listen." Gibby was telling us one of his many stories about what he did over summer.

"People are so stupid." I said, walking over to the same locker I've had since middle school.

"Tell me about it." Carly added.

"No kidding. So how was your guys' summer?" Gibby asked.

"I killed someone." I said nonchalantly. Freddie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Spencer won this vacation thing for all of us to go a few weeks ago." Carly said.

"And Morgan started teething." Freddie added.

"Yeah, her screams are _still_ peircing in my eardrums." I said.

"Did her tooth come in, yet?" Carly asked.

"Not yet. But I'm sure it will soon." Freddie said.

"The benefit of going to school is getting away from the crying and dirty diapers." I said.

"And you handed that over to Spencer." Carly said.

"I sure did." I said. The warning bell rang.

"Sounds like we need to get to homeroom to get our schedules." Freddie said.

"M'kay. See ya after homeroom?" I asked. Freddie kissed my forehead and nodded.

* * *

><p>Homeroom was so suck-ish. Carly and I just found out that our class is starting a new tradition called a Senior Bet. Basically the entire Senior class bets on something to happen or not happen by the end of the school year and whatever side wins gets all the money. It's stupid but I do like money.<p>

"Who started this whole Senior Bet thing?" Carly asked Wendy.

"I don't know. But it's probably someone who doesn't like you and Freddie." Wendy said, more towards me. Carly and I looked at each other with questioning looks and looked back at Wendy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the bet this year is how long it'll take for you to get pregnant again."

"WHAT?" Carly and I shouted simeltaneously.

"Yep, that's what I'm hearing. If I hear anything else, I'll let you guys know. And don't worry, I didn't make a bet. It's really stupid."

"Thanks, Wendy." Carly said and Wendy walked off to another group of kids.

"Ugh! Can you believe that?" Carly asked, turning back towards me.

"I don't know, but whoever did it is going to _die_." I growled angrily.

"Just calm down, Sam. It's probably just some ignorant, jealous girl." Carly said.

"_Jealous_? Anyone who would be jealous of me is pretty stupid." I said. I needed to talk to Freddie, like now.

* * *

><p>Freddie and I luckily had second period together. When I walked into class, and I saw him, he looked pretty uncomfortable. He must of found out about the bet, too.<p>

"You heard?" I asked as I walked up to his desk.

"Yep. You too?"

"Obviously. And I'm going to hurt whoever made this stupid bet thing. I mean, people seriously have no lives of their own to make bets about others? And such stupid bets, too." I sat down in the desk next to his.

"Yeah, I know. But don't hurt anyone, Sam. You can't afford to go to Juvy or get expelled. Especially not the first day of school."

"Yeah, I know. But I can at least threaten them. Can't I?"

"As long as you don't physically hurt them. Now, who do you think did the bet?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know but obviously someone who isn't afraid of me." I said.

"Or me."

"No one's afraid of you, Fredloaf." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I think we should get Carly and Gibby in on this to help us figure out who made this stupid bet." Freddie suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>During lunch, all four of us tried thinking of who could of made the bet. We even tried calling Spencer to see if maybe he could think of anyone, but his mind was blank on the whole subject.<p>

"What about Nevel?" Freddie asked, followed by a bite of his french fry. "He hates us, so why wouldn't he make a bet about it?"

"No, it was someone in the Senior class and Nevel's a Freshman." Carly said. "It's gotta be someone else."

"Hmm... what about that rotten Valerie chick that Freddie dated in like, eighth grade? She hates both of us." I said.

"No, she was a grade ahead of us so she's already graduated." Freddie said. "Come on, who could it be?"

"I don't know. I'm running out of ideas." Carly said. "Maybe it isn't someone who hates you guys."

"Come on, who else would make a bet about us in a negative way if they didn't hate, or at least dislike us." Freddie said.

"That's what I'm saying. Maybe they don't really _hate_ you guys, but at least just dislikes you guys enough to do something like this." Carly said.

"Hmm, I didn't think about that." I said. Just then, Wendy came over to our table.

"Okay, here's the scoop. It's a girl who made the bet, but I didn't get the name. It's secretive right now but I'll try digging deeper. Also, the bet is at about two-hundred bucks." Wendy said. I almost choked on my own spit.

"_Two-hundred_ bucks?" I asked. "People seriously have nothing better to waste their money on other than on stupid bets?"

"I know, it's really stupid." Wendy said. Then she walked off.

"God, I hate this school." I said. Just then, a _very_ familiar face came over to the table. Familiar, as in, I almost punch the living day lights out of it.

"Hey, Shay!" Ugh, I hate her voice. Carly looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Oh, hey Missy. What are you doing here?" Carly asked as politely as she could. I could tell she didn't want her around us.

"I got transferred back to Ridgeway." She said with a fake smile. She looked over at Freddie and I and turned back to Carly. "So how have you been?"

"Uh, good." Carly said. "But if you don't mind, we're having a private intervention right now."

"Oh, that's cool. I'll talk to you later." She waved to Carly and walked away.

"Ugh, I still hate that girl." Freddie mumbled. I turned to him.

"_Still_? I didn't know you hated her. When did you hate her?" I asked. His eyes widened, like he just realized something, and then turned away.

"Uh, I don't." He said quickly.

"But you just said-"

"Oh, I gotta go to the bathroom!" He quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I looked at Carly.

"The boy's losin' it. Must be in the apartment too long." I said, shrugging off the awkward moment Freddie just left us with. Then I just realized something. "Wait a minute. You don't think it was Missy, do you?"

"Come on, how would she know that you had a kid? She just transferred here." Carly said.

"Dude, everyone knows about it since Nevel made it a viral thing over the internet." I said. "And I know she doesn't like me."

"Hmm, it _is_ a possibilty." Carly said. "I got a plan! Later, I'll hang out with her at my apartment. You hide in my closet and I'll see if I can get her to admit that she started the bet. And if she doesn't, then we'll have to think of someone else."

"I like your brain, Carls."

* * *

><p>Freddie and I were hiding in Carly's bedroom closet as Missy and Carly were chatting away about girly things like boys, make up, clothes, and other conversations that make me wanna barf. Carly was doing a good job at pretending to like her.<p>

"It's pretty cool that you're back at Ridgeway." I heard Carly say.

"Yeah, not much has changed between the group, huh?" Missy asked.

"Well, a little bit. Sam and Freddie are actually engaged and they have a daughter." Carly said.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that a while ago." I told Carly she would hear about that!

"Oh, did you now?" Carly asked.

"Yep, over the internet." Missy said. "Hey, speaking of _Sam_ and Freddie, did you hear about that Senior Bet thing that was made this year?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure out who made it so I could, uh, you know, make a bet myself." God, I love Carly's acting skills.

"Really? You wanna place a bet?" Missy asked. "I thought she was your _best_ friend."

"Well, ever since she had a kid, things have changed between all of us. And I could use the money. Do you know who made the bet?"

"Well, don't tell anyone. But I made it!" Ah-ha! I knew it!

"What? No you didn't." Carly said, pretending she was shocked.

"Yep. I could use the money, too. And you know, a lot of teenage mothers end up pregnant again within the next two years. What a perfect bet!"

Just then, I jumped out of the closet.

"You skunkbag!" I shouted, charging right at her. Just then, I felt someone grabbed me behind the waist. Freddie; I know those strong arms anywhere.

"Sam! W-what are you doing here?" Missy asked, trying to play it cool, but you could tell she was scared chizless.

"I knew it was you who made that stupid bet! Now, let go Freddie so I can do a double fist-dance on this chick's face!" I struggled to get of his arms. Man, the boy really did get strong.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Missy said.

"God, you're so stupid!" I shouted. "Why do you just leave us alone, you psychotic whack-job!"

Just then, Missy ran out of the room. She could probably tell I was about to break loose from Freddie at any moment. That's probably the smartest thing she's done all week.

* * *

><p>"Man, I can't believe Missy made that stupid bet." I said as I crawled into bed next to Freddie.<p>

"How can you not? She's crazy!" Freddie said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know. I can't believe Carly used to be her best friend." I said.

"I guess Carly likes hanging out with psychoes." Freddie said.

"Hey! Are you calling me psycho?"

"Yep, but I wouldn't like you any other way." He kissed the side of my head.

"I guess you like psychoes, too." I said.

"Only sexy ones like you."

"Smart boy." Just before I was going to start making out with Freddie's face, I heard Morgan crying on the baby moniter.

"She really has the right timing down, doesn't she?" Freddie asked.

"She's a smart kid." I said, getting out of bed. "She gets it from her mama."

"And what does she get from me?" Freddie asked.

"Your looks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I officially decided how I'm going to end the story. **NO**, it's not ending anytime soon. All I know is HOW it's going to end. It'll have a happy ending, I swear :D I love happy endings! I have every chapter up to Chapter 65 planned out, and the last two chapters, and there are going to be 80 chapters all together for this story. AND a sequel :D _

_And I also officially caught up with the dates of the story. It's September 2, 2011 in the story and it's September 5th right now, so I'm pretty caught up :D_

_**Geekquality**- Thank you (: And it reminds me of my little cousin when she was a baby XD_

_**ElenaIsabella**- Thank you (:_

_**DraconicWrath**- Thank you (: And yes, I want to keep things 'realistic' with this story. And a lullaby would be very cute._

_**LyshaLuvsSeddie**- Orajel? It's for toothaches and when babies are teething. All it does is numb the gums so the baby won't feel any pain for a while. Haha, I can't stand when I'm at the store and I hear a baby crying at the top of their lungs XD Though, I've rarely had that experience before so yay! :D Haha._

_**Kpfan72491**- Thank you (: I can't remember much from when my cousin was teething a few years ago but I do remember that her face was always red and she always cried._

_**Zephyr Kay**- Thank you (: And yes, I have read that story before. It's a very good story._

_**Cukeygirl**- Thank you (: I try lol. Well, of course. I want to keep this story realistic. If they had it easy and no problems, then there would be no plot. Plus, it's very unlikely for them to have it easy as teenage parents with all the things they have to deal with, like you said._

_**reallyJavannah**- Thank you (: So do I. But I'm VERY afraid of Sam XD_

_**Ah-ha**- Haha, thank you (:_

_**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**- Thank you (:_

_**Alison**- Thank you (: And good luck with you, too! High school is awesome. Then again, I'm a nerd who enjoys school so that might not help XD_

_**Luvable101**- Thank you (: And I don't forget. I even think about it in school and write out ideas during my Tech/Career Program XD Hey, I'm in there for three hours a day, I gotta do something! lol_

**_decipher_**_- I know D: I'm glad I don't live in that building lol_

_Since it's technically Monday right now:_  
><em>Five more days until iDate Sam and Freddie :D <em>

_Yay! I get to do count-downs again! _

_Read and Review, pleeease (:_


	36. Failure At Dinnertime

**Chapter 35.**

**Failure At Dinnertime**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

After a long day of school and work, the one thing that I would like when I get home is a nice, home-cooked meal ready for me. That's not what I get when Sam's off work and my mom isn't home.

I walked into the kitchen, where Sam is feeding Morgan a bottle.

"Where's dinner?" I asked.

"In the fridge."

"Oh, what did my mom make?"

"Nothing. We have to make dinner tonight."

"So how come you didn't make anything?" I asked. "You've been home ever since after school."

"What do I look like, your wife?"

"Uh, kinda. We're getting married."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes back at her.

"Whatever. What is there to make?" I asked, opening up the refridgerator.

"Nothing. I already searched. Well, there's stuff to make sandwiches but I was just thinking about ordering some pizza."

"You work at a pizza place for four days a week. How are you not sick of it by now?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised." She took the bottle out of Morgan's mouth, held her up by her shoulder and started patting her back. "But, seriously. What're you going to make for dinner?"

"Me? How come I have to make dinner? I just got off work."

"Because I'm not a housewife."

"Well then let's _both_ make dinner tonight." I suggested.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Sam groaned.

"If you want to eat tonight, then yes."

"Bribing me with food, huh?"

"It always works."

"...Touche."

* * *

><p>After a much difficult debate with Sam about what we should have for dinner, we decided to make lasagna. We went to the store and got all the ingredients for the my mom's famous lasagna recipe.<p>

"It's not famous, Benson." Sam said as she was looking for the pans. "If it were famous, I'm sure I would of heard of it."

"Oh, you know what I mean, Puckett." I was getting the stuff out of the grocery bags. We also got garlic bread and stuff for salad to with the lasagna.

"You can't call me Puckett after November fifth."

I smirked at her. November fifth was the day we found out she was pregnant last year, so we decided it would be the day that we get married. Luckily it's on a Saturday this year.

"I know, _Puckett_. I'm just gonna take advantage of it now while I can." Sam rolled her eyes, grabbed the bag of cheese out of my hands and put it on the counter.

"I want _a lot_ of cheese in this." I chuckled at her.

"Go cut the lettuce for the salad. I'll get the water boiling for the lasagna noodles." I handed Sam the lettuce, knife and cutting board.

"I don't wanna!" Sam whined.

"Come on, Sam. Everyone loves a big, sharp knife. You said so yourself."

"Yeah but... ugh, fine."

She grabbed the stuff out of my hands, went over to the table and started cutting lettuce. I turned around and started preparing the stuff for the lasagna. All of a sudden, I heard a loud yelp come from Sam. I turned around and saw Sam holding her hand.

"Sam! Sam, what did you do?" I asked, rushing over to her.

"I had a sharp knife and my hand is bleeding! What do you _think_ I did, nub?" Okay, I deserved that. I pulled her up from her seat and brought her to the sink. I turned on the water and put her hand underneath it. She cringed at first and then relaxed after a few seconds.

"Am I going to have to go to the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Nah. It looks like it's just a little cut. Nothing deep. I'll go get my mom's first-aid kit and fix you right up." I turned off the water.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to _carry_ that thing?" Sam joked. "It's like carrying an ambulance."

"I'll get the smaller one in our room."

* * *

><p>After I fixed up Sam's hand, we decided it wasn't best for her to handle anything sharp for the rest of the night.<p>

"I'm gonna go check on Morgan and make sure she's still asleep. You just watch the noodles. If the water starts to bubble up a lot, just turn the temperature down on the stove." I explained. "And don't forget to check the garlic bread. It should be done in a few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sam said.

When I checked on Morgan, she was still sound asleep but it smelt really awful in her nursery.

"Oh, Morgan. Why am I always stuck with the dirty diaper?"

I picked up Morgan carefully, trying not to wake her. I brought her over to the changing table and changed her dirty diaper. The smell was so bad, I almost threw up.

"This is so horrible." I gagged. "Why didn't I wear the condom that night?"

After I changed her, airfreshened the changing table area, and washed my hands thoroughly in the bathroom, I went back to the kitchen to check on how Sam was doing with the food. As I walked past the living room, I noticed the TV was one. I looked at the couch and saw Sam sprawled out on it.

"Sam! You're supposed to be in the kitchen watching the food!"

"Eh, I got bored." I slapped my forehead and walked into the kitchen. The water in the pot was overflowing onto the stove.

"Ahhhh! Sam! You were supposed to turn the temperature down!" I shouted at her as I turned off the burner and moved the pot off the stove. There was water everywhere. Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Just because I want to open up my own restaurant someday doesn't mean I'm _always_ supposed to watch the food." Sam said.

"Uh, actually, that's _exactly_ what you're supposed to do!"

"Calm down and clean up the water." Sam tossed a rag at me, which almost hit the hot burner.

"Nice going, Sam. If that hit the burner, this rag would be engolfed in flames."

"Watch it before I engolf _you_ in flames."

"Why are you being more mean the usual today, Puckett?" I asked.

"Because you're sitting here and acting as if it were _my_ fault the _your_ pot of water overflowed!"

"It _is_ your fault! Maybe next time _you_ can change the horrific diaper that our five month old daughter made so you wouldn't be overwhelmed with the responsibility of turning down the stove temperature!"

"Ugh, what's the point in arguing with you?" Sam asked. I was going to say something, but decided to keep my mouth shut on this one. It's just going to be a back and forth thing between us. And Carly isn't here to help prevent anyone from getting hurt, either.

"Whatever. Let's just get this cleaned up." I said. As I was cleaning up the water, I started to smell something burning. Oh chiz, I forgot! I opened the oven to find burnt garlic bread in there.

"Sam! You were supposed to get the garlic bread out of the oven!"

"I didn't take care of the pot of water. What makes you think I was going to take care of the garlic bread, too?" I quickly grabbed the oven mits and took the garlic bread out of the oven.

"Nice going, Sam." I groaned.

"Well, I'm not eating that. That looks disgusting." Sam scrunched her face. I rolled my eyes at her.

"This wouldn't have been an issue if you actually took it out when I asked you to."

"Eh, who cares."

* * *

><p>After getting everything running smoothly, I finally got the lasagna prepared and put into the oven. Though, we won't be having garlic bread, the dinner should still come out good.<p>

"Ugh, that stuff takes _forever_ to make." Sam complained as we sat on the couch. "Why didn't we just order a pizza?"

"Because I doubt my mom wants pizza for dinner again when she comes home." I said.

"Whatever. I'm over this whole dinner thing."

"Come on, baby. It'll be great when it gets done." I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She slightly smiled back.

"I wonder if this is how it's going to be when we have to make our own dinner when we move out."

"Uh... we're moving out?" I asked confusingly. Sam and I haven't discussed much about living on our own. I thought she liked living somewhere rent free that wasn't her own home.

"Well, yeah. We ain't gonna be here forever. You honestly think I can take living with your psychotic mother for the rest of my life?"

"Say whatever you want about her, Sam. You know you like my mom." I said. "In a weird kinda way."

"Eh, still. I don't plan on being here forever. I hope you're not, either."

"Well of course I wanna move out. In due time. Right now we can't because we're still in high school, have very low-income jobs, have a baby to raise, and we kind of need my mom, also." I said. "Probably after high school and college."

"College? Who says I'm going to college?"

"Well, you wanna open up your own restaurant, right? You need to take Culinary and Business."

"Well, I'll just go to that career school and take Culinary. And Carly's taking Business after high school. We're opening up the restaurant together."

"How come I wasn't informed of this?" I asked.

"Oh, because you're not important." I rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

><p>After discussing about our future goals, and convincing Sam that becoming an invisible ninja is highly unrealistic, we started to randomly make out with each other on the couch. Well, we were making out until my mom got home and walked in on us. Because that wasn't awkward at all.<p>

"If you're going to have make out sessions in my house, you should at least do it in your room. With the door closed." My mom said.

"Because that's where all the action happens." Sam said and laughing at my mom's facial expression to her comment.

"Ignore her, mom." I said.

"I usually do. By the way, what's that burning smell?" My mom asked.

"Burning sme- the lasagna!" I pushed passed my mom and ran into the kitchen. I opened the oven quickly and pulled out the lasagna, forgetting the fact that it's extremely hot and I should be wearing oven mits.

The second my hands wearing holding the pan, the heat was radiating to hands, causing me to scream very loudly and through the pan of lasagna in the air. Which broke the glass pan and lasagna splattered everywhere.

"FREDDIE!" My mom yelled as she ran over to me, trying to see my burn wounds on my hands. "Stay right here! I'll get the first-aid kit!" My mom ran out of the kitchen as Sam walked in.

"Yeah, where would we be without your mommy." Sam teased.

"Shut up, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Just thought this would be a cute, little chapter :P I outlined most of this chapter in Business Tech because I was the first one done with the accountant calculators, which are actually pretty cool lol. I had to get this chapter done since I'm in SUCH a good mood today (: I met my exboyfriend's sister for the first time; she's now my new friend and he saw us together and I think he got mad/worried XD I was appointed vice president of my tech program, I met a cute boy who kept calling me 'Blondie', I won three games of Uno in study hall, I had shorten class periods, and I found out my mom got me three iCarly things for Christmas. And I'm super psyched about iDate Sam and Freddie, which is tomorrow. Best day ever._

_Oh, I never mentioned in the last chapter, but that will NOT be the last time Missy makes an appearance in the story. She will appear probably one more time in a few more chapters. How do you think that encounter is gonna go? lol _

_And another thing. I messed up something in my last Author's Note. I said that in the last chapter, it was "September 2" in the story, but it was actually "September 6", for those who are keeping track of around what time this story is taking place. Sorry for the mistake! Now, since it's a week later, it's "September 13, 2011" in this chapter. The chapters are now going to start getting way more ahead of the dates because I make it every week or two. And I'm sure you guys don't want me updating only once a week XD So, when the story does end, which it will end on the date of "May 25, 2012" in the story, it'll probably end sooner than May 25 in real life. Just thought I'd make that clear. _

_**omg**__- Haha, we'll see (;_

_**DraconicWrath**__- Thank you (:_

_**XxScorpioLeoxX**__- Thank you (: and It's just because Carly's a little TOO polite to people. _

_**Alison**__- Thank you (: Yes, Missy is evil and annoying as hell. Haha, I'd do it but I'd feel conceited lol I'd much rather have someone else do it (: And you're welcome. I remember my first orientation in 9th grade. I was with my mom and my friend Alex. My orientation for this school year was pretty nice. I got to meet my career/tech teacher and walk around campus, since my new school is much like a college campus type. I love it here at my new school (: _

_**SeddieLuv4ever**__- Thank you (: and I'm glad you're excited about the 80 chapters and the sequel (: I do have a twitter, but I rarely ever use it._

_**LyshaLuvsSeddie**__- I hate her too. How dare she try getting rid of my favorite character DX Luckily, Sam was too smart for her chiz. Thank you (: _

_**xRubyBlue**__- It's okay and thank you (: Haha, the next chapter with Missy in it will also talk about what happened with the bet. Oh, I'm sorry that your dropped! Haha, but don't worry, I'm not half way over yet (: _

_**Kpfan72491**__- Right? And Thank you (: _

_**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**__- Thank you (: That's the only reason I slightly like her is because Freddie was willing to get rid of her for Sam. Other than that, she's stupid. I KNOW! I'm so psyched! I have a Dance Central Party with my best friends that day, but after we're done, I'm kicking them all out to watch the new iCarly XD _

_**ElenaIsabella**__- Thank you (: _

_**GabbysAFilipino**__- Aww, thank you (: That means so much to me! I'm glad you like my story! _

_**doesnotfit22**__- Thank you so much (: I'm glad you like my story! _

**_Geekquality-_**_ Thank you! (: _

**_Zephyr Kay- _**_Thank you (: And I think there is a chapter like that coming up soon. _

**_Kaitley- _**_Thank you (: I'm usually the first one done in my class since I'm such a fast typer (We mainly use computers and those huge accountant calculators that are actually pretty cool lol) so I outline my chapters in my binder. I can't type them out until I get home but at least I have everything outlined and organized into how I want the chapters to be :D_

_**Seddielover**- Sorry for the delay! Busy all week from school. _

**_decipher-_**_ Right? Haha, thank you (: and yes I know. That's why I transferred to a tech school for my Senior year because I can't stand my high school anymore. Now I absolutely love my new school and can't believe I didn't go there last year! _

_**icarlyfreak101**- Thank you so much (: _

_iDate Sam and Freddie is tomorrow! :D_

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	37. I'm Morgan's Godparent!

**Chapter 36.**

**I'm Morgan's Godparent!**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

I'm sitting on the couch, a little worried. Sam should of been home twenty minutes ago and it's pouring rain. She won't answer her phone and I have no idea where she's at.

"How long does it take to get home from Omar's Pizza?" I asked, holding Morgan on my lap.

"I don't know. Did she take the car?" Carly asked. I called her to come over and wait for Sam with me. She's just as worried as I am, but I'm trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, she should of been here like twenty minutes ago. And she won't answer her phone."

"Maybe she's at the store or something." Carly suggested.

"No, she would of called or texted me. You don't think something bad happened, do you?"

"No, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just... smuggling some food before she gets home...?"

"Sam doesn't take twenty minutes to eat food, no matter what the quantity is." I sighed.

"Freddie, I'm sure she's-" Carly was interrupted by the front door opening. I quickly handed Morgan over to Carly and looked over to the door. It was Sam. She looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Sam! Where've you been?" I jumped up from the couch and hugged Sam. She was still spaced out and didn't hug back. "Sam? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you look really out of it." Carly said.

"I was driving home," Sam said. "And it was starting to rain pretty badly."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I came to an intersection and just as I was getting ready to pass the yellow light, it went to red really quickly. I was so chizzed off. But right as I was slowing down to a stop, the car infront of me took the risk and ran the yellow light right before it turned red."

"And...?" Carly asked.

"Well, on the other side, a semi-truck came through the intersection, even though it still had a red light on that side, and rammed right into the car infront of mine." Sam sat down next to Carly on the couch. "Don't you guys see? If the yellow light didn't turn red so quickly, that could of been me who got hit by the semi! I could be dead right now!"

"Oh my God, Sam." I sat down next to her and held her close to me. "So then what happened?"

"I went down a side road, pulled over, and just sat there for like fifteen minutes, analyzing my life. I mean, what if I got hit and I died? What would happen to you and Morgan?" Sam turned to Carly and quickly grabbed Morgan off Carly's lap. "Oh, my baby!"

"It's okay, Sam. You're here now." I said, rubbing her back. She just sat there and hugged Morgan tightly.

"Yeah, Sam. Just be glad that you're here with us." Carly said.

"No, you guys don't understand. If I died tonight, Morgan would grow up without knowing who her mother is. Or what if something happened to Freddie, also? Then who would take care of Morgan? I would of left this Earth without telling you guys how much I love you or how much you guys mean to me." I could tell this whole thing was tearing up Sam inside. I could feel her shaking.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." I said.

"You don't know that!" Sam shot back.

"Look, I'm gonna go. I love you, Sam and everything will be okay. Just go take a hot bath and relax." Carly said, getting up from the couch.

"Bathing isn't the answer to everything!" Sam shouted as Carly left. She turned to me. "She doesn't understand. She'll never understand until she's a mother."

"I know, Sam. But you should really take Carly's advice and go relax. You've had a tough day."

"Okay." She got up and headed for the bathroom to go take a bath.

* * *

><p>After I got Morgan to bed, I decided to go check and see how Sam was doing. I walked into the bathroom with a whole bunch of candles, a lighter and kicked the door closed.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. She was laying in the bathtub, her body covered in bubbles that made the room smell like lavender.

"Shhh. I'm here to help you relax." I said softly. I placed the candles on the sink and lit them all. Then I turned off the light and I place a few candles on the toilet top. The room was illuminated by the candle light. I sat down on the tub next to Sam and started to rub her shoulders. She slightly moaned.

"Thank you."

"No problem, babe." I smiled at her. "Just forget about today and leave it be. You're here now."

"No, Freddie. I can't forget about it. I'm concerned about Morgan. I mean, we never even picked out her Godparent incase something were to happen to us."

"Because we're still seventeen." I said.

"And we're also parents. We should at least figure out who should take care of Morgan if we were to, you know, die before she turns eighteen."

"Yeah, you're right. Got any suggestions?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now. I just want you to continue rubbing my neck. It feels _sooooo_ good."

* * *

><p>The next day at school didn't help ease Sam a bit. She had a really hard time letting Morgan go to Spencer. She said she didn't want to go to school and die. I'm telling you, this whole semi-thing has Sam <em>extremely<em> paranoid.

"Sam, it'll be okay." I said as I sat down next to Sam in the cafeteria. "You don't need to text Spencer every ten minutes to let him know you're still alive."

"Shut up, Freddie."

"Freddie, just let her do whatever makes her feel better." Carly said as she shoved a tator tot into her mouth.

"But don't you think this is a little excessive?" I asked. Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but she just had a near-death experience. You'd be the same way if it were you, so calm down." Carly said.

"Yeah, you're right." I turned to Sam, who was pushing her food back and forth with her fork. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Carly asked Sam, obviously noticing the same thing.

"Just stuff about Morgan and who her Godparent should be." Sam said. Carly giggled a little bit.

"Which is obviously me, right?" Carly asked. "Right?"

I looked at Sam, who shrugged at me.

"I don't know, Carly. I mean, if Freddie and I were to die tomorrow-"

"But you're not." Carly interrupted.

"But if we _were_ to, how would you be able to take care of Morgan? It's a lot of work."

"B-but I'm your guys' best friend! I _deserve_ to be her Godparent! Do you know how badly it hurt when you almost crushed my hand in the delivery room? The least you can do is make me her Godmother!" Carly was spazzing out pretty badly. Just then, Gibby sat down next to Carly.

"I agree with Carly. You guys should make us her Godparents." Oh, Gibby. You're not making the situation better.

"Uh, Gibby. It's just going to be me who's her Godparent, not you." Carly said, as nicely as she could.

"_No_, I didn't even say you were going to be her Godmother." Sam said. "This is something Freddie and I need to discuss."

"Fine, but if you don't make me her Godmother, and you get pregnant again, don't expect me to hold your hair back when you're vomitting all over Miss. Briggs' desk again!" Carly stormed off. Great.

"I think she's mad." I said quietly.

"You _think_?" Sam asked sarcastically.

* * *

><p>When we got home from school, we were pretty shocked, and confused, to find my mom and Spencer in my living room.<p>

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" I asked. "And I thought you were working today, mom."

"Oh, I did. But I got off early today. Spencer came over to drop off Morgan and to have some adult conversation." My mom said.

"_Adult_ conversation? With Spencer?" Sam asked suspiciously. "Weird. Anyways, I'm gonna go lay down. I didn't get much sleep last night." Sam walked out of the room and into our bedroom.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Well, Spencer is pretty concerned about Sam." My mom said.

"Yeah, she texted me non-stop today while she was at school about her not being dead or something. What's up?" Spencer asked. I sat down next to him.

"Sam had a near-death experience last night. A car in front of her's got hit by a semi right before she was going to cross the intersection. She's all concerned about 'what if she died last night' and what-not." I explained.

"That makes sense. She's always so paranoid." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I know. And now she won't stop discussing about who should be Morgan's Godparent if we were to die before she turns eighteen." I said. "Don't get me wrong, I agree that we should pick he or she out but it's all she ever talked about today."

"Well, I'll just tell Sam that she don't need to worry and I'll gladly accept being Sam's Godmother." My mom said. Uh oh, this isn't going to be good.

"Uh, mom. We didn't decide yet." I said.

"Yeah, they're probably going to pick me anyways because I'm with her five days a week while they're at school. And I don't have a job so I'll always be around to raise her." Spencer said. Yep, this just keeps getting worse and worse.

"Spencer, I didn't say it was you eith-" I was interrupted by my mom.

"You don't have a job. How are you going to afford taking care of her?" My mom asked.

"I sell my sculptures. That's how I pay my rent, bills and take care of Carly."

"Uh, guys-" I tried to stop a fight from escalating but I feel it's too late.

"She lives in _my_ home and I'm her grandmother. Why wouldn't I be her Godmother?"

"Because you're insane!" Oh no. This is going to get real fighty, real fast. They stood up and started yelling random things at each other about who should be Morgan's Godparent. Just then, Carly and Gibby walked inside the apartment.

"Hey, Spencer. How come you're over here?" Carly asked. Then she realized they were fighting. "And what is going on?"

"Mrs. Benson thinks she's going to get Morgan if Sam and Freddie die." Spencer said.

"And Spencer thinks _he's_ getting my grandbaby if my son and his fiance were to die!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you guys need to stop." Carly said. Yes, good old Carly. Helping to break up a fight. What would I do without her? "Who says you guys get her? I'm pretty sure I'm getting her since she's my best friends' kid!" Thanks a lot, Carly! You just started a whole new fight!

"You're a teenager. What do you know about raising a baby?" Mrs. Benson asked. Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Sam and Freddie are teenagers, too. And they take care of her!" Now all three of them started shouting at each other. I rested my face in my hands. This is never going to end.

"Guys! Stop!" Gibby shouted. Everyone stopped and turned to him. "Okay, I understand that everyone wants Morgan, but Carly, you couldn't even help me raise a puppy. What makes you think that you can raise a baby?"

"Because I didn't want to raise the puppy!" Carly shouted.

"And Mrs. Benson, you're insane. And Spencer, you catch everything on fire! That's not safe for a baby! I think I should get her. Everyone needs a Gibby in their life!" Oh my God, Gibby! Thanks _a lot_!

Now all four of them are shouting and fighting with each other. Damn, why does Morgan have to be so damn lovable that makes everyone want her? Just before I was about to shout something to them, the bedroom door opened and I saw Sam walk out of our room.

"QUIIIIIIEEEEEEET!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone was completely shocked and immediately became quiet. "What in the world is going on here?"

"I want to be Morgan's Godparent!" Gibby said.

"No, Sam! I'm your best friend! I deserve to have her!" Carly shouted after him.

"I'm her grandmother and she lives in my home!" My mom shouted after Carly.

"I watch everyday and have all the time to take care of her!" Spencer said.

"Oh my God, not this again." Sam said. I walked passed all the crazies in my living room and stood next to Sam. I put my arm around her waist. "We already decided who she's going to be with."

"We have?" I asked quietly to her. She nodded her head.

"Yes, we have."

"Then who's gonna get her?" Carly asked.

"Listen, this is the toughest decision to make. We love all you guys and we feel Morgan should be with all of you." Sam said.

"All of us? How's that possible?" Spencer asked.

"If Freddie and I are to die, Mrs. Benson gets her first. That's the obvious choice since Morgan already lives here." Sam said.

"HA! TAKE THAT, PUNKS!" My mom shouted at the other three.

"How come Mrs. Benson gets her?" Carly asked.

"Carly, hold on. If something were to happen to all three of us, you and Spencer get her." Sam said. Carly and Spencer shrugged at each other.

"I'll accept that." Carly said.

"What about me?" Gibby asked.

"Well, you're the last resort. If there's some sorta Bushwell Plaza Massacre and us five died, then you get her." Sam said.

"I think that's fair." Gibby said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, everyone get outta my house. I'm exhausted and I'm trying to sleep." Sam turned around and went back into our room.

"I think we settled that very maturely." Carly said.

"No you didn't. You guys were like wild animals at each other's throats." I said.

"Well, it's settled maturely now."

"Bye, guys." I said, trying to push Carly, Spencer and Gibby out of the door before another fight breaks out in my house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _For those of you who are worried that someone is going to die in this story because of this chapter, no one is going to die. I don't like making main characters die in my stories. (: I didn't mean to have any connections between iDS&F in this story (Gibby mentioning about raising the puppy), but I thought it would be kinda funny just to bring up the puppy lol _

_iDate Sam and Freddie Review:__ Okay, I normally don't like giving lengthy reviews about iCarly episodes, but I DEFINITELY have a review for this one. Overall, I loved this episode. It was hilarious, especially with the whole Carly/Gibby/Sir Licks A Lot moments (: The Seddie Love-Bickering moments; the things they were bickering over got more and more stupid by each fight. I mean, their first fight- I found totally reasonable. I can see Sam being mad at Freddie for not appreciating what she did for him and I can see Freddie being mad at Sam for fighting his battles. He's a guy. But the more the bickering went on, I'm thinking "Who cares how much cheese she's using? You know it's going to start a fight if you bring it up, so shut up, Freddie!" and "Sam, who cares what bit Freddie thought went first on iCarly? Just continue with the show!" Seriously. But all in all, I expected them to have their bickering moments (Though, I didn't know they were going to be this stupid) so I'm not going to really complain about it. And when they made up, I thought it was totally adorable (: _

_Oh, that's another thing I wanna bring up. Some people are talking about how "Sam calling Freddie things like 'baby' and being all lovey-dovey is Un-Sam like." Does anyone remember in the first season when Sam dated that guy Jonah in iHate Sam's Boyfriend? Remember when she called him things like 'baby' and was all lovey-dovey with him and spent like every minute with him because she really liked him? It's no different than if she's going to be that way with Freddie because she really likes him. So I don't see the issue in her being that way with him. I mean, yeah, seeing them fight with each other for four seasons and then all of a sudden it's "Awww, baby!" is something to get used to, but it's not Un-Sam like for her to be like that with Freddie. I found it totally adorable. And it's better than seeing Creddie do that, isn't it? Oh, and Carly was my favorite in this episode (: She was super hilarious when she was mimicking Sam and Freddie on their date. And she made such a good point to them at the end. I'm 100% glad she said something to them about their bickering. Okay, so that's all I had to say about this episode. Sorry for the EXTREMELY long review on it. I felt some things should of been brought up. Oh, and I will NEVER watch sneak peeks ever again -_- It totally ruined it for me, so that's blame on my part for watching them. **I learned my lesson**: Just wait for the damn episode! _

**Kaitley- **_Thank you (: And yeah, I was pretty excited for iDSAF, too lol. Outlining the chapters helps me figure out what I want and don't want in my chapter or story. It makes everything more organized for me. _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie- **_Hahaha, thank you (: I'm sorry my alert interrupted your story but I'm glad to hear it wasn't a total lost for you (: haha. _

**Alaina M- **_I remember when my little cousin was this age. I loved her to death at this age. Now she's five and super mean. I call her my little Sam Puckett XD _

**Kpfan72491- **_Thank you (: _

**xRubyBlue- **_Haha, Thank you (: I'm glad it was the best part of your day. Yeah, their bickering in the episode was a little too much. BUT, I will always love those two (: No matter how annoying their pathetic fights get. _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _Thank you (: Haha, I completely understand. _

**toffie311- **_Thank you (: and it's okay. And I'm glad you feel my story is realistic. I always put that into consideration when writing this story before I put anything in it. It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't realistic. _

**ElenaIsabella-** _Thank you (: _

**Geekquality- **_Thank you (: and yes, they need her more than they think they do XD Haha, yes my day was super awesome! _

**Luvable101- **_Thank you (: haha. _

**MishG123-** _Thank you (: and Happy Belated Birthday! _

**HugsandBugsSmileyface-** _Awww, thank you (:_

_Five more days until iCan't Take It__. _

_Read and Review, Pleeease (: _


	38. Never Play Truth Or Dare

**Chapter 37.**

**Never Play Truth or Dare**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

Because Marissa was working a late shift, and we all haven't hung out in a long time, Freddie invited Gibby and Carly to come over and hang out for a bit.

"I'm so bored!" I groaned as I laid on the couch. "What is there to do around here?"

"Sam, you live here. You should know." Carly said. "Freddie?"

"My mom blocked all the good channels and hid all movies over the rating of PG so I don't what there is to do, either." Freddie said.

"We can all hang out over at my place." Carly suggested

"No, Morgan's asleep and I don't think we should wake her up." Freddie said. "She's been so cranky today from her teething. I think it's nice that she's asleep now and not crying."

"Yeah, that's true." Carly said.

"Got any games?" Gibby asked.

"Nope. Well, we got Candy Land." Freddie said.

"_Candy Land_?" I asked.

"My mom bought it, okay?"

"Ugh, your mother irks me sometimes." I said.

"How about some truth or dare?" Carly suggested. I looked over at Freddie, who shrugged back to me.

"Sure, Carls." I said as I sat up a little bit on the couch. "Freddie, truth or dare?"

"Since I don't trust any dare that you'll give me, truth." Freddie said.

"Baby."

"Just ask me a question."

"Fine. Why you so stupiiiiid?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Carly."

"Sam, don't ask him that." Carly said.

"Fiiine. Why are you such a nub?"

"Next person." Freddie said, obviously giving up with his turn.

"I wanna go." Gibby said. "Sam, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat an entire jar of that nasty baby food in a jar." What kind of dare is _that_? Oh wait, it's Gibby.

"Uh, no. That's disgusting." I said.

"Then that makes you a chicken!" Gibby said. Then he started flapping his arms up and down and making chicken noises.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll eat the stupid baby food." I got up, went into the kitchen, grabbed a jar of baby food and a spoon, and walked back into the living room.

"Sam, don't eat it." Freddie said. "It smells so awful. Can you imagine what it must taste like?"

"Shut up, Freddie." I opened the jar. The smell _was_ pretty awful. I don't understand how Morgan can eat this stuff. I slowly scooped a small amount of it and put it in my mouth.

"So? How does it taste?" Carly asked.

"Actually, it's not that bad." I said honestly. I took another scoop, and another. Soon, I was done with the entire jar.

"That's so gross, Sam." Freddie said. "We're _definitely_ not kissing tonight."

"Baby."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Freddie asked.

"Stop bickering, children." Carly said.

"Sam started it!" Freddie whined.

"I don't care who started it, just end it." Carly demanded.

"Fine. Carly, truth or dare?" Freddie asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true you've dated more than ten guys?"

"No!" Carly said.

"Liar." I coughed. She turned to me and gave me the death glare. Oh, if only looks could kill...

"Okay, let's move on before girl-fight breaks out in here." Gibby suggested.

"Actually, I would kinda love to see a girl-fight." Freddie said. I shot him the same look Carly shot me. "Uh, I mean, moving on..."

"Freddie, truth or dare." Gibby said.

"Truth."

"Truthfully, if Sam didn't get pregnant, would you still wanna marry her?" Now, this is an answer I wanna hear.

"Well, of course I would. I mean, I wouldn't have asked her so soon but I would still want to marry her." Freddie said. Excuse me?

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that we probably wouldn't have gotten engaged so soon."

"I thought you said that the reason you wanted to marry me _wasn't_ because I got pregnant!"

"Sam, the reason I want to marry you is because I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"But the reason you wanna marry me so soon is because I got pregnant."

"Exactly. Wait, no! That's not-"

"Forget it, Freddie." I took my ring off and threw it at him. "This obviously means nothing to you." I stormed out of my room and went into our bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Freddie's POV)<strong>

Okay, seriously. What just happened?

"Thanks a lot, Gibby!" I shouted at him after Sam stormed out of the room. I held her ring in my hand.

"Why are you blaming me? I didn't know you were gonna give such a stupid answer. I'm not a mind reader!"

"Look, there's no need to be fighting with each other about this. Freddie, go apologize to Sam." Carly said.

"What is there to apologize for? She took my answer the wrong way." I said.

"Then go tell her how you feel and tell her that you wanna marry her because you love her."

"I did. You saw what she did. She completely twisted it around, threw her ring at me and stormed out of the room."

"Then go set things straight!"

"Ugh, fine. You know, you're worse than my mother sometimes." I said. I put Sam's ring in my pocket and I walked out of the living room.

When I got to our room, the door was shut almost all the way. I peeked through the crack that was open and saw Sam laying on the bed, her back facing my direction. I slowly opened the door all the way, walked inside, and closed the door behind me.

"Go away." I hearded Sam mumble.

"No. This is my room, too."

"Then, I'll leave." Sam got up from the bed and started heading towards the door. I grabbed her before she could make it.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed. "I swear, if you don't let go of me, I'll beat you to a pulp! You hear me?"

"No, Sam. I'm not letting you go. You need to listen to me."

"No! I heard enough! You're only with me because I had your baby!" Sam still struggled to get out of my arms but I held on to her tightly. "All the times you told me you loved me, all the dates we've been on, all the times we've made love together; they were all lies!"

"Sam, what is the matter with you? You know that's not true! You know I love you! And you know you mean the world to me! I'm not marrying you because you got pregnant! I'm marrying you because I can't live without you!" She finally stopped trying to squirm out of my arms and stood still. She was completely silent. I turned her around to face me.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Sam. I can't live without you in my life. Whether we had a baby or not, I would still want to marry you because you're my entire life, my entire world. And I know you're gonna call me a sap or a nub for saying all this but it's true. I love-"

Before I could finish, Sam tackled me with the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. I could literally feel all of Sam's feelings in this kiss. I could also taste the baby food on her lips. I pulled away and looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Freddie, my biggest fear is that you'll wake up one morning and realize that you're not happy with your life. That you'll wish you didn't have a baby at a young age or wish that you never married me or wish that you didn't have any of these challenges in your life that you have. That's why I don't want you to marry me if you're only doing it for Morgan."

"Sam, I would _never_ feel that way. I'm so much happier with Morgan and you in my life. Morgan _and_ you. You should never fear that I'm going to wake up one morning with those feelings because that's never going to happen. Please trust me, Sam."

"Okay." She said quietly after letting out a deep sigh. "I'll trust you."

I smiled at her and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. "Come on. Let's get out of here and let Carly and Gibby know we're okay." She nodded in agreement.

When we got in the living room, Carly and Gibby were in deep conversation.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Oh, hey." Carly said. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said. I wrapped my arm around Sam's waist. "Wanna get back to the game?"

"Actually, Gibby and I were just talking and we came to the agreement that we should never play truth or dare ever again." Carly said. "Not if it's going to cause you guys to almost call off the wedding."

"Oh, that reminds me." I said, pulling out Sam's engagement ring from my pocket. I grabbed her left hand and slid it up her ring finger. She smiled up at me. "But yeah, I totally agree, Carls. So, what should we do now?"

"Well, how about I go back home real quickly and pick up some movies and microwaveable popcorn." Carly said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said. Just then, a cry was coming from Morgan's room.

"Sounds like Morgan's up." I said.

"Um, how about we just reschedule this for another time." Carly said. Sam and I looked at each other and nodded back to Carly.

"That's probably a better idea." I said. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. You guys have parental duties to fulfill." Carly said as she and Gibby got up from the couch and headed towards the door. "Goodnight, guys."

"Bye Carls." Sam said. After Carly and Gibby left, Sam grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and pulled me to where her mouth was right next to my ear.

"As soon as I get Morgan to stop crying," She whispered softly, "we're having make-up sex like there's no tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it." I said. Well, it come out more as a squeak. She let go of my shirt and walked into Morgan room to go take care of her.

"Oh, Morgan. _Please_ stop crying soon." I said to myself.

"What was that?" I heard Sam ask from the nursery.

"Uh... nothing! Nothing dear!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry I haven't updated since Monday. And sorry for the lame chapter. It actually wasn't meant to get dramatic but oh well. _

_I've been so busy with school and plus I'm getting sick ): And I can't miss more than 5% of days this school year or I won't get my Certificate of Distinction. Yeah, I'll get my Certificate of Achievement, but I'm an over-achiever and a perfectionate. I want the best of the best. So, I'm working hard at it. I'm the only one who has a 100% in my class (: It takes a lot of work to maintain that lol. _

_iCan't Take It__: I seriously thought that I was gonna end up hating Gibby for trying to break them up. But after watching the end of it, I totally love him again (: "Robbing Banks, Pointing at Clouds, and Collecting Poop". HILARIOUS. I am totally IN LOVE with the Seddie in this episode (: It was amazing! And Gibby singing: It's still stuck in my head :D LOVED this episode!  
>Carly: "Sam loves you." *slaps Sam's arm*<br>Sam: "Uh, it's kinda true..." _

**MissSeddie-** _Aww, thank you (: _

**Zephyr Kay- **_That's okay and Thank you (: _

**HugsandBugsSmileyface-** _Thank you (: _

**SVUProductions- **_Hahahahaha! I wasn't planning on writing anything until the next day because I was really tired from school. But after I got this review, I started writing this right away XD _

**Cukeygirl-** _Thank you (: Yeah, I learned my lesson after this one. Though, with iCan't Take It, it seems like they only have one promo for this. But of course, somehow people find their ways to find more of them. How do they do it? I have no idea. _

**Geekquality-** _Thank you (: Yes, sneak peeks just suck now. And it's harder NOT to watch them when you've been waiting so long! _

**toffie311-** _Thank you (: And they are all her Godparents. They just discussed who would look after her in order, incase something were to happen to each one. That's what my Aunt kinda did for my cousin. She made my mom her guardian if something were to happen to her and made me her second guardian if something were to happen to her and my mom. _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _I loved those parts (: And when Freddie said 'BOOM!' I was like "Oh, Freddie. You're such a dork (: But I love you." Hahaha, I'm completely flattered that you wanted to read my story THAT badly XD Well, their fight over Morgan was probably more outta self-interest rather than the best interest for Morgan. But A LOT of their fights on iCarly is outta self-interest rather than the best interest. And because Morgan is too lovable, so wouldn't want her? lol XD _

**Kpfan72491-** _Hahahaha. Don't the mouse? XD I got your message and thank you (: _

**xRubyBlue-** _Thank you (: Yeah, there are some idiot drivers out there. I'm learning how to drive right now (Learner's Permit) and it's scary sometimes. Weird thing; I can't drive in regular shoes or flip flops. It feels weird. I have to drive in flats or skater shoes. Oh, it's okay. Sorry if it bothers you. First, that's how I speak so it's hard for me to go back and edit it when in my brain is like "Oh, that's correct". Second, in the past three years, I've had English teachers who don't want to teach a damn thing about grammar or anything. They think that reading a book is the only thing we need to do. But I understand your issue. I'm a NUT for grammical errors. It's my biggest pet-peeve. If I see them, I go crazy. But thank you for pointing it out and I'll try my best to fix it with future chapters (: _

**ElenaIsabella-** _Thank you (: I tried lol _

**Luvable101-** _So do I. Haha, Thank you (: _

**Anonymous:** _Thank you (: And so am I. The only promo I've seen is the one on Nick. I refuse to search anything on Youtube, anymore. _

**iCarlyizbest0001-** _Hahaha (: _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-**_ I think that's a great rule to stand by. Haha, thank you (: _

_Seven Days until iLove You :D _

_Read and Review Pleeease (: _


	39. Senior Bet Gone Wild

**Chapter 38.**

**Senior Bet Gone Wild**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

Just when I thought that school wasn't going to get any worse, I was proven wrong. That stupid Missy girl was still 'secretly' spreading the word of the Senior Bet.

Instead of beating her to the ground like I normally planned, I have to think about my baby first. I can't afford getting kicked out of school and be stuck working at Omar's Pizza for the rest of my life.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" Carly asked as she was getting books out of her locker. I stood in front of mine.

"I don't know. It's like, no matter what I say or what I threaten to this chick, she doesn't get the hint. Before, she wasn't afraid of me beating her up because she figured you'd be mad at me and wouldn't be my friend anymore. Now, she's not afraid because she knows I have a baby to think about." I explained. "I don't know what to do with this chick anymore."

"How is she not getting in trouble? She can't collect money from minors in school for a bet." Carly said.

"We can't go and tell Franklin that it's her because we have no solid proof to point out that it's her. He would just think that we're starting stuff." I said. "Ugh, I hate all of this!" I punched my locker so hard, I left a huge dent in it.

"Sam, calm down. Don't get worked up about it."

"How can I calm down? This is my life! And that little skunkbag is making it a public announcement throughout school!" Just then, Freddie came over with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Guys, check this out." Freddie said, handing me the paper. Carly hovered over my shoulder to read it.

_SENIOR BET__: "Next Time Sam Puckett Will Get Pregnant." Now at $575! Make your bet today! -M.R._

"The stupid witch put this in my locker. I heard she's been putting them all around the school and in everyone's lockers." Freddie said. This was seriously unbelievable.

"Then how come we didn't get one?" Carly asked.

"Because she knows which ones are our lockers." I said.

"This girl has gone too far." Freddie said.

"I'm seriously done. I've tried staying calm for Morgan's sake but this chick is pushing it too far. I'm gonna lay her out." I shoved the paper in my bag and stormed off. I could feel Freddie and Carly following me, but I didn't look back to make sure. I'm seriously done with her and I'm not holding back anymore.

* * *

><p>I finally found her in the cafeteria. She was sitting with a bunch of other people, chatting and giggling. When she saw me, she immediately stopped and tried getting up. I caught her just before she left her seat.<p>

"Sit." I said as I pushed her back down to her chair.

"What do you want, Puckett?" She spat.

"I want you to stop with this Senior Bet thing, now!"

"Oh, Sam. What would ever make you think that _I'm_ the one who started the bet?" Missy asked with a fake, sweet expression.

"Cut the act, Missy. You admitted it to Carly right in front of Freddie and I. And now you're going around putting these flyers in everyone's locker?" I pulled the flyer out of my bookbag and showed it to her.

"I didn't do that."

"It has your initials on it, dumby."

"Who cares?" Missy stood up from her chair and got in my face. I put the paper back into my bookbag. "Your mistakes are to my advantage."

"Actually, they're to my advantage. It gives me an excuse to beat the chiz out of you!"

"Sam, you wouldn't hit me. Do you seriously want to risk getting kicked out of school?"

"Uh, I care?"

"You do when you wanna take care of your kid." Okay, this chick is _really_ pushing her luck right now.

"You know what? Here's some advice for you. You might wanna keep your mouth closed if you don't want to get knocked out."

"And here's some advice for you. You might wanna keep your legs closed if you don't want to get knocked up... again."

I felt my anger boil throughout my entire body. Before I knew what I was doing, I threw my bookbag down on the ground and my fist connected with her face. She flew backwards, fell over her chair, and onto the floor. I leaped over the knocked-over chair and onto her, pounding her face in with my fist multiple times.

I felt several people trying to pull me off of her, including Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and a couple other kids.

"Sam! Get off of her!" Freddie yelled as he was trying to pull me off. "This is ridiculous!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Missy screamed as she tried to block her face from my punches. I finally got yanked off of her and flew backwards onto the person who pulled me off. I turned around and realized that Freddie was the one who I landed on. Someone helped Missy off the ground. Her nose was bloody and her left eye was already started to swell up.

"You'll pay for this, Samantha Puckett!" Missy yelled as a couple of kids helped her out of the cafeteria and into the nurses office. Carly yanked me off Freddie. Freddie grabbed my bookbag and both of them pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"Are you insane, Sam?" Freddie yelled as they both directed me to the Principal's Office. "You're going to get in _so_ much trouble!"

"I don't care! That chick pushed it too far this time! She deserved it!" I yelled back.

"That doesn't mean to smash her face in! You're gonna get kicked out of school and then what? Did you ever think about Morgan throughout this whole situation?"

"Of course I did!"

"No you didn't! You just thought about yourself! Who cares if she made a stupid bet on you? You could of just ignored it and proved everyone wrong! Don't you see? Missy _wanted_ you to beat her up! She wants you to get kicked out of this school and to ruin your life! And now you just accomplished what she planned!"

"I'm sorry, okay? She just... she just chizzes me off! She always has."

"It shouldn't have been about your past hatred for her, Sam! You should have just let it go and moved on! Now you're gonna get kicked out of school and ruin everything. And what if Missy presses charges against you? Or what if the courts investigate this and we get Morgan taken away from us?" I never thought about that. Oh man, I messed up big time!

"I'm sorry, Freddie. Just... the last thing I need to worry about right now is you being mad at me."

"Oh, I'm _way_ beyond mad." He handed my bookbag over to me, turned around and left the office, leaving Carly and I in there.

"So... now what?" I asked Carly.

"I guess just wait until Principal Franklin gives you your punishment." Carly said.

"You understand why I did it, right?"

"I do, Sam. But... there are certain aspects of your life that should have been thrown away when you had Morgan. Fighting should have been one of them."

"I'm sorry, Carls."

"Don't be sorry to me. Be sorry to Morgan." She turned around and walked out of the office just as Freddie did.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Sam. I see you've been into a fight. <em>Again<em>." Principal Franklin said with a sigh afterwards. I looked over at Missy, who was sitting next to me with an icepack over her eye.

"Yep." I said.

"Care to explain _why_ you got into a fight today?"

"She's been making this stupid bet about me getting pregnant and taking money from students in this school. I've asked her _so_ many times to stop but she wouldn't." I explained.

"I didn't do anything like that, Principal Franklin. She's lying. There isn't even a bet going on about her. I have no idea where she's getting this from." Missy lied.

"Sam, care to show me any proof of this bet?" Proof; this just jumps right back to problem one. She kept everything so secretive, there's no proof at all of her- wait a minute.

"Yes, I would _love_ to show you the proof that I have." I opened up my bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "She was going around and putting these flyers about the bet into people's lockers. Carly and I didn't receive one because she knows where our lockers are at. But she didn't know that she put one into Freddie's locker, which is how I got this."

"So? It doesn't prove that it's mine." Missy said nervously.

"It has your initials on it." I said.

"Alright, well this is proof enough that there _is_ a bet going on and there is money being put into it. But even with the initials, there is still no proof that it was Missy who put these flyers into the lockers." Principal Franklin said. He did make a good point. Even though Carly, Freddie, and I know that she's the one, we still need physical proof.

"Wait." I said. "This is bet, which means people have been putting money into it. Right?"

"Yes." Principal Franklin said.

"And by people putting money into it, there would obviously need to be some sort of record being written down to know who put how much money into it. Right?"

"Where are you going with this, Sam?"

"I'm almost positive that Missy has some sort of written record to prove that she's behind this bet." I said.

"That's crazy!" Missy shouted.

"Well, since this bet_ is_ real, we need to investigate it Missy." Principal Franklin said. "If there is any proof that you've started this bet, you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

* * *

><p>Since Freddie was mad about the whole fight, he didn't wait for me after school. I didn't expect him to wait for me so I wasn't that surprised. Carly and I walked home as I explained to her what happened with Principal Franklin and Missy.<p>

"Unbelievable." Carly said as we stopped inbetween our apartment doors.

"I know, can you believe it?" I asked excitedly.

"I said _unbelievable_."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go tell Freddie everything." I said. "Hopefully this'll make him less angry with me."

"Good luck." Carly opened her door and walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her. When I walked into mine and Freddie's apartment, it was very quiet, almost as if no one was home.

"Freddie?" I asked.

"In here!" I heard him yell from our bedroom. When I walked into our room, he was filling something out on a packet of papers.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked quietly.

"Filling out an application for a second job."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, we're gonna need extra money for court costs when Missy presses charges against you."

"Freddie, Missy isn't pressing any charges against me. Missy got kicked out of Ridgeway." I said.

"What?" He asked in complete shock.

"Yep."

"But... but what happened?"

"Principal Franklin investigated the bet. He searched Missy's locker and found a notepad with everyone's names of who put money into the bet and how much they put into it, proving that she was behind it. She broke down and admitted it all. He originally gave her three days of suspension and she had to give everyone their money back. But then she went psycho and threatened to blow up the school and everyone in it. So she got kicked out and sent to Troubled Waters Mental Institution. We won't be hearing from her for a _long_ time." I explained. He was silent for about thirty seconds before he burst into laughter.

"That's insane! So, you're off the hook?" Freddie asked inbetween chuckles.

"Well, I did get suspended for three days. So, since it's Tuesday, I don't go back until next Monday."

"And the courts aren't going to get involved in this at all?" Freddie asked.

"Nope. Missy's not pressing charges and there are no investigations going on over Morgan because of this. Principal Frankin said I was completely pushed into doing it. But I still have three days of suspension for fighting her."

"Well, as long as you're not kicked out of school, going to court, or losing Morgan over this, then... I'm glad you fought that skunkbag. Just don't do it again. We don't know how lucky you'll be next time this happens."

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson. I never thought about actually losing Morgan over this but you made such a good point about it today. You're right. I was thinking only about myself and I should have been thinking about Morgan and our family." I said. "Forgive me?"

"Of course." He got up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the top of my head. "So where's Morgan?"

"I thought you were gonna get her from Spencer's." I said.

"I thought _you_ were gonna get her from Spencer's." Freddie said.

"Oh, chiz."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _This has seriously been my favorite chapter to write so far, other than when Morgan was born. For those who wanted Sam to beat Missy's ass, this chapter is for you (: HAHAHAHA. I hate Missy. I outlined this entire chapter in study hall XD Well, except the end. I came up with that the other day lol._

_Gibby: "Loving you is my favorite thing to do. And if you'll be mine to end of all time. My heart will sing the sweetest part of this song. Oh, loooooooooove. Gibbeh!" _

_I still love that song (: This song might help me with a future chapter XD If you go to the iCarly site and watch "Kiss and Make Up", that's where you can hear the whole song without Spencer's part interrupting when he's eating yeast. _

_Big thanks to **LyshaLuvsSeddie** for giving me my **400th review** :D And big thanks to all of you for contributing to it! Wow, over 400 reviews now! I never thought my story would be that good! XD You guys are the best! (: _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _Hahaha, that's an awesome fun-fact :D Thank you (: I do feel special! _

**MissSeddie- **_Thank you (: _

**Zephyr Kay-** _Hahaha, thank you (: I recorded that from a video on iCarly onto my phone. So now everytime someone texts me, it goes "Why you so stupiiiid?" Can you imagine the looks I get from people on the bus after school? XD lol _

**xRubyBlue-** _Thank you (: I don't like them fighting either, which is why I avoid it as much as I can in my story. But, since this story isn't meant for them to have a perfect life of raising a baby at seventeen, they have to have their share of fights. But I always have to have them make up XD _

**Geekquality-** _Hahaha, thank you (: and Yes, nothing good comes out of that game XD Well, it only ruins it for those who choose to watch it. Those who have self control to not watch them are the ones who I praise... since I lack self control XD "Hey cuteness." When I heard that, I was like "OH NO HE DID _NOT_!" XD I loved this episode. _

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (: Hahahaha, Oh Verizon. SMH. I understand now why my mom left Verizon lmao. XD_

**HugsandBugsSmileyface-** _Thank you (: _

**iCarlyizbest0001-** _Thank you (: I've only played once but we didn't get too into it. We played at like an elementary school level lmao XD _

**randomnesslover-** _Thank you (: Hahaha, yes Freddie, why you so stupiiid? lol _

**SamanthaNicoleT-** _Thank you (: _

**Alison-** _Thank you (: And it's okay, I completely understand. I thought high school was tiring until I transferred to a tech school this year. I don't get homework, but it takes A LOT of time and effort to maintain and keep my 100% in Business Technology! D: So that's why I don't get to update as often as I like to because I'm so tired during the week. But I do use my study hall and free time in other classes to outline and plan my chapters, so thank goodness for that or else I'd never be able to update._

**April-Showers82-** _Thank you so much (: That means a lot to me!_

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _I totally agree. I would do the same thing :D Even though, I'm not pregnant and don't plan on letting that happen. Besides, I have 7 1/2 months of high school left. No way I'd have a kid by then XD _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _I always imagined his family to be SUPER uncool because of his mother. Hahaha XD _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _Sibby Friendship-FTW! My mom had her epidural on her first day of labor with me, but it made my heart beat drop so they had to stop giving it to her. She was in labor with me for four days. You do that math. XD If I had to witness Sam Puckett giving birth, I'd want to be standing by the window, too! Not gonna lie; lmao. _

**ElenaIsabella-** _Thank you (: _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _I know! I love him even more, now. :D Thank you (:_

_Four more days until iLove You :D_

_Read and Review, pleeease (:_


	40. We Need Better Babysitters

**Chapter 39.**

**We Need Better Babysitters**

**(Carly's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

"You sure you can handle this?" Sam asked as she handed Morgan over to me. Her and Freddie needed a little break and wanted to go out to dinner and a movie. I offered to watch Morgan since Mrs. Benson was at work.

"Sam, I've watched her plenty of times."

"Yeah, but usually one of us are with you."

"You need to stop being so paranoid."

"You'd be paranoid too if it were your only daughter. But I trust you, Carls. Which is why I'm glad you are watching her for us and not Gibby."

"You don't trust Gibby?" I asked.

"How can I trust a Gibby to watch my child?"

"I don't know, maybe because you made it to where if all of us died, he'd be her guardian."

"Yeah, and what are the chances of all of us dying before she turns eighteen?"

"It could happen."

"Well if it did, which it won't, I'd rather have Gibby be her guardian than my mom. She would probably give her bottles filled with black coffee to see if she would dance funny like I did when I was a baby." Sam closed her eyes and shook her head, obviously disgusted with her mother's parenting skills. "But anyways, Freddie and I are going to be late for the movie if we don't go now. Please call if anything goes wrong."

"Stop worrying all the time, Sam. Morgan is going to be fine and she's going to be a good girl while you're gone." I said.

"So you think." Sam muttered and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Morgan. We're gonna have _lots_ of fun!" I cooed at her. She started giggling. "So, uh... what is it that you babies do?"

Just then, Spencer walked into the living room from his bedroom.

"Hey, kiddo. Whatcha doing?" He asked as he walked directly towards the refridgerator.

"Oh, nothing. I just kidnapped Sam and Freddie's baby." I said nonchalantly.

"You did WHAT?" Oh, Spencer. So niave.

"I'm kidding. I'm babysitting for them." I said.

"Why?"

"So they can go out on a date. They've really been needing a break, other than going to school and work. Plus they need some alone time together."

"Eww. I don't even wanna _know_ the 'activities' they do together in their alone time."

"Well... baby-making is one of them."

"I said I _don't_ wanna know!" Spencer ran out of the room, whining like a little ten year old. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Morgan in my arms. She looked back at me.

"Awww, you're so precious. Did you know that?" I cooed. I sat down on the couch and put her on my lap. "How can your mommy and daddy need a break from you? You're just so perfect."

Just then, she started crying out of no where.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" At this point, I didn't know what to do. Usually when Morgan starts crying, I hand her back over to Sam or Freddie and they get her to stop. "Please stop crying. For Auntie Carly?"

Nope, her crying continued. I looked around for anything to help me but nothing came to mind. Just then, I smelt something pretty awful. Oh no.

After changing the most disgusting diaper in my life, and gave her a bottle, I put her down for a nap. Sam and Freddie had every right for wanting a break. They have to do this everyday. I think I would snap if that were me.

Now that Morgan was asleep, I laid down on the couch and slowly drifted off into a nap.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I checked my phone to see what time it was.<p>

"Hmm, it's only been an hour?" I said to myself. I yawned a little and sat up. "I guess I dozed off a bit, huh Morgan?"

I looked over at her playpen, only to see that Morgan wasn't in there.

"Morgan?" I called out as I hurried over to the playpen. I picked up every blanket and toy. She wasn't in there. "Oh, man! Sam and Freddie are going to kill me! How could I possibly lose their child?"

I ran upstairs to my room, she wasn't in there. I ran into the studio, she wasn't in there.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Morgan can't walk!" I ran back downstairs to find Sam and Freddie in my living room. CHIZ!

"Uh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Sam got us kicked out of the movie theater." Freddie said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What did she do this time?" I asked.

"She kept throwing popcorn and pieces of her giant pretzel at people in the first row." Freddie said.

"It was funny!" Sam said back.

"Not when I wasted money on the movies and food. We barely have the money as it is."

"But their reactions were priceless!"

"Guys, stop bickering." I said. "Just... go back out on your date."

"No, it's okay. We missed Morgan and want to see her, too." Sam said.

"Uh... but you guys need alone time." I said, trying to buy myself some more time to find Morgan. I started pushing them out of the apartment and into the hallway. "Don't forget to where a condom!"

I slammed the door behind them. After about fifteen seconds, Sam and Freddie entered back into the apartment.

"Carly, I said it was fine. Where's Morgan?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you know. Just... doing some baby things..."

"Like?" Freddie asked.

"Do you guys want some water?" I asked, trying to distract them.

"No, where's our baby?" Sam asked. I sighed and gave up.

"I don't know..." I said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Freddie asked.

"I mean, I fell asleep and woke up an hour later to find an empty playpen with no Morgan in it!"

"My baby!" Sam pushed Freddie and I down to the ground and ran upstairs.

"Thanks for the concussion!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you lost my baby, Carly!" Sam yelled as she continued searching around the living room for Morgan.<p>

"Hey, she's my baby too." Freddie said. Sam grabbed Freddie by his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Were you in labor with her for hours?" Sam growled.

"No..."

"Did you push her out of your woman parts?"

"No..."

"Then don't sass me." She pushed him away from her and continued searching again.

"Sam, face it. She's no where in this apartment." I said. I tried to stay as far away from her as possible, incase she leaps over and kills me. Instead, she plopped down onto the couch and started to cry. Freddie sat down next to her and put his hand on her back to comfort her.

"I just want my baby!" She yelled.

"Hey, where's Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, okay! Our baby is missing and all you care about is where Spencer is!" Sam slapped him across the head.

"Ow!" Freddie yelled, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "I just mean that maybe she's with him."

"You know, I haven't seen Spencer since _before_ I fell asleep. Maybe he went somewhere and took her with him." I suggested.

"But why wouldn't he wake you up and tell you?" Freddie asked. Just then, Spencer walked through the apartment door with Morgan in one arm and a bag of burgers in the other hand.

"Hey, kiddos!" Spencer greeted as he kicked the door closed. Sam jumped off the couch and grabbed Morgan out of his arms.

"Give me my baby!" Sam yelled. She hugged Morgan so tightly, I thought she was going to suffocate her.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" I asked. "I woke up and Morgan was missing and we couldn't find her anywhere!"

"I told you I was taking Morgan with me to Inside Out Burger to get some food for everyone." Spencer said.

"No you did." I said back.

"Yes I did. I said 'Hey, Carly. I'm going to Inside Out Burger with Morgan. You want anything?' and you said 'Uhhhhhh...' and then you went back to snoring."

"We need better babysitters." Sam said. She grabbed Morgan's diaper bag and walked out of the apartment.

"She doesn't mean that." Freddie said. "She's just upset right now."

"I know. And I'm sorry for the trouble with everything." I said.

"It's okay, Carls. Just don't fall asleep next time."

"It was an accident!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry for the shortness._ _I'm not even going to get into how disappointed I am with iLove You. Let me just say this: I almost cried. I held back my tears because my mom was right next to me. _

_I DO love how they admitted their love for each other; that melted my heart. But then it broke when they broke up. I'm just... I'm at COMPLETE loss for words on this episode. I mean, I get that they don't wanna "force" themselves together when they're two different people. But then why would they tell each other they love each other if they feel they're forcing themselves together? They wouldn't love each other if they felt that way about their relationship. They need a slap across the head. Hopefully Carly will deliver that for both of them. _

_My hope is that one of them started dating someone else so the other will get completely jealous, they get into a fight, kiss and make up, and get back together. But for right now, I guess we're back to no Seddie relationship... I wanna cry. Will someone lend me their shoulder to cry on? ): _

_My mom is so upset that they broke up, she won't stop ranting about it and she said she refuses to watch iCarly until they get back together XD I love my mom. _

_Anyways, because I'm upset that Seddie broke up, I thought I should get the chapter done soon for you guys for those who are upset as well. It's only fair. _

**Geekquality- **_Thank you (: Yeah, iCan't Take It was great. Great Seddie times... _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _Right? Well, Freddie WAS thinking about his daughter and stuff. Yes, the second job part even made ME laugh lol (: Hahaha, thank you! I feel so special :D _

**Zetay101-** _Thank you (: And of course she did. _

**Kpfan72491- **_Thank you (: _

**xRubyBlue-** _It felt good to write it as well. lmao Thank you (: Not the next one, but the one after that is ALL about Morgan. It's something that incorporates in her "first" things._

**Hailey-** _(: I like that name. _

**ElenaIsabella-** _Thank you (: and I couldn't do that. That would be too heart-breaking._

**steffiegee-** _Thank you (: and yes, I love that video! _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _Thank you (: And I feel the same way about her. _

**deborah. rocks. like. CUPCAKES. x-** _Thank you (: Yes, funny Spencer moments are always the best._

**S. Benson-** _Thank you (: and she deserves to be there._

**xScreamingxAngelx-** _Thank you (: and at least you got a lot of chapters to read lol _

**Zephyr Kay-** _Thank you (: and Yes there was a new iCarly. New one next week too. _

**toffie311-** _Thank you (: _

**I'mamazed-** _Thank you (: I'm glad you like it. _

**decipher-** _Thank you (: and exactly! This is something I wish my aunt will learn. She beat up some girl in her class and almost had to go to court and go to jail but luckily the girl was too afraid of her afterwards and didn't do anything, or else she could of lost my cousin. I'm trying my best with juggling both. I feel chizzy sometimes when I don't get the time to update or work on a chapter. School is really important to me, especially since I'm graduating this year and half of my school day everyday is training for my career (I'm going to be a Medical Secretary). But I always have study hall to work on chapters, so I'm thankful for that._

**Alison-** _Thank you (: _

**Luvable101-** _I just did :D_

_Six days until iQ. _

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	41. Ex, Meaning 'Not Anymore'

**Chapter 40.**

**Ex, Meaning "Not Anymore"**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-One Week Later-**

"So we ran from the cops and made it all the way back to her house without getting caught."

"Sam, I'm glad you and your mother are bonding again, but... don't you think it's a little risky to go shoplifting now?"

"Why do you say that, Carls?"

"Because you have a baby and you might get caught."

"We're fine. We're practically experts on these kind of things." I put my books into my locker.

"If you say so, but-" I interrupted Carly when I noticed someone oddly familiar walk over to Gibby.

"Shush! Carly, is that who I think it is?" I asked, pointing over at Gibby's direction.

"Who, Gibby?"

"No, stupid! The guy next to the shirtless potato."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"Shush!"

" Well, I don't... oh my God. Is that _Jonah_?"

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he transferred back to Ridgeway."

"Great, first Missy and now Jonah. Can this school get any worse?" I asked. Just then, Jonah noticed me and walked over to my direction.

"Sam? Is that you?" He asked.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I transferred back to Ridgeway."

"Called it." Carly muttered with a smirk on her face. I slapped her arm. Jonah gave us a confused look but then wiped it off.

"So anyways, how are you doing?" Jonah asked.

"I'm fine. As good as I'll ever be." Just then, first bell rang.

"Well, I gotta get to class!" Carly said, trying to walk away from the awkwardness that was surrounding our area. Great friend, huh?

"Well, I should probably get to class, too..." I said, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Does he... does he not know about the baby? How could he _not_ know about the baby? Nevel posted it everywhere on the internet!

"Uh, I don't think that'll be a good idea."

"Why not? You already have plans?" Jonah asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." I said. Just then, Freddie walked over to me.

"Hey, baby." He said sweetly as he planted a kiss on my lips. Oh, the awkwardness just keeps piling up and up. "How come you didn't wait for me this morning?"

"I had to talk to Carly about some stuff." I said. Freddie turned around and looked at Jonah.

"Oh, hey Jonah. Didn't know you were back at Ridgeway." Freddie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just transferred back. But uh... I see you and Sam are busy so I'll just get to class. Nice seeing both of you." Jonah turned around and quickly ran up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked.

"Eh, who cares." I shut my locker and Freddie and I walked hand-in-hand to class.

* * *

><p>"Bathing Morgan is the hardest thing to do sometimes!" Freddie said as he was trying to hold Morgan still in her little bath seat, in Freddie's bathtub, while I washed her hair. "She squirms around way too much!"<p>

"I know." I said as I tried my best from keeping the soap away from her eyes.

"She's too much like you." Freddie said.

"Puckett genes dominate over Benson genes, anyday." I said proudly.

"That's why she looks more like me?"

"Touche."

"So what was up with that Jonah kid this morning?"

"I don't know. He's just... weird." I said. "He probably still hates me for the wedgie-bounce."

"That's still pretty funny." Freddie said with a chuckle. "I wonder if it's still on the iCarly site."

"We can check later when we go over to Carly's place for rehearsal." I scooped a cup full of water and started rinse Morgan's hair while Freddie kept his hand over her eyes. "Taking care of a baby is getting more difficult than I thought it would."

"Agreed. Let's not have anymore kids for... the next ten years. Deal?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, it's definitely a deal." I said. I looked down at the bath water, which looked a little yellowish. "Oh, Morgan. You peed in the tub again, didn't you?"

Freddie grabbed a towel and picked up Morgan from her bath seat.

"I never would have imagined babies to be so slippery after a bath." Freddie said. "It's like trying to hold a bar of soap."

"Let's just hope you don't drop her like you do to the soap." I said as grabbed Morgan from Freddie's hands.

"I don't drop the soap!"

"Oh, please. If you were in prison, your butt would be a goner."

* * *

><p><strong>(Carly's POV)<strong>

Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were in the cafeteria as I went to my locker to grab a textbook for my next class.

"Hey, Carly." I turned around and saw Jonah leaning on Sam's locker. What a creep.

"Uh, hi Jonah." I said as politely as I could.

"So... I'm sorry I tried kissing you like... four years ago."

"Oh... that's alright...?"

"So, Sam and Freddie are a... thing now?"

"Yeah, they've been together for a long time." I said.

"Wow, I thought they hated each other."

"Well, they did. But now they really love each other."

"_Love?_ Didn't think it was possible." Does he not know about Morgan?

"Um, so why are you bringing this up with me?" I asked.

"Well, things have changed over the past few years. And I think Sam is kinda... well actually, _really_ pretty. She seems like she's gotten prettier over the years."

"Look, Jonah. Sam and Freddie are at a really strong point in their relationship. I don't think they're going to be breaking up anytime soon." I said.

"And how do you know?"

"Because... because I do! You don't know what's going on between these two. You have absolutely no idea what their life is like now. It's more complicated to just 'break up' over someone else."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

"What a creep!" I shouted. Carly just got done telling me about her little encounter with Jonah.

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Ugh, why can't he just leave me alone?"

"You're gonna have to tell him." Carly said. "You know, about Morgan and about the engagement."

"I know. It's just... it's going to be awkward, you know? How do you just randomly go up to someone and say 'Hey, how have you been? Oh, by the way, I have a six month old daughter at home and a fiance. Yeah, that goofy-looking nerd that kissed me in front of you yesterday.'?"

"Um, just like that!"

"True." Just then, Jonah came over to our lockers. Ugh, will he ever leave me alone?

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Oh, hey, it's that... thing that I was going to do!" Carly pointed to literally nothing in the opposite direction. "Bye!"

"So what's up?" I asked after I glared at Carly's empty spot for a good minute of two.

"Nothing. So I hear that you and Freddie are... dating?"

"No." I said.

"You're not? But Carly told me you were."

"We're _not_ dating. We're engaged." I corrected. He started to chuckle, which turned into a full-blown laugh.

"You guys are _not_ engaged. You're only like, what, sixteen?"

"Seventeen. And yes we are. We're also living together."

"What on Earth could _possibly_ possess you into getting engaged and living together at seventeen?"

"Maybe for the fact that I got pregnant last year and now we have a six month old daughter at home." And the laughing stopped. Awkwardness filled up between us again.

"You have a _kid_?"

"You say it like it's some kinda disease or something." I said.

"I'm just... shocked. I didn't know that... that you had a kid with him. Now I understand why Carly said it was complicated."

"It's not complicated. I know what I want and Freddie knows what he wants. And we want to be together."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for bugging you the past couple days."

"It's cool. Just don't do it again." I said.

"_Really_?"

"Pretty much."

"Well... why?" Jonah asked. "Can't we at least be friends?"

"No. I don't like you. You're scummy."

I shut my locker and walked away, leaving him completely dumbfounded as to what I just said. Hey, who said _everything _that ends should end on the right note? With him, he doesn't deserve it. Never has, never will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Seddie is getting married soon! :D Excited? I know I am! The next two chapters are the last chapters before all the wedding-related stuff, which will actually be between 4-5 chapters long, might I add. Then, after the wedding, I must warn you that some pretty big drama is gonna hit. It wouldn't be a story by me if there wasn't any drama in it! _

_Is the drama going to be good or bad? That will be for you guys to determine. There's also going to be some emotional stuff happening between the characters because of this. But don't worry, I love happy endings (: And you can be guaranteed that this story will have a happy ending._

_Oh, and I just looked at the list of chapters, and I realized that the next chapter ISN'T the one about Morgan. It's the one after that. Sorry! D: I forgot I had a filler chapter coming up to make the dates in this story come together accurately._

_FUNNY STORY!: So, I was walking into the bathroom at school during 9th period last Thursday or Friday, and the first thing I see is two girls changing a baby's diaper, who looked about two months old. The first thing I thought of was "What are the chances of writing a story about a teenage mother, and in one chapter, she brings her two-month old baby to school. And then that happens to ME at school... Oh, the irony." XD After that, I found out they have a daycare at my new school because of the Early Childhood Education class, or something like that. I've been meaning to tell you guys, but I forget about it until today. lol (:_

_Oh, and I had a field trip today. For lunch, we went to McDonalds. And I ALMOST bought a happy meal JUST for the iCarly toy XD But I didn't. I got a Big Mac. Which is good because I now only need one more pink piece for the Monopoly game to win a $200 Spa Certificate! :D Wish me luck! _

**it's called a brain. get one-** _Thank you (: And I've been wanting to do a part where they give her a bath. So here it is :D _

**Geekquality-** _Thank you (: I liked it too, up until they broke up. Then I got a glimpse of hope when Freddie said "I love you". But no, they just HAD to break up -_- God, this sounds almost exactly how my ex and I broke up. We broke up, made out, said we loved each other and never got back together since, even though he said we would. And that was a year ago. Ugh, Seddie BETTER not do that!_

**xRubyBlue-** _Thank you (: They broke up because they feel like they're trying to take the connection they have and force it into a relationship. The break up was mutual but you can see it in their faces, when Sam turns the elevator back on, that they both automatically started to regret their decision. I thought both of them were actually going to start crying. But of course they're not going to tell each other that they still wanna be with each other because they agreed the break up would be mutual. It was insanely intense. A little too intense for me, might I add. And then he told her he loved her, she said it back, they kissed, decided to break up at midnight and went back into the elevator to make out until then._

**Kpfan72491-** _My tears are coming every now and then. It's a slow process, which is the worst. But thank you (:_

**SamanthaNicoleT-** _Yeah, they did. It says so on the iCarly site. ): But thank you (: _

**AllSarcasmIntended-** _Haha, thanks (: My mom was SO pissed. And I didn't even know she was into Seddie that much. I mean, I knew she liked them together, but I didn't know she would rant on about it with me for like 2 hours lol XD It feels nice to be able to rant on with someone about it. Thank you so much (: This story is going to be anywhere between 78-80 chapters. _

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby-** _Haha, my mom says she wishes I had iCarly DVDs so we can lay around the house and watch it all day long XD Thank you (: Yeah, I honestly don't know what kept me from crying after watching the end. But I woke up the next day and started crying. It finally hit me after a night of sleep lol This episode was way too emotional. Now, any time that I watch it, I cry. Literally, in tears. I guess we have to wait until iQ to truly know what happened. And if they act like nothing ever happened, I'm going to explode with rage._

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _Exactly, I would be the same way if it were my child lol Haha, you always have a story on how you read my story (: I love it! Haha, thank you!_

**MissSeddie-** _Thank you (: Well, I've written a pregnancy story before (Not for Seddie) and I just didn't feel completely satisfied with it. I felt there were a lot of gaps in the storyline, it was unorganized, not enough character development, and I pretty much ran out of ideas on how to keep the story interesting. When I was ready to make a new one, it was after iOMG and I thought 'Hmmm, maybe I should write a Seddie pregnancy story instead'. But I didn't want it like all the other ones where they get pregnant, have the baby, and live happily ever after at the age of 16. I wanted my mine to be dramatic, sweet, and realistic. Haha, sorry I'm babbling on. XD _

**toffie311-** _Thank you (: I was so devistated over it, but I'm hoping they'll be together again soon. And Morgan's now 6 months old._

**Samandfreddie4ever-** _Thank you (: Haha. If you plan to watch the new one, please have tissues with you. It's so emotional and heart-melting. _

**xScreamingxAngelx-** _Thank you (: Haha. I know, right? _

**S. Benson-** _I was devistated. Although, I think my mom was more pissed than I was XD She was on a rampage! Haha! But I think they did break up. I guess we'll have to wait and see. And thank you (: _

**Alison-** _Aww, thank you SO much (: That truly means A LOT to me! Ha, I can't believe someone actually voted for this story! That totally makes my day a 100x better (: And I didn't think it was possible because I've had SUCH an awesome day! Thank you, thank you, thank you for being so supportive of the story. _

_Three more days until iQ._

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	42. Morgan's First Halloween

**Chapter 41.**

**Morgan's First Halloween**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Princess!"

"Devil!"

"Princess!"

"Devil!"

"She's not going to be a Devil for her first Halloween, Sam!"

"She's not going to be a princess, either, Freddie!"

Freddie and I were fighting about what Morgan should be for her first Halloween. I wanted her to be the Devil for her first Halloween because that's what I was, but Freddie wants her to be a princess.

"The Devil is out of the question!"

"But I still have my costume from my first Halloween."

"How do you know it's going to fit?"

"We were born on the same day, Fredwardo! That makes us both six and a half months old on Halloween."

"She's not going to be the Devil and that's final."

"Fine. Let's just ask Carly about this!" I said.

"Let's!"

Freddie picked up Morgan from the playpen and we both stormed out of his apartment. When we got in front of Carly's apartment door, Freddie was going to knock, but I opened the door and made my way in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carly asked. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Spencer was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"We have a problem." Freddie said.

"Ugh, I hate being your guys' couple's councelor." Carly groaned.

"This'll just take a sec." Freddie said. "Should Morgan be a princess or the _Devil_ for Halloween?"

"Princess. Why?"

"Yes!" Freddie cheered. "Take that, you blonde-headed demon!"

"Shut up, Freddie, before you end up sleeping on the couch tonight." I said.

"I think she would be cute as a princess. Don't you, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, but it's lame." I admitted. "_Every_ baby girl's first Halloween is either a princess or a Dingo character. The Devil is more unique."

"Well, even though I don't like choosing sides, I think she should be a princess." Carly said. Freddie smirked at me and I glared back at him. "Are you guys still coming over tonight for the Halloween party?"

"Yep. You need help setting it up?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Carly said.

"Well, I'm leaving." I said.

"Oh no you're not." Freddie said. "You're going to help us set up the Halloween party."

"No, I need to go home and get Morgan dressed up like a princess." I said. I took Morgan out of Freddie's arms and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>After dressing up Morgan for Halloween, and Marissa taking a million pictures of her, I headed back over to Carly's, where the apartment was just finished up with the decorations.<p>

"Oh, good. You're back." Freddie said. "You can help us with-"

"Don't start, Benson."

"Fine. But will you make yourself useful and actually do something other than sitting around and playing with Morgan?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it... Nope. Playing with Morgan is more fun." I said. "I'm glad we had her. She gets me out of doing work that I don't want to do."

Freddie rolled his eyes and put the punch bowl on the counter.

"You're a child." Freddie said.

"And you have a stupid face."

"Children, stop fighting." Carly said after she put the cups next to the punch bowl. "This is going to be a fun night."

"Fine." Freddie and I simeltaneously.

"So, are you guys taking Morgan around the apartment for trick or treating?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, probably sometime during the party." Freddie said.

"Which reminds me..." I said. "I have to work soon."

"What?" Freddie asked. "You have to work on Morgan's first Halloween?"

"Sorry, babe. But we need the money and my boss offered me to work today. I had to take the offer." I said.

"Man, this sucks."

"I know. But I might be back in time to take her trick or treating." I said.

"Hopefully. Well, you go home and get ready. I'll see you later." Freddie picked up Morgan from my lap.

"See ya." I got up, gave Morgan and Freddie a kiss each, and left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Freddie's POV)<strong>

"It really sucks that Sam couldn't be here." Gibby said. "This is a rockin' party!"

"Yeah, I know." I said, handing Morgan her bottle. I placed her in her playpen. "Normally she would call off work for this kind of thing. At least for Morgan's first Halloween."

"Right? Well, maybe she'll be back to take Morgan trick or treating."

"She said she would, but we'll see." I said. Carly came up to us and handed us both a cup of punch. "Hey, Carls. Nice party."

"Well, it wouldn't of been great without your help setting it up."

"Well... yeah, you're probably right." I joked. I took a sip of the punch, only to spit it out almost immediately. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"It's fruit punch. Why, what's wrong with it?" Carly asked, taking the cup out of my hand.

"It takes like vinegar and liquid soap!" I ran over to the sink to rinse my tongue out.

"But it looks just like the fruit punch!" Carly said.

"Someone must of put food coloring in it to make it red." Gibby said. "But who would do that?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anyone do anything to the punch." Carly said. I grabbed the bowl of punch and dump it in the sink.

"That was just weird." I said, putting the empty punch bowl in the sink. "Got anymore root beers?"

"Yeah, in the 'fridge." Carly said. I moved passed a few people by the refridgerator, grabbed a few root beers out, and put them on the counter to replace the punch.

"That was so awful." I said.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I wonder if Spencer did anything to it as a prank. I told him to knock it off with the pranks." Carly said.

"Where's Spencer at, anyways?" Gibby asked.

"He's on a date with some chick he met at Mal-Mart." Carly said. "Which I'm glad so he doesn't do anymore stupid pranks on us."

"Let me go check on Morgan and see how she's doing." I said.

I walked over to the playpen to see Morgan asleep with the bottle in her hand. I picked up the bottle and pulled a blanket of her.

"She's just like her mom." Carly said. "Eat, and then falls asleep."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

"Well, at least she-"

Before Carly could finish with what she was saying, the lights in the entire apartment went out. Most of the people screamed from the sudden shock. The screams woke up Morgan, and she immediately started crying. Luckily I was right next to the playpen and was able to pick her up.

"Shhh, it's okay Morgan." I cooed, trying to get her to calm down. But the people in the apartment continued to scream.

"Guys! Shut up!" Gibby yelled. "Your screaming is making Morgan cry!"

"Why are all the lights off?" Carly asked.

"I don't know!" I tried bouncing a little to calm down Morgan. I couldn't move anywhere because I didn't want to trip and hurt her.

"This is ridiculous!" Carly said. Just then, the lights flickered back on and off. On and off.

"Who is doing this?" Wendy asked.

"Whoever's turning on and off the lights, knock it off!" Carly demanded. The lights immediately turned back on and stopped flickering.

"No one's even by the light switch." Gibby said. He was right. No one was over by the door.

"Okay, whoever is doing all of this, you need to stop. You're ruining the party!" Carly demanded.

She walked over to the popcorn bowl on the island and grabbed a handful of popcorn. When she did that, her face froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head, pulled out her hand, and screamed when saw her hand. "I-is that BLOOD!"

"Well, it's not red hair dye!" Carly shouted back. She ran over to the sink and immediately started washing her hands.

"Okay, this party is getting freaky!" Wendy said.

"Someone just keeps pulling pranks. I guarantee it's Spencer." Gibby said.

"Spencer's not even here." I said.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't of sabotoge everything before he left." Wendy said.

"Look, Spencer couldn't of-" Just then, we heard loud screams coming from the studio.

"What's going on in the studio?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, but we better check it out." I said. I handed Morgan over to Wendy. "Here, watch Morgan. I'll be right back. Gibby, grab the baseball bat."

* * *

><p>When Carly, Gibby, and I ran into the studio, everything was like chaos. The green screen was going up and down, the lights were going on and off, the TV was swinging back and forth, and there was a loud audio scream coming from my computer.<p>

"No one's even been up here!" Carly yelled over the loudness of the screaming. "Who could of done this!"

"I don't know, but I'm positive it's _not_ Spencer!" I rushed over to my computer to try and get some control over everything. "He wouldn't know how to do _any_ of this!"

"What if it's Nevel?" Gibby asked. "He knows how to do all of this!"

I finally got everything to stop. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"It has to be Nevel." Carly said. "He would know how to do all of this without being here."

"But then how did he sabotoge the snacks and drinks?" I asked. Carly walked over to the car prop and picked up something that was on it.

"Hey, isn't this Sam's cell phone?" Carly asked. I ran over to her and grabbed it out of her hands.

"It is!" I said. "But why would Sam's cell phone be in here?"

"Yeah, I thought she takes it to work with her." Gibby said.

"She's not even _at _work!" I shouted. "She lied to us!"

"Why would she lie to us about going to work?" Carly asked.

"To do _all_ of this." I said. "She's the one pulling the pranks!"

"Ugh! Sam!" Carly groaned.

* * *

><p>When I ran downstairs to go find her, she was over by the counter talking to Wendy and holding Morgan in her arms.<p>

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I'm not playing around. Why would you do all of this and ruin Carly's party?"

"I didn't ruin it. I enhanced it." Sam said, grabbing a piece of candy out of the candy bowl.

"What do you mean you _enhanced_ it?" I asked.

"To make it more fun."

"You didn't even go to work, did you?"

"It's Morgan's first Halloween. Do you _really_ think that I would miss it?" Sam asked.

"Y... you are an evil, _evil_ girl. You know that?"

"Oh, come on. It's not like I _killed_ someone. I just made it more fun for Morgan."

"You scared her half to death!"

"_No_, everyone else being scared is what scared her. But look at her, she's happy now." I looked at Morgan. She had a big grin on her face.

"This is only because I didn't want her to be the Devil, isn't it?"

"That, too. No one says no to Mama." She hopped of the seat and started heading toward the door. "You coming?"

"Coming where?" I asked.

"To go take Morgan trick or treating." She said.

"Can I go?" Gibby asked.

"Whatever."

"Wait, I wanna go!" Carly said.

"You have a party to host." Sam said.

"Uh... not anymore!" Carly said. "Everyone, out of my apartment! I'm going to take Morgan trick or treating, so party's over!"

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!" Carly, Gibby, Sam, and I said to an older man at the door of an apartment on the sixth floor.<p>

"Aren't you kids a little too _old_ to be trick or treating?"

"It's for the baby, okay?" Sam said. "Now, give her some candy."

"She's a baby. She won't eat any of the candy."

"Dude, I swear if you don't give my daughter some candy _right now_-"

"Sam, calm down." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"No! Now give her some candy!" Sam demanded.

"No." The old man slammed the door in our face.

"Okay, apartment six F is getting egged." Sam said.

"Sam, you can't egg his apartment for being a nub to us." I said as we walked over to the next apartment.

"Why not? It's not like I haven't done it in the past ten years."

"Fine. So how many apartments is that?" I asked.

"That's seven apartments we have to egg." Carly said, writing it down on a pad of paper.

"I can't believe you guys actually write down which places to egg." Gibby said.

"I don't want to but Sam is making me write this down." Carly said.

"Some things never change, huh Sam?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm trying to pass on the tradition to Morgan that my mother passed down to me." Sam said. "When they're being a nub on Halloween, egg them."

"At least it doesn't rhyme like most of my mom's sayings." I said.

"I'm kinda scared to see how Morgan's going to turn out when _she's_ seventeen." Gibby said.

"Me too, bro. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _ATTENTION ALL READERS! PLEASE READ THIS!_

_In the last chapter's author's notes, I said that this chapter would be the filler, then the chapter about Morgan, and then the wedding chapters. Well, since my filler episode didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, I skipped into two weeks and made the chapter about Morgan's First Halloween. This means that the next chapter is starting the wedding chapters! _

_But, I'm having a little bit of a hard time with this. This is because I have never been to a wedding nor have I written a wedding chapter before. So, this is what I'm asking of you, my wonderful readers! _

_I'm working on Sam's and Freddie's vows right now. I would love it if EVERYONE (whether you've ever reviewed before or not) could send me a review with ONE line for Sam' vows and ONE line for Freddie's vows. It can be anything; sweet, romantic, humorous, embarassing, naughty; anything! But I do NOT need an opening line. That is already taken care of. All I need is ONE line for both of them. That way, I can incorporate the best ones into the vows (: Sounds good?_

_Also, I would like for everyone to write ONE thing that they would like to see happen either during the wedding, the reception, or the honeymoon. This could be anything as well._

_I think this would be very fun and interesting for everyone. I'm REALLY trying my best to make these the best chapters because after the wedding is when the drama is REALLY going to hit._

_Oh, and I was the Devil for my first Halloween XD Just thought I'd let everyone know this lol._

**Geekquality-**_ Thank you (: Hahahaha, people can be so stupid sometimes XD Well, from the looks of it of iQ, I think they are. And OF COURSE they're going to act like nothing ever happened -_- Ugh. I KNEW that was going to happen! _

**Dalayna-** _Yes there will be (: _

**Zetay121-** _Thank you (: _

**Princess of the BookWorms-** _Thank you (: And yeah, I'm pretty excited for them, too. Even though it's my story lol _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _Right? Well, he probably doesn't watch it considering that was the show where he got wedgie-bounced XD Do you have psychic connections with my story or something? lmao XD _

**Untilthemoonrises-** _I haven't even looked at them lately. Are they bad? I heard they were kinda bad. And thank you (:_

**pbjforever-** _I always thought he was kinda weird. lol Thank you (: _

**ElenaIsabella-** _Thank you (:_

**Kpfan72491-** _Hahaha, I would totally do that if I wasn't so poor. Thank you (: _

**Alison-** _Awww, well thank you so much (: It really does warm my heart when people tell me how much they love my story and stuff. I put a lot of effort into it._

**toffie311-** _Thank you (: and no, it's not sad. I get like that a lot. lol I'll find myself watching wedding shows and during commercial, I'm like "Wait, why am I watching this?" lol_

**Immortalrunes-** _Thank you (: and sorry I haven't updated. I have school and stuff and this year is super busy because it's my Senior year. _

**Meeee doesnotfit22-** Well, I don't have any pets so, The Joke Is On You! :P Hahaha, I love that song. I dance like Spencer everytime I hear it lol. And, thank you (:

**PeacePinkSeddie-** _Hahaha, no they can't (: And same here! lol Even though it's my story XD _

**Shanny997-** _Aww, thank you (: _

**TheSeddieLover-** _Wow, that's a lot in a few hours lol XD Thank you, and I didn't expect to make him have a comeback, but yet, in almost all my stories, he does. I don't even like the kid lol_

**xRubyBlue-** _Thank you (: _

_Not sure if there is a new episode next week or not. From the looks of it, there isn't. But I don't know. I'll be perfectly okay if there isn't a new episode for the next few weeks.  
>This Saturday, I have my best friend's party to go to.<br>Next Saturday, I have Homecoming. And my mom is making me go since it's my first AND last Homecoming, ever. _

_Speaking of which, I asked this guy I like to Homecoming and he said yes :D _

_Oh, BTW, the things I that liked about iQ was when Sam pulled out that HUGE fork from the couch. I died from laughter because of the epicness of that fork! And when Spencer's safe opened up and there was a smaller safe in it. That was a total FML moment XD _

_Read and Review, pleeease (:_


	43. Sam's Bachelorette Party

**Chapter 42.**

**Bachelorette Party**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-Four Days Later: November 4, 2011-**

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Sam. I will _not_ have any male strippers at your bachelorette party and that's final!"

"Carly, you're so prude."

Carly's throwing me a bachelorette party at her apartment while Spencer throws Freddie a bachelor party at the Benson's while Marissa was working. But usually when Carly throws any sort of party, it's left PG-13.

"I may be prude, but I'm still not having male strippers here. Besides, Spencer would throw a fit if he knew what was going here while he was at Freddie's."

"Ugh, fine. So what are we supposed to do for a bachelorette party, anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never been married or been to a bachelorette party."

"True. What's a bachelorette party?" I asked.

"I guess it's supposed to celebrate the last night of being single before getting married."

"So, we're supposed to get into a lot of trouble?"

"No! No trouble."

"Carly, this isn't a birthday party for a twelve year old. We gotta have some real fun."

Carly put the punch bowl onto the counter next to the computer.

"Fine. But nothing that will get us arrested." Carly said.

"Ugh... fine. No prison." I said.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you supposed to do at a bachelorette party?" Wendy asked. Carly invited almost every girl in our grade to my bachelorette party.<p>

"I'm not sure." Carly said. "I've never had one or been to one."

"Neither have I."

"I suggest we-"

"No, Sam, we're not going to go rob a convenient store." Carly said.

"And you call this a party." I muttered as I walked over to the island to grab some pizza.

"How about we do some phone pranks?" Wendy's friend, Kayla, asked.

"Now that's something I'd like to do." I said with a mouth full of pizza.

"I don't know, guys." Carly said.

"Stop being such a party-pooper, Carly, and have some fun." I said. "Besides, we'll call on my phone and I'll block the number. They won't even know it's us."

"Alright."

"Woo! Someone grab a phone book." I ordered.

* * *

><p>"Hello, is this Mr. Orben?" I asked in a manly voice. Some of the girls behind me tried to contain themselves from giggling into the phone.<p>

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" The man asked in the other line.

"Yes, this is Mr. William Post and you just won the lottery!"

"Oh my goodness, did I really?"

"Yes!"

"Wait... I didn't enter any lottery."

"Uh, your friend entered you!"

"Well, okay! What's my prize?"

"One dollar!"

"One dollar! Wait... what?"

"Yes, you sir just won one dollar!"

"A dollar? _Really_?"

"Yes, sir."

"What can I get with a lousy dollar?"

"A candy bar."

"Who is this? Is this a prank?"

"No, sir. We're outside your house right now."

"Y-you're outside my house?"

"No. This is a prank call. Have a nice day, loser."

I hung up my phone and we all burst into laughter.

"Okay, that was so funny!" Wendy said, through her chuckles. "Let's do another one."

"Okay, let's call Emily and Thomas Bay." I said, trying to control my laughter. I dialed in the number into my phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" A woman voice came on the other line.

"Hi, is this Emily Bay?" I asked in a preppy school-girl voice.

"Um, yes. Who's calling?"

"Yes, this is Tiffanie. And your husband, Thomas, keeps stalking me. Can you please tell him to stop or I'm calling the police." I heard Carly muffle a laugh through her hand.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I _stutter_? Tell your husband to stop stalking me or I'm calling the police."

"My husband isn't stalking anyone."

"As far as you know."

"Seriously, don't call here again." She hung up the phone one.

"Oh no she did _not_!" I yelled. I pressed re-dial and called the Emily chick again.

"Hello?"

"Listen, skunkbag, I'm not taking this chiz anymore. Your husband keeps stalking my house, my work, and keeps calling me restricted. This is getting to be ridiculous. Ever since that one-night stand, your husband is like, obsessed with me. It's freaking me out."

"Listen you little floozy, my husband didn't sleep with you and he isn't stalking anyone."

"Yes he is. He's driving passed my house right now!"

"My husband is in the living room as we speak." I covered the receiver on my phone.

"Oh, chiz!" I whispered. The girls tried their best to stop their laughter. I let go of the receiver.

"I don't care. Tell him to stop stalking me." I said.

"He doesn't want you!"

"That's funny because that's what he said to me that night. Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant by him, too."

"Oh, really. Well, if you _really_ had a night with him, what does he look like?"

I looked over to Carly. She mouthed 'Make something up'.

"Uh, he has chocolate brown eyes that sparkle in the light. And... he has short brown hair that's as soft as cotton candy."

"That jerk!" I heard the phone slam onto something like a table and heard her yelling in the background. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

I quickly hung up the phone and we all let out our laughter we've been trying to hold in.

"It hurts, it hurts." Kayla muttered in her laughs. She held onto her side.

"Dude, she's such a moron!"

"Guys, do you just realize that we basically ruined a marriage?" Carly asked. We all stopped laughing, only to start laughing again thirty seconds later.

"We're so heartless." I laughed. "Okay, let's do something else. I'm running out of pranks."

"Like what?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm... Carly you still have that egging list from a few days ago?"

"Yes, why?"

* * *

><p>"We're bad people." Carly muttered. "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this."<p>

We just got done egging out last apartment door on the list.

"No, we're just having fun. Chilax, Carls. I guarantee the boys are having way more fun than we are." I said.

"Doubt it. They're probably watching all the Galaxy War movies that Freddie owns." Carly said.

"Oh yeah. It's the dorks we're talking about." I said. "But still. We're not going to get in trouble."

"There you are!" I heard a voice say from behind us. I actually feared it was a resident that we egged or the police. I didn't want to get arrested the night before my wedding. I turned around and was actually surprised by who I saw.

"Mom?" Yep, it was my mom.

"I know who I am."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Carly invited me over. Something about a party."

"You invited my mother?" I turned to Carly.

"Well, I figured she might know what to do at a bachelorette party but she never returned my calls, so I figured she wouldn't show up." Carly explained.

"Okay. Well, now what?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"We're baaad people." Carly muttered as we ran down the road and into an alley. My mom took us to her most recent ex-boyfriend's house to TP and egg it.<p>

"No, we're revengeful people." My mom said. I gave her a high five.

"True that." I said. "Man, I'm so glad Freddie chose to watch Morgan while I have my bachelorette party."

Carly shook her head. "That guy we TPed and egged is _so_ calling the cops on us."

"Oh, come on, Carly. At least we ran fast enough for him not to be able to catch us."

"Yeah, because you kicked him in the shin." Carly said.

"But still."

We caught our breath, walked to the groovy smoothie to get some smoothies, and walked back to Carly's apartment. Almost all of the girls had to go home. It was just Carly, my mom, Wendy, and I.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time." Wendy said as we entered the Shay's apartment.

"Totally. Much more fun than chucking golf balls at the soccer team." I said.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow." Wendy said as she left the apartment.

"'Kay. See ya, Wendy." I said. "Hey, thanks for coming mom." I said as I turned to my mom.

"No prob, kid. Anything to celebrate my daughter getting married."

"It's so weird." Carly said.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're getting married tomorrow. Did you ever think that you would be getting married at seventeen?"

"Of course not." I said. "I guess it is kinda weird."

"Well, I gotta get home, kids. I got a date waiting for me." My mom said.

"See ya, mom. And make sure you don't show up drunk."

"No promises." My mom closed the door behind her as she left.

"She's gonna show up drunk." I said to Carly.

"Hey, maybe she'll surprise you and not show up drunk."

"When has my mom ever surprised me in a positive way?" I asked.

"She allowed you and Freddie to get married." Carly said. "That surprised you."

"Touche."

"Just go upstairs, take a bath, and get some sleep. You can sleep in my bed tonight since you and Freddie can't sleep together."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's bad luck. Now upstairs! You have to wake up bright and early tomorrow."

"Ugh, alright. Call Freddie and have him drop off Morgan over here for the night while I take a bath."

"Will do. Night Puckett."

"Wow, it's the last night you can actually call me Puckett." I said.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Would you like for me to continue posting the date like I did for this chapter or just doing for the wedding chapters?_

_Oh, by the way, me and my best friends actually made a prank where we told the guy that he won a dollar from the lottery and my aunt did a prank where she got some guy's wife to believe he was cheating on her. We're horrible people, okay? lmao Okay, well I'm not. But I have bad influences. I'm the adult in the group lol For the record, I made up these names. I didn't use anyone that I know._

_I'm going to keep this Author's Note short since I had A LOT of reviews for the last chapter (:_

**xRubyBlue-** _Hahaha, yeah it might have been a little obvious but that's okay (: Well, I can't say there _won't_ be any fighting because of this 'drama issue'. But you can be guaranteed a happy ending (: And the "I hate you" part would be pretty good (: _

**SilverShadow26-** _No, it's not too cheesy. I like them. Thank you for these suggestions (:_

**Luv4AriG-** _Thank you for the suggestions for the vows and for the wedding (: They are very cute._

**Zetay121-**_ Thank you (: _

**SamanthaNicoleT-** _Right? I'm like "Uh, seriously Sam? You're gonna do that right infront of your exboyfriend who you're not even acknowledging the fact that you guys just broke up like a few days ago?" _

**Anonymous-** _You'll have to wait and see (: _

**Shanny997-** _My favorite holiday too (: Yeah, I like names that start with M. I wanna name one of my future daughters Mya, you know, after I name one Jennette, of course XD Yeah, the ending made me pretty chizzed off. _

**Zephyr Kay-** _Thank you (: And I know. That made me so mad, but I saw that happening. It was too obvious. And thank you for the suggestion (: _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _I want that fork! I agree about the main plot. I laughed so hard when T-Bo said that! :D Hahahaha, tricky Sam XD Yeah, people are just rotten. Hahaha, I can see Sam saying something like that! Thank you (: _

**Geekquality- **_Thank you (: I've never been to a wedding before. I was invited to my best friend's dad's wedding but my mom said I couldn't go ): I rode in a limo to my ex-best friend's birthday party. His mom spoils him and he hates it. Of course they weren't going to get their closure. It's iCarly. They're waiting to use that plot for another episode in the future -_- And thank you for the suggestion (: _

**Seddie4ever-** _Thank you (: I feel the same way about iQ. Cute vows (:_

**PeacePinkSeddie-** _Yay! Giant fork (: _

**TheUltimateBookworm-** _Thank you (: _

**Shadow-** _Hahaha, nah. I don't think I could do that. Though I CAN have a random Gibby moment in it (:_

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (: _

**xxAngelFromAbove94xx-** _Aww, Thank you (: _

**Soldout112-** _Hahaha, that'd be funny (: _

**Lisa- **_Cute vows (: _

**Untilthemoonrises-** Cute vows (:

**iCarlyizbest0001-** _Hahaha, the boobs XD_

**toffie311-** _Thank you (: And the vows are cute. Another marriage proposal? Hahaha, that would be pretty random. _

**Alison-** _Thank you (: and congradulations on the lead role! _

**decipher-** _I believe the same thing. Seddie will prevail!_

**decipher-** _Hahaha I love Sam's vows (: And I never seen what he looks like but I'll look him up and see what you mean. lol_

**Marie93-** _WOW, that's a lot! :O Very cute though. I definitely want to use some of this. _

**arreyellewebb-** _OMG that's perfect XD Definitely using that! If it's okay with you._

**ICarlyFics101-** _Thank you (: _

**doesnotfit22-** _Hahaha, funny (: I don't think I can have Melanie burst into flames. XD _

**Luvable101-** _I shall! :D_

**eclare1fan-** _Thank you (: And are you a mind reader? One of those ideas are actually the main plot of a future chapter. The other idea ends in the opposite way that you say. Which one turns out which way? That's for me to know and for you to find out :D_

**Tiva. Ncis. Luv-** _Thank you (:_

**Elle-** _Thank you (: and Yay, rhymes! Hahaha. Cute suggestions!_

_I read ALL the suggestions for the vows and for the wedding! Definitely proud of you guys for the amazing ideas (: _

_I guess there isn't another new iCarly, even though the promo a few weeks ago said they're gonna have new ones every week. Stupid false advertisement._

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	44. Freddie's Bachelor Party

**Chapter 43.**

**Freddie's Bachelor Party**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**-During Sam's Bachelorette Party-**

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Spencer. We are _not_ getting a stripper."

Spencer and I were fighting about what we should do for my bachelor party, which he's throwing for me while Sam has her bachelorette party and while my mom was at work.

"Fine. So what are we going to do?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing. I need to get working on my vows."

"You haven't worked on your vows yet?" Spencer asked.

"I've been working on it for a long time but I can't seem to find the perfect thing to say to her. You know how unpredictable Sam can be. She might end up hating it and leaving me at the alter." I said, scribbling something out on my notepad.

"Come on, Freddo. You need to have some fun tonight. This is your last night before you get married. And then your life is ruined!"

"My life is going to be just fine, Spencer."

"Why do you think that_ I_ never got married?"

"Because... I don't know! Now, shush! I need to work on this."

Spencer snatched the notepad out of my hand and threw it across my room.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked.

"You're going to have some fun, and that's final!" Spencer demanded.

"Fine, whatever. We'll have _three_ hours of fun and then party's over."

"Yaaaaay!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over, Gibby." I said.<p>

Spencer invited Gibby over, since he doesn't know any other friends that I have.

"No problem. So what do we do at a bachelor party?" Gibby asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even want one." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to work on my vows and I have to take care of Morgan."

"You have Morgan tonight?"

"Well, I told Sam I was too afraid that she would get arrested tonight, so I offered to watch Morgan until Carly calls and says it's okay to bring her over. She's staying with Sam tonight." I explained.

"Oh. So, now what?"

"How about we watch some movies, since Freddie wants to keep this PG-13." Spencer said.

"Oh! I got the new Galaxy Wars movie the other day. We can watch that." I suggested.

"Sure, let's watch that."

* * *

><p>Half way through the movie, Spencer fell asleep and started snoring.<p>

"Spencer. Spencer, wake up." I said, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?" Spencer asked sleepily.

"Wake up. It's getting to the best part." I said.

"Okay. I can't do this." Spencer said. He got up, walked over to my TV, and turned it off.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I'm not going to let you waste away your last night of being single by watching Galaxy Wars." Spencer said. "We're going to get out and have some fun."

"Spencer, I told you I didn't want a party."

"I don't care. Get your jackets and get Morgan ready. We're leaving."

"Where to?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, I can't bring Morgan to a club." I said as he dragged Gibby and I into the club.<p>

"Relax, it's a club for people under twenty-one." Spencer said. "She's young enough."

"Spencer, this is no place for a baby!"

But it was too late. He already had us inside the club. I remembered this place. My first and _only_ date with Melanie; stupidly thinking it was Sam.

"Wait a minute, aren't you older than twenty-one?" Gibby asked Spencer.

"Uh... look! A duck!"

He pointed to opposite direction, causing Gibby and I to turn away. When we turned back around, Spencer was gone. Of course.

"So, now what?" Gibby asked. "He was our ride."

"Eh, he probably went to get some punch. He wouldn't leave us stranded here." I said. "But we _do_ need to get out of here. Morgan can't be in here. She's just a baby."

"I'm surprised they didn't say anything about her being here." Gibby said.

"I know." I handed Morgan over to Gibby. "Hold her for a sec. I need to tie my shoe."

I bent down to tie my shoe. As I did, I saw two pairs of heels right in front of me. I looked up to see someone familiar and someone that I didn't know.

"Uh, hi." I said as I stood up. "Valerie?"

"Hey, Freddie." She said with a smile.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I normally come here on Fridays, ever since I graduated. How are you doing?" Valerie asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"So why are you here?"

"Oh, Carly's brother dragged Gibby and I here." I said.

"Why?"

"Well... it's sort of my bachelor party."

"Bachelor party? As in... you're getting married?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, actually."

"But... you're only like... seventeen. Why would you be getting married so young? And to _who_?"

"Sam."

"Sam, as in, Sam _Puckett_?"

"Yep. Well, Sam _Benson_ after tomorrow."

"Why would you and Sam be getting married?" Valerie asked.

"Don't you people watch iCarly?" I asked, annoyed.

"Not ever since we broke up."

"Sam and I had a baby together."

"A _baby_?"

"Yeah, a girl. Her name is Morgan." I walked over to Gibby and grabbed her out of his arms. "This is her."

"She's so cute. She looks so much like you." Valeria said.

"Thanks. In a way, I think she looks more like Sam. She's six and a half months old."

"Well, we should go." Valerie said. "If you and Sam ever get divorced, just call me."

She winked at me, and her and her friend walked away.

"Wow, what a skunkbag." Gibby said.

"Tell me about it." I said. "Come on. Let's go find Spencer and leave. I need to get Morgan home and I need to get working on my vows."

* * *

><p>When we finally found Spencer, he was hitting on a girl in my science girl. Once I told him that she was only seventeen, he turned around and ran out of the club.<p>

"I can't believe you dragged me to that club." I said as we walked into my apartment.

"I thought you needed some fun. I didn't know you would run into your skunk-sack of an ex-girlfriend." Spencer said.

"It doesn't matter." I said. I handed Morgan over to Gibby. "Gibby, go put Morgan to bed. I need to get working on my vows."

"Sure thing, bro." Gibby walked out of the living room and into the nursery to go put Morgan to sleep.

I plopped down on the couch, grabbed my notepad from the coffee table, and started going through my ideas again.

"Hey, Freddo. I'm sorry about tonight." Spencer said.

"Nah, it's all cool." I said, not looking up from my notepad.

"It seemed like a waste of time."

"Well, yeah. But it's all good."

"You nervous?" Spencer asked.

"About being married? Sam and I always act like an old married couple. We might as well play the part accurately." I said.

"So, you're not nervous about tomorrow?"

"Nope. I love Sam to pieces and want nothing more to marry her." I said. "I mean, we skipped the 'marriage' part in our lives and went straight to 'a baby in the baby carriage'. We're not the most _normal_ couple but that's just us."

Just then, my phone started to go off. It was a text from Carly.

_Hey, Sam's taking a bath. She wants you to bring Morgan over now. ~Carly_

* * *

><p>"How was the party?" I asked as I handed a very sleepy Morgan over to Carly.<p>

"Don't wanna talk about it." Carly said, craddling Morgan in her arms. "Your's?"

"Don't wanna talk about it, either." I said.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Carly asked.

"Yep, just gotta finish my vows." I said.

"You didn't finish them yet?"

"Why, did Sam finish her's already?"

"Yeah, she finished her's yesterday." I said. "You should really get working on it."

"Yeah, I should. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said. "Night, Carly."

"Good night almost-married Freddie Benson." Carly joked.

I rolled my eyes, gave her a smirk, and walked out of her apartment. Just before I opened my apartment door, it was all starting to hit me.

I'm getting married.

I'm getting married _tomorrow_.

"_Holy chiz on a chizzle_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _You guys didn't think that I forget about Freddie's Bachelor Party, did you? (; _

_THANK YOU to **S. Benson** for being my 500th review :D Half way to 1,000 reviews! Wow! I love you guys! :D_

_And sorry I haven't written in a while. I might be started some college classes online soon so I've been busy and will probably continue in being busy._

_Homecoming was boring. I kind of regret going. -_- Then again, I was forced to go by my mother, so... not my choice. _

_Next Chapter: The Morning of the Wedding! :D Conflicts in the next chapter? Shoosh yeah! But don't worry. _

**Princess of the Bookworms-** _Me too! :D_

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _YAY! I feel special! :D I wish I was invited too! Yeah, the little girl will be there (: _

**Kaitley-** _Yes, I remember you! Welcome back :D lol Thank you (: And I think you gotta wait until they're not home or asleep XD Aww, I'm sorry you had to drive for so long! _

**your name-** _Thank you (: and I know, right?_

**xRubyBlue-** _Thank you (: And yes, the next chapter starts the wedding! _

**Geekquality-** _Thank you (: Yep, just got the next two chapters and then the new plot of the story kicks off. _

**PeacePinkSeddie-** _Thank you (: I think it said "We're kicking off the new season of iCarly by airing a new episode every week." Plus, iQ was aired in October. And yes, I loved it :D_

**Zephyr Kay-** _Thank you (: _

**Alison-** _Thank you (: and so do I! Hahaha, and you're welcome (:_

**SamanthaNicoleT-** _Thank you (: I guarentee that if I ever get married, my mom and aunt would throw me a bachelorette party probably exactly like this XD Even the egging/TPing _

**MishG123-** _Thank you (: and That's awesome lol _

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (: _

**S. Benson-** _Of course I had to put his party :D lol _

**xLil' Suga Babyx-** _Thank you (:_

**Luvable101-**_ Thank you (: _

**SeddieLuv4ever-** _Hahaha, actually the beginning of the wedding starts the NEXT chapter, but it does start soon :D Thank you (: _

**seddieswagg-** _Thank you (:_

**Toadetterocks15-**_ Thank you (: _

**xScreamingxAngelx-** _Thank you (: I have a video where my best friend did it to some guy. The guy she pranked hung up on her lol_

**Laurlie-** _I was just watching it after school today :D lol_

**doesnotfit22-** _Haha, I can't. I actually kinda like Melanie. Kinda. _

**toffie311-** _Thank you (: And I didn't think they were suckish. I really did think they were cute (: _

**decipher-** _Thank you (: And I'm excited to be writing the wedding chapters!_

_When's the next iCarly? :O_

_Read and Review, pleeease (:_


	45. Cold Feet

**Chapter 44.**

**Cold Feet**

**(Sam's POV)**

**-The Next Day-**

Today is the big day. No, not the day I get off parole. That's the fourth biggest day of my life. Today is the day that Freddie and I get married, and I can't help but feel extremely nervous about everything.

Incase you're wondering what the other two biggest days of my life are; one was when I gave birth to Morgan and the other one will be when I graduate from high school.

"Good morning, Sam!" Carly greeted as she walked into the bedroom. She let me have her bed tonight so I could have a good night of sleep for my wedding day.

"Ughhh, go away!" I groaned.

"Come on, Sam! Today's the day!" Carly picked up one of the pillows off her bed and hit me with it.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." I said. I slowly lifted my head and looked over at Morgan's playpen at the end of Carly's bed. "Where's Morgan?"

"She's downstairs with Melanie. She's feeding her right now and getting her ready."

"Good. Wait, Melanie's here?"

"Yeah, she got here about two hours ago."

"Okay. Have you heard from my mom yet?" I asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry about it right now. This day is going to be awesome. I already have your breakfast made downstairs. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice."

"Aww, Carls. You're the best!" I practically ran out of the room for my breakfast.

* * *

><p>After scarfing down my breakfast, Marissa made her way into the apartment.<p>

"Hey, Marissa." I greeted.

"Nuh-uh. After today, it's _mom._" She said with a smile.

"Hey, Marissa." I repeated. She rolled her eyes.

"Is little Morgan ready?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, my sister's upstairs with her right now." I said.

"Oh, good."

"How's Freddie?" I asked. It's lame; I haven't seen him almost twenty-four hours and I miss him already.

"He's doing good. He had a good night of sleep and now he's getting ready for the wedding."

"That's good. Well, I think we should get going to the church." Carly suggested.

I know what you're thinking; Sam Puckett getting married at a _church_? Hey, it was the only thing Marissa offered to pay for.

"Good idea. The wedding starts in a few hours and there's so much to do. We need to get Sam all dolled up for the wedding." Marissa said.

"Yeah... I don't think so. But we _definitely_ need to get to the church." I said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now we just gotta curl some more of your hair." Carly said, plugging in the curling iron.<p>

"Carly, my hair is _naturally_ curly."

"Yeah, but some of it is loose or straight. I have to fix it." Carly said. "Marissa, go get Sam's dress. We have to get her in it and then get her hair and make-up finished."

"Okay." Marissa said and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go check and see how the decorations are in the reception area." Melanie said. She picked up Morgan from the playpen and walked out of the room, leaving Carly and I alone.

"So..." I said, trying to start a conversation. Carly took a piece of my hair and put it into the curling iron, twisting it up to the top of my head.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Carly said.

"Yeah, me neither. It's so crazy." I said. "Then again, my life has always been crazy."

"But your life is going to be so much better, now. Trust me." Carly said.

"You think so?"

"Totally. Freddie is perfect for you and you guys are going to be so happy together."

"And... what if we're not?"

"You're going to be. You guys have been living together for almost year, so it's not like you guys don't know what it's like to be with each other everyday."

"Yeah, but it caused us to get into more arguments than ever."

"Sam, don't worry about it. You guys are going to be fine!"

Just then, Marissa walked into the room with my wedding dress and Carly's dress.

"Oh, good. The dresses are here. Thanks Mrs. Benson." Carly said.

"No problem. Now, I'm going to use the restroom and get into my dress." Marissa said.

"Okay." Carly said. Marissa walked out of the room.

"Okay, how about you put on the dress and then I'll finish your hair and make-up." Carly said.

I stared at my light pink dress, hanging on the hook on the wall. It was insanely beautiful. But for some reason, I couldn't manage to get up and put on my dress.

"Come on, Sam. Get off your butt so I can help you into your dress." Carly said.

"Carly, I can't put on that dress." I said.

"Why, is there something wrong with it?"

"No..."

"Then what? Does it not fit anymore?"

"No... it fits."

"Is it the right dress?"

"There's nothing wrong with the dress, Carly."

"Then, why can't you put it on."

"I can't do this, Carls." I said. "I can't marry Freddie."

* * *

><p><strong>(Freddie's POV)<strong>

"Today's the big day, kiddo." Spencer said as he was putting on his tie.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Need some marriage advice?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Well, to be honest, I got nothing. I've never been married, nor have I been able to hold a stable relationship."

"That's true." I said. "Spencer, I don't think I can do this."

"Do what? Hold a stable relationship? Because we all know your guys' relationship isn't stable." Spencer joked.

"No, I'm not talking about that." I said.

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think I can go through with this. I don't think I can marry Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked.

"I can't marry Freddie." I said.

"B-but why not?"

"This is just moving too fast. I'm only seventeen!"

"You had a baby with him while still in high school, Sam. How slow do you think this relationship needs to go?" Carly asked.

Just then, Marissa walked in.

"Hey, I'm back from the bathroom." Marissa said as she entered the room. She was wearing a strapless brown dress that went a little below her knees. "Why isn't Sam in her dress yet?"

"She refuses to get in it." Carly said.

"Why?"

"I'm not doing this." I said. "I'm not getting married."

"What?" Marissa yelled. "You _are_ getting married! You're marrying my son!"

"Okay, Mrs. Benson..." Carly said. "Let's just calm down and talk some sense into Sam, okay?"

"There's nothing you can say that can make me change my mind." I said. "This wedding is off."

* * *

><p><strong>(Freddie POV's)<strong>

"What?" Spencer asked. "What do you mean you can't marry Sam?"

"This is crazy, Spencer! We're only seventeen! What seventeen year old gets married?"

"What seventeen year old has a baby?" Spencer asked.

"We're not getting married because of Morgan."

"Then why did you want to marry her?"

"Because I love her and want to be with her forever." I said.

"Then that should be reason enough to go through with this." Spencer said. "Unless you don't love her anymore."

"I do love her. I'm always going to love her, no matter what."

"Is this because of the vows thing from last night?" Spencer asked. "Did you not finish them or something?"

"Spencer, this has nothing to do with that. I already finished them." I said. "I just can't do this to Sam. I can't stand out there and watch as we rush into something neither one of us are prepared for and ruin our lives at such a young age."

"You should have said that the night you conceived Morgan."

* * *

><p><strong>(Carly's POV)<strong>

"Sam, you're just having cold feet." I said.

"Cold feet?" Sam asked in confusion. "My feet are warm."

"What? No, cold feet is what some people get before they get married. They feel that they can't go through with it. But in reality, they're just nervous."

"Carly, this has nothing to do with me being... nervous."

"You _are_ nervous. I can tell by your hesistation to that response." I said. "Sam, everything is going to be okay between you and Freddie. You guys have been through so much together and if I didn't feel like you guys could get through this, I wouldn't be pushing you right now to get over yourself."

"We're not ready to get married, Carly. Someone needs to be the voice of reason and I would have expected it to be you. But I guess I have to take your role now."

"I _am _being the voice of reason, Sam!"

"Girls, we don't have much time left before the ceremony. Carly, can you knock some sense into her so we can get the wedding going?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"I'm trying!" I said.

"Guys, just forget it." Sam said. "I just can't do this. I can't marry-"

Just then, someone was knocking on the door.

"Carly! We need some help over here!" It was Spencer, shouting through the door.

"So do I!" I shouted back. I turned to Mrs. Benson. "I'm gonna go talk to Spencer and see what he can do."

"I said to knock some sense into her, not dumb her down!" I heard Mrs. Benson shout before I walked out of the room and closing the door behind me.

"What's the problem?" I asked Spencer.

"Freddie. He's having cold feet."

"Him too?"

"What, Sam's having cold feet as well?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. And nothing I can say will get her to go through with this."

"Same here with Freddie." Spencer said. "So, what? Do we just have them cancel the wedding?"

"No, they're just being paranoid like they always are." I said.

"Want me to talk to Sam?"

"No, I don't think that's going to help." I said. "I think they need to talk to each other."

"But they can't see each other or else it's bad luck."

"We'll find a way." I said. "Just go get Freddie. I'm going to try to get Sam into her wedding dress."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

"I can't believe you forced me into this dress." I said as I looked at myself in the full length mirror.

The dress still looked as amazing on me as it did when I first tried it on. It even fit a little better, too.

"Just look at yourself, Sam. I think you look absolutely gorgeous." Marissa said.

"I totally agree." Carly said.

"Look, I know what you guys are trying to do. You guys are trying to get me to change my mind but it's not going to work. Has anyone told Freddie that I canceled the wedding?" I asked.

"Nope. Actually, move over here." Carly said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to stare at a blank wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just relax." Carly said. "Okay, Spencer! We're ready!"

"Spencer?" I asked. I tried turning my head to look at the door, but Carly turned my head back.

"No peaking. You have to stare at this wall the entire time or else it's bad luck." Carly said.

"What?"

Just then, I heard the door open.

"Make sure he's facing the door." Carly said.

"I'm facing the door, Carly." I heard someone say with annoyance. Wait, is that Freddie? They're making me tell him directly that the wedding is canceled? I'm going to kill them!

"What is he doing here?" I whispered to Carly.

"Just hold on, Sam." Carly said.

She stepped away and a few seconds later, I felt someone's back against mine. Freddie's back.

"Now, hold hands." Carly demanded.

"What?" Freddie and I asked simeltaneously.

"Hold hands! Now!"

"Fine, bossy." I said. I reached back a little and felt Freddie's hands on mine.

"Now, both of you guys are having cold feet over this whole wedding. And it's perfectly normal. But the both of you need to figure out what it is that you guys want to do." Carly said. "We're all going to leave so you guys can talk privately. And no peaking at each other! It's bad luck."

Everyone started to walk out of the room and I heard the door close. Now I'm completely alone with Freddie. This situation couldn't get anymore awkward than it already was.

"You're having cold feet, too?" Freddie finally asked.

"I guess so." I responded quietly.

"So what are we supposed to do about this?"

"I don't know." I said. "I mean, maybe this is a sign that we're not ready to get married."

"Maybe."

"And after all we've been through together, don't you think that we deserve a break from being adults?" I asked.

"Sam, we've been adults since the moment Morgan was born. And we're never going to get a break from being adults. We're parents to that little girl and we have to be adults if we're going to be able to survive parenthood together."

"So... getting married isn't going to change anything else, either?" I asked.

"No... I don't believe so." Freddie said quietly, almost as a whisper.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Sam, I love you with all of my heart and I want nothing more than to marry you."

"And I'm not going to ruin your life?" I asked.

"Ruin _my_ life? I was worried about ruining _your_ life!"

"You could never ruin my life, Freddie. You might make it more complicated, but you never ruined my life."

"Diddo."

"So... are we going to go through with this?" I asked.

"As long as you want to go through with this."

"But is this what you want, Freddie?"

"Yes, I really want to marry you, Sam."

"And I want to marry you, too."

"Then how about we just get over this cold feet thing and get married. Deal?" Freddie asked.

"I would love that."

Freddie lifted my right hand backwards and I felt him kiss it.

"Are you guys getting married or what?" I heard Carly shout from behind the door. "It's getting harder to hear you guys!"

"Oh, Carly." Freddie muttered.

"Yes! We're getting married!" I shouted back.

I heard the door swung open and heard people running towards us.

"Yes!" Carly squealed as I felt her arm around my neck. "Okay, Spencer, you take Freddie and finish getting ready. I'm going to finish Sam's hair and make-up and then it's time for the wedding!"

"Will do." Spencer said. Freddie let go of my hand and I heard them walk out of the room, closing the door behind them. I turned around and faced a very smiley Carly.

"What?" I asked.

"You love Freddie." Carly mocked.

"You love Gibby." I mocked back.

"I do _not_!"

"I know, I was just teasing." I said. "Now, come on! We have a wedding to get ready for!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Cold feet, over. Let the wedding begin! :D_

_Mrs. Benson's dress for the wedding is on my profile, for those who want to see it._

**seddieswagg-** _Thank you (: and Yes there will be. It'll also be Sam's 18th birthday, too, since she was born on Sam's birthday. _

**LyshaLuvsSeddie-** _Thank you (: And I always hated her. Hahaha. I think you did say something like that before lol XD_

**iCarlyizbest0001-** _Thank you (: And yes, I did plan to have them both have cold feet lol You read my mind XD _

**xScreamingxAngelx-** _Thank you (: Hahaha, I think it's expected of Freddie to not do something exciting for his bachelor party. lol_

**Zetay121-** _Thank you (: _

**Kpfan72491-** _Thank you (: _

**HugsandBugsSmileyface-** _I updated this today, especially for you (: I was originally going to update tomorrow but I didn't want you to miss out on this chapter. Sorry that the actual wedding chapter isn't done and up, though. ): But you can read it when you get back. Good luck in Boot Camp! _

**xRubyBlue-** _Thank you (: _

**PeacePinkSeddie-** _Yay wedding! :D And that's okay! lol _

**Kaitley-** _Or the girls can run pretty fast to an elevator XD lol Thank you (: _

**elleae17-** _The wedding is next :D Please, don't die! _

**Alison-** _Yay Wedding! :D_

**countessplaten-** _Thank you (: _

**ElenaIsabella-** _Thank you (: And yes, I love Freddie-Morgan moments. _

**S. Benson-** _Yes, you were (: lol _

**decipher-** _Oh, Freddie. lol I'm really curious into why she was going out of a suitcase, too. I really am hoping some Seddie-Related episodes are coming out soon! I'm STILL heartbroken over the break up! D: _

**Zephyr Kay-** _lol Right? I would rather be at Sam's party XD Thank you (: _

**doesnotfit22-** _I never said she was nice, I said I kinda like her lol I love Sam and she's completely evil (: _

**toffie311-** _Thank you (: _

**Untilthemoonrises-** _Thank you so much (: _

**Geekquality-** _Thank you (: And so would I lol _

**BiggestSeddieFanEver-** _Aww, thank you so much (: _

_Still don't know when the next new iCarly is, so we'll have to wait before I can make anymore countdowns ): _

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	46. I Hear Wedding Bells!

**Chapter 45.**

**I Hear Wedding Bells!**

**(Carly's POV)**

"You ready, Sam?" I asked her as I put her veil in her extremely curly hair. Okay, I went a little overboard on the curling-iron.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said as she stared at herself in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Sam, you look so gorgeous." I said.

She turned and smiled at me and I pulled her into a tight hug. I couldn't help myself but to start crying.

"No, don't you do this to me." Sam said as she pulled away. "Don't you cry, Carls."

"I'm sorry." I said, rubbing my nose. "It's just... you're my best friend in the entire world and I just can't believe you're getting married."

"I know, it's all so crazy but it's happening."

"I'm so proud of you and Freddie." I said. Mrs. Benson and Melanie walked into the room.

"Are you ready, Sam?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sam said.

"Okay, I'll take Morgan and go check with Gibby and see how many of the guests are here. Mrs. Benson, you take Sam and get ready to walk down the aisle soon." I said. I picked up Morgan from her playpen.

"Will do." Mrs. Benson said.

"Melanie, go see if the guys are ready and get them down to the alter." I said.

"Sure thing." Melanie said.

"Oh and Carly, Morgan's dress is in her diaper bag." Sam said. "Dress her and change her diaper before the wedding starts."

"'Kay."

* * *

><p>"How many guests are here?" I asked Gibby. He was outside of the church, checking people in who were coming for the wedding. He looked through his list on his clipboard.<p>

"Most of the guests checked in." Gibby said. "Even Freddie's nerdy Model Train Club buddies came."

"How about Sam's mom?" I asked.

"She hasn't checked in, yet."

"Oh, man! Sam's going to be so chizzed off if she doesn't show up."

"Don't worry. It's still pretty early." Gibby said.

"Okay, just let me know if she shows up. I'm going to get Morgan ready for the wedding." I said. "Oh, and if Mrs. Puckett looks like a bucket of chiz, tell her I have back-up clothes for her."

"Will do, Carly."

"And as soon as all the guests check in, you need to get by the alter and get ready for the wedding. You have to walk Melanie down the aisle."

"'Kay."

* * *

><p>After I got Morgan dressed into her little dress, which I must say was incredibly adorable, I headed down to the hallway by the door that leads into the alter, where the wedding was getting ready to begin.<p>

"Here's the baby." I said, handing Morgan over to Mrs. Benson.

"Oh, this dress is so cute. Where'd you get it?" Mrs. Benson asked Sam.

"At a store. Now go in there so we can start this wedding!" Sam ordered.

"Okay!" Mrs. Benson said, rushing into the alter, closing the giant door behind her.

"Ready, Sam _Puckett_?" I teased.

"Watch it, Shay. It's soon going to be Sam _Benson_." I laughed at her.

"Okay, let's start this wedding." Just as I said that, the normal wedding music started to play.

"Okay, Melanie and Gibby go first, then Spencer and I, and then you. Are you sure you don't want Spencer to give you away?" I asked Sam.

"Now, it's totally cool. I want to walk down the aisle by myself." Sam said.

"That's sounds like a normal Puckett." I joked.

Just then, Spencer and Gibby ran over to us.

"Sorry, we're late." Spencer said, running out of breath. "We had to-"

"Don't care!" I said hastily. "Gibby, you and Melanie go down the aisle, now!"

I swung open the two large doors and Gibby and Melanie walked slowly down the aisle.

"They make a cute couple." Sam said.

"She's your twin sister." I said. "She looks just like you."

"Oh, yeah. Nevermind." Sam said, her face turning pale. I chuckled.

"Okay, now once Spencer and I go down the aisle, they're going to play that special music just for the brides. That's when you go-"

"I know what to do, Carls. We've all been to the wedding rehearsal. Now, go." Sam ordered.

I wrapped my arm around Spencer's arm and started walking down the aisle. Now I see why Sam was so nervous. All of your closest friends and relatives watching you as you walk down the aisle. Luckily, it's not me who was getting married. Maybe I'll get married in Vegas, instead.

**(Sam's POV)**

Carly and Spencer finally made it to the front of the alter and that music that goes 'Here Comes the Bride', or whatever, started to play.

I made my first step down the aisle as everyone rose from their seats. Wow, this is a weird feeling.

My family on the left, Freddie's family on the right. It was probably best to keep them apart. Halfway down the aisle, I realized my mom was in the front of the left side. And she actually looked half-way decent. What might shock you even more was that she was actually holding Morgan. That made me feel a little better. A little.

I looked to my right as I was walking down the aisle and saw some of the old skunkbags from Freddie's family reunion. But the only difference from when I first met them is that they are actually smiling and look somewhat nice.

I looked to the front and saw Carly and Melanie with the flowergirl, Freddie's little cousin Angie, on the step below theirs. She looked so sweet and innocent. Poor kid was a Benson. Then again, so is Morgan. I wonder if she'll turn out anything like them. Wait, I'm getting off topic!

I finally made it to the front and faced Freddie. He grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes.

'You look so beautiful.' Freddie mouthed. I smiled at him and the minister began to speak. Everyone in the room, except for us up front, sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of family and friends, to join together Fredward Benson and Samantha Pucket, in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, since the first man and first woman walked on the Earth."

I'm not gonna lie, I felt like I was going to fall asleep. There's something about formal gatherings that make we want to sleep. Especially long speeches during these formal gatherings. Oh wait, I think I missed something that he said.

"...But reverently and soberly. Into this estate, these two persons present will become joined as one. If any of you can show just cause as to why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold their peace."

I gave everyone that scowling look that read 'If you speak now, I'll kill you.' The crowd stayed silent and the wedding went on.

"This is where Fredward and Samantha will give their own vows. Fredward, you may begin."

Freddie smiled at me and I could tell by his eyes that he was completely nervous.

"I honestly don't know how we got here today. I mean, when we first met, you constantly tormented me. You had a hidden goal to make my life miserable. But now, I love you with all of my heart and being. And even though you still bug me sometimes, I'm glad it's you who is bugging me because I wouldn't want it any other way.

"It's so weird; we always bickered and called each other names but somewhere along the line, it grew into true love. Is that normal? I don't think it is, but then again, _we're_ not normal. You have to ability to drive me completely insane, whether you're offending me or kissing me. You just do it.

"And we've been through so much together in the past few years. You were my first enemy, my first hate, my first kiss, and my first true love. Only us two could make a complete one-eighty like that and it would actually make sense.

"Sam, there's no substitute that will ever be more compatible for me than you. We have our differences, but that's okay. I love our differences because that's us. That's what makes us stronger as a couple. It even makes us stronger as parents.

"You're so beautiful and every morning I wake up, I wonder to myself 'How on Earth did I get such a beautiful, sexy, out-of-control woman like you?'. Your eyes are the first eyes I see every morning and they're the last eyes I want to see before I leave this Earth. Oh, and I must add, your boobs look great in that dress; just saying."

I felt a blush creep up on my checks. I heard a few people chuckle.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm always going to be here for you and I'm always going to take care of you. You're the one for me, Sam. Even if you are a blonde-headed demon, sometimes. I would promise you forever, but there's no need to promise something you already know. So, ending these vows, I must add one more thing. It consists of three words and has eight letters; I love you."

"Okay, Samantha. You may now give your vows." The minister said.

I took a deep breath and hid all of my nervous feelings behind a big, cheesy smile. This wasn't like me to act like this, but I guess this is what getting married does to you. Right?

"Freddie, I'm not going to get too nubby with you, even on our wedding day. That's your department. But you know I love you. I'm here, right?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked at me. I knew he wanted to say something but he just let me continue.

"I remember when we first got stuck together by Carly because of the webshow. You were such a nub. And now that you've grown up, I can see that you'll forever be a nub. But I guess that's okay because I'm glad that I'm going to be your wife.

"You were my first kiss, my first time having sex, and I had my first child with you. So it only makes sense for you to be my first husband, right? I mean, even though you were such a dork, and still are, you own my heart now and forever. But let's face it, you're freakin' sexy. Oh, and I'm always right and Freddie is always wrong, just thought I'd point that out.

"Okay, so here comes the sappy stuff. You're one of the only three people who see past all my antics and the way I act, and can see a better person inside me. You think I'm beautiful on the inside and out, and not many people can see it like your eyes can. When I'm with you, everything makes sense in my life.

"Having a baby at the age of seventeen was definitely not on my to-do list, I must say. And getting married before high school even ended sounds even crazier than it actually is. You and Morgan helped me grow up, a lot. And you two made me into the person that I want be, instead of being the person that I was. I love you two so much.

"If there were one thing in this world that I never knew I needed, it was you. So, to end this on a normal note; Love, honor, and obey mama."

"Now Fredward, grab Samantha's hands and repeat after me." The minister said.

Freddie smiled at me and lightly grabbed my hands. His eyes never left mine.

"I, Fredward Benson,"

"I, Fredward Benson," Freddie repeated.

"Take you, Samantha Puckett,"

"Take you, Samantha Puckett,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." Freddie squeezed my hands a little as he said this, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

It's sad that I'm becoming one of those saps who want to cry at these kind of ceremonies. Like Freddie's mom, who's making a bigger scene than I thought she would.

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"Now Samantha-" The minister started.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything he said to me but back to him. Just get on to the kiss." I ordered. I heard Carly chuckle a little.

"Alright, then. I now announce you both husband and wife-"

"No!" Carly shouted. Freddie and I turned to her with questioning looks. "Use the line I told you to use."

The minister sighed. "I now announce you both _nerd_ and _demon_. Fredward, you may kiss your bride."

Before I lean into the kiss, Freddie grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the most passionate and loving kiss we have ever shared. And to think, a year ago from this day, I found out that I was pregnant. And now, a year later, we're officially married.

Yeah, it's more crazier than you think.

* * *

><p>"The wedding was beautiful." Carly said, pulling me into a hug. "I can't believe you two are married now."<p>

"Yeah, me neither." I said.

"I'm so happy for you two. Really, I am." Melanie said. "And mom came, too."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I saw her in the audience. Is she sober, at least?"

"Well... she was when she got here." Melanie said with a chuckle. "But then the reception started, and I doubt she hasn't had a drink yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. But at least she had the decency to show up. And in a dress, too."

"You have to give her snaps for at least trying." Carly said.

"I know."

"Hey, there's my new daughter!" I heard Marissa yell from behind me. I turned around and before I could comprehend anything, she pulled me into an extremely tight hug. Tighter than Carly's hug, which I'm pretty shocked.

"Hey, Marissa." I mumbled. Marissa let go and smiled at me.

"I'm so happy for you and my little Fredward." Marissa said. "You two make such a lovely family with Morgan."

"Yeah, where's Morgan?" I asked.

"Oh, Freddie has her." Carly said.

"I thought my mom had her at the wedding." I said. "I saw her holding her."

"She probably handed her off to Freddie so she could get her drink on." Carly said. "Let's go find Freddie."

"I saw him standing over by the cake with Spencer and Gibby." Melanie said. We all walked over to the cake, where Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie holding Morgan, were at. Freddie saw me and smiled instantly.

"Hello, my gorgeous _wife._" Freddie said. I leaned over and gave him a big kiss. I took Morgan from his arms. She seemed very happy. "Let's go make our reception speech."

"Okay." I said. We walked over to the microphone, where one of Freddie's little nerd friend from the A/V club was standing. He was the one who had the camara and recorded the whole wedding for iCarly.

"Ladies and gentlemen... listen up!" Freddie said into the microphone. The room got quiet almost instantly and everyone was staring at us.

"Hey, everyone. I just want to thank each and every one of you for showing up to our wedding. It really means a lot." Freddie said. "And thank you to those who have been really supportive for Sam and I during our rough times. We wouldn't be where we're at today if it wasn't for our closest friends and family, so thank you."

Everyone in the room cheered and applaud.

"Hey, let's see if Morgan has anything to say for the crowd." I said. I put Morgan close to the microphone.

"Sam, you're insane. She isn't going to say anything, yet." Freddie said.

"Come on, Freddie. Let's just see if she'll say mama or something." I said. "Say mama, Morgan."

"Sam, come on. Hand her over to me." Freddie said. "I think you had a little to much to drink."

"I didn't drink anything, and I just want to see if she'll-"

"Sed-die."

The entire room grew quiet again. We all stared at Morgan.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Freddie asked.

"Sweetie, say that again." I said to Morgan.

"Sed-die." Morgan had a big smile on her face and started giggling.

"She's been reading too much stuff on the internet." Freddie said.

"Horrible joke, sweetheart." I said.

* * *

><p>"I love you..." Freddie whispered into my ear. I cuddled close to his bare skin and held onto the blanket a little tighter to cover my chest.<p>

"I love you, too." I said. "If I didn't, I wouldn't marry you, nub."

"You almost didn't."

"I had cold feet, okay? I was just nervous."

"Sam Puckett was nervous? That's a first." Freddie teased. I was too tired to smack him for his remark.

"It's _Benson_." I corrected. "And as I recall, you had cold feet, too."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure that we were doing the right thing. And I believe we did. I'm sure that's what your anxiety over the wedding was about, too. Right?"

"Actually, no. I had other reasons why I had cold feet."

"Well, what were they?"

"I didn't want to trap you into this marriage." I said.

"How would you ever trap me into this marriage when I'm the one who proposed to you?" Freddie chuckled.

"Well, there's something I didn't get to tell you yet. I just found out this morning."

"Well, I'm sure whatever the problem is, we can fix it together. That's what married couples do, right?"

"I guess..."

"Well, what's the issue, Sam? Did you get fired from your job? Kicked out of school?"

"No..."

"Then what is it? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Freddie's head shot up quickly and his eyes widened.

"Okay,_ that_ I wasn't prepared for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Hey, guys! I'm so sorry about the long "intermission" inbetween the last two chapters. I feel so bad for not updating any sooner D: I was completely stuck with this chapter. It seemed like no matter what I put in here, I wasn't good enough. I didn't want to give up._

_Plus, for over a month, I've been so busy with school and one of my friends comes over like every weekend, so I haven't had the time to perfect anything with this chapter. _

_I do hope you guys enjoyed it. If it disappointed anyone, I'm sorry and I understand. Hopefully the next chapter will be done WAY sooner than this one. (:_

_Oh, and a big thanks to those who have input their ideas for the wedding and vows for the story! (: If I didn't get to use your idea, I'm sorry!_

_Happy Holidays, everyone! This is my Christmas Present for all of you! I got a netbook, so finishing up chapters shouldn't be a problem since this thing is very convenient :D_

**Princess of the BookWorms:** _Hahaha, thank you(:_

**Kpfan72491:** _Thank you (:_

**Geekquality:** _Thank you (: _

**seddieswagg:** _Thank you (:_

**ElenaIsabella: **_Thank you (: And I wouldn't be able to do that. They deserve to be married to each other!_

**HugsandBugsSmileyface:** _I'm sorry ): _

**seddie-sparrow:** _Thank you so much for your dedication to my story (: It truly means a lot. And I think the ending answered your "Is Sam going to get pregnant again" question lol_

**Zetay121:** __Thank you (:__

**toffie311:** _Thank you (:_

**LyshaLuvsSeddie: **_Hahaha, Thank you (:_

**PeacePinkSeddie:** _Oh, hell no. Seddie is forever! :D_

**Lollypop99510:** _Thank you (:_

**laurlielove:** __Thank you (:__

**BiggestSeddieFanEver:** __Thank you (:__

**doesnotfit22:** _Hahaha, thank you._

**Erika:** _Seddie is FOREVER! :D_

**decipher:** _Oh, and trust me, it's gets more interesting as the story continues :D _

**The Writing Princess:** _Hahaha :D_

**SweetiePop66:** _And thank you for reading my story :D_

**lozzie111:** _Um, what BiggestSeddieFanEver said :D lol _

**Seddie Lovee:** __Thank you (:__

**Seddie4ever: **__Thank you (: And not the ninja! D: __

**SeDdIeLuVeR13:** __Thank you (:__

**SeddieShipperForever:** __Thank you (: and Yes I'm alright. Been extremely busy! __

**KtotheT178:** __Thank you (:__

**Alison:**_ _Thank you (: And awww, congradulations to your sister! I love babies :D__

**Zephyr Kay:** __Thank you (:__

**BiggestSeddieFanEver:** _Sorry for the long wait!_

**RileyDoo:** _No, I'm very much alive lol_

**KtotheT:** _Well, if it's for the children, then I must do it!_

**rYdEr SiRiOUs DaIvYs:** __Thank you (:__

**Seddie4ever:** _It scared me a little, but it's okay :D_

**Katie:** _I shall!_

**BiggestSeddieFanEver:** _I'm sorry for the withdrawal symptoms! D:_

**Serphina:** _Well, instead of an Author's Note, I'm just going to give the chapter :D_

**Kira:** _Now! :D_

**ZeroFusion:** _Thank you (: _

**LivingandLovingLife:** _Thank you for the update (: I don't have cable anymore so I didn't know if there has been a new episode yet or not._

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby:** _Thank you (: And here's the update! :D_

**Seddie4ever:** _I know, I know, I know! I'm here D: Don't worry!_

**LivingandLovingLife**-_Awww ): Well, thank you for update on that._

**LovinLover**-_No, me still alive (: _

**Phoebe**-_Only because you said please (: _

**Kia**-_Sorry ):_

**JSPismylife-**_Thank you (: And yes, I'm okay. Sorry about the wait!_

_Read and Review, Pleeease (: _


End file.
